The Sister Between The Two Brothers
by PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: What if Kagami & Himuro had another bond sibling than each other?What if they had a sister?When Kagami left for Japan, she hasn't seen him for a while.However when Fate decides for them see each other again, when they both go to Seirin and they both join the basketball club! She will help Kuroko, who will help her brother become No.1 player in all of Japan.. will she able to do it?
1. Proloug

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke~_

* * *

_Prolog..._

_It was a sunny day at the states, and there was a certain red headed boy walking home from a local school._

_'I feel like I'm in trouble! I'm sure my english will get better, but why didn't I manage to make any friends!? Is it because I don't look fun to be with? I don't think I appear that gloomy... I never thought I'd need to think about how to get a friend!' thought out Kagami. _

_"Hey." a boy with short black hair, a bit of his hair stretched out covering his eye, so so it seemed like it was, an orange basketball in his hand. A girl with blackish -brown hair and brown eyes stood right next to him, as she wore a lite pink t-shirt with blue overalls, white runners fished her look.. Her hair was tied into pigtails, with character designed clips holding her hair. She remained expressionless. " We're short handed, want to come and join us for a game of basketball?" the boy asked. _

_"What?Yeah...Great... You speak japanese?" _

_" I thought you might be Japanese too! I came last year. Your name is...?"_

_" Kagami Taiga..."_

_"I'm Himuro Tatsuya. Nice to meet you!"the girl next to him, pulled on his shirt. Himuro looked at her. " Oh! This is Audrey! but she's japanese as well."_

_" Hello, I'm Amaya Misaki. Audrey is my english name." she smiled. " I've seen you in my class!" she annouced. He blinked. _

_" You know Basketball?" asked Himuro as he began to spin the ball on his finger, leading Kagami to the courts. " Yeah a little from sports class." Misaki smiled. " Then you'll be fine!"_

_**"Tatsuya! You found someone to join?"**__ yelled one of his friends._

_**"Yeah, his name's Taiga!"**__ he replied back in english. _

_**"Great! Taiga will play on Tatsuya's side then!"**__ Misaki retrived a pink whistle form her front pocket, and ran to the middle.__** " Then I'll referee then! Let's start!"**__ she yelled. The sound of the basketballs and the sound of the running filled the court, as Misaki blew a whistle everytime someone scored. _

_'He's great at this!' thought out Kagami. Even a beginner like me can tell!'_

_**"Wow Tatsya won again!"**__ Exclaimed someone. 'Besides...' as Kagami watched a pair of people smile at him as he high-fived someone. As they began to walk through the park, Kagami rose a question._

_"You're asking me how to make friends? Why?" asked Himuro. Misaki was running around, enjoying the sunlight. _

_"Himuro-kun looks like a brooder and yet everyone hangs out with you!" he exclaimed. Misaki and Himuro looked at him, sweat dropping. _

_"That was uncalled for..."_

_"I talked with people, but someone they don't feel like close friends to me! Like there's some distance! Is it because of Radical dis...Ah!?" Himuro laughed._

_" I think it's nothing of that sort!" Misaki jumped up and down, while Himuro began to stop her from tripping. _

_" I think you didn't appeal enough." _

_"Appeal?" Misaki stepped right in front of him. _

_"What are you good at, what do you like... You need to show something that makes people understand who you are." explained Misaki, as Himuro gave her an orange lolipop._

_"For me, it's basketball!" said Himuro looking at the ball n his hand. " For Audrey, it's drawing." she grinned. " but I play basketball as well." spoke up Misaki._

_" I have nothing of the sorts..." muttered Kagami. "Then how about you try basketball?" rose up Himuro. _

_After a couple months had passed, the three of them began to walk on the court, Kagami dribbling the ball as they walked, _

_"Taiga's good at this! I'd never hae thought you could master it that fast!"exclaimed Kagami. _

_"Even though Taiga never learn to keep his cool." spoke up Misaki as she slouched on Tatsuya's back. _

_"What?" butted in Kagami. Misaki fake-terrored and went onto Tatsuya's side acting scared. _

_"You've made friends now; I'm sure you'll do fine here!" exclaimed Tatsuya. Kagami began to laugh._

_"Why? What's with that laugh?"_

_"Well I've never had a brother but if I did, I'm sure he'd be like you!" commented Taiga. Misaki grinned. "Me too! Well even though I already have a brother, Tatsuya is like a brother to me as well!" smiled Misaki, hugging widened his eyes at the two, before walking away. They cocked their heads to the side, confused. _

_Soon, a ring was placed in their hands. "Have this?" asked Kagami._

_" What's that?" asked Misaki._

_" I just bought it from the store- not real slilver though." Misaki scoffed. " Of course it isn't."Tatsuya began to put on the ring showing it to them. "This is the proof that shows we're siblings!" they widened their eyes before grinning." Hehehehe!" _

_Misaki blinked. " But...it'll get in the way playing basketball..." she voiced out. Tatsuya realized it. " Ahh... hand it on a necklace or something." Misaki blinked as she produced 3 strings of chain strings. She gave it to each of them." Hang it on these!" they grinned as they wore it around the necks. The proof of their bonds hanging around their necks, showing everyone..._

__She woke up from her bed, as the light hit her bed. She got up, sweating. She sighed as looked at the clock. '**6:30'** she growled in annoyance. _'Got up to early... might as well start breakfast now.' _she drank the water from her bedside. She fingered the necklace around her neck. _"Good morning brothers..."_ she muttered. She threw off her blanket, getting her uniform on, as she got ready to go to her new school... however unknown to her, a surprise was in for her.


	2. Chapter 1:Unexpected Meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke_!

_**Chapter 1:Unexpected Meeting**_

* * *

It was the start of a new year in school, as students began to go through their new school... Seirin. From the entrance of the school, you could see people trying to burst through the crowds of club memebers hoping for the new students to enter their club.

_" Intrested in Rugby?!"_

_" Have you ever played Shogi?"_

_" You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!"_

_"Swimming! It feels great!"_

A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes began to walk through the crowds of her new school. She stopped as a rush of people got pushed back, as they tried to get through the school. She blinked as they kept trying to get through. She was wearing the school uniform with dark skiiny pants that reached to her past her knees, as she wore black converse.

" I can't move forward! Bring a snowplow!" yelled one of them.

" We haven't moved more than 5 meters in 10 minutes." commented another.

_' This is nearly as bad as in America...' _she thought. She sighed as she began to put in her earphones in. The music began to play on high volume. She began to take large steps and began to go through the openings made by the crowds, dodging numerous people offering flyers. She stopped as she saw 3 people holding out flyers. She took out her earphones off.

" Basketball! Basketball club! How'd you like to join the basketball club?!" yelled a certain boy who looked like a cat.

" Koganei, you can't be serious." asked a black-haired person. The cat boy looked at him.

"How else am I suppose to say it?"

" New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs some serious help!" the girl held back her laugh. " I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki." she rose an eyebrow. " Mitobe! Make sure they hear you!" the tall boy nodded as he just silently handed out flyers. The cat boy sweat dropped. " You're not gonna do it, are you?" the girl smiled as she walked over to the tall boy.

" Um, excuse me?" the three looked at her. " Can I have a flyer? I'm interested in joining." she asked politely The tall boy smiled as he wordlessly handed it to her. She smiled. "Thank you so much, uh may I ask where the stand is?" Mitobe looked over to the direction and pointed. The girl looked over to the direction and looked back at him.

" Right over there? Near the entrance of the school? Thank you very much." she bowed slightly as she began to jog her way to the basketball stand. Koganei blinked. She began to run and nearly bumping into a certain light blue haired boy.

" Ah! Sorry!" the boy looked up surprise as she began to run back.

_' Must be my imagination...'_ he thought, returning back to his book. He stopped in front of a board, and looked at those certain words. ' Basketball club'.

" Just few more would be nice..." sighed Riko as she looked at the application sheets.

" We couldn't give get ten." replied Hyuga.

"We're just getting started. We're a new school after all. If we win the Inter-high and the Winter cup, we'll get even more players!" Hyuga sweat-dropped.

" Are you casually adding pressure on your captain?"

" Hyuga-kun, have you always been se delicate?" the captain put his elbows on the table, lowering his head.

" I will try my best... I will do my best..."

" Um... excuse me?" the two looked over to see a long dark-brown haired girl, staring at them as she held out a basketball flyer. She couldn't be more than 168 cm tall and was really slim, that people would die for. " Is this the basketball club?" they blinked.

" Ah yes."

" I would like to sign a form please." they blinked. " Of course! Sit down!" She nodded as she set her bag down, sitting on the chair.

" Please fill out this form." as Riko handed the girl a piece of paper, as she began to write down her name.

" My name is Aida Riko, and I'm the coach for the basketball team."

" I'm Hyuga Junpei, captain of the basketball team. Are you looking to be the manager?" asked Hyuga. She looked at them.

" Well, I want to play in matches but if I can't, then yes I will be a manager. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amaya Misaki. I have an english name but I think you want to know my Japanese name." Hyuga blinked. _' This girl is polite! wait did she say she wanted to play in matches?'_

" Um... you said you want to play in matches, why is that?" asked Riko. Misaki smiled brightly. " For several reasons, but one of the reasons that I was totally impressed how you guys play in the finals!" she yelled happily. They blinked. " You've saw us play?" asked Hyuga.

" Well, I was in America during the time but when I was watching you guys play, I was totally pumped. So I thought if I ever went back to Japan, I would go to Seirin, and here I am. " they smiled.

" Well Amaya-san, you went to America?" she nodded. " I was born in Japan, and lived here for a while, then moved to America. I've played in matches in my old school as well, so I kinda know the rules." they nodded. She got up and bowed. " Well until then." she began to walk away, her hair flowing.

" Okay, so we have about ten applications, a few more would be nice." muttered Riko. ' I wonder how Koganei and the others are doing? You guys better bring some promising ones!' thought out Riko. Suddenly a certain cat boy appeared with tears falling down his face. " I brought back a new student..." A extremely tall boy with red hair and eyes was holding Koganei from the collar, like you would carry a cat.

" Is this the basketball club?" he asked.

" Yeah..." nodded Riko. ' Who is this guy!? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!' screamed Riko in her head.

" I want to join. The basketball club." Riko blinked before smiling a bit.

" um, welcome, welcome! Wait a minute!" as Riko began to give the red-headed boy a cup of tea. " I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone with your build will..."

" I don't care. I'm going after I write my name down." Hyuga glowered at him angrily. ' This is how he treats his senpais?!' Riko stared at the name. ' Kagami Taiga... that certainly suits him...'

" Huh? You don't have a reason for joining?" asked Riko. Kagami crushed the paper cup walking away. " Japanese basketball is the same everywhere. It's weak." as he threw the crushed cup behind him, into the garbage pin. When he was out of hearing distance, Koganei sat on the chair. " S-scary! Is that guy really a freshman?!" he yelled.

" He's one in a million." voiced out Izuki.

" You! Where have you been hiding!?" yelled Koganei. Hyuga looked at the sign-up sheet.

"Kagami Taiga. He went to America in Middle school... another person from America? I wonder if those two know each other..."

" Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary." said Riko, turning to Hyuga.

"Yo. You forgot this club request." butted in Koganei as he handed the sign-up sheet.

" Oh sorry!" she began to read the sign-up sheet. "Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya... Huh? 'I was here for the whole time'? but I don't remeber him at all." she gasped as she looked to see what school he went to.

" He's from the Teiko basketball club!" she yelled. "Teiko? You mean the Teiko?!" exclaimed Hyuga. The team gasped.

"Yeah! and if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!"

"Generation of Miracles? That famous group!?" exclaimed Hyuga. Riko nodded as she began to mess up her hair.

"Why can't I remember that golden egg's face?! and that guy just came back from America. This year's first years could be ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Later on that day, the boy's basketball club was gathered in Seirin's gymnasium. The freshman were talking with each other, until Riko stepped in.

" Alright! It seems the first years are here!" yelled of the freshmen glanced at Riko, then murmured to his friend. " Hey, isn't that manager cute?"

" She's a second year, right? he replied back. " If she were more sexier..." Hyuga twitched as he punched the two in the back of the head. "Morons! You're wrong!" they blinked.

" I'm the boy's basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!" everyone blinked. " What!?"

" It's not him?!" as one of them pointed to the teacher at the back. " That's our advisor, Takeda-sensei."

" Seriously?!/ You've got to be kidding me!" Misaka smiled to herself. ' That's what you get for understimating us girls...' she thought to herself. She blinked as she noticed the boy next to her. ' Hey... isn't that guy that I nearly bumped into?'

" Well, now that you have gotten to know Takeda-sensei..." she spun to look at them. " Everyone take off your shirts!" the males blushed and hesitated before doing what their coach asked them to.

"You." She pointed a dark-haired male, "Your instantaneous strength is weak. I'm guessing you must be around 50 steps for twenty seconds on the quick ladder training exercise, right? If you want to play basketball, you should improve that a bit. You, your body is too stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of the bath! As for you…" the boys gaped at her as they were told about their weaknesses.

"Her dad's a sports trainer. Collecting data and creating a training regimen, it's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data everyday at his workplace. When she sees a person's body, she sees all of your physically abilities in numbers." she gaped at the person she was currently at... Kagami Taiga.

"...what?" asked Kagami, looking down at her. Misaka flinched. 'That almost sounds like...'

What the hell? His numbers are off the roof! They're amazingly high! Not something you would see in a first year! and on top of that... I can't analyse his full potential! This is natural talent!

" Coach! What are you staring at!?" yelled Hyuga. She blinked before looking at her board. " Sorry! Um... the last two who are left are Amaya Misaka-san and Kuroko-kun..." Kagami widened his eyes. ' Did she...?!'

" Over here Aida-san." everyone jumped as they saw a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes, standing right next to Riko. " Oh... Amaya-san.. there you are..." Riko and the others dropped their mouths as they saw her shirt off, with only sports bra. Riko blushed as she quickly got her shirt, pulling it over head. The boys whined.

" What the hell are you doing?!" she blinked. " But you told us to take off our shirts." she stated. Riko face-palmed herself, agonzing her mistake.

" Sorry!"

"_ Audrey...?_" everyone turned to see Kagami staring dumbly at Misaki. She spun around looking at Kagami.

"Taiga! Oh my gods, is that you!?" she screamed. " What are you doing here!?" he asked. " I could be asking the same thing!" she replied back. The others blinked. " You two know each other?" they nodded.

" Back at America, we went to the same school from elementary to Middle school." grinned Misaki. Riko only nodded as Misaki began to hug him as if they were siblings. Kagami didn't seem to be bothered by it.

" Ah Misaki-chan, I'll look at you later... away from the boys." the others booed, and protested before Kagami glared at them. Misaki rose an eyebrow before he was gently slapped on the head. " No glaring." he sighed through his nose.

" Is Kuroko-kun here?" asked Riko returning back to her board.

"Oh, that kid from Teiko..." everyone began to mutter. " Look like he isn't here! All right let's get started with pratice!" Misaki rose a hand up. They looked at her. Before she could speak, a boy with lite blue hair stepped right up. " Um, excuse me." Riko gasped.

" I'm Kuroko." Riko screamed. " What? How long have you been there!?" shouted Hyuga. " He was here for the entire time Hyuga-senpai!" exclaimed Misaki. Everyone widned their eyes as they turned to her. Kuroko looked surprise as well.

" What you knew?! Why didn't you tell us?!" she huffed. " I was going to..."

' He was right in front of me and I didn't notice? How come Misaki can see him? He's pratically invisible! What? Did he say he's Kuroko?' as Riko began to sweat, Misaki sighed.

" What? This guy's part of the Generation of Miracles? He couldn't be a regular..." asked Koganei.

" Of course not! Right Kuroko-kun?" Kuroko blinked. " I played in games..."

" Right! What? WhAT!" Riko stared at them. ' Generation of Miracles? What's that?' thought out Kagami. Misaki noticed his thoughts. She poked him as he leaned down. " The Generation of Miracles are a talented group of basketball players, that were known to only come out in every generation... but I didn't think that guy would come to this school though..." whispered Misaki. Kagami rose an eyebrow. " How do you know this?" she huffed. " I always watch out for talent players." she stated.

" Take off you shirt!" ordered Riko.

" What? Okay..." as Kuroko took off his shirt, Riko only gaped at his stats. After a couple of minutes later, she began to take Misaki to the girl's change room, after instructing the others what to do.

On the bus, Riko looked outside with her earphones in her ears.

_" Who is he? His stats are way too low. All his numbers are below average. On top of that, he's already almost at his limit. There's no way he could've been a regular on such a strong on Earth..."_ she recalled her flashback to her anlazying Misaki.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Misaki pulled her shirt over her after Riko looked at her. Riko looked puzzled and was slightly annoyed. The freshman had a C cup sized breasts. " You must be thinking, my stats might not be really good." She widened her eyes as she turned to look at her. She folded her hands. " Well truth to be told, I'm not sure myself. However, we shall see how things go." she stood up as she began to leave. " Until then Aida-san." _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

In a public basketball court, Misaki watched Kagami shooting hoops.**" So why are you here in Japan?"** asked Kagami in English.

**" My parents decided for us to move back to Japan, while my brother is going to Hong Kong for university. Currently I'm living by myself, since my parents had to go back to America for bussiness." ** she answer. Kagami grunted, while Misaki continued to watch. She began to finger the ring around her neck. Kagami saw this. " I see you're wearing it..." she rose an eyebrow.

" Of course! this is a special ring that me, you and him that we all made a bond on." she exclaimed. Her eyes caught a flash of lite blue hair and smirked. Kagami's eyes began to blur as he saw Kuroko standing right under the hoop, missing the basket. " Yo Kuroko." greeted Misaki. Kuroko grabbed the ball. " When did you get here?"

" Hello."

" What are you doing?" asked Kagami.

" What are you doing here with Ayama-san?" as Kuroko threw the ball back to him. " Misaki looked at him. "We were chatting for a bit." Kuroko merely stared at her.

"Is that so?"

"I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back, by how low the standards are here. I'm not looking to play basketball for fun." Misaki glared at him as she jabbed him the stomache. He winced. " What the hell was that for?!" she glared at him.

" Sorry, but did I hear you say that you weren't basketball for fun? What the hell Taiga!? You of all people love basketball!" he grimanced.

" I just want to play a more serious gae that really gets me going though..." she threw her hands in the air. " If you wanted that, you could've just said so!" she screamed. He sighed before returning his attention back at Kuroko.

" Ive heard about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year. You were on that team weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are. People who can succeed smell different from the rest." as Kagami spun the ball on his finger tip, throwing it to Kuroko who caught it. " Like Audrey here. She smells strong but she covers it up." Misaki sighed and walked back to the bench. Refusing to deal with it.

" However...something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you... smell like nothing. Plus your strenght has no scent." Misaki stared at the two. _' You think he has no scent huh...? True Taiga, he doesn't have a scent... but you shall see...' _thougt Misaki.

" Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is." She sighed again, walking over to Kagami slapping his head. " Ouch! What was that for!?" she stared at Kuroko.

" Kuroko-kun, you don't have to accept his challenge. I know you abilites... and they are not like anthing I've seen." Kuroko widened his eyes, as Kagami stared dumbly at her. " Wait! You know his strenght!?" she ignored him.

" True you have no scent, but... there must be a reason why you were on the Generation of Miracles. I'm taking a wild guess here but usually it comes about 80% of the time right." she lowered her eyes at him. " Just how far are your abilites?" she asked. Kuroko smiled a little.

" How fortunate..." she rose an eyebrow. " It's alright Amaya-san, I've also been hoping to play against Kagami-san." he began to unzip his jacket, throwing it to the side. " One on One." he grinned. " You wanna go?" Misaki sighed as she walked back. She began to watch the two, and later on she saw Kagami slouch. _'He's weak...'_ they thought.

_' Well I guess I am as well.'_ she thought out. _' Kuroko-kun has a weak prescence but neverless he still has a prescene. You know he's there, but you don't see him until you actually look at him... almost like a shadow. You know it's there, but sometimes you can forget it's there.' _

She blinked as she saw Kagami walking back, and she threw his jacket back. He caught it and slung it over his shoulder, looking at Kuroko.

" Let me tell one thing... You should quit basketball. No matter how much you cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You have no talent for basketball." Misaki winced at those words. "Audrey, we're going." she sighed as she got her bag, walking towards him.

"I don't accept that." voiced out Kuroko.

" What?" Misaki rose an eyebrow.

" First of all, I love basketball, and I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak." Kagami looked at him.

" What did you say?" Misaki looked at Kuroko. " I agree with him." Kagami looked at her. " What? Why?" she sighed.

" Have you forgotten how I played in the past? How I first started to play basketball?" he tried to remember. " I was really weak, however I love basketball, and that's how I managed to play from then to now." she looked at him from the side of her eye. " That's how we all played..." she muttered. Kuroko looked at her before nodding.

" I'm not like Kagami-kun or Amaya-san. I am a shadow..." Misaki smiled to herself a little. _' Right on.'_

Kagami stared at him before walking away. Misaki looked at him before returning her attention to Kuroko.

"I'm sorry for what Kagami did. Anyway, he'll change his mind when you show them your abilities. Until then." she bowed before walking away. Kuroko blinked as he saw a piece of candy on his jacket. He took it and read the wrapper. _' Vanila flavour candy_' he smiled to himself.

* * *

When the freshmen went to the gym for basketball pratice, Misaki sat on the bench, watching Kagami on the field. The rain outside began to patter on the roof, sounding Misaki's heart beat. She looked for Kuroko, and saw him standing at the very back.

" What? A mini-game?" asked one of them.

" I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already." voiced out one of them. Misaki rolled her eyes. ' Of course, how else are they suppose to get to get data from you guys? Besides this might be a test for you guys.' she thought out. Riko saw her rolling her eyes. " What's wrong Amaya-san?" she looked at her coach.

" Ah nothing, just scoffing that one of the freshmens are wondering why they have to go against the upperclassmen already." she replied. Riko rose an eyebrow. "What do you think?" Misaki sighed as she stretched back, her hands behind her back.

" Well if both of them play against each other, you can see how well they can play. If they can beat the upper-class then they are bound to be extradinory players, if not well it's more reason for you to train them hard. Allso I think this is a test, if they have the will to play in this team. After all, you guys play pretty well." she finished. Riko mentally gaped at her. _' She already guessed why... impressive...' _

" Although I'm itching to play as well, but we have to keep our eyes on Kuroko and Kagami's play. Those two are definetly not normal players." Riko rose an eyebrow.

" But Kuroko's stats are below average." she conteracted. Misaki shrugged. " Then explain why he was on the Generation of Miracles? There is always a reason behind everything. Well I'm not sure why he was even a regular but we shall see." Riko continued to be puzzled as she started the game. It started with a jump-ball which Kagami had gottent over his side. One of the players caught it, and as the seniors jumped to block the ball, it went over to Kagami, who dunked it in the hoop, causign Mitobe under the hoop to fall back.

" That dunk was unbelievable." commented one of them. " Amazing..."Riko looked shocked. 'They're better than I expected. Such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play.' thought out Riko, she looked to see Misaki crossing her arms, a smirk was placed over her face.

"This is unbelievable." commented Hyuga. Misaki shouted to Kagami. " Oi! Kagami! Don't destroy the hoop okay?! I don't want to fix it again!" Kagami glared angrily at her. Everyone looked at her. ' Did she say... destroy the hoop!? He's more than ready! He's a monster!' Riko got her attention.

" Wait what do you mean?" Misaki shrugged. " It's hard to explain but for now let's watch." The game restarted. As the game went on, they saw Kagami making powerful dunks, causing the hoop to ring as he let go. Misaki sighed.

" Stop using so much strength you idiot." she muttered. Riko merely gulped as she looked at the points. 11 to 8... the first years in the lead.

"I can't believe the first years are this strong." panted Izuki, wiping some of the sweat off his chin. " But Kagami is doing it all himself!" yelled Koganei. Kagami twitched. 'Shit that kid still has me on edge!' thought out Kagami. They saw the ball being knocked out of his hand. " Keep it together!" yelled one of them.

"Someone just pass to him!" she growled angrily. Riko rose an eyebrow, ignoring the girl. They saw Kagami knock the ball out of Mitobe's hand as he did a lay up.

"That's high!"

" No one can stop Kagami now!" the whistle blew.

" It looks like it's time to put them back in their place." commented Hyuga. Izuki nodded. "It's on." Three of the upperclassmen began to team up on him, with out any intention of letting him touch the ball. As the game went on, it was now 15 to second years now winning.

" They're good. " commented one of them.

"There's no way we could have won."

" I've had enough." Kagami grabbed one of his teamates shirt and began to yell at him. Misaki dashed towards him, hitting his face while Kuroko kicked him in the back of the leg. Kagami twitched as he tried to hit Kuroko and trying to grab Misaki who was dodging his hand.

" Looks like they're fightning." commented Hyuga. Izuki widened his eyes. "Was he in the game?"

"Kuroko? I dunno."Riko stared at them. 'Even I forgot, and I was the referee.' thought out Riko. She widened her eyes as she let go of her whistle. 'Huh? How long has he been in?' Misaki had enough and squirted some water in his face. Kagami blinked. " Calm down you idiot! Besides... you don't yell in your teamates face!" she yelled. Kagami apologized before Misaki walked back to her spot. Riko's face still in shock. The game restarted again, and Kuroko began to flick his wrist.

" Excuse me, could you pass the ball?" his teamate rose an eyebrow. ' What can you do with the ball once you get it? At least don't let them catch it.' he passed the ball, which the ball had magically went over to his teamate on the other side, scoring them a point.

" I-it went in? Huh?" Misaki smirked._ 'So that is your abilities?'_

' Why do I feel so uneasy?Is something unbelievable happening?' Riko gasped. The game went on, those magical passes going to his teamates, completely catching the ball without the upperclassmen catching it. 'Is he using his lack of presence to pass the ball?He's not even touching the ball for very long! Could he be diminishing hi already weak presence even more?'

"Misdirection." Riko snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Misaki. "A technique used in sleight of 's drawing his oppentent's attention away from himself. So to be more accurate, he's not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponent attention elsewhere." Riko blinked.

" That means... he's the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. I'd heard rumours but I didn't think he actually existed... The sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles!" muttered Riko. Misaki looked at the game.

" There is always a small truth in every rumour. A rumour has to start from something." muttered Misaki.

" I don't believe it! One point difference!" Misaki cheered. The ball was in Koganei's hands and he passed it to Mitobe, however the ball was knocked out of the air, right into Kuroko's reach.

"Crap!" cursed Hyuga.

"Go Kuroko!" Misaki looked at her brother who was running towards the goal as well. 'Kuroko can't shoot!' when Kuroko tried to do a lay up, the ball... bounced off the rim. Everyone dropped their mouths. Suddenly a large hand grabbed the ball, and Kagami began to dunk it . " That's why I hate the weak!" he yelled. He slammed his hand into the goal.

" You have to make the shot, dumb ass!" finished Kagami.

Misaki smiled, as well did Kuroko.

At a certain fast food restaurant Misaki and Kagami were at Maji Burger, grabbing something to eat. Kagami began to carry Misaki's order but it was moved out his reach, which could not be compared to the mountain of burgers on his tray. There were so much burgers on his tray, they left no room for his drink which Misaki had to carry on her tray. Only Audrey carried was a small chicken burger, fries and a medium sized cola, next to it was a XL drink of cola. Misaki smiled.

" Good work on making a first impression on the team." congratulated Misaki. Kagami grunted. " That kid still had me on edge." Misaki rose an eyebrow. " You mean Kuroko-kun? True, however you saw his abilities do you really think he's that weak as you thought he was?" replied Misaki. Kagami grunted again as they both sat down at a table, however Misaki continued to stand looking at where there was a person already there. Kagami who was completely unaware of the person right in front of him, took out a burger, and began to eat it. He looked at the corner of his eye to realize Kuroko was there. Kagami choked on his burger causing him to have a funny face. Misaki began to laugh. "Hello." Kagami choked down his burger as he drank his soda which Misaki was holding out.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked.

" He was/ I was sitting here first." spoke the two bluntly. Kagami glared angrily at her. Before he could say something, Misaki cut him off. " Can I sit here Kuroko-kun?" Kuroko looked at her before nodding. " Go ahead." she grinned and sat down, laying her bag under the table.

" What are you doing here Kuroko?" she asked. Kuroko sipped his drink. "I like this place's vanila shakes." Misaki nodded. " I see... is it that good?" the look in Kuroko's eyes confirmed her question. " Never mind." she rose her hands in defeat. Kagami looked completely annoyed, but that was wiped out of his face when Misaki shoved a burger in his mouth. The ring around her neck, slipping out of her shirt. Kuroko saw this, comparing the one around Kagami's neck. Misaki took the necklace from her neck, putting it back inside her shirt. She sat back down.

" If someone sees us all of us together, they'll think we're friends!" he yelled quietly to Kuroko. Misaki blinked. " I don't mind that." while Kuroko replied back.

" This is my usual hangout." Kagami sighed before grabbing a burger, tossing it to Kuroko. " Here. Misaki grinned, offering her fries. Kuroko looked taken back.

"I don't like guys who suck at basketball, but youve earned yourself one of those." as grinned Kagami a little.

Kuroko looked down at the burger and the fries, before smiling at them. " Thank you." Misaki smiled.

"Hey Kuroko, wanna be friends?" Kuroko and Kagami blinked.

" I don't always ask people to be my friends, since they just become my friends, however I have a feeling you're a good person." Kuroko looked at her before smiling a bit.

" I've wanted to be your friend as well." Misaka grinned like a idiot and held out her hand.

"My name is Misaki Amaya, but call me Misaki! Let's get a long!" Kuroko took her hand.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Misaki smiled with a strain smile, but it was covered up with a huge smile quickly before anyone could notice. Thankfully no one saw it.

" Can I call you Tetsu? I'm not one for formalities much." as Misaki smiled sheepishly. Kuroko smiled.

" You may do so." and so the three began to chat a bit... as the three began to exit the fast food resturant, Kagami raised a quesion.

" Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" the two looked at him, while Misaki began to walk on the rails along the side walk. " If I played them now, how would I do?" Kuroko looked at him.

"You'd be destroyed instantly." Misaki laughed her head off while Kagami had a vien popped out.

"Do you have to put it like that?!" he yelled, holding out his hand as Misaki took it, regaining her balance. He put his hand back in his pockets, while Misaki went back to walk on the rails.

"The five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools thi year. There is no mistaking that one of them will stand at the top." explained Kuroko. Misaki got off the rails, as she stood right next to Kagami, shouldering her bag. She began to tie her hair into a pony tail. Kagami began to laugh.

"That's great." Kuroko stared at him from the corner of his eye. " That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me." said Kagami looking in front of him. "I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player." Misaki widened her eyes looking at him, Kuroko just looked at him while sipping his shake.

"I don't think that's possible." he said bluntly. Kagami had several vein pops. " Hey!"

" If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet." he began to explain. Kuroko began to walk to the other side, the two following them.

" You can't do it alone..." as Kuroko stepped right in front of Kagami. "I've also decided." the two rose their eyebrows.

"I'm a shadow, however the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light, and make you the best player in Japan."

Kagami widened his eyes while Misaki stood with her arms crossed, a smirk plastered on her face. She walked up to the two. " Well I've also decided." they stared at her.

"I decided to help the shadow and the light, assisting the shadow to help his light, while assisting the light as well to make the shadow darker." announced Misaki. Kuroko stared at her. Kagami chucked to himself, before smiling. "Look who's talking. Do whatever you want." Kuroko smiled.

" I'll do my best." Misaki held out her hand in a fist. She shrugged a little looking at them. They smiled as they did a fist pump... and thus the beautiful bond.


	3. Chapter 2: The Model of Kiseki no Sedai

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

_Note from me!:_

_Hi people! So I just want to clarify on somethings. __1. I have terrible grammar, but of course I'm working on it. _

_2. Please excuse if I mistake the order of the japanese name(Last name/first name). I'm still use to doing the first name then the last name, but I'm going to try and do the japanese name thing. _

_3. I am aware of the problems in the story, but when you have a 5 page story, it tends to get confusing and I don't have Microsoft word. I have been using wordpad.__ -w- So please bear with it, but if you guys can spot my mistake, that_ _means you're better at grammar then me! _

_Anyway on with the story!_

_**Chapter 2: The Model of The Generation of Miracles**_

* * *

It was early morning, and there we saw a certain red-headed person playing basketball at a public basketball court. He began to recall the event yesterday.

_" Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" the two looked at him, while Misaki began to walk on the rails along the sidewalk. " If I played them now, how would I do?" Kuroko looked at him. _

_"You'd be destroyed instantly."_

_"The five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools thi year. There is no mistaking that one of them will stand at the top." _

_"That's great. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player." Kuroko looked at him. "I've also decided."_ He shot the basket.

"I will be the shadow to your light, and make you the best player in Japan." Kagami began to laugh to himself._ 'Oh man! I'm so excited that I can't sit still!"_ He jumped and began to do a shot. _'I don't care if it's an offical match! I just wanna play against them!'_

Misaki was in her apartment home and was stitting at the living room table, with her laptop in front of her. She began to type away, the sounds of the key filling the room.

_'I don't care if it's an offical match! I just wanna play against them!' _she snapped her head up as she heard Kagami's voice. She looked outside the window. "That stupid Tiger... I spent so much time with him, I think I can hear what's saying... " she muttered.

" A game? You can't play yet." said Hyuga. Kagami dropped his mouth. He had went to find his senpai because he wanted to know when they were going to have a match. "What's wrong with me captain? How am I not good enough?" Hyuga looked at him. "You're still a trial member. You're not an offical member yet." Misaki placed a hand on his shoulder. " Taiga, this is Japan, not America. We are allowed to try as many clubs as we want, and if we feel they like a certain club they can join offically, however in America it's harder to try out a club. Once you try out, that's it." she said. Kagami blinked. Just as Hyuga was about to say something else, he quickly saw Kagami running down the hall, in search of his coach. Misaki sighed. " I'm sorry you have to bear with this." she said to Hyuga. He shrugged. " Well I better go back to class then, seeing I have nothing better to do." Hyuga rose an eyebrow.

" Wait, aren't you going to sign up?" she smirked, as she took out a form from her pocket, completely filled out. "I already did." she said.

At the other side of the building, Riko was playing with her red PSP. " I knew you had potential. Nothing beats cultivating talent."

She began to smile herself, sipping a carton of milk.

"Coach!" yelled Kagami as he slammed his hands down on her desk. She spit out her milk in his face. He wiped it off.

"Coach, give me an offical club membership form." Riko began to wipe her mouth. "What is it with today? You too?"

"Too?"

"Kuroko-kun came in today asking the same thing! Also right before Kuroko came, Misaki-chan also asked for a form!"

"That bastard...wait Misaki? that damn brat! She knew all along?!" yelled Kagami.

"Just how impatient are you rascals?" commented Riko.

"What'd you call me?"

"Well, you and Kuroko-kun have potential, also with Misaki's observantion skills, and there's room on the bench... so we'll be glad to take you on." said Riko, handing him a form.

"Great, now I can play in a game right?" commented Kagami as he began to walk back to his classroom.

"Hold it right there."Kagami looked at her. "I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof." Kagami blinked. _'Minus Misaki...' _thoughted Riko.

As Kagami began to walk down the hall, he stopped to see a poster showing the basketball team from last year. _**"Men's Basketball Rookie Game 'Kanto Tournament Debut!' "**_

"He wasn't kidding..." muttered Kagami.

"Yes, they're strong."Kagami jolted as he realized Kuroko was right beside him.

"Why can't you show up normally!? Stop coming out of nowhere!" Misaki who was drawing in the libaray jolted at the sound of Kagami yelling. She twitched._ ' Would you lower your damn voice Taiga?! I'm seating at the far side of the libaray!' _she screamed in her mind. Her friend widened her eyes as she looked at the direction of the voice.

_**'Crack!' **_she spun her head around to see her friend breaking the pencil in her hand. "Are you okay?" she blinked looking at her friend with a smile.

"Nothing, just screaming in my head." she sweat dropped. "I see..."

* * *

_-Back to Kagami and Kuroko-_

Kagami began to pant, as Kuroko made a silent sound, pointing to the libaray. Kagami grabbed Kuroko's head and began to make a fist.

"You making fun of me, you're making fun of me, aren't you?!" he growled.

"No." replied Kuroko. He let go of his head.

"That hurts." commented Kuroko as he rubbed his head. ' I don't beleive it. How could anyone call an invisible guy like him the sixth phantom member?' he looked at him. 'How did that happen anyway? All of the Generation of Miracles all went on to play for strong schools. Why didn't he go with them?" Kagami closed his eyes as he went to look at him.

"Hey, Kuroko." Kagami blinked as he saw that the lite blue haired boy wasn't there anymore.

Later on that night, Riko began to write down things for the later days at the Aida Sports Gym, where her home was."You're doing it again this year?" asked her dad as he leaned on the door.

"In order to reach their full potential with all eyes on them, they've got to show at least that much courage." explained Riko.

"Are you sure it wasn't a ploy to get you?"

"I want them to get me again this year." she replied. "You're so reckless." sighed her dad, as he opened the door.

"I'm glad you're passionate, but it's not good for your skin. You should rest."

"Just a little longer! I still need to finish the second year's individual programs!" she yelled. He smiled.

"Don't push yourself too hard." she smiled back. "_Nothing beats cultivating talent_." she said to herself.

* * *

On Monday, the ones who wanted to hand in their basketball forms were now standing on the roof top.

"Heheheh... I've waiting for you." laughed Riko with her arms crossed. They sweat dropped.

"Are you stupid?" voiced out Kagami.

" A duel?" commented Kuroko. Kagami growled, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot all about it, but Moday... The morning assembly is in five minutes!" he yelled.

Misaki looked up on the rooftop as she heard Kagami yell. Her friend tapped her on the shoulder. "What is it Yuki?" Her short sandy blong hair, filled with streaks of dye, and blue eyes looking at her. "Is something the matter? You seem kinda out." Misaki blinked.

"Oh nothing, just didn't get enough sleep." her friend rose an eyebrow, sighing defeat. She learned that she was really stubborn, and it took some time to convince her. Everyone around them began to gasp, and they looked at the roof top. Misaki dropped her mouth.

"What the hell is that idiot doing!?" she yelled, clenching her fingers. Yuki smiled to herself, laughing. She started to panic as she saw Kagami stand on the rails of the roof top, and Misaki who is afraid of heights started to sweat.

"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga!" the people around them started to murmur. _"What the hell is that guy doing?" _muttered one of them.

" I will defeat the Generation of Miracles, and become the best player in Japan!" everyone started to gape at him. She quickly saw him get off, and she let out a deep breath. She began to fall, and into Yuki's arms. Her classmates giggling at her antic. _'So cute.' _they thought out.

They quickly saw the others saying the same thing, and she then saw Kuroko with a microphone. 'Where did he get that?' thought out Misaki. When he was about to say something, they heard the principal yell at them. Misaki face-palmed, herself as she began to mutter. 'Idiots'

* * *

Later on after school had finished, Kagami and Misaki began to go to Maji burger. Misaki passed on buying food from there, drinking her bottle of hot tea. They began to walk to the same table again, Kagami muttering.

"I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting." said Kagami as he began to eat his burger.

"I didn't even finish and I got in trouble too." Kagami blinked as he choked on his burger, realizing Kuroko was there. Misaki sighed as she held out his soda. He quickly drank it.

"You again? Maybe we should start going somewhere else." he thought out. Misaki sat next to Kuroko, she took out her sketch book and began to draw.

" We aren't allowed to go on the roof anymore. What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?" said Kuroko a little worried. Misaki looked up from the corner of her eye.

"That'll never happen." she thought out. Kagami glared at her.

"Where were you, during that time." she looked up.

"Coach just asked me to hand in the form in person when I finished it. So I did." he glared at her, as he turned to Kuroko.

" By the way, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be called known as the phantom sixth member." Misaki put down her pencil, looking at Kuroko.

" Yes I wonder that as well. If you worried of not being able to play by yourself, you could've joined one of your team mates." she explained. Kagami nodded. He took a sip of his milkshake. " Is there some reason you play basketball?" finished Misaki.

"My middle school's basketball team had one core principle. Winning is everything." Kagami and Misaki continued to look at him.

"Instead of teamwork, we need to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team. The five approved but I felt we lacked something importaint." he explained. Misaki crossed her arms. " That's a problem. Even though winning is a must in sports, you can't win without teamwork. That's how you can win." she huffed. Kuroko nodded.

"So what, are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?" asked Kagami. Kuroko looked at him.

" That's what I thought." Kagami stared at him.

"Seriously?" voiced out Kagami and Misaki as they smiled. " Your words and the coach's words really struck me. Now my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team and our team the best in Japan." Kagami began to get up.

"We're not going to try." they looked at him. "We're gonna _be _the best." Kuroko smiled, while Misaki grinned 'Absolutely like you Kagami.'

* * *

On later that morning, the students began to cluster around the windows staring at the field.

"What's the commotion?" asked Kagami. Misaki ran to the windows, before smiling like an idiot, so did Kagami.

_"We Will Be The Best In Japan!" _read out the words on the field. Misaki grinned as she took out her camcorder, taking a snapshot of the view below.

"This could intresting enought to work." voiced out Riko.

Kagami and Misaki looked at the back of the row, where Kuroko was reading a book. They saw him scratch his nose, the evidence stuck onto his sleeve. When everyone was in the changing room, Koganei found an issue of Basketball Monthly on the bench.

"Huh? This is..." he took the magazine and began to read it. "Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?" he voiced out. Hyuga decided to look at it as well.

"Whoa, all the players are featured. Kuroko..." as they began to flip through the pages, looking for Kuroko. "Isn't featured..."

"Even though he's the sixth member, didn't they interview you?"asked Koganei. Kuroko looked at them.

"They did, but they forgot about me." Izuki began to join Hyugga and Koganei cry. _`So Sad`_ they thought out.

"Besides I'm nothing like the five, they're true geniuses." he voiced out. As soon he had finished that, Fukuda came into the change room.

"She's back! The coach is back! We're gonna play a practice game!" he announced. The others gasped.

"I wonder who we're playing?" Fukuda scratched his head. "Who knows? She was skipping for some reason." Hyuga choked.

" _She was skipping?! _Be ready everyone. If that girl is skipping, our opponent is going to be real tough."

Meanwhile at the front of the school, a blond boy stood right in front of the school. "So this is Seirin. New and pristine, just like I expected!" gasps and loud murmuring began to fire off as the blond haired boy began to walk through the school towards the gym. "Isn't he hot?"

_"And tall. Wait, is he..."_

_**"THE MODEL?!" **_they screamed, the blond model jumped as he felt thousands of eyes piercing in his back. He began to sweat and began to turn around, to only see hundred of girls staring at him with hungry looks. He screamed as he began to run for his life, the girls chasing him.

_"H-help me!"_ Misaki was running from getting some water from the vending machines, when she saw a blond boy running away from a horde of hungry girls. She went around the corner and waited for the boy to come near. He rounded around the corner and she grabbed him. He was about to scream but she placed a hand on his mouth. She shushed him and began to lead him away from anyone's view. They went around back, and watched the horde of girls disappear, looking for the model. She sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" he nodded. "Thanks for helping me." she grinned before waving off. She began to jog back to the gym where her team was waiting. The blond model saw her clip fall off onto the ground. He bent down to pick it up, and inspected it. A couple of beautiful blossoms of flowers were on it. He smiled.

"Hm...? where have I seen that person? Oh well." she opened the door to the gym, and saw that everyone was just filing into the gym. She sighed in relief as she realized she wasn't late. _'Luckily I changed first!'_

Practice quickly began to start and they began to play on two teams. Kawahara stayed on the sidelines, because there wasn't enough people to play against. As they began to pass the ball, Misaki passed the ball to Kuroko who passed to Kagami. Izuki began to guard him with a smirk, and he quickly began to go around him with amazing speed. _'Not Yet!'_ thought Izuki. He began to chase after Kagami, who did a quick round about, and dunking the ball into the goal with his fast speed.

However unknown to everyone, a certain blond headed spectator smiled. Everyone began to marvel at Kagami's skills. Misaki high-fived him.

"Nice shot!"

"He's amazing. Such a quick turn at full speed. He's no ordinary human." commented Koganei. Tsuchida nodded. "He might even beat the Generation of Miracles."

"He might really be able to beat them with that." said Furihata.

"That's not an easy maneuver." voiced out Kawahara. Misaki made a sour face, Kagami began to make fun of her.

_'True that was not an uneasy maneuverur... we learned that maneuver with lots of twisted ankles. In the end we finally learn it without any problems.' _she thought out, as she began to remember the painful times. She shuddered.

"Maybe he's already better than them!" Kuroko blinked as he recalled the time last night.

_"From what I've seen, you wouldn't reach their feet."_

Kuroko looked at Kagami. "That's what I said, but..."

"GATHER ROUND, EVERYONE!" yelled the coach. "Yes ma'am!"

As everyone began to gather around, the coach began to tell them what school they will be having a pratice match against.

"A pratice match against Kaijo High School?!" yelled Hyuga. Riko nodded.

"That's right, they won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court." commented Riko.

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us." commented Koganei.

"Are they really that good?" asked Kawahara.

"They're strong at the national level. They pratically play in the Inter-high every year." explained Hyuga.

"And this year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota." Everyone gasped. "What?!"

"Him? The Generation of Miracles?!" Kuroko had a blank face like usual while Kagami had a grin on his face. _' I never thought I'd get to play them so soon. What a blessing! I'm getting excited.' _Misaki began to think. 'Kise Ryota. A memeber of the Generation of Miracles..."

"Apparently, Kise works as a model." explained Hyuga. Izuki blinked.

"Seriously?Amazing!"

"Good looking and good at basketball? That's brutal." thought out Koganei.

"Idiots." voiced out Riko and Misaki.

Suddenly they began to hear thousands of voices. They blinked and and they saw thousands of girls lining up in the gym. Misaki saw her friend Yuki and her other friends lined up as well. "What?! What are all these people doing here?" asked Riko. Misaki blinked as she began to run to Yuki. She also saw her friend Mai. Her short orangish-yellow hair and yellow eyes, appeared.

"Mai! Yuki!" they spun around to see her as they were holding autograph boards. She stopped in front of them.

"Oh! Misaki-chan!" yelled Mai. Misaki blinked. "What are you guys doing here?Morever why are all these people here?" she asked. They blinked.

"Misaki-chan, you don't know?" said one of her classmates.

She rose an eyebrow. "Um... hello? Came from America, still getting use to the flow here?In Basketball pratice?" she yelled. They blinked.

"Oh right."

"It's him!" screamed one of her other classmates. She plugged her ears. Yuki grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, to face a blond boy. He began to sign autographs. Misaki croaked.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." he voiced out.

"That's..." muttered Hyuga. Riko looked completely dumb found. _'Why is the Generation of Miracle's Kise Ryota, doing here.'_ thought out Riko. Kise looked up from signing an autograph. Kuroko bowed a little. "It's nice to see you again." he smiled.

"Good to see you." he moved his eyes as he caught a girl with dark brown hair. He jumped.

"Ah, it's you!" they both yelled. Everyone around them stared at them. "You two know each other?" asked Yuki a little too excited. She shook her head.

"Barely. I only helped him when he was in trouble." she explained.

"Sorry, really. Um.. could you give me five minutes?" he asked. Misaki scoffed.

"More like 15 minutes." she voiced out. After the long lines of girls were gone, and Misaki's friend said goodbye, Kise came down from the stage. Misaki walked back to the group, her arms across her chest.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Hyuga, a little frightened.

"Well, when I heard our next oppnent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I came to say high. We were the best of friends in middle school." he explained.

"Not more than everyone else." said Kuroko bluntly. A waterfall of tears fell down his face. "You're so mean!"

Misaki blinked._ 'How can people do that? Seriously.' _she thought out. Kise stopped crying and looked at Misaki. Kagami started glared at him.

"Oh ya! Thanks for helping me back then." he said. Misaki kept a blank face. "It's fine." he smiled and began to dig into his pocket. He pulled out of his pocket and held out her flower clip. She widened her eyes.

" You dropped this when you left. What's your name by the way?"

"Amaya Misaki." she replied. Kise held out her clip and she took it back from him, trying to clip it on her hair. "Misaki... a blossom clip. It suits you." Misaki merely blinked, recieving the reaction that Kise wasn't thinking.

" Now that I think of it, maybe it does." he merely gaped at her in his mind. He had never met a girl that hasn't be fazed by his looks. Kagami had a scary aura coming off him, and the first years decided to read off about him in the magazine.

"Kise Ryota. Though he started basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experince than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder. "

"Since your second year?!" exclaimed Hyuga. Kise began to smile sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"That articile exaggerated quite a bit. I'm glad to be call part of the Generation of Miracles and all, but I am the weakest of the bunch." he stopped scratching his head. "They builled me and Kurokocchi for it all the time." he finished, a drop of sweat on his face.

"That never happened to me." added in Kuroko quite bluntly. A waterfall of tears began to fall down on his face, once again. "What?It was just me?" he snapped his eyes open as he blocked a ball that was aimed at him with amazing speed.

"Ow!What was that for?!" they gaped at the person who threw it.

"Kagami/Taiga!" he stood up.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion, but don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?" Misaki threw her arms in the air, and screamed in frustration. They looked at her as she began to shake him with so much might.

_**"TAIGA! ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I KNOW YOU WANT TO CHALLENGE HIM, BUT SERIOUSLY THINK YOU STUPID TIGER!" **_yelled Misaki in english. The others merely blinked. They sweat dropped as they saw his eyes roll around when she let him go, an angry face was plastered on her face. She began to walk away and Mitobe held out her water bottle. She took it gratefully, and chugged it down, trying to cool down her boiling anger. Kise smiled a little.

"What? I don't know if I'm ready...but I just..." he began to think before smiling again. "Fine let's do it, I have to thank you for that display." he threw the ball back to him, while Kagami was grinning like crazy.

"Argh!This is unbelievable!" sighed Riko. "This could be a problem."Riko jumped as she remebered Kuroko was here.

"Wait what?" everyone began to watch them play, and they quickly saw the same move that Kagami did with Izuki being played again.

_''He learns plays as he soon as he sees them and makes them his own.''_ as Kuroko's voice began to ring in their coaches head. ' This isn't simple imitation.' she thought out.

_'This is ridiculous! I just did that, but... You've got to be kidding me!' _yelled Kagami in his head. He jumped and tried to knock the ball of his hand. When Kagami missed and Kise's hand was higher everyone thought it was going to go in, that is until...

"Haaaaaa!" they widened their eyes as the ball was knocked out of Kise's hand, bouncing to the far side of the court. They all landed on the floor, and Misaki jumped in between them. Everyone gulped as they saw the look in her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?!" she yelled. They stepped back. She pointed at the them. "You two! We're are going to have a pratice match against each other soon, so you two can settle it there!" Kagami growled at her. "But!" she gave him sharp look.

"There's no point if you win against him here, besides don't you two want to go all out?" they said nothing.

"Exactly, if you want to go out, then do so at the pratice match!" she finished. She sighed as she rubbed her legs. _"Tch, I shouldn't have done that jump."_ as she began to limp to the benches. The others looked worried.

"Kuroko your friend's way too good." commented Kawahara, recalling the speed that Kise demonstrated. Kuroko kept a blank face.

"I don't know that person." Kawahara rose an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"To be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected." explained Kuroko. Kise sighed as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know about this. After seeing something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." Misaki rose an eyebrow._ 'What the hell is he talking about?' _ She saw Kise walking towards Kuroko.

"Give us Kurokocchi." everyone gasped. 'Now you'remaking him sound like an object. He's a person for god damn it!' she screamed in her head, she glared at him.

"He ain't an object damn it. " yelled Misaki. They turned to her, while Kise had a shocked face. " 'Give us Kurokocchi' that sounds like you're making him as an object. We can't just hand over Tetsu to you. It's his choice." she yelled, as she walked next to Kuroko, placing a hand on her hip. Kuroko looked at her. "Amaya-san..." she grinned at him. "Didn't I ask you to call me Misaki? I'm not one for formalities you know." he smiled a bit, that only she could see. Kise stared at Misaki then back to Kuroko.

" Come and join us Kurokocchi. Let's play basketball together again. I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent here." everyone gasped, completely shocked. "What do you say?"

"I'm honored to hear you say that, but I must respectfully decline your offer." replied Kuroko as he bowed politely. Kise stepped back.

"That doesn't make any sense. Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything, why didn't you go somewhere better?" butted in Kise, completely shocked. Misaki stepped up to support her friend but Kuroko placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and stepped back.

"My thinking has changed since then. More importaintly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun, with also the support of Misaki-san here." Misaki looked at him. "I told him we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles." Kise lowered his eyes.

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Kagami laughed while Misaki placed a hand over her mouth and hung her head back, laughing. Kise looked at both of them. 'So this is the Generation of Miracles, they are really amazing! and there are four more guys stronger than him. I can't help but smile.' as Kagami thought in his head. Misaki smiled, as she put her head back to normal. " You just added more fuel to the fire Kise-kun." said Misaki, a smirk placed on her face. They rose an eyebrow.

"What are you doing Kuroko? I was going to say that." said Kagami.

"I still have no sense of humor, I'm quite serious." explained Kuroko. Kise merely stared at the three, a smirk was too on his face.

The day had ended, and when everyone was about to leave, they saw Misaki shooting hoops. Kagami and Kuroko were about to leave and stopped. Riko saw her shooting hoops.

"Misaki-chan! Pratice is over." she yelled. She stopped and looked at her. "I'm just going to pratice a little more coach, I want to work on my form a bit." Riko nodded as she left. Kagami and Kuroko went to change and when they finished, they both decided to check if Misaki was still there. True enough, she was there.

They saw her with a towel over her head, and began to take off her shoes. She winced as she began massaged her legs. She stood up, refusing to put back her socks or her shoes on, and began to dribble the ball. She began to run with amazing speed and began to spin around, doing a dunk. She jumped down, the ring vibrating for one whole minute. She rubbed her wrist. She took in a deep breath, and began to gather her things, making her way to the change room. Her shoes in her hands. Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other. They made her way to the change room. They began to sneak their way outside the change room, and after a couple of minutes they saw her emerge, her bag in on over her shoulders. She began to walk, the sounds of shoes echoing. They decided to follow her, and saw her fingering her ring around her neck. Kagami did the same, they saw her stop and turn around, spotting them. They gulped.

"How long are you guys going to follow me? I have to and make dinner!" she yelled. They smiled as they ran towards her. "Let's stop by Maji Burger first." yelled Kagami. She rolled her eyes, as Kuroko nodded.

"Boys." she muttered.


	4. Chapter 3 Practice Match

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke~_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:Pratice match**_

As Seirin's basketball team began to go through the school of Kaijo, they were taken back by the size of the school.

"Whoa this place is huge! You can really tell when a school devotes its athletics." commented Hyuga. When all the eyes were scanning the school, there was one pair of eyes that wasn't looking at the buildings.

"Kagami-kun, you're eyes are worse than usual." commented Kuroko. Kagami looked the other way. "Shut up, I was just a little too excited." Misaki sighed.

"He was chuckling to himself, and was muttering about stuff. I got so annoyed but it that I had to knock him out. Even with that, he didn't get enough sleep." said Misaki with a blank face. Kuroko looked and true enough there was a slight bump.

"What are you? A kid going on his first field trip?" Kagami growled, while Misaki and Kuroko began to tease him, finally Misaki gave him a drank and made a super sour face. He blinked and he was instantly awake.

"Hey!" they looked and saw the blond model running towards them. "Kise!"

"This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you." explained Kise. Riko bowed. "Hello." Kagami began to walk up to him but was quickly ignored. "Hey!" Kise walked in front of Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned down my offer to join us, I've been crying in my pillow every night." Misaki sweat-dropped. "What's wrong with him?" asked Hyuga. Misaki poked him in the side, and caused him to jump.

"Are you going to lead us to the gym or not?" she stated flatly. He lowered his eyes at her.

"Hm... now that I think about it... that jump from before... how were you able to do it?"She scoffed.

"When you're in America, full of tall people and are really bashful, you have to learn things." she said. Kise widened his eyes.

" You went to America!? That's amazing!" she merely blinked at him, as he turned back to Kuroko.

" Kurokocchi! Why didn't you take my offer?A girl has never turned down my offer before!" Misaki nearly lost her footing.

"Could you please stop being so sarcastic?" said Kuroko with a flat voice.

"I'm interested to know more about who's the person that is making Kurokocchi say those things." he began to turn around, looking at Kagami.

" I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge." Kagami glared at him. "I'm not mature enough to let those things slide. Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have." Kagami grinned. "Sounds good."

As they reached at the gym, they blinked as they saw a net separating half of the court.

"We're playing on a half court?" voiced out Riko. "The other side's being used for practice " Misaki looked around, and inspecting the court. Her eyes landed on a hoop, which seemed to be sagging a little. She blinked. _'Is that hoop rusted?' _The coach saw them and walked up to them.

"You're here. Welcome. I'm Coach Takeuchi."he began to look for their coach. "Which one of you is the coach?" Riko stepped up.

"That's me." the coach stepped back in surprise. "You?You're not the manager?!" Riko pulled Misaki's arm. "She's the manager... well she's also a player." Misaki nodded as she went back to stand next to Taiga. "I'm Coach Aida look forward to playing with you today!"

"Uh, yeah." Riko looked at the net. "Um, what's with this?" the coach looked at them. "Exactly what it looks like, we only made simple arragements for today's game." the team glared angrily at them.

"Arrangements?"

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out."Riko began to clench her bag. The others around Misaki, could hear her growling in her throat. They gulped.

" I see."

"We're having the other players continue praticing as usual so we don't waste time. Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple you score." said the coach as he began to walk back to his team.

Riko began to clench her fists, with viens popping up. Mitobe had to restrain Misaki as she tried to tackle the coach, avoiding her nails. Koganei and Fukuda had to push down her arms down, to avoid any damage.

"They think we suck..." muttered Kagami. "They're treating this like a sideshow to their pratice." Kuroko smiled. Kise began to put on his uniform and the coach looked at him.

"Kise, why are you putting your uniform on? You're not playing. I know we've got star players from all the middle schools, but you're on a different level." Kise panicked and began to look at the other players with worry. He looked at the coach with pleading eyes.

"Don't do that, Coach! Seriously, stop saying that!"

"If I let you play, it won't even be a game anymore." said the coach making it final. Misaki face-palmed herself._ 'Adding more fuel to the fire... right now the fire is pretty high!'_ she thought out. Kise looked at Seirin with worry.

"Just listen to him."

"I haven't been this pissed in a while." voiced out Izuki. Kise ran over to them. "I'm sorry! Seriously, sorry! I'll be on the bench." Kise began to whisper to them. "IF you give his guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in." they looked at him.

"Besides... if you can't force him to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying that you'll beat the Generation of Miracles." The coach yelled at them. "Hey, show the Seirin guys to the locker room."

"It's fine." Kise looked at him. "Please warm up. We don't have time to wait." Kise blinked. Misaki stopped right before she left. " You guys really like adding more fuel to the fire don't you?" Kise stared at her. She sneered and Kise got a cold shiver down his back. She quickly left to follow her team mates. Apparently Kaijo didn't prepare for a female player, so they had to wait for her Misaki to change, or so they thought. She merely just took off her clothes, immediately putting her uniform on. No. 16. The guys saw her exit the room, completely changed, with a dark aura coming out of her. "I'm going to kill them!" she muttered. The team quickly changed and went to the gym.

Riko began to send Kuroko, Kagami, Mitobe, Hyuga and Izuki on the court. The Kaijo team snuck a look and saw Misaki.

"Wait that girl is a player?" they shrugged. "Let the pratice game between Seirin High and Kaijo High begin!"

"All right, let's go!" Kagami handed his ring to her and she kept them together. " Kagami." the team looked at her, she lowered her head.

"Destroy" she commanded. He grinned.

As both teams began to line up, the referee began to look for their fifth player. "Uh, we're about to get started, so Seirin, please have your five line up." Kuroko sighed inwardly and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, there are five of us." everyone jumped except for Seirin.

"What the hell?"

"He's got no presence."

"He's one of their starters?" everyone began to murmur.

"He was right in front of me, and I didn't even notice him." said Hiroshi. " What about you, Kasamatsu?"

"Me neither."

The coach scoffed. "This is ridiculous. After all their boasting, I thought they'd have some decent players."

"We'll see." The coach looked at Kise who was watching the players in front of them. "You might be right, they're not just decent." As everyone braced to get the ball, Riko looked at Kaijo's stats.

"Ouch..." she muttered. Koganei looked at her. "What's wrong, Coach?"

_'This doesn't look good. I can't see everything through their clothes, but their numbers are way higher than average. Our physical numbers are way behind. Honestly, it's not surprising for a nationally strong team. We got Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun, but how far can they carry us?' _she thought. Misaki looked at the oppnents in front, as she began to lower her eyes.

_'They're much higher than us in physical numbers... I wonder what about their skills? Are their skills good enough to beat us?' _The whistle blew and both of them snapped out of their thoughts. The ball was thrown up in the air, and both teams jumped. The ball going to Kaijo's side. Kasamatsu caught it and began to dribble it. "One. Let's keep it up!" Suddenly the ball was knocked out of Kasamatsu's hand, surprising Kaijo. _'What?!'_ Kuroko began to dribble the ball towards Kaijo's goal.

"Where did he come from?!" yelled Kasamatsu as he began to chase after him. Easily getting in front of Kuroko, he grinned.

'He's slow!' Kuroko widened his eyes and pushed the ball behind him, passing it to Kagami. He caught it and began to jump, dunking the ball into the goal. Kaijo widened his eyes.

"All right!" yelled Kagami. He blinked and jumped as he realized that he was holding the basketball ring in his hand.

"WOW!" Misaki began to smirk like a maniac. Everyone began to look at the broken hoop.

"What? He destroyed the hoop!"

"You're kidding! I don't believe it!" Misaki crossed her arms in front of her. "You better believe it!"

"That's things dangerous. One of the bolts is rusted." said Izuki as he looked at the board. Kasamatsu looked at the board in disbelief.

"Even so, that's not normal!" replied Kasamatsu.

"This ring is bigger than I thought." commented Kagai as he held the hoop near his head. Misaki began to crack up, while Kagami began to grin. People began to look at them, with crazy eyes. "That's funny Taiga! That's like the 5th basketball ring that you broke this year!" everyone widened their eyes, while Kagami began to scratch his head in embarrassment.

Riko began to apologize to Kaijo's coach. "I'm so sorry." Misaki had managed to walk over to Kuroko and Kagami, trying to calm down her giggling fits. She patted them on the back, and pointed to the coach. They grinned and began to walk over. Mitobe tried to help Misaki herself from laughing to death, which quite literally can happen to her.

"I'm sorry we broke your hoop." apologized Kuroko, while Kagami slung the hoop over his shoulder. "Since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?" Misaki tried to stop herself from laughing even more as the Kaijo's coach looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

Soon, the net was being brought down, and the preparations to use the full court began. Kise laughed. "Now that's what you call a beating." Kagami looked at him. "Huh?"

"I've never seen the coach like that before."Kagami growled at him.

"You should tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us!" Kuroko and Misaki began to walk off. "How much do ou think a replacement hoop will cost?" asked Kuroko. Misaki tried to caculate the cost.

"Huh? We have to pay for it?" yelled Kagami. The members of the basketball team began to watch from above smiling , ready to enjoy themselves when they watch their regulars beat the new school.

"Let the game resume!" everyone began to murmur as Kise began to step on the court, smirking. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Kagami looked at him with a smile. "You're finally in."

"You're way too intense for a model when you're on. "commented Hyuga. "He's not just putting on a show." Misaki lowered her eyes at Kise.

_'His aura is really strong... so this is one of the Generation of Miracles. Almost like a monster.'_ thought out Misaki. Riko looked at her, and took a look at Kise. "Amazing, it's just as Misaki said. Seeing him again, I can tell Kise Ryota really is a monster." they blinked as they began to hear screams from the far side of the court. They looked to see girls screaming happily, Misaki whined as she plugged in her ears. "I hate screaming!" she yelled.

"Kise-kun, over here!" yelled one of them. "He's so hot!" commented another. Hyuga stepped back. "Huh?What's all that?!" he yelled. Kasamatsu sighed.

"Oh, that?This happens every time he plays." explained the captain, as Kise began to wave at them, intensifying the volume. Kasamatsu sighed. "More ever..." he begun to run, kicking him in the back. "Quit waving to them! I'll hit you!" Misaki sweat dropped. _'Did you already hit him though?'_

Kise got up, rubbing his back. "Ow...You already hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kasamatsu stepped in front of him. "Do you even understand what's going on, Kise?Who the hell is number 10?" Kise blinked.

"Number 10? Oh, that's Kagami." Kise began to smirk.

"Forget about him! The guy who stole the ball, number 11..."Kasamatsu began to listen. "That's my teamate from Teiko, Kurokocchi. Isn't he amazing?Right, right?" Kasamatsu glared. "Why are you so happy?" as he hit Kise in the stomache. Kagami stepped back a little.

"In any case, they gave us quite a greeting. It's rude if we don't return the favor!" Kise smirked. Misaki felt something in her gut, that made her go on edge. The whistle blew starting the game.

Kaijo's captain began to dribble the ball and Kise began to run, as Kagami tried to stop him. Hyuga began to block their captain's pass, but the ball was bounced between his knee's bouncing into Kise's hand. He began to jump, yelling. Dunking the basketball into the hoop, causing Kise's fans to scream. "He's so cool!" yelled one of them. The hoop began to creak, and Kise let go of the hoop. The ring began to vibrate, and creaking. Kasamatsu ran and hit him again.

"Moron! You should have broken it like them!" he yelled. Kise cried a little. "Ouch! Sorry!" everyone in the background, dropped their mouths_**. 'EEEHHH!'**_ they yelled in their minds, as their captain began to tell him to do it again. Kagami sweat-dropped as he looked at the board.

_'No...that power was greater than mine...'_ while everyone was watching with awed faces, Misaki's faces was still unfazed. Kise saw this and rose an eyebrow. Kise pushed it in the back of his mind and began to walk, looking at Kagami with a sneer.

"I can't really say the same for girls, but... I've never failed to return a favor on the court." kagami grinned. "Bring it on!" Misaki sighed as she rubbed her temples. _'Must you always do that?' _

The ball began to resume, and the Kaijo players kept forgetting Seirin's invisible passer. As Hyuga passed it to Kuroko, he changed the direction of the ball to Kagami, who dunked it in the hoop. Kagami looked at his team and yelled.

"Let's go all out!"

"Yeah!" Kaijo's faces began to made an angry face. The whistle blew again, thus resuming the game. Within three minutes, Seirin's team began to watch the game in front of them with shocked eyes. Misaki placed her chin on the back of her hand, watching the game with her eyes. She started to think.

'What's with this?The pace of the game is too fast, and this could be a problem...' she looked at Kuroko, streams of sweat streaming down. 'Also this is making Kuroko tired... if we want to keep him on the court, we either get the pace slow or have a 2 minute time-out.' she thought. Riko kept her eyes on the court.

"What's with this?" muttered Riko in disbelief.

"What's with this high-paced play?" added Koganei. "It's only been three minutes since they started."

'It's like they're beating each other without bothering to guard!The defense is doing everything it can, but both team's offense are just too strong...'

"This is the clash of Generation of Miracles." thought out Misaki and Riko. Misaki stood up, getting too nervous. She watched Kagami run towards the goal, and she widened her eyes.

"Is he going to do a fade away He barely does that anymore!" she yelled. True enough, Kagami had made a position, suspending himself in the air, shooting the ball. He widened his eyes, as the ball was blocked by Kise. Kise began to dribble the ball, and began to perform the same maneuver. Kagami widened his eyes. _'A fade-away He's copying me again!And he keeps getting better!'_ panted Kagami. Hyuga began to dribble the ball, yelling to his team mates. "Don't stop, move your feet!" Misaki got up and began to whisper to the coach in quick words, Riko nodded as she began to go to the front.

"Captain..." Hyuga jumped as he realized Kuroko was behind him.

"Where'd you come from? Why are you talking to me?"

Kuroko looked at him. "I want a time out. This high pace is taking its toll on my body." Hyuga stared at him in disbelief.

"What? How can you be so weak?"

"Also, we need Kagami-kun to cool down." ignoring his captain's comment. "The harder Kagami-kun plays, the harder Kise-kun plays. At this rate, it'll take everything we have just to keep up, and it will only get worse." Hyuga stared at him.

_'He's talking more than usual, could this be worse than I thought?'_ he looked at the sidelines, his question answered. The whistle blew as the referee yelled.

"Seirin, time out." as soon they got near the bench, Misaki began to dig through her bag, producing water bottles and a suspicious metal canteen. Kagami reached out, as she poured the liquid into a cup, steam rising out. She passed it and Kagami took a gulp, asking for more. She nodded as she handed more, and gave each of the players one. She began to get towels, and handling them to them. Kuroko panted, and took the cup with curiosity.

"What is this drink?" asked Izuki. Misaki looked at them, motioning them to drink it. They took it and made a small sour face. They blinked as they felt a burst of energy.

"It's a tea I made. It's filled with Lemon, Honey, and Mint. It keeps your body warm while giving you energy, like when you eat lemon soaked in Honey." she explained. Riko looked at them.

_'They're way too tired for playing just five minutes. It's not unreasonable. They've been switching between offence and defense at an absurd rate.'_ thought the coach. On Kaijo's hand, they rose an eyebrow as they saw the brown haired girl pour tea into cups, giving them to their players.

"What the hell? Are they drinking tea?" commented Kasamatsu. After they were yelled by their coach. Kise looked at the girl with curiosity. Misaki felt stares and looked at them by turning her head. She rose an eyebrow. They lowered their eyes at her and she shrugged, returning back to her team mates. They saw her talking to each individual players with concern and seemed to telling them something.

"Seriously, this isn't easy." commented Moriyama.

" Yeah, that first year duo is brutal." he looked at Kise who was wiping his face. " You should be able to handle Kagami, but what's with that invisible Kuroko guy?" Kise began to smile widely. "I know, right? Kurokocchi's actually..."Kasamatsu got annoyed and punched him the side. "Why the hell are you so happy? Kise placed a hand over is fist, pushing his hand down, with a smirk played on his lips.

"Don't worry. The balance will break soon." He told him. Kasamatsu looked at him.

On Seirin's side, Riko began to plan their strategy.

"We have to deal with Kise-kun first if we want to win." As Misaki began to tell her team mates.

"I can't believe Kagami can't handle the guy himself. Should we put another guy on him?" Commented Hyuga. Kagami twitched. "Oi!" yelled Kagami. "Hey, wait… Please." Added Kagami. Riko rose an eyebrow. "Please?" Kuroko voiced out to his team mates. "There is a way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kasamatsu.

"It's because…"

* * *

"They have a weakness." Voiced the two players of the Generation of Miracles. Misaki crossed her arms, staring at Kuroko and also at Kise.

* * *

"A weakness?" asked Riko. Hyuga looked at him.

"What? You should've told us sooner!" he yelled. Misaki piped in.

"I don't think Tetsu means a weakness, either way we have another problem on our hands." They rose an eyebrow while Kuroko looked at her with the corner of his eyes. She looked at him. "You realized it?" she began to raise their eyebrows at them. "What are you guys talking about?" Kuroko looked at them.

"Because of the high-pace in the game, my effectiveness is already wearing off." They gaped at him.

"Wh-what?"

* * *

"They won't be able to use their misdirection after 40 minutes." Explained Kise. His captain rose an eyebrow. "Misdi- what?" Kise looked at him.

"Kurokocchi's lack of presence isn't magic. He's just directing your attention elsewhere. Even I could do it, watch me." He held out the ball and threw it over. Kasamatsu's eyes instantly following the ball.

"See? You're not looking at me." Kasamatsu widened his eyes.

"Kurokocchi's using his exceptional observation skills to do this continuously, therefore creating the illusion he'll disappear so he can pass the ball around. Not that he has to do anything special to have no presence." Kasamatsu sighed. _'This is getting complicated.'_

"But the more he uses it, the more we get used to it, and its effects gradually decreases."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner?!" yelled Riko, as she began to choke Kuroko and Misaki.

"I'm sorry, you didn't ask!" yelled Kuroko. Misaki started to cough. "I thought you knew, at least a guess!" added in Misaki.

"Do you not say anything unless you're asked?!"while Riko was choking the two, she began to regret. _'I must not have been thinking. I was stupid to think we could pull this ridiculous strategy off without any risk.' _The whistle blew and Riko snapped back to reality. "Your time out is over!" Riko screamed.

"All I got to do was hit Kuroko-kun and Misaki-chan!" They began to go back to the court, while Misaki was lying on the floor, her soul seeping out of her mouth.

"Let me stay on him...please." asked Kagami. Riko lowered her eyes. "Why are ou acting so polite?" she asked.

"I have the feeling I'm about to get something. " he told her. When they were about to go on the court, Riko yelled to them. "Hey wait! Switch from man to man to xone defense. Keep solid defense on the inside, and move to stop Kise-kun quickly. Stopping Kise is your first priority." they nodded. She turned to Kuroko who was tying his shoe laces.

"Also, slow down your pace, Kuroko-kun. Just don't let the gap too big. Can you do that?" Kuroko began to walk to the court.

"I'll try." Misaki who had recovered from being choked, looked at them, her arms crossed over her chest. The whistle blew, resuming the game.

Kise had gotten the ball, and he blinked as he saw he was being surrounded.

"They're defending the middle." said one of them. 'It's just a box-and-one. They're following up with Kagami to stop Kise. I don't believe this.' sighed Kasamatasu. Kise passed the ball to the side, where Kasamatsu had caught it, shooting it in the basket, scoring them three points.

"You got it, Kasamatsu! You got it, Kasamatsu!" they yelled.

"Are you underestimating the Kaijo regulars? This is too pathetic." as Kasamatsu told Seirin, while Misaki had a tick mark on her head.

"Man, this is tough." said Hyuga to Izuki. The game began to go on, Kaijo finally getting use to Kuroko's presence, making passing harder now.

"I see. I think I'm getting used to it." said Moriyama. They looked at the score board. "This isn't good." said Izuki.

"What should we do, Izuki?" asked Hyuga.

"Damn it. The gap's getting bigger." said Koganei. Misaki began to tap her foot, her legs itching to move. When Kagami was about to dunk the ball in, Kise had jumped in time to block it. The whistle blew.

"Out of bounds!White ball!"

"Why don't you acknowledge it already?" said Kise, while Kagami looked at him. "You're years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles." Kagami and Misaki glared at him.

"What'd you say?"

"The gap between our scores might be getting bigger, but it certainlyy won't get smaller."

"More than formations or strategies, basketball is about your build. It's a sport of size. The only difference between your team and ours is too great. You were the only one who stood a chance against us, but I see now how good you are." Kagami lowered his eyes at him. "I'll admit you have potential, but you're still far below me. No matter what you throw at me, with one look, I'll return it twice as good. You can struggle, but you'll never beat me. Well, the real world isn't that easy to begin with." Misaki and Kagami looked down before they began to chuckle. They began to look at them as they started to laugh like a maniac.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy." Kise rose an eyebrow.

"Happy?"

"It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me. I heard it all the time over there."

"Over there?"

"In America." Kise widened his eyes in excitement.

"You lived in America? Wait that's mean you and Misaki knew each other before? That's amazing!"

"I thought I jumped the gun coming back here to play. Hearing you say that is encouraging, really. Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play." said Kagami.

" It's better to not win." finished Misaki. The others looked at her with beliwildered looks.

" We're just getting started, but I think I know your weakness." Kise widened his eyes. Kagami placed both of his hands on Kuroko's head.

"This guy is your weakness!" Kuroko looked annoyed that he was messing with his hair, while Misaki had this weird look on her face.

_'The game really starts now, huh?' _thought Misaki, with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 4 Waking up the tiger

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!_

* * *

_**Recap: **_

_"You lived in America? Wait that's mean you and Misaki knew each other before? That's amazing!" exclaimed Kise, his eyes filled with excitement. _

_"I thought I jumped the gun coming back here to play. Hearing you say that is encouraging, really. Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play..." said Kagami. _

_" It's better to not win." finished Misaki. The others looked at her with bewildered looks. _

_" We're just getting started, but I think I know your weakness." Kise widened his eyes. Kagami placed both of his hands on Kuroko's head. _

_"This guy is your weakness!" Kuroko looked annoyed that he was messing with his hair, while Misaki had this weird look on her face. _

_'__**The game really starts now, huh?' **__thought Misaki, with a smirk._

* * *

_**Chapter 4; WAKING UP THE TIGER**_

Everyone stared at Kagami and Kuroko, as a wide grin was on Kagami's face while the phantom player had a very annoyed face, their faces in shock. Misaki watched them with a blank face who kinda knew what Kagami was thinking. Kise looked at them with a slight smile.

"So?" Kuroko smacked Kagami's hand of his head. "It's true that I can't copy Kurokocchi's style but.. what does that change?" he asked finally. The smirk was still stuck on Kagami's face as he looked at Kise. "End of First Quarter! Take a two minute break!" yelled the front.

"It changes everything. We'll bring you to tears in the second quarter." confirmed Kagami as he turned around back to his bench. Kise stared at him with serious eyes.

While everyone was taking a break, there were some people cleaning the floor where sweat fell onto those hard wooden floors.

"There is only a eight point difference... not bad for Seirin." said someone.

"What the hell are you doing?! They're closing the gap!" yelled coach Takuechi.

"Yes sir!" they replied, while Kise had his hands together, his head down.

" Your fundamentals suck! Hands up! Screen out! Rebound!"

"Yes sir!"

"You're taller than them, so get the rebounds!" continued the coach/

"Yes sir!" Kasamatsu looked a Kise who still had his eyes concentrated straigh ahead. 'What the hell is that guy thinking about?'

"I see. Yeah, that could work." said the coach, a small smile on her lips. Misaki turned to Kagami.

"Taiga, it seems you finally cooled down." he looked at her."No, I was always-" she cut him off.

"You were really pissed!" she yelled along with Izuki and Hyuga. Riko looked at Kuroko and Kagami.

"But Kuroko-kun and Kagai-kun, your coordination will be key. Can you do it?"

"Yeah, probably. We'll wo-" Kuroko looked at him from the side of his eyes, and jabbed him in the side. Misaki stepped back and stood right next to Riko. Kagami began to clutch his side.

"You bastarD, where did that come from?" Misaki blinked.

"Huh. Usually its 'Where did you come from?' and now its 'where did that come from?'. " Kuroko's face was still expressionless.

"You want to beat Kise-kun, don't you?" he stood back up again and stabbed him in the side, to Kagami it seemed like an ordinary jab but to Kuroko, it felt like hell. Misaki twitched and slapped him in the head with a paper fan. The others blinked as they saw her yelling at Kagami._ 'Where did she get the paper fan?' _they thought. Riko smirked as the second quarter began.

"Take care of the counter attack!" yelled Misaki, trying to give everyone a confidence boost.

Do it Kaijo! Do it Kaijo!" yelled Kaijo's team mates.

"Go, get them!" yelled Seirin.

The game resumed and the points began to get bigger. 'It seems Kaijo's defense is still man to man.' thought Misaki. Hyuga passed the ball to Izuki, who quickly passed it to Kagami, who caught it in his hand.

"Something's changed right?" asked Kise. Kagami began to move and Kise began to guess what Kagami was going to do. 'Another drive? Maybe another fade-away?'

Kagami bounced the ball behind him, and Kise tried to get the ball but to his surprise Kuroko was there. He began to redirect the ball, around Kise which lead to Kagami`s open hand.

_'He`s coordinating with Kurokocchi!'_ thought Kise, as Kagami did a lay up, thus scoring Seirin a point.

"Alright!" yelled Riko.

**"Nice one Tetsu! Nice shoot Taiga!" **yelled Misaki in English as she jumped, throwing her fist in the air.

When Kagami began to pass the ball, Kise tried to stop it. Unknown to the blond, Kuroko knew what he was planning and passed it to Hyuga. He began to go to the center line, shooting the ball. Three points were added.

"Here comes a three pointer!" yelled one.

"Three points of difference now!" Hyuga smirked and raised his glasses up his nose. "So have you changed your opinion of me, freshman?!" he looked to see them already retreating. "OI!" Misaki yelled.

"Nice three pointer captain!" Hyuga smiled with tears of happiness, falling down his face. 'Arigato Misaki!'

Kasamatsu began to pant as the match was starting to get harder. "...That number 4 is good. Don't drop your guard for the latter half." they nodded. " And that number 10, Kagami... he's paired up with the number 11 as a relay."

"That number 10 was only getting passes, and now he's just throwing some as well, right? Does it change things that much?" Kasamatsu ticked off. " IT'S A BIG DIFFERENCE, YOU IDIOT!"

Riko smirked. 'Until now, we were pretty much only relying on Kuroko's passes and Kagami's one-on-one.' Misaki looked at them as the match continued on. 'Now that the passes are connecting, the options keep on coming. Our attack power will increase more and more..."

Riko smiled._ 'On top of that, Kise can copy the movements of Kuroko-kun...he's tryly his natural enemy! Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun... with these two, then... erm... It may.. maybe..work!'_ she thought as she watched Kagami missed the pass that Kuroko was giving. Misaki face-palmed herself. Kise glared angrily at Kuroko. "Kurokocchi!"

"...Kise-kun is strong. Neither I or Kagmi-kun are a match for you... but if we work together, the two of us can fight you." Kise lowered his head down a little.

"Kurokocchi changed after all... he wasn't playing that kind of basketball in Teikou... but... this can't stop me either! The one who'll win is me!"

"I can't copy Kurokocchi's cooperation play, but Kurokocchi can't do that for the whole 40 minutes... it'll only keep getting worse for you in the second half!" Kagami smirked at him.

"That isn't true either!" suddenly Kise widened his eyes as Kuroko was marking Kise. Misaki gaped at them a little.

"Wha-"

_**"Kuroko is marking Kise!?" **_

"That guy marking Kise...eh who is he?" asked one of the watchers.

"Isn't he the one with the incredible passes?"

"EH, really?!" I didn't see..."

"But wait..."

_**"THERE'S NO WAY HE'S A MATCH FOR HIM!"**_

"I could neer dreamed of that...facing Kurokocchi that way..." said Kise to Kuroko.

"Neither did I." Misaki closed her eyes.

_"Two comrades meet in battle, for thou they fight for who they serve... thy not dream of this at all..."_ Riko looked at her. "What?" she opened her eyes.

"A person told me this story... it basically means that there will always be a first and it isn't always pleasent, however that is how strong players are formed. " she explained as Riko gaped at her.

"It's impossible for you to stop me, Kurokocchi!" yelled Kise. Kagami smiled, as he slid in front of Kise. "Wrong. We're not stopping you."

"We're taking it!" yelled Riko. Kise felt his grip on the ball gone, as Kuroko stole the ball from the back.

_'What?! He stole it from the back?! With the help of Kagami-kun in an instant?' _thought Kise.

"It doesn't matter if you can copy whatever plays you seem since not letting you get through is our goal." stated Kagami. A shot was taken and everyone yelled.

"Ooh! Nice shoot!"

"Seirin is catching up again?!"

"They're trouble some damn it... the two of them working together is even worse." stated Kasmatasu.

_'With his lack of presence, if he's coming from behind, even Kise can't react!'_ thought Misaki, a determined look had appeared on her face.

"Then what if I don't get through? Nobody is forcing me to." said Kise. As Kise began to do a three pointer, the ball was smacked out of his hand when it was in the air. Kise widened his eyes as he saw it was Kagami.

_'Damn it! That means Kurokocchi is taking care of the ground and Kagami is covering him with his height!' _thought Kise as he realized what was going on.

_'It's possible because the movement for a three pointer takes time... these guys are really troublesome!'_ thought Kasamatsu angrily. Misaki began to have a scary grin appearing on her face as she watched the faces of the Kaijo players._ 'I can almost hear their thoughts... scary... if Kagami finds out, I'm never going to hear the end of it...'_

"Let's go! Quick Attack!" Kise tched as he began to run but to only hit Kuroko's head.

"AH!" everyone widened their eyes as he fell to the floor. Misaki ran to her bag, and began to pull out her first-aid kit.

"Kuroko-kun!" they yelled.

"REFEREE TIMEOUT!" Riko began to run to him, and she stopped as she saw blood.

"Are you alright Kuroko!?" asked Hyuga as he helped him up.

"I feel a bit groggy..."Riko yelled.

"Bring the first-aid kit!"as soon she said that, Misaki already had the first aid kit. "You think I don't know!?"

"Hey are you alright?!" asked Kagami, worried about his shadow.

"I am alright... the match is still going on...right?" he began to waver, and was about to fall the ground if it wasn't for Misaki. She caught him in time and looked really scared. She began to carry him to the benches, shocking everyone. 'She's strong...' Kasamatsu wiped his face with his jersey.

"It wasn't the end I hoped for, but it's over. Without these freshmen playing together, there's only increasing the point difference left." Kise looked worried and was about to cry.

Misaki began to do Kuroko's head despite the blood and slight flesh. Some of them wanted to puke but Misaki didn't care. She began to sweat and was about to hypervirlate. After a few minutes, it was done. She lugged him over and let him rest on his back, placing a water bottle next beside him.

"What should we do?" asked the others.

"Kuroko-kun can't play anymore. So we have to make do with the members we have left."

_"Make do?"_

"Isn't this gonna be tough without Kuroko?" Misaki looked at them and then at Kuroko, curling her fist.

"Coach..." voiced out Kuroko. They turned to him.

"Let Misaki-san play for me." Misaki gaped at him. Riko looked kinda stunned and also very uncertain. She turned to Kagami, who's face was certain. She sighed and looked at Misaki.

"Misaki-chan, can you play?" she began to flick her wrists and cracked her neck. "I don't mind." she nodded. Misaki took off her t-shirt revealing her shirt number, No. 16. She folded it and used it as a pillow for Kuroko. He nodded gratefully.

"The second years will be our offenseive core. Ut's only the 2nd quarter, but we can't let them get away. It's a bit early, but consider it's a _'Critical Time_', Hyuga-kun!" he nodded. She turned to Kagami.

"Since Kise-kun will just copy you, you won't take part in the offesense Kagami-kun! Focus on the defense. We've got to keep Kise-kun down even a little!"

"I-is that really going to be alright?!" Misaki patted him on the shoulder. "Believe in them, they got more than one thing up their sleeves."

"But-"

"I'm telling you it's alright, you fucking moron! Listen to what your senpai says from time to time or I'll kill you!" Kagami looked at him with complete shock.

"Wow, I've seen captain do that during clutch times but seeing it for real..." muttered Misaki. The whistle blew.

"First years should show more respect for your seniors! Get on your knees!" he yelled.

"You're showing your true colours, Captain!" yelled Izuki. He turned to Kagami. "Don't worry about him, he's always like that during clutch time. When he speaks mind out, he won't miss most of his shots. Leave the offense to him, and defend like your life depends on it!" he nodded, and all of them went on the court.

When Misaki went on the court, the crowds began to mutter.

"Wait, one of their players is a girl?"

"Is that even legal?" asked one. "

Misaki tied her hair into a high pony tail, and took place. The ball was passed to Misaki, and her oppnent smiled to himself. _'This is going to be easy..'_ he blinked as he realized that she was gone. "W-what?!" he looked and saw her right behind him, passing the ball to Hyuga. He caught the ball and began to do a three pointer. One of them gritted his teeth, as Mitobe guarded him.

'This guy, he's been quite good since the first quarter.'

"Sorry, but all our players aren't good at giving up." said Riko. Three points were added to Seirin's score.

"An average guy when he's nice! but when he snaps, he's awesome and scary! A clutch shooter with a dual personality! Hyuga Junpei!"

"Calm and composed, never panciking! The cool control tower! but you would never imagine how much he loves puns! Izuki Shun!" he began to mutter a joke and he blinked.

"Man that joke was a good one!"

"An unsung hero that does his work well! Mitobe Rinnosuke!"

'It's not like when that number 11 was playing, but they're still going... also they're letting the nmber 4 use his shooting power well!'

Hyuga started to sweat more. 'I'm starting to lose my concentration... it doesn't look like we're going to catch up!' Misaki took a quick glance and saw their captain loosing his grip. She stopped and began to close her eyes. Her oppnent rose an eyebrow. 'What the hell is she doing?' she snapped her eyes open and he felt a cold shiver down his spine. She began to run, while her oppnent was momentarily stuck in place. Kagami saw it and grinned. Kise rose an eyebrow. "What are you grinnin at?" he looked at him.

"Nah... it's just my dear sister has started to get serious." he rose both of his eyebrows. Misaki's oppnent unfroze and began to run to catch her. She held out her hands.

"Hyugga-senpai!" he looked and passed it to her. She caught it and began to dribble it to the hoop. Some of the Kaijo's team members tried to stop her but she glared at them. They shivered and stood in their place, as she jumped. Everyone gasped as she jumped high in the air, dunking the ball in the hoop.

"Take that!" she yelled. A point was scored for Seirin. They gaped at her as she hanged on the hoop, but when everyone looked at her, the room temperature dropped. She let go, landing lightly on the floor. She began to jogg back. Kagami high-fived her. Kaijo gulped.

"What was that...?" muttered Riko. The Kaijo players unfroze and began to tremble slightly of the girl. The girl they saw wasnt the energetic girl they saw... Kagami smiled slightly.

The game resumed again, and the Kaijo players began to fear the girl. She began to run, glaring at anyone who tried to stop her. She caught the ball that Izuki passed to her, and she was left with Kise, Kagami tried to stop him but he was too fast. Misaki began to dribble the ball and Kise grinned. She glared at him while she began to dribble the ball, and he widened his eyes. His legs began to give away, and nearly fell to the ground. She took position and made a three pointer. The points were now 71 to 74. Seirin quickily catching up. She looked at him and held out her hand. He took it and she got him up. Kagami began to lead her back and she let him do it. Kise shivered as he remembered a scary feeling.

"There are only three minutes left in the second quarter."

"Because of the high pace of the first half, they don't have the stamina left for a complex strategy... we've only managed to get this close because of Misaki-chan... but I don't know how far she can go! If at least Kuroko-kun was playing..." Kuroko twitched as he got up.

"...understood." she looked at him.

"Eh?!"

"Good morning... well then...I'm going." Riko gasped and tried to stop him.

"Wait, wait! It's impossible no matter what! You're injured right?! Look at how unsteady you are!"

"But the coach said I should go now..."

"I DIDN'T! IT WAS ONLY A _'WHAT IF'_!"

"Then I'm going."

"HEY!"

"The situation will change if I got back on the court, so I beg of you... on top of that, I made a promis to become Kagmi-kun's shadow. " he turned to look at Misaki briefly. Sweat was pouring down on her face, but kept her poker face on. "Misaki-san made a promise with me and Kagami-kun. She promised that she'll back up the shadow and the light... and that's what she's doing. However I can't let her do it for any longer, she's almost at her limit." Riko looked stunned and so did the rest. She sighed.

"Alright! but if I think it's even a little bit dangerous, I'm substituting you immediately!"

* * *

On the outside of the gym, somewhere... there was a black-haired boy pedaling away, carrying a green-haired boy. A inoccent boy watched them. "It's a rear car..."

"Shit! We're playing Rock, Paper, Scissors at the each traffic light to decide who pedals, why has it never been your turn yet?!" he yelled.

"That's... a matter of course. Since they said in the horoscope this morning that it'd be the best day for my sign, Cancer"

"Is that really related!? By the guy, going all the way just to watch a training match, your middle school teammates better be good!" he yelled.

"It's the copycat and the invisible man."

"Are they that good?!"

"Hurry up, or the game will be over!" he yelled.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR READING HOROSCOPES!" he screamed. "Morever...it's probably the fourth quarter already!"

* * *

The game stopped as the whistle blew. Misaki looked and began to walk over, skipping a little as she winced. She stopped infront of Kuroko, as she held out her fist. He did a fist pump, as she grinned slightly. He walked over and Kagami looked at him.

"Let's go."

"Hai." Misaki grinned as she lost her footing. Riko caught her as she laughed shakily.

"Whoops, I guess I overdid it." she muttered. Riko looked at her worriedly. "What was that... on the court?" she smiled, refusing to tell. "I have to rest my eyes a little bit... it's hard to see three directions and using my ability at the same time." she voiced out. She sat down as she closed her eyes, taking gulps of tea.

The game resumed again, and everyone body was stunned as Kuroko began to pass to them.

"We got used to it but he got back to the invisibility he had from the start! Is it because he wasn't playing for the last 20 minutes!?"

The teamed cheered as the numbers were now 80 to 82, however two points were added when Hyuga scored two more points.

"It can't be..."

"You must be kidding!?" Misaki removed the cold wet towel from her eyes, and stared at the score points. She too was stunned.

"They tied?! Seirin has finally caught up!" Misaki did a fist pump in the air, grinning.

_'We're...tied?'_ Kise grinned to himself and Misaki snapped her head at him. So did Kagami and Kuroko.

"This guy...his aura has changed?" she muttered. When Kuroko was about steal the ball from Kise, he missed as Kise moved the ball to his other hand. Misaki narrowed her eyebrows, as Kise slammed the ball in the hoop.

"I won't lose. Not to Kuroko, not to anyone." Misaki rose an eyebrow. _'He didn't added in __**'cchi' **__this time.' _she thought. Kagami gritted his teeth. _'This guy...can still become stronger? He even saw therough Kuroko's pass?!'_

"Geez, I hope you're fired up, guys.. because until the end of the match, itll be just like in the first quarter..." said Hyuga to his teammates. The game resumed on, the points getting closer then getting wider.

"WAAAH, THE POINTS ARE STILL EVEN!"

"Damn it, they're stubborn! Let's finish them!"

"We don't have time! Go after them! If we don't steal the ball now, it's over!" commanded Hyuuga. "YEAH!"

Misaki fished the ring out of her neck and Riko noticed it desptie the the problem at hand. "That's the same ring that Taiga has..." she nodded.

"It's a very special... to me, to Taiga and to him..." she muttered. She slid the ring in her finger and curled it.

"KAgami-kun, just wait a moment." told Kuroko.

"If we can steal the ball now, there is one more way so that Kise-kun can't copy."

"DON'T JUST DEFEND! ATTACK THEM!" yelled Riko.

When Kasamatsu tried to shoot, it was intercepted by Kagami, and he passed it to Hyuga. He threw it far as Kuroko and Kagami ran. Misaki brought the ring to her lip and closed her eyes.

_**'Time to wake up Taiga.' **_she thought. Kagami felt something unlock inside of him, and he ran faster.

"KUROKO!" he passed the ball to Kuroko.

_'Kurokocchi won't shoot! There's no other way but for him to send the ball back to kagami?!'_ he thought. Kuroko shot the ball in the air.

"No! It's an alleyoop!" yelled Kasamatsu. Kise jumped. "I won't let you!" He widened his eyes as he realized that he was falling first.

'He...? How long...? We've jumped at the same time but I'm falling first...?! What the hell, how long is he gonna stay in midair?!'

_"It's a simple way that can only be used once, but..." said Kuroko._

"You won't copy anything anymore! Because...!"

_"If you score a buzzer beater, it will be alright." _

"I'll end with that!" Everyone widened their eyes as they looked at the score. They blinked as they couldn't believe them.

100 to 98... Seirin had won!


	6. Chapter 5The two gluttons

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke!_

* * *

**_Chapter 5; The two gluttons_**

"I can't believe we won!" said Hyuga, giving them a thumbs up. Misaki smiled. Everyone began to cheer, as Kagai yelled. "YEEAAAAH!" Kuroko began to pant, a small smile appearing on his face. Kise stood there, completely fazed. "We...Lost?"

_'In my life...it's the first time I lost...' _tears began to go down his face, and he blinked. He tried to wipe them away but they kept on coming.

"Kise is crying?"

"Well, I undestand it must be frustrating, but.. it's still only a pratice match..." Kagami and Kuroko looked at him. Kise felt something soft and he looked through his watery eyes, Misaki. She held out her pink hankercheif, and she smiled. He blinked as she wiped his face with pink cloth.

_"Models don't cry... if they do... their dearest fans will cry as well."_ she muttered. Kise took the hankercheif and smelled something soft and warm. She smiled and walked over back to her team-mates, cheering on with them.

"You idiot! What's with the weeping!" yelled Kasamatsu as he kicked him in the back.

"OUCH!"

"Wait, the fact that you never lost until now is pissing me off even more!I'll hit you."

_'Are you already doing so?'_

" For this kind of case, you'd better add the word 'Revenge' to your dictionary!" Kise looked at him and nodded.

"LINE UP! WITH A SCORE OF 100 TO 98, SEIRIN WINS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" as everyone got changed, they all met outside. While Kaijo's coach was glaring angrily at them, Riko was smiling angrily at him. Kasamatsu and Hyuga shook hands.

"We're in different districts, so the next time we meet will be in the Interhigh tournament."

"We'll definitely go, none of us wants to confess to a girl naked." Kasamtasu rose an eyebrow.

"We're going!"

"Hai!"

"Hey where is Kise?" Kuroko and Misaki stopped momentarily.

"It seems he didn't want to show his face so he excused himself and went somewhere."

"Geez..." Misaki looked at them going to the oppisite direction.

"Ah, you guys go on first. I have to do something." they rose an eyebrow as they watched her back receeding.

Over at the sinks, there was the blond model, submerging his head with water. He turned it off and let the water drip.

"Cooling your thoughts?" he widened his eyes and looked up. He looked and saw Misaki, standing there. She sighed as she dumped a towel over his head, rubbing it dry.

" Hurry up and dry it! If you get sick, don't blame me!" She scolded. He continued to have widened eyes and she let go. He stood up.

"Eh? Misaki-chan, why are you here?" he asked, with a huge smile. She shrugged.

"I don't know." he nearly lost his footing. She lowered her eyes at him. "Kise-kun... don't force yourself to smile. I rather to have a smile from the bottom of your heart. I hate people giving me fake smiles and fake emotions, it makes me sick." he blinked. No one has ever saw through his fake smiles before...

She placed both of her hands on her hips. "Kise-kun... why do you play basketball?" he blinked. She waited for an answer but to receive none. She sighed. "Then... why do you think you cried when you lost?" he blinked.

"It's because you love the sport. " he widened his eyes. "IF you didn't love playing basketball, and you lost... it wouldn't make a difference to you... however when you love something, you feel a personal attachment to it." he stared at her, and she smiled.

"Misaki-chan... " she placed a hand on his shoulder, grinning.

"You play great Kise! Just watching you play, is like you watching you model! You got lots of spirit and I like that. We should hang out sometime." she said as she began to walk away, waving goodbye. He smiled brightly, a smile that was geniuely from the bottom of the heart.

"Misakicchi!" he yelled. She turned around to see a bright smile. She smiled as she realized it was a real smile. "Arigato! We should hang out sometime!" she gave him a thumbs up with a grin, before running back to her team.

"Your sign, Gemini, was supposed to have the worst luck today, but... I didn't think you'd actually lose." Kise widened his eyes as he saw a green-headed fellow.

"...So you came to watch...Midprimacchi."

"Well, no matter who won, it was an unpleasant match either way. Even monkeys could have done that dunk festival. There was nothing left to fate."

"I haven't seen you since middle school. It's good to see you again. I see you have't stopped taping your fingers." commented Kise. He stared at him. "Anyway, who cares if I dunk as long as it goes in?"

"That's why you're no good. Getting the ball up close is easy, however getting it in from far away has true value. Didn't anyone teach you to 'do the likeliest and God will do the best'? Optimal effort makes you worthy of fate's grace. I always do my best, and I always keep the Oha-Asa horoscope's lucky item on me. By the way, today's item is a toy frog. That's why my shots never miss." Kise twitched as he stared at the frog.

_'I've never understood that last part... This is the Generation of Miracle's number one shooter.'_

"Shouldn't you be talking to Kurokocchi instead of me?" Midorima laughed a little.

"There's no need. A B-type like me and an A-type like him have no compatibility. I acknowledge his style, and I might even respect him. However, I won't accept him going to a no name school like Seirin. I simply came because we'll play them in the division peliminaries, but honestly, they're not good enough." They both stared at each other until they began to hear a bicycle bell ringing. They looked to see the black headed boy, pedalling towards him with an angry face.

"Midorima, you bastard! You left me alone in the middle of traffic! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!" he yelled from the top of his lungs.

"Well I just came to watch the game today, but allow me to apologize first." Kise rose an eyebrow.

"There's no way we are fated to lose to Seirin. It's unfortunate, but you should give up on your revenge." Kise stared at him, a sweat drop on his face. Kise widened his eyes as he saw Kuroko and the others walking by, Misaki talking with Kuroko. He watched her and was nodding from time to time. He touched his bandaged head from time to time as well. Misaki stopped and looked in the direction where Midorima and Kise were. She grinned and began to wave her arm in the air. Kise smiled a little and waved back. She smiled and began to catch up with the others.

The team began to go to the Sasaki General Hospital to check on Kuroko's head since it was the closet hospital they could find. Misaki and the others waited outside, while Riko took Kuroko to the doctor. Misaki kept fidgeting and walking around. Kagami got annoyed a little that he grabbed her head and made her stand still. After a couple of minutes, Riko and Kuroko came out of the hospital, Riko gave them a thumbs-up. Smiles on both of their faces.

"Everything is okay!" Everyone sighed in relief and Misaki tackled Kuroko into a small hug.

"That's great." commented Hyugga. Misaki let go of him as she began to jump up and down. Kuroko bowed.

"Sorry for making you worry."

"I didn't know what would happen when you fell over." voiced out Izuki.

"I'm just glad you're all right." Everyone was silent, however their faces had smiles on all of them.

"All right! We won!" yelled Koganei, everyone else began to cheer. As everyone began to walk back, Misaki began to listen to her Iphone.

"Let's stop somewhere for food on the way back." suggested Izuki.

"What do you want?" asked Hyuga.

"Something cheap. I'm broke."

"Me too."

"So am I." Riko stopped.

"Hold on." everyone looked at her. "How much does everyone have after transportation costs?" she asked. Depression hit them as they only had 21 yen.

"Should we just go home?"

"Yeah..." Riko sighed but she began to smile brightly as she caught an advertisment. Flowers and sunshine came off from her, she grabbed her whistle and blew it, catching everyone's attention.

"It's okay. What do you say we go for steak?" everyone looked at her, Misaki pulled out her earplugs and rose an eyebrow. Everyone gulped as a huge piece of meat were in front of them.

"What's wrong? Don't hold back." smiled Riko. Everyone felt like vomiting at this point.

'This is too much!' they thought in their heads. Misaki looked at them and at the piece of steak.

'Let's see... this is somewhat the average meal I eat at America... so I think I'm fine...' she said. Misaki took the knife and fork, and began to eat the huge piece of steak.

"What are we going to do if we can't all of this?" he muttered. Riko crossed her arms. "What do you mean? Why do you think I make you run every day?"Everyone dropped their jaws at her,

'For basketball?!' Misaki flinched as she heard yelling from behind. After a couple of minutes, mostly everyone weren't half-way done.

'I should know by now that this is how she is...' thought Hyuga. Izuki rose up a piece of meat.

"This steak is steakalicous..." Koganei felt like vomiting. "Sorry but that is shit is really annoying right now." he replied. Kuroko stopped eating and began to wipe his mouth. He set down his fork and knife.

"Excuse me." Hyuga smiled a little.

"What do you need?Water?"

"I give up." he said bluntly.

"Kuroko!"Misaki blinked, as she leaned over. "Kuroko? You full?" he nodded. She licked her lips and pulled the plate over to herself. She grabbed the knife and fork, and began to devour the steak. Everyone stared at her in amazement.

"Misaki-chan!? Don't force yourself!" she blinked at them. "What? I'm hungry... plus I already finished mine..." they widened their eyes as they saw her plate finished. In matter of minutes, the plate was empty. She licked her lips and took a sip of water.

"Yummy!" yelled Kagami and Misaki. They stared at them.

"Maybe I'll get some more." stated Kagami. Misaki slapped his arm gently.

"Huh? If you're not gonna eat that, can I have it?" asked Kagami. "Me too." asked Misaki. They watched in amazement as they both begun to devour the plates.

_'He's stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel.'_

"Save us the hassel and bring the all over here." he asked.

"Kagami!Misaki! Thank you!" they yelled. When the others were busy, they didn't realize that Kuroko had walked outside. He blinked as he saw a familar blond outside.

"Kise-kun?"

"Do you have a minute to talk?" he asked. Kuroko nodded.

When everyone began to outside, Riko yelled happily.

"Thank you for the food!"

"Yeah, don't come back!" yelled the shop keeper. Kagami began to walk out, rubbing his stomache. "I think I ate too much." Misaki began to chew a piece of gum, like it was normal.

"You really are a monster." commented Hyuga. "More ever..." they looked at Misaki who was completely fine. "How come you can eat so much and not get fat?!" she glared angrily.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! I've been trying to a little more fatter but no matter how much I eat, I don't get fat!" she screamed. Riko smiled.

"Okay, let's go home. Is everyone here?" Hyuga blinked. "Where's Kuroko?" asked Hyuga, as Misaki fed 3 pieces of gum to Kagami.

"I'm sure he's near the back, just like always..." said Izuki, as Kagami and Hyuga looked at the back to find him gone.

"He's not there..." They turned to Misaki who was about to plug in her earbuds.

"What?" she asked.

"Misaki-chan, have you seen Kuroko-kun?" asked Riko because of the fact that she knew where Kuroko was. She blinked. "He left a couple of minutes ago when we were eating... " they twitched.

"...What?!" Misaki plugged in her earbuds, as everyone began to scream. She snapped her head up as she blinked. They looked at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Izuki. She looked at them. "I sense Tetsu." she muttered. She began to run, and everyone gaped at her.

A local playground, Kise and Kuroko began to walk in. "It's been a while since we last talked like this." he stated. "How's your injury?"

"I'm fine." Kise placed his bag down and began to sit on the top of the bench.

"I saw Midorimacchi." Kuroko blinked.

"Honestly, I don't get along with him very well." Kise laughed a bit. "Now that you mention it, you're right. However...that left hand of his is no joke. Especially on good days for Cancers."

"Yes."

"Seems like he only came to watch today's game. Anyway, first you turned me down and I lost today's game... I didn't expect you to say yes, but I was hoping you would."

"You'll fall over." Kise nearly fell over when the two realized that Misaki was standing there, chewing an apple.

"Misakicchi/Misaki!" she rose an hand. "How did you find us? Morever... are you still hungry?" asked Kuroko. She merely chewed her apple, and swallowed it before giving an answer.

"I used my senses to track you down, and yes I'm slightly hungry, so this is why I'm eating these apples. I know about Taiga but seriously, that much meat isn't good for anyone, so ya. Anyway continue on. " Kise looked at her then to Kuroko.

"Neh, Kurokocchi. I want to ask you a question." Misaki rose an eyebrow and began to walk to the swings, giving them their privacy. The two looked at her as she waved.

"I'll leave you two to talk for a bit. I'm sensing this part is something I don't need to know." Kise gave her a thankful look.

"Why did you disappear..." asked Kise half-way, throwing the basketball at him. Kuroko caught it.

"right after the middle school championship game?" Kuroko looked at him.

* * *

On the other side of the town, Riko screamed.

"I can't believe no one noticed Kuroko leave other than Misaki-chan! I know he's got no presence, but this is getting ridiculous!"

"Doesn't Kuroko even have a phone?" asked Koganei.

"I can't believe he just disappeared like that. What is he, a puppy?" sighed Hyuuga. Riko sighed as well.

Let's hurry up and find him." she began to walk. "Maybe I'll put him in a Boston Carb Hold when we do..." she muttered. Hyuuga flinched and began to panic, praying for Kuroko's soul. As Kagami began to walk looking for Kuroko and Misaki, something caught his eye from several playful shouts. He looked over and saw a couple of students playing street basketball. he began to smile.

"Street ball... it's been a while since I played that." he muttered. "Me too." He jumped as he saw that Misaki was standing right next to him, eating an apple.

"Where did you go?!" he yelled. She pointed to the other side and saw Kuroko with Kise. He widened his eyes.

Kuroko stared at Kise before giving him a puzzled look. "I'm not sure." Kise rose an eyebrow, giving him an odd look.

"What?"

"It's true I began to question Teiko's policies because of the championship game. I felt we lacked something." explained Kuroko.

"But sports are all about winning! Is there something more importaint than that?!"

"That was what I thought as well, so that's why I still do not understand what was wrong. But... I hated basketball at that time. Even the feel of the ball, the sound of the shoes on the court, and the sound of the ball going through the net... that's why I really thought Kagami-kun and Misaki-san incredible when I met them. I think it's because they're more serious than anyone else about basketball. It seems they had some scary and bad times with basketball but they both love basketball from the bottom of their heart." Kise sighed.

"...I just don't get it after all. However I will still tell you one thing... even if his attitude toward basketball is why you so much value them, Kurokocchi..." Misaki and Kagami rose an eyebrow as they rounded around the corner.

"There'll come a time when those two and you will have to part..." Misaki and Kagami blinked. "Drift apart...?" muttered Misaki.

"There is a difference between me and the other four other guy... this is about physical ability, they all have a special talent that no one... not even me can imitate. I understood it in the match today... Kagami is still evolving and Misakicchi has a special abilities that is kinda similar that we know of... and just like the other guys from the Generation of Miracles... Kagami is hiding a talent only he has. Right now he's still incomplete challenger. He's just playing recklessly and enjoying fightning strong opponents. But one day, he'll definitely reach the level of the Generation of Miracles. Kagami will be on a different dimension than the rest of the team and I don't know what Misakicchi is going to with. Do you think that both of them will stay the same as he is right now?" Kuroko looked at him.

Misaki motioned him for both of them to go in and Kagami hit the back of Kuroko's back.

"Bastard, disppearing when you're not even steady on your feet!" Misaki sighed at him. "Is hitting him on the back even going to help?" Misaki and Kagami looked at Kise.

"Yo."

"...you were listening?" he asked.

"Heck we were! Why the heck did you kidnap Kuroko all of a sudden?!

"Ha? Isn't it alright just for a little while!?"

"We couldn't go back because of that!" he yelled. Misaki and Kuroko sweat-dropped.

"Shit, seems there's already trash here." Kuroko and Misaki looked over there.

" Come on, you've played enough already, right?Switch with us."

"But we barely got here, can't you wait for..."

"Ahhh?!"

"Well, well... in this kind of place, how about we settle it with basketball?"

_'What's with those thugs?'_ thought Kagami. The match began to play, the three already winning.

"Huh... ain't they good...we're about to lose." muttered one of them.

"Alright, with this one, we'll wi..." suddenly one of the other by-standers blocked the ball.

"Wait, what was that now?! We're playing 3-on-3 right?!"

"Huh?"

"I said we settle with basketball, but I never said it'd be 3-on-3. "

"What the hell...that's unfai-" the guy got kicked in the stomache, Kuroko's bodies began to boil with anger.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you properly. Come on, say it once more."

"Wait... where's Kurokocchi?" Misaki and Kuroko widened their eyes.

"No matter how you look at it, it is unfair." said Kuroko, as he spun the ball, rubbing it against the person's nose.

"OUCH! That's hot! Wait, what the hell...where did you come from?!" they yelled.

"That isn't basketball. More than anything, it is not good to use violence."

"What the hell is he doing!?" they sighed.

"Haa?! What the hell are you saying?!"

"Hahahaha, I can't believe there are still guys like that these days... It's alright really, we'll settle it with basketball...wait." a huge shadow enveloped them.

"Do you mind if we participate?" asked began to clench Kuroko's head. "Why the hell did you jump in all of a sudden..." they screamed in their heads. 'H-h-huge!WHat the hell!?"

"It's alright with on." said Kagami.

"What did you say?!" After a couple of minutes, they were on the ground, completely lifeless. _**"Istant death."**_said Misaki in english. One of them got up and gritted his teeth. He dashed towards Misaki, a fist hitting her head. She tumbled hitting the pole.

"MISAKI!" they ran to her and she got up. She rubbed her head and glared angrily at him. He laughed and Kagami tried to make a move but he was stopped by Misaki. His other friends got up, cracking their knuckles.

"So that's how you want to play it huh? Fine." she spat. She reached into her pockets, bring out a pair of dark red fingerless gloves. She slid them on tying her hair. She took off her shirt, leaving her dark blue t-shirt on. She clenched them and walked up to them, tying her hair into a pony tail.

One of them grabbed her neck, and laughed. The three ran in to help her but the guy was flipped over in mere seconds. He landed on his back, and he coughed. Misaki began to a spin, raising her feet in the air, hitting his stomach He gagged and he passed out. The others began to attack but they were punched and kicked in the stomach and were hit in the face. She ducked when two people tried to hit her, contacting their fists with their jaws. She grabbed both of their arms, flipping them. She kicked them in the stomach and were punched in the face. Blood flew in the air, and they all passed out.

She began to grab her jacket and began to walk away, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go." she said. No one dared to go against her and they followed her. She sat down, grabbing a roll of bandages.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" yelled Kagami. He pointed to Kuroko. " You would've been beaten up!" then he pointed to Misaki. "What the hell were you thinking?! They both stared at him.

"Even so, I thought those people were being mean so I had to say it." said Kuroko. Misaki began to apply medicine onto her wounds, wrapping it. She looked at Kise who was looking at Kuroko and Kagami with widened eyes. She smiled, before slipping a piece of paper in his bag.

"Well then, it's about time I go back." told Kise as he picked p his bag. The two looked at him, as he grinned. "I was even able to play with Kurokocchi in the end!" as he began to walk away, Kise began to yell.

"And I won't forget about that revenge, Kagamicchi!" Kagami went in shock "Kagamicchi?!" Kuroko blinked. "Kise-kun adds '_cchi'_ to the name of the persons he acknowledges. Good for you isn't it? Oh ya, Kise is calling Misaki, Misakicchi."

"I don't want that or that either!" yelled Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, Misaki-san... I want to ask you one thing. Did you hear what we talked about?" they looked at him.

"About the part that we'll part ways or not? We didn't even get along int the first pratice..." sighed Kagami. Misaki crunched on an apple.

"You're the one who said it's be impossible alone right? So I think it's pointless for you to worry... on top of that..."

"Being always with the main character, the light, it's what your basketball is about right?" finished Kagami. Kuroko widened his eyes as he saw the two brightly shining, looking at them.

"Kagami-kun, Misaki-san... you say some deep things sometimes..." they choked.

"SHUT UP!/What the hell?!" they yelled. When the three began to walk out, Riko pointed at Kuroko.

"There you are! Sheesh!" she yelled. Suddenly Kuroko was tackled into a Boston Crab Hold. Kagami and Misaki freaked out. Kuroko began to hit the floor reaching his hand out to Kagami.

"Kagami-kun... save...save me..." Misaki began to stop Riko from killing Kuroko.

"RIKO! He's nearly dead!" she screamed.

Kise snapped his head up as he began to hear Misaki scream. He rose an eyebrow. His throat felt dry and decided to buy a drink from the vending machine nearby. He reached in his bag to get his wallet, but he felt something crumble. He rose an eyebrow as he took it out, he blinked as he read the paper.

_'We'll meet again in the future matches however the outcome may vary... let's hang out sometime!_

_~Amaya Misaki_

_P.S: Here's my phone number 0XX-XXX-XXX. ' _

Kise smiled as he took out his cellphone, he quickly began to type in a message to her. Misaki felt her phone vibrate and took it out.

She smiled. _'Arigato Misakichi! We'll meet each other soon!'_ she sent a reply back, she looked up to see Kagami leaning against the wall of the bus stop. He looked at her and she began to run.

"What took you so long?" he asked, she smiled.

"Just sending a message to a friend."


	7. Chapter 6 The legendary sandwhich

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!_

* * *

_Note from me!_

_Hi everyone! First I like to start off by thanking everyone with the positive reviews and possible chapters! W and also for bearing with my horrible grammar. Yes I know there are a lot of grammar mistakes (that I can't pick them out), but I'm thinking of asking my friend to check it for me. -w- Second of all, to those who realize that I update these chapters up very quickly, I'm thinking of updating each chapter it's a short chapter, or I am in a good mood, I'll post them up daily. Cause I do have to concentrate on my school work! (and my drawing skills~) if you have any request of possible chapters, please let me know! I might consider using those ideas into each chapter! Anyway, on with the story! _

_\(^0^)/_

* * *

_**Chapter 6; The Legendary Sandwhich!**_

Misaki began to concentrate on the board, writing down notes both in Japanese and English. She kept her eyes on her table but she could see Kagami and Kuroko sleeping. She sighed through her nose, a pink note landed on her desk. She looked at it and began to read it, realizing it was from Yuki.

_'How was the pratice match yesterday?' _ she wrote a note back, on her notebook, as if she was writng notes on her workbook.

_**'We won, but it was very intense... and the dinner was very filling too...'**_

She got her spare eraser and attached the two. She handed it to Yuki, as if she was giving her eraser. She used her eraser and gave the two back.

_**'...? BTW today's the 24! It's that day!' **_Misaki rose her eyebrow until she heard a slap. Everyone turned to see Kagami clutching the teacher's head. Misaki began to shiver, widening her eyes.

"..hm?" muttered Kagami. The teacher twitched angrily.

"What _'hm?'_! you were sleeping right bastard! Come to the teacher's room after class!" Misaki face-palmed herself, leaning back.

'Why did he say anything to this guy!?" thought Kagami, looking at Kuroko. Misaki did a face-desk, muttering in English. Yuki tried to contain her laughter while Mai simply smiled.

In Class 2-C, Hyuga yawned.

_'I'm Sleepy... it's the first itme I'm so tired after a match...' _Riko looked at him.

_'As expected... playing against a team with a player of the Generation of Miracles is no joke...' _thought Riko. Through out the whole school, the basketball players began to yawn. Riko blinked as she remembered today's date was.

"...Ah, that's right, today is that day... then..." she quickly began to type a message, sending it. Misaki and Kagami's phone vibrated and they looked at it. They rose an eyebrow. At lunch, they all went to the second year floor, where everyone had gathered.

"Go buy a sandwhich and bring it back."

"Ha? Sandwhich?" Misaki blinked.

"Oh that sandwhich?" she asked. Riko nodded. Kagami rose an eyebrow.

"What sandwhich?" she coughed and turned to them.

"On every 25th of each month, the store of Seirin High sells a limited number of a special sandwhich. It's a Phantom sandwhich that makes you succeed at anything. If you eat it, whether it's love matters or club activities ( _or how the rumour goes_)." Riko took over.

"It's a sandwhich with black iberian pig cutlets and the the three best delicacies (_caviar foie gras truffle_)! for only 2800 yen!" she exclaimed.

"Expensive!... and won't the quality drop if you add in so much stuff?!" they yelled. Misaki scoffed, crossing her arms.

"If the quality wasn't good, then wouldn't be selling it every month...espically only on one day." she stated. They thought about it beofre shrugging.

"Guess you're right.."

" We won against Kaijou, training is going well... at this rate, we might be able to get that ledgendary sandwhich! but we're not the only ones aiming for it. It might be a _little _bit more crowded than usual." Hyuga began to sweat a little. Kagami sighed outwardly.

"We just have to go buy a sandwhich? That's too easy." Hyuga handed them an envelope.

"Here. Of course the second years are paying for it, and bring back lunch for everyone while you're at it. But if you fail... you can keep the change, and we'll just increase your amount of muscle training and footwork by three times." explained Hyuga in Clutch mode already. The first years began to gape at their captain.

_**'Eh!? He's in clutch mode when buying lunch?!'**_

"Come on, if you don't hurry, they'll run out. It'll be alright, we did the same thing last year."

"Izuki-senpai..."

"It's just buying a sandwhich..." he blinked as he thought up a joke. "The sand which eats a sandw..."

"We're going..." Misaki began to follow them but Riko stopped her.

"Ah Misaki-chan, you don't have to go and buy the sandwhiches." she nodded as she stayed behind. Mitobe began to worry.

"You always worry too much, Mitobe. What are you? Their mom?" Hyuga sweat dropped while twitching.

"What do you mean, '_ a little bit?_'..." Riko looked at him innocently.

"What? I'm making this an annual event for the first years."

"Seriously?" as they all began to go up the roof top. They all sat down while Misaki opened her lunch box, that she was conviently carrying. Riko and the others widened their eyes at her lunch box. It was a dark red lunch box that was about 10 in to 12 inches. Inside the huge lunch box, was an assortment of delcious food. Their mouth began to water at the sight.

"That's a big lunch..." mentioned Koganei. "Did you take your dad's instead?" asked Tsuchida. She looked at them.

"Ah... no... this my regular lunch box..." they twitched as they saw her devour the lunch box in minutes. She began to pour herself a cup of tea that she had pulled out from whatever she got it from.

"Um... Misaki..." she looked at Izuki. She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"What happened to your face? and why do you have so much bruises?" she blinked before stretching her arms.

"Oh! Rght when we found Tetsu and we played against some holligans. When they lost, one of punched me in the head. So I ended up giving them hell." she explained. They gaped at her.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry. I know wrestling, Karate, and Boxing. " as she reasurred them. They sweat dropped. "Oh also Kendo." Riko looked at her in awe, then she changed the subject.

"So Misaki-chan... what did you do during the Kaijo match?" she took a gulp of tea before staring at her.

"As you know, you saw how my oppnents are affected if I use my abilities." they nodded.

"Like how they suddenly froze in place or how they fell over?" she nodded.

"I had learned this ability when I was little which another person had learned this. Taiga soon learned that I had this ability backk at America when we first played against each other... my ability is very similar to one of my relatives, and he also play basketball..." they nodded.

"I'm getting off track here... so the ability is you saw me use is called Medusa Eye." they gaped at her.

"M-medusa eye?" she nodded. "There is another name for it but... we went with Medusa Eye. Like from the name, I can make any person freeze in place or make them lose their legs in their feeling... I could use it 24 hours but... I don't want to end like my cousin." she stated. Riko opened her mouth but the door opened revealing the first years, their clothes out of place... well except for Kuroko that is. Kawahara handed them the bag of sandwhiches.

"W-we got them." Riko smiled.

"Good work! Here, have some juice." they blinked. "Eh?"

"It's fine, you guys eat." smiled Izuki.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Hyugga looked at them.

"Of course. Don't hold back." They all looked at each other.

"I guess we'll take turns. Who's first?"

"It's gotta be Kuroko." he took a sandwhich.

"Then... thank you for the food." he opened the wrapper and took a bite out of it. He blinked in surprise.

"This is..." they looked at him. "incridiblely delicious." a unexpected face appeared on the phantom player, as everyone dropped their mouthes.

"I have never seen Kuroko so happy before!"

"Then I'm next!" as each of them took a bite, they began to comment on the delicious flavour. Misaki smiled as she drank a bit of juice. Her phone rang and she took the call. Everyone watching her.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Misaki... are you having lunch?" _said a silky voice. She froze as she began to sweat. Kagami saw this and everyone else did too. She stood up abruptly.

"Seijuro?!" Kuroko widened his eyes, she looked at her friends before she began to shift her feet.

_"I see you're surprised to hear from me..."_ she scoffed.

"What bussiness do you have to call me Sei?" she said cautiously.

_"What must you make assumptions? We are cousins after all." _she twitched.

"Cousins, ya right! You haven't called me in like one whole year damn it!" she yelled.

_"...are you yelling at me?" _he asked. She glared angrily, scaring everyone.

"God damn it! Yes I am, Sei! And no you can't make me stop yelling at you!" she gritted her teeth. They all looked at her, while Kuroko was sweating worriedly.

_"But to the topic why I called... I had sent one of my subordinates tell me the results of your pratice match with Kise and your team." _she twitched.

"Ah? Kise-kun?..." she sagged her shoulders. "You mean this Midorima person that I heard from Kise? I wondered how other people from a different school learnt about the pratice match with Kaijo... so it was you..." Riko rose an eyebrow as well did Kagami.

_"Correct." _she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't want to know how you manage to get information of everything... so continue on why you called?" as she began to walk, sipping her juice. The others began to remain silent, curious of the phone call.

"Who is she talking too? I know it's her cousin... wait... could it her cousin that she was just talking about?" asked Izuki. They shrugged.

_"I heard the results of the game but I would like to hear it from your personal view." _she sighed as she rested her arms on the rails. She looked down below, watching students trying to get the legendary sandwhich.

"We won the game, and Kise is a strong player... "

_"Did you use your Medusa Eye?" _

" What do you think? Yes I did Sei. I don't use my ability for 24 hours like you do, Sei." she could imagine him nodding and talking right in front of him. On the other side of the phone, he imagined talking with her in person.

_"... by the way... I've heard that Tetsuya has gotten a new 'Light'... is it true?"_ she sighed.

"Yes... Tetsuya has gotten a new light. I remember you e-mailing me and personally telling me about the 'Shadow' and 'Light'... however I didn't expect to actually meet him... and his new 'Light' to be one of my bond brothers..." he chuckled slightly, his team mates stared at him, panicing that their captain was smiling.

_"I believe you have to chat with your team mates now... and good luck playing against Midorima... if you win against the match before Shutoku." _she scoffed.

"That is if we win against the other matches first." she stated. He smiled.

_"You will win... I predict that much."_ the line was cut off. She ended the phone call and walked back to her group, sighing she sat down, sipping the rest of her juice.

"Who was on the phone?" asked Kagami. She looked at Kuroko slightly.

" Just my cousin, he wanted my opinion of our match against Kaijo." they rose their eyebrows as well widening our eyes in surprise. Kuroko didn't seem suprise.

"W-wait! How did he know we had a pratice match with Kaijo?It isn't supposed to be a publc match or something!" yelled Hyuuga. She sighed as she shrugged at the same time. Riko rose an eyebrow.

"Who is your cousin?" they blinked to see Misaki gone...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" they yelled.

Meanwhile... Misaki was walking down the stairs, hearing them swear. She winced as she looked beside her. Kuroko's face was emotionless but she could feel his emotions turning to curosity. She sighed.

"You're wondering why Akashi, your former captain, called me." he looked at her as he nodded. They got to the court yard and they both sat down at a bench. She looked at the sky.

"Akashi Seijuro... is my cousin..." she muttered. Kuroko continued to stare at her with a blank face. Outside he was emotionless but inside his head was processing everything. He tried to compare the two but they had nothing in common as far as he could tell. She grinned sheepishly at him.

"I know we have nothing in common and we don't look like each other, well that is in my opinion." she sighed. He just stared at her.

"Misaki-san... how much do you know.. when I was in Teiko?" he asked. She looked at the sky again, sighing.

"Hm... He kept contact with me when I was in America through e-mails and our family reunions... he told about everything in Middle school, including some information about the Generation of Miracles..." he nodded as he listened. "also a lot about the 'Shadow' and 'Light' thing." she stated. He widened his eyes. She grinned waving her hand back and forth.

"Ah! I wasn't sent here by Sei to check you or anything. It was a total surpise to actually meet you in person and meeting Taiga again. Oh, don't tell Taiga about this! He's going to ask me to call Akashi about challenging him." she stated. He nodded. He was about to say something but the bell began to ring. They both got up in surprise and began to dash to their classroom.

After school, the three began to go to the gym for their basketball pratice. They immediately began to play basketball and after a few minutes, their captain yelled.

"GATHER!"

"The preliminaries of the interhigh are beginning soon! We were only one step away from reaching it last year, but we'll defintely go this year! There are a lot of strong schools in this district and especially the biggest and strongest opponent in the district, Shuutoku high!"

"They were in the top 8 last year... on top of that, just like Kaijou, they recruited a player of the Generation of Miracles. If we can't defeat that super strong scchool, we won't get a ticket to the Nationals!" yelled Hyuuga. Kagami turned to Kuroko.

"Kuroko...you know what kind of guy he is, right?"

"...This is probably not something you can't believe with just words but... just like Kise-kun said in the beginning, the other four are on a different level. If they improved even more since then... I cannot imagine his level right now." Kagami looked at him with a serious face.

"In order to challenge Shuutoku, we have to start by winning our first match! Let's fire up and go for it!"

"YEAH!"

"...speaking of which, where's Misaki and the coach?" Hyuuga blinked.

"Well... it seems our opponent in the first match is having a training match nearby so they both went to check on them." explained Hyuuga. As soon as he finished, the door opened to reveal the two.

"I'm back." yelled Riko. Misaki kept a grim face on.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Kawahara blinked.

"She was skipping after the Kaijo game, but she's not skipping today."

Furihata nodded in agreement. "Coach, are you gonna skip today?" Misaki froze as she tried to shut their mouth.

"Like hell I will!" she yelled angrily. The two froze up. Hyugga punched them in the back of their heads.

"Morons!She wouldn't act like an idiot over an offical game, but you do seem unhappy... are they that good?" asked Hyugga. She placed a hand on her hip.

"We shouldn't be worrying about Shutoku when our first match isn't looking good." they gasped.

"What do you mean?" asked Hyuga. Misaki took over.

"One of their players might give us a lot of trouble with our usual performance." as she informed the team. "Unless we step up our training and our game play, we might not even get past the first match." they widened their eyes. Riko handed them her phone.

"You can watch the video that Misaki recorded, for now take a look at this picture." Hyuga opened it and widened his eyes.

"Th-this is!" Misaki blinked as she remebered something and face-palmed herself.

"It's cute, but..." Kuroko blinked in surprise, a star popping out.

"Sorry, it's the next one." Hyuga rose an eyebrow.

"The next one?" they widened their eyes, gasping in horror.

"His name's Papa Mbaye Siki. Two meters tall, weighs about 87 's a foreign student from Senegal." explained Misaki. "And yes Senegal is a real place."

"Senegal?He's huge! Wait...two meters?!" yelled Hyuuga.

"Can they do this?" asked Koganei.

"He's studying abroad? Sorry, but where's Senegal?" asked Izuki. Misaki sighed.

"Sengeal is in the west of Africa. I think it's named after the Senegal river that borders it to the east and the north."

"He's just big." stated Kagami. Misaki nodded.

"This Papa Mbaye..what was it? asked Hyuga.

" Papa Nba..." they began to try prouncing the players name, and Misaki screamed.

"We're going nowhere! Tetsu! Make a name for this guy!" she yelled. Kuroko began to think.

"Papa... how about 'Dad'?"

"What's with that naming sense?" asked Koganei.

"So this dad..." Riko twitched as they couldn't stop laughing. " Listen!" she yelled. They stopped laughing.

"It's not just his heigh, his arms and legs are long as wel. The number of schools getting exchange students to increase their battle power is increasing. By just recruiting just a single foregin player, they seem like a different team. If we can't reach him... with just that, there's no way we can stop him." stated Riko. Kagami stepped up a little.

"But that doesn't mean we can just give up!" Misaki grinned as she crossed her arms.

"Who said we would?" Kagami shut his mouth. "So, Taiga and Tetsu, starting tomorrow, the two of you will have your own training regimen." Kagami shivered a little before smiling

"The prelminaries start on May 16th!Until then, you won't even have to complain!"

"Yes Ma'am!" thus the intense training of Seirin's basketball team...


	8. Chapter 7Special Chapter:KisexMisaki

_Disclaimer: I do not onw Kuroko no Basuke!_

* * *

_**Chapter 7; Special Chapter;KiseXMisaki**_

* * *

Misaki woke up on a Sunday, yawning. She looked at the time and saw it was too early. She groaned and slapped her face.

'I forgot that today that I don't need to go training...' she thought. She stayed in her warm bed for a few minutes before getting out. She yawned and began to make herself some breakfast. She began to make some French toast and some sasuages. She began to watch some TV while eating her breakfast. She sighed and got bored. She began to do some chores around the apartment building however there wasn't much to do. She groaned in boredom and decided to paint. Discovering that she was low on paint and supplies, she decided to go out. She ran into her room and flung the doors of her closet open. She took off her clothes and began to stare at her choices. She grabbed a redish-pink t-shirt and began to put on black leggings. She slid on some blue demin shorts, and grabbed a dark purple zipper hoodie. She began to tie on her hair into a pony tail and brushed her teeth.

She checked if she needed to buy anything else and grabbed her lite blue bag pack, before she forgot anything. She slid on her knee-high black converse on and began to go down the stairs of the apartment building, plugging her earphones on.

She began to hum a little to the music, looking around. She heard a yell and jumped. She plugged out her earphones, stopping the music. She looked around and saw a certain blond model running towards her direction. She dropped her mouth.

"KISE-KUN?!"she yelled. True enough, she recongized that it was the model himself. He was wearing a a pastel yellow dress shirt, a black sweater, a black tie around his neck and black demin jeans. A fedora was worn on his head.

Tears was brimming on his eyes as he was being chased by dozen of hungry girls, looking as he wanted to die. She twitched and began to run. She hid around the corner, and when the blond was about to go around the corner,she grabbed his wrist. He yelped as she pulled him in an alley, pressing her body against the wall.

"Misakicc-" his mouth was slapped over as she glared at him. She kept her eyes out, watching the passing fans go by. She counted for a few minutes before taking her hand off Kise's mouth. She walked out of the alley, looking back and forth before sighing in relief.

"Kise-kun, the coast is clear." Kise was blushing red and got out of the alley. She rose an eyebrow at him.

"Why's your face red? Are you sick?" he jumped as he pushed down the burning blush from his face.

"Nothing Misakicchi! Thanks for helping me out!" she smiled.

"Your welcome." when Kise was about to say something, they heard a yell.

"Ah!There he is!" they widened their eyes as the fan girls found him. Misaki jumped as Kise began carry her bridal style.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. The fan girls screamed as they began to chase him. After a couple of minutes, they had finally got rid of the hungry fans. Misaki handed him a bottle of water that she got from a nearby vending machine.

"Arigato Misakicchi." she smiled in response. After a silent minutes, both of their stomaches growled. They both looked at each other in surprise before they began to laugh.

"Shall we go and get something to eat?" asked Kise. Misaki nodded as they both got up. They found a small family restuarant and they both sat down, looking at their menus. A waitress came by and asked what drinks they wanted.

"Orange soda." the looked at each other and Misaki tried to not laugh her head off. The waitress nodded and began to get their drinks. Soon later, a different waitress came by with their drinks.

"May I take your order?" asked the waitress who had hearts in her eyes. Misaki sweat dropped, pointing to the order she wanted to Kise. He looked at it before nodding.

"I'm going to have the combo set A while my friend here is going to have the combo set D." the waitress beamed as she began to skip. Misaki sighed.

"So Misakicchi, why are you here today? Shouldn't you be at basketball practice?" asked Kise, sipping his orange soda. Misaki looked at him.

"Ah my coach told me to have the day off. Something about going hard on the boys." Kise began to worry about Kuroko. "Also I had to buy supplies for my painting and some other stuff." Kise nodded.

"Wait you paint?" he asked excitedly. She nodded.

"I also draw. Drawing is my forte; however as an artist and a manga artist, you have to try different ways." Kise's eye began to sparkle. Misaki smiled a little as she handed him her sketchbook.

"Wanna see?" he nodded excitedly as he began to admire her work.

"Misakicchi, you draw so well!" she smiled.

"Arigato. What about you? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the matches soon?" Kise blinked in surprise.

"Oh that, today I had a modeling shoot today, but it was cut short so I decided to walk around town. However..." he shivered at the memory of the hungry fan girls. Misaki crossed her arms.

"Then why don't you get a small notebook and write on each page with your signatures?" he blinked.

"Huh?"

"That way when you are being swarmed by a couple of girls, drop the notebook, stating all of your signatures are there, and run away?" he blinked.

"Oh you're right! That's a nice idea!" she nodded. Their orders were placed on their tables and they began to eat. Misaki smiled at the flavor.

"This is sooo good!" she squealed. Kise blinked.

"Really?" she nodded.

"In America, the flavors were a bit too heavy, but in Japan, they got flavors perfectly!" Kise smiled. He felt his phone vibrate and began to check on it. He jumped as he saw who was the sender was.

_"Ryouta. If you make Misaki cry or something bad happens to her, I will punish you severely." _he began to sweat. Misaki began to sip her soda and raised an eyebrow. She leaned over the table to check his cell phone.

"What's wrong...?" Kise shivered as he smiled sheepishly. "Nothing, nothing!" she glared at him as she sat back down.

"Kise... Give me your phone." he sighed as he handed her his phone. She checked the message before blinking a few times.

"Oh, it's from Sei-chan." Kise blinked in surprise. He rubbed his eyes. _'What's with the blinking today?' _he thought. She handed him his phone back.

"Sei-chan?" asked Kise. Misaki nodded.

"That's the nickname I use for Akashi. I would call him Seijuro but... meh."

"How do you know Akashicchi?" she opened her mouth but then her phone vibrated. She rose an eyebrow, checking the message.

_"Whatever you do, don't tell them that we are cousins. I would like this to be a surprise in the future."_ she sighed, before returning back to Kise.

"So... how do you know Akashicchi?" asked Kise. She gave a blank face.

"Oh, me and Seijuro are close childhood friends. Our families are quite _close,_ so we are almost like siblings." she stated, finally. Kise nodded worriedly.

Other the other side of the restaurant...

Kagami and the others began to watch the model and their only female player chatting excitedly. Kagami began to clutch the menu with such force, it nearly began to rip. Kuroko jabbed him in the side.

"What are those two talking about?" asked Hyuga. Riko's eyes began to sparkle.

"I don't know but this is almost like a date!" she screamed in delight. They all watched them leave, Kise paying the bill. They all got up, hiding secretly. Which is hard, when there are a lot of tall people in your group... Misaki began to yell angrily at him, and pouted as Kise gave her a playful grin. A dark aura began to emit from him...

Back onto the two, Misaki and Kise began to walk from the street, looking at the shops.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Misaki. Kise thought for a moment.

"Well I can't go back now since practice must be over, so I might hang out with you for a while." Misaki nodded as they both enter a department store. They began to go on the escalator, attracting attention everywhere. They both walked to the art department area, and she began to stare at the items. Grabbing a few things, Kise grabbed them and he put them in the basket, carrying them.

"Oi! Give me them!" she exclaimed. Kise shook his head.

"Nope! You helped me from this morning so I doing this in thanks." she gritted her teeth, scratching her head.

"You already paid the restaurant bill, so that's plenty enough! So give me the damn basket Kise!" he shook his head as he began to walk, a grin plastered on his face. She sighed as she caught up with the model.

Kagami and the others began to follow the two, despite the odd looks that were given to them. For the most of the time, Kuroko and the others had to stop Kagami from killing Kise.

Misaki stopped in front of a game machine and stared at the prizes. The top prize was a PSP device and a DS. Her eyes sparkled. Kise looked at what Misaki was staring at.

"What is it Misakicchi?" she looked at him.

"Nah, it's just the top prize is a PSP device and a DS, I always wanted one but they were too expensive…. Besides, I don't need to buy a game device when I already have laptop." Kise nodded. She pulled out a couple of coins and inserted it in the machine. A couple of blocks appeared, moving back and forth. In matter of minutes, she had won the PSP. She cheered while Kise smiled.

"I wonder if I can win?" with a smug look. "Maybe not Kise." She joked… or so they thought. When Kise tried, he didn't win and Kise widened his eyes.

'What…? I copied what Misakicchi did but I can't do it!' Misaki inserted a few coins again and won the DS. She jumped up in down. Kise stared at her in surprise, as well did the others.

" How…?" asked Kise, as Misaki began to carry the boxes to the store inside, to receive her prizes. She grinned at him, as she placed her prizes in her bag.

"You may be able to copy your opponents move but… it doesn't always work in every situations." She explained. Kise looked at her.

"I'm going to play a few games~" she told him, skipping to a basketball hoop, with a bunch of basketballs. Kagami's eyes glinted. She stared at the prizes and inserted a few coins. Immediately she began to shoot the basketballs in with quick speed. A few people crowded around them, as Kise watched her in amazement.

In 5 minutes, she had scored 200 points. She cheered as she won a fluffy bear. She hugged it while Kuroko's eyes began to sparkle. Kise began to follow Misaki as she began to win more and more cute prizes, taking part in some games as well.

When they exited the store, Misaki was carrying a bunch of prizes. They went to the park, where a shop vender was selling Crepes. She grinned.

"Oh! Crepes!" She ran towards to the shop and Kise grinned as they both ordered a crepe. When you have a girl carrying a bunch of prizes and a model at your shop, you tend to attract a lot of attention.

"I want a Strawberry crepe with Vanilla ice cream please!" asked Misaki. The vender nodded.

"I want a Choco-banana crepe please." The sales girl nodded with hearts in her eyes and began to make the model's order with please. Soon the two were sitting at a bench, eating crepes.

"I had a lot of fun today, Misakicchi." She looked at the model with a grin.

"Me too!" Kise smiled. Misaki smiled back.

"Now that's a real smile." She commented, he blinked in surprise. She got up and cleaned the evidence off her face. She gave him a huge grin.

"Well I got to go now... and your team is waiting for you right now." Kise rose an eyebrow as she pointed to see Kaijo's basketball team, hiding not far from them. Kise's eyes widened, as he dropped his mouth. Seirin dropped their mouths, as Kaijo began to come out of their hiding spots.

Kise got up as he remebered something.

"Oh that's right!" he dug into his pocket and brought out Misaki's pink handkerchieft back. She blinked.

"I washed it for you and I got it ironed too..." she took it with thanks. She placed it in her pocket and began to walk away, as they both gave each other a smile. When Misaki began to walk away, she slipped onto something and began to fall. Kise grabbed her arm but he too slipped.

_**THUD!**_

The others dropped their mouths as Kise was on top of Misaki, their faces **_very_** close. Misaki and Kise began to blush red. Kasamatsu grabbed Kise by the collar and hit him in the head. Misaki got up quickly and began to walk away as fast she could. Kagami gripped the tree so hard, that the bark cracked.

As Misaki began to walk toward where Kagami and the others were, she turned to their directions, with a stern face.

"How long are you guys going to hide?" they jumped as she grabbed the unlucky fellows by the collar, pulling them out of the trees and bushes.

"H-how long-" asked Hyuuga.

" Since you guys started to follow us from the resturant." she said pretty bluntly. They sagged their shoulders as she placed two stuffies into Riko's and Kuroko's arms. They immediately began to cuddle them, as she began to walk. They followed her as she skip, smiling like an idiot. The others looked at each as they began to smile along.

"Let's give it our best for the match!" the others cheered.

* * *

When Kise was on his way home, he was met with a sleek black car. He shivered as a red headed boy with red and yellow eyes appeared out of the car. An angry look on his face.

"Ryouta..." Kise began to pray. He gave him a smile that could stop time...

"Let's have a small talk, shall we?" Kise gulped as he knew he was going to live to see another day...


	9. Chapter 8Against Dad

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke!_

* * *

_**Chapter 7; Against **__**Dad**_

As everyone waited at the front of the school, Riko smiled. "Everyone is here!" Misaki was riding on her redish-pink bicycle, carrying the drinks and the nesscery supplies. Izuki sweated-dropped as he looked at Kagami, who's eyes were red.

"**Let's GO!" **yelled Hyuuga, as they began to procced. Arriving at the destination, they immedietly began to get warm up for the match. Hyuuga looked around.

"Hey where is 'Dad'?" Izuki looked at him. "Now that you mention it..."

"Sorry I'm Late!" everyone turned to see a person being smacked in the head from the door. "OUCH!" he began to rubb his head. "Everything is so low in Japan..." everyone became shock over the size of the person.

_'HUGE! WAIT, HOW TO SAY THAT... LONG!'_

"What were doing, hurry up!" yelled Shinkyou's basketball coach.

"Sorry, I'm late!" yelled the Senegal exchange student.

"Why are you speaking Japanese fluently only in these cases!?"

One of Shinkyo's players, Yusuke, walked up to Hyuuga. "Ah, by the way, I've heard you defeated Kaijou, is that for real?"

"Well... it was just a pratice match, though." commented Hyuuga.

"..They're not such a big deal as I thought, then."

"Kaijou?" voiced out _Papa_.

"The school with one of the Generation of Miracles I told you about!" Papa scoffed. "The Generation of Miracles lost? I've been called here to defeat that Generation of Miracles, I'm disappointed, if they're weak..." Seirin's anger flared up, espically Misaki and Kuroko. Misaki gritted her began to make fun of the Generation of Miracles, and the next thing they knew, their sports jacket's were scratched with flying scissors. Espically Yusuke, who was near the wall. He began to panic as there was a sharp scissor imbended in the wall, right next to his head... they looked to see Misaki, smiling _innocently._

_**"**__Oops, my hand slipped. Sorry about that__**."**_ smiled Misaki. An evil grin flashed, as the Shinkyo players shivered. She walked over with long strides, as if she had absolute power, picking up her scissors. Kagami patted her back as she began to mutter out loud.

"_**Weak? Are they calling the Generation of Miracles weak? What the fuck are they talking about? Are they talking shit? Damn them to hell...**_" Kagami froze as he heard what Misaki was saying in English.

_'Tch-! Are they looking down on the Generation of Miracles that my cousin worked so hard to shape? The sweat and time? Wait, until Seijuro catches this... I wonder what kind of Seijuro wants?' _ thought Misaki evilly. She took out her cellphone and began to text a message to Akashi.

* * *

_In Kyoto, Rakuzan Academy..._

Akashi looked in front of him, bored. He really didn't need to remember learn any of this because he was always right. Of course he had tutors to teach him, so there was no worries. He felt his cellphone vibrating and looked at the message. He rose an eyebrow as he saw it was from his precious cousin, Misaki. He read the message.

_'Hey Sei, I know you must be in class right now, but Seirin and Shinkyou are having a match against each other.' _he read on._ 'Some of their players were looking down on Kise's school. No biggie... BUT! They were looking down on all of the Kiseki seidai, including Tetsuya. A'' They were calling you and the rest of the Generation of Miracles... Weak...' _Akashi glared hard at the message. Everyone around him, widened their eyes at him, scared out of their wits. He continued to read on.

_'I already used my scissors a little... so what should I do?' _ he smiled to himself as everyone went back to what they were doing in the first place, knowing better to not to mess with the red-headed began to type a message back.

* * *

Misaki looked at the message that was sent by Akashi.

_'Destroy them.'_ she grinned as she replied back.

_'Roger~'_ she replied back. She watched to see Papa bump into Kuroko. He picked Kuroko easily, as if he didn't weigh anything.

"It's no good, little one. Kids shouldn't get on the court." Misaki and Kuroko looked shocked.

"Someone must have come with him...wha...! that's a player of the opponent team!" Papa looked confused, until he caught Kuroko's jersey. Papa snorted, putting Kuroko down.

"They lost to a team with a kid like that? Maybe the Generation of Miracles are all just kids?"

"Hahaha maybe!" Seirin began to laugh but Misaki and Kuroko looked pissed.

"To be honest... I am quite a bit irritated now." voiced out Kuroko. Everyone jumped. Misaki smirked as Kagami did the same.

"It's unexpected, but there's a side of you that hates to lose, huh?"

"... well then... let's teach _Dad _and the others that kids can be qutie scary when they're pissed!" yelled Misaki.

As everyone began to line up, the referee yelled.

"Let the game between Seirin High school and Shinkyo Academy begin!'

_**"Let's play a good game!" **_

"All the opponents today too are so small... are the Japanese eating proper meals!? Well, there was even a kid on the bench too.."

"I am not a kid." voiced out Kuroko. Papa jumped.

"Waa!? Wait, your not on the bench, you're a starter?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

_'...Maybe Tetsu will surprise all the opponents we'll face like that...?' _thought Misaki.

_'Seems like trouble, so I'll warn them starting from the next match...' _though Hyuuga. The referee threw the ball in the ball. Kagami and Papa jumped, the ball passed to Shinkyo. Hyuuga and the others looked shocked.

_'Are you kidding?! I can't believe that Kagami lost in height!' _thought Hyuuga.

_'This bastard...!'_

"Ooh, Shinkyou got the ball first!" Misaki crossed her arms and legs, staring at the match.

"I won't let you!" yelled Kagami. he widened his eyes as Papa began to do a jump shot with out faking. Papa began to shoot, the ball in the basket. Misaki lowered her eyes.

_'This height...' _

"The first point goes to Shinkyou Academy!" Papa smirked.

"So easy..." everyone began to become annoyed. As they began to run, Hyuuga yelled, passing the ball to Izuki.

"Don't mind them! Let's get them back!" as one of the players began to block Izuki, he passed the ball to Hyuuga again, as he began to make a three-pointer." Everyone gasped as they saw the ball being blocked by Papa.

"This is too easy..." muttered Papa.

"What the hell's with that? It's really unfair, having a foregin player." commented Fukuda. Yusuke laughed as he looked at Hyuuga. "Is Seirin from that too? The tenacity group?"

"Huh?"

"There are a lot of guys like that... being all 'using a foregin player is unfair!' Well, it's not really against the rules though." said Misaki. The others looked at her. "Back in America, there were a lot of tall players... and some even resorted to dirty tricks." continued on Misaki, looking at her team from the side of her eye. " To win against them, you got to do better than them or figure out their pattern." said Misaki finally.

"What's wrong with inviting for a strong guy? It makes things easier, we only have too get the ball to this guy. Is winning easily such a wrong thing? What do you think?" asked Yusuke to Seirin's captain.

"I don't know if it's easy for you or not, but... if that's your policy, you won't complain right?" Yusuke rose an eyebrow.

"We've got crazy guys in our team too, after all... however we didn't invite them though." stated Hyuuga.

"Huh?" Mitobe stared at Kagami.

"It's alright! You'll see!" as the match continued on, Papa's accuracy began to drop. Misaki smirked as did Riko.

"We won't let you score this easily because... Kagami won't let Dad play as he wants!" Misaki smiled.

_**"The Tiger won't let you escape from it's jaw once it has you."**_ everyone rose an eyebrow and turned their attention back to the game. By now, they were used to Misaki speaking in English.

"Won't let him play? " asked Furihata. Misaki turned to them.

"Even if he can't reach the ball, there is still a way. I did the same back in America..." they rose an eyebrow as the match continued on. They watched as Kagami began to pressure Papa as he tried to shoot, the ball bouncing off the rim more and more often.

"It's off again! None of them have gone in for a while!" yelled someone. "He can't score at all, that foreigner isn't such a big deal after all." Yusuke glared at them.

'Don't say it like it's so easy! The pressure on the court is really incredible!'

_**'A jumping power that seems like he'll block the shot of someone 2M tall! His concentration power, you can only call it killing intent!' **_

Misaki smirked. "Glaring at someone is Taiga's special ability you know." As the ball began to bounce off again and agin, Papa growled out loud.

"Geez, what the hell! It's pissing me off!" Yusuke turned to him.

"Focus, it's not like he's blocking the shots! Defend!"

"I'll definitely knock one of your shots down during this match!" yelled Kagami.

"That's just impossible, right? I won't lose to a team that uses a kid as a player." Kuroko twitched. As Izuki passed, it was near Papa, he smirked. 'Lucky!'

"The other thing..." Papa widened his eyes as the ball was turned around by Kuroko, towards Kagami, who dunked it in the hoop.

"Maybe kids can be quite dangerous too, you know?" Kuroko looked at Kagami.

"Could you please stop calling me a kid?"

Shinkyou dropped their mouths.

"What just happened!?

"That guy was here too...!? Wait, just now, where did he come from?! Either way, it's just two point! Let's get them back!" The ball was knocked out of his hand, and was thrown in the air, where Kagami dunked it in the goal.

"Wha... are you kidding!?" the audience began to beome stunned.

"He even dunked twice in a row and it's just the first round of the preliminaries!" as the team began to run back, Hyuuga looked at Kagami.

"Seriously awesome... especially Kuroko, was he so strong? Is he that pissed to have been called a kid?"

"I wonder..." said Kagami, recalling what _Dad _said. "Maybe it's his way of saying 'Don'tt say that when you've not even played against them'...?"

"SHIT! Is Seirin that strong?!" yelled Yusuke.

"End of first quarter!" everyone began to become stunned at the points... 8-23 Seirin in the lead.

"A 15 point lead!?Awesome!"

"Is this an overwhelming win?!" yelled Kawahara. Riko looked at him."What are you saying?! The trouble starts now." she turned to Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun, you're substitued!" he nodded. Misaki did a fist-pump with him.

"From now on, we'll have to preserve Kuroko for a while, but we can't let the difference in points shrink during the time of our offensive power is down." explained Riko.

"Actually, if you look at it objectively, the four other players other than _Dad_ aren't a threat to us. This means this match will be decided by during the time before Kuroko-kun gets back, how much can Taiga hol out as _Dad's _ all comes to that." Riko looked at Kagami.

"You're the only one who might be able to counter that height!" Kagami nodded. "Leave it to me!" Riko turned to Misaki. "Misaki-chan, you're on next." she smirked.

"Roger that." as she watched Shinkyou's coach yell at them. The whistle blew and everyone began to go back on the court. Misaki took off her t-shirt and gave a thumbs up to everyone. Everyone other than Seirin widened their eyes, watching Misaki walk on the court right next to Kagami. As the game resume, they watched in shock as Papa had gotten taller.

"I'm serious now! I won't lose!" Kagami grinned. "Ha! Yeah, it's not fun, if you don't raise the tension, dad!" as the game went on, a path was being cleared when the opponents encountered Misaki. They kept tripping as she began to go around them with speed, passing the ball to her team mates.

'_This girl!' _ as Kagami began to block Dad, Hyuuga passed the ball to Misaki, who caught the ball. Two opponents tried to block her and she closed her eyes quickly, snapping them open. She glared at them, using her Medusa eye. They froze and Misaki began to jump, dunking the ball in the hoop. Everyone gasped.

"That girl can dunk!?" Misaki let go of the hoop, landing softly on the floor.

"Nice one!" yelled Seirin. Riko rose an eyebrow as Kagami began to get higher and higher, his eye's began to get intense. Riko felt Misaki's Medusa Eyes power even though Riko wasn't on the court.

"We can't catch up! Why!?" Kawahara yelled.

"Kagami and Misaki are awesome! Kagami's putting up with Dad and definitely not losing! Also Misaki's power is awesome! "

"Well... how should I say... are they showing too much?" Riko said. Everyone rose an eyebrow

'It's like they're on a whole different level! Better than they face Kise-kun...' everyone widened their eyes as they saw the points. 51-60, Shinkyou catching up. Misaki began to go on full drive, dunking the ball in the hoop, as well shooting it. Sweat was pouring down on her face as she tried to support her seniors. The points now 65, however Shinkyou was catching up. Riko saw her panting and turned to Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun! Can you go for the last 5 minutes?!" he looked at his coach.

"...Actually I could have gone for quite a long time now..." Riko sweat dropped. "Sorry! Then go!" The whistle blew.

"Substitution!" Misaki began to walk back to the bench, high-fiving Kuroko. She smirked. "You're turn now, Tetsu." he nodded.

"I'm off."

When the match had resumed, the pace of the match had gotten even more intense, causing everyone to drop their mouths.

"No way! I definitely won't lose!" yelled Papa. Kagami jumped.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE DISAPPOINTED IN THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES, BUT YOU'RE WAY TOO FULL OF YOURSELF!" The ball was knocked out of Papa's hand, causing him to widened his eyes. Everyone began to cheer as Misaki smiling. She ran towards Kagami and Kuroko, giving them huggs.

"VICTORY OF SEIRIN HIGH!"

"Thank you very much!"

* * *

Outside of the building, Takao was pulling Midorima in the rear car, away from the match.

"Geez...wanting to watch the match today too... you're focusing so much on that guy from your middle school!" Midorima pushed his glasses up.

"You're wrong. I was just intrested by what kind of guy that foregn exchange student was."

"Exchange student?! Are you ure your intrest wasn't in Seirin?! Actually I'm a but intrested by these guys as well... espically that girl... I hope they keep winning matches." Midorima scoffed.

"I don't get what you're saying at all, though? Stop trying to guess stuff when you're so off the point."

"Aah, yeah, yeah." muttered Takao, used to Midorima's tsundere side. As Seirin were about to leave, Papa came up to Kagami.

"I lost... do your best for for my sake too..." Kagami nodded. Papa smirked. "Like I'd say that you moron! I won't lose next time!" Kagami and Misaki began to twitch, as she began to bring out her scissors. Kuroko sweat-dropped. Realizing one thing that his former captain and his team mate had something in common...


	10. Chapter 9 Red and Green

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

Listening to a music video of Kuroko no Basuke~ I love it so much!~ Here's the link if you guys want to listen to it:  watch?v=BStjx8FlC7o&playnext=1&list=PL116CC399AF82B86D

**_Chapter 9; Red and Green._**

After Seirin winning against Shinkyou Gakuen, they began to advance to the next round. Quickly winning against Jitsuzen High due to Kagami's scoring a raging of 40 points, and the seconds years were in top condition. Even with Kuroko and Misaki benched from beginning to the end, it was an overwhelming victory of 118 to 51.

When it was the third around against Kinga High, a strong, balance school that made it to the best 16 of Tokyo last year, but...

It just amazing...

"I guess everything is going well?" commented Riko as she watched Misaki and Kagami dunking the ball in the hoop.

"This year's Seirin is awesome!" Misaki was subbed out, Koganei going on the court.

_'I can even preserve Kuroko-kun... I'd like to avoid using his special skills too much...' _Riko looked at Kuroko as she realized something.

"Kuroko-kun?"

"Sorry... well...I'm just a bit itchy."

_'Uwah! looks like he wants to play!' _thought Riko.

At the fourth round, Seirin began to go to the next gym. Everyone began to admire the size of the school's gym.

"Huge...!" muttered Misaki.

"Is this really a school's gymnasium?" asked Fukuda.

"It's one of the foremost mammoth schools of Tokyo. Thanks to that, we'll see something incredible." said Riko. They blinked.

"Huh?"

"The three schools thar are chosen as Tokyo's representative in the final league, have always been the same three for the past ten years. The king of the east, Shuutoku, the King of the West, Senshikan, the King of the North, Seihou. The first places changes every year, but they're so strong that they never got the fourth place or lower. They're the three unshakebale kings of Tokyo." everyone began to awe.

"The team that has Midorima Shintarou of the Generation of Miracles, the King of the East that plans to conquer the west and the North this year,Shuutoku will play here!" they gasped.

"But.. you and the other senpais made it to the final league last year, right?!" Misaki gripped her bag handle, as she remembered Seirin losing on a looked down, depressed. Kagami noticed it and rubbed her back.

**"Are you alright? Are you having your 'thing' ? " **Misaki gave him a strained smile, looking at Kagami.

**"No, I'm fine... just remembered something sad." **Kagami began to worry. Over the years she knew Misaki and espically she became his sister, he knew that she would get depressed easily... it was rare to see her cry unlike some girls he had met.

"Well... we didn't stand a chance though." Everyone saw the seniors slightly depressed.

_'It's not like our senpais are weak... but...' _Everyone saw Misaki really sad. Riko and Hyuuga remembered that Misaki was their fan and Hyuuga began to change the subject quick.

"We've spent the whole year practising for the sake of getting our revenge! On top of that we even have new firepower! We'll definitely take them down this year!" Misaki perked up, giving a slightly serious face.

"But most importantly, we have to focus on the opponent in front of our eyes..." yelled Hyuuga until he interrupted from a couple of yelling.

"Hey, today's opponent is Seirin right?! It's gonna be easy. They were crushed in the final league last year, right?"

"Even with the Kings as opponents, that was still crazy. They just won their way through because of beginner's luck!" Misaki began to give off a deadly aura. Kagami and Kuroko realized who they were, and they too, gave deadly auras.

"So that it doesn't become the same thing this year, we will..." he stopped as he bumped into Kagami. They looked and he dropped their mouths as Kagami looked down on him.

"Yo, so we meet again." Kuroko began to spin the ball on his finger. Misaki began to crack his knuckles with a pissed look on her face. They began to sweat like crazy.

"Kuroko, you know these guys?! Wait, why does it seem like we've won already?!" yelled Hyuuga. Riko stepped back as she saw Misaki glare evily at them.

"Coach, can I play first?" Riko nodded slightly, a sweat dropped down her face. When the match started and ended, the scores were 130 to 41... Seirin had won. Riko and the others couldn't believe that they had won by a long shot, and the opponents looked like they want to run away... espically from Kagami.

Misaki began to walk back to Riko and the others, and Misaki hugged her coach, pouting. Riko blinked as Kuroko whispered why. Hyuuga and the others listened and jumped. They too started to glare at them, the opponents began to run for their life. Literally...

"Hey, over there..." Seirin looked.

"They're finally here... they say they're especially awesome this year..." muttered one.

"One of the three kings of Tokyo... the king of the East, Shuutoku High!" Misaki crossed her arms.

_'Midorima Shintarou...one of few people who is loyal to Sei... interesting '_ Kagami began to walk towards Mirdorima.

"I'm going for a small gretting between us freshmens.."

"Sure...ah?! What?!" yelled Hyuuga. Misaki widened her eyes as she realized what he was going to do.

"Yo. You're Midorima Shintarou right?" Midorima rose an eyebrow.

"Yes I am, who might you be?" Takao tried not to laugh. "Even though you know already, what's the hell with your pride..." Midorima held out his hand. When Kagami was about to write on his hand, Misaki swiped it out of his hand, throwing it back right in her open bag. Kagami and Midorima widened her eyes as she glared at Kagami. He gulped.

"**What the hell is wrong with you Taiga?! You nearly did the same thing with Kise and now...! Taiga, they aren't the ones that our seniors lost to! It's another king of the schools!" **she screamed as she slapped his hand. She pushed Kagami away from Midorima, giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry... he has a tendency towards his seniors and his team mates. Shintarou." Midorima widened his eyes as Misaki said his first name like a certain captain. He dropped his lucky item. Kuroko picked it up.

"... you dropped something." Midorima shook himself out of his shock, looking at Kuroko.

"Kuroko..."

"It seems... I just can't get along with you. Especially those eyes that won't show what you;re thinking. There is a lot I'd like to say but it'd be pointless to do it here. Come to the final first." Takao wrapped an arm around his shoulder and Misaki.

"...Well said! You're that guy right? The one from the same middle show as Shin-chan? Don't worry about that gu, he's just a tsundere! The truth is that he's seriously focusing on you, you know!?" Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Stop making things like you usually do, Takao." Misaki unwrapped herself from him, by pointing her scissors near him. He jumped away from those shining scissors. Kagami began to calm her down as she went back to her team.

"Sorry Takao-san, is it? She's was just angry at the opponents we played before and she has other things on her mind." said Kuroko, looking at Misaki who was trying not to strangle something.

"How long are you guys going to chat?! Lets go!"

"Yeah!" as the two began to go back, Riko sighed. "...It seems like Kuroko-kun sure is talking big..."

"Well, isn't it alright? It's pretty much what we're all thinking too." as Midorima was about go back, he turned to Kuroko.

"...Kuroko, look well. I'll tell you how overly optimistic your thinking is." Misaki felt a buzz in her pocket and rose an eyebrow. She turned to her captain and coach.

"Riko, Hyuuga-senpai... I have to go and meet someone. Family emergency." Riko and the others nodded. She ran out of the gym and didn't stick to see Midorima shoot a basket. She grabbed her bicycle and began to pedal off. Doing sharp turns and fast pedaling, she stopped at a tea shop, a very traditional style to it. She went in and smiled as she saw an old friend.

"Kise obba-san." the old lady at the front widened her eyes and gave her a smile.

"Ah! Misaki-chan! Is that you? My, how beautiful you grew up." she blushed.

"It's nice to see you healthy obaa-san. I was kinda worried. " the old lady patted her arms.

"I appreciate the thought deary. Now would you like to put your bicycle here? Sei-chan is already in the usual room." she nodded, placing her bicycle near the front. Misaki began to walk down the beautiful hall, the smell of tea and sweets everywhere. One of the workers bowed as they stopped at a room. She rose a hand and she entered in. She smiled as she saw her cousin, sitting down casually drinking a cup of green tea.

He looked up, giving her a warm smile that no one would expect.

"Ah Misaki, how nice of you to come." the servant closed the sliding door, leaving them in peace. She sat down, doing a traditional sitting pose. She took a small sip of tea.

"I came as soon you e-mailed me. It's been a while since I last saw you, so I have to go and meet my cousin." she smiled. He smirked.

"How was the game?" she scoffed.

"It was easy for a bit. We defeated the person who insulted the Kiseki Seidai, and my team help defeated some hooligans." A dark aura rose from his body.

"What?" she sipped her tea raising a hand.

"Don't worry, I already paid for their crimes." the aura died down. A small silence enveloped them.

"I met Shintarou. It seems as you have told me. Tetsuya and Shintarou seem like they still don't get along with each other. Just as you told me two years ago." she took a small bite of her tea cakes.

"What about my third year of my middle school?" she was about to slam down her cup but she stopped herself, settling it down gently. She covered her eyes with her hand and tried to take a couple of breaths.

After some difficulty, she removed her hand and stared into the eyes of her cousin. Most people wouldn't be able to stare in the red-headed's eyes because every time someone did, they would want to run for their life.

"May I remind you Seijuro that you haven't contacted me since that year? Even I went back to Japan for our families annual gathering, you weren't even there." she said angrily. He gave her a blank face.

_'He/I forgot...' _

Silence enveloped them again as they had nothing to talk about. Akashi began to think...

When he still kept contact with her through e-mails, calls, and video chats, they always something to talk about. Wheither it was basketball, shogi, or something, they would always have something to talk about... he partially blamed it on himself.

"..ei. Sei!" he blinked himself out of his train of thought, and stared at his cousin's eye.

"What is it?" he asked. She sighed.

"Are you tired? After all you came right after school from Kyoto. How did you even get here? By car?" he smiled weakly. Even after all these years, she was still his cousin.

"Yes I came by car, after all I did have the time." she sweat-dropped.

"You triple your team's workout, did you?" he gave her a devilish-smile. She groaned.

"Really Sei? I know you strive for perfection, but really have you ever thought about the sore muscles in their body? It'll affect their _perfection._" she began to tap her fingers on the table.

"I suppose your right." she just rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her dango.

"..you haven't told your former team mates or your team that you have a cousin right?" he picked up his cup and took a sip.

"Of course not... besides there was a need too." she nodded and got up, picking up her bag.

"I have to go. The time between from here to Kyoto is long. Now I shall take my leave." she bowed and began to leave. Akashi remained passive as he looked at the door. Misaki began to tie her hair back into a pony tail and took her bike outside. As she began to pedal back home, she began to think.

_'What happened last year, Sei? Did you really change that much?' _as she pedaled harder, she reached the gym where the matches were still going on. Parking the bike quickly, she saw that Seirin was still playing. She walked to her team mates were.

"I'm back." they blinked.

"Oh! Misaki-san! Good timing!" I looked and saw their muscles twitch. I bit my lip.

I dumped my bag and threw off my jacket and shirt.

"Go Seirin! Take them down Seirin!" cheered the others. When Izuki had the ball, he fell down.

"Referre time out!" Misaki changed her shoes quickly and tied them tight. She ran to the court, getting Fukuda to help.

"Are you alright!?" asked Hyuuga.

"Izuki-kun, I'm substituting you.." he rose his hand and smiled. "It's alright. There's only two minutes right?" Izuki was about to make a joke, until he felt a hand on his shoulders.

"That's not good Izuki-senpai. If you continue to play with a cramped leg, it'll end up even worse in the future." said Misaki. She helped him up and Fukuda began to carry him.

"Riko, I'll take over." Riko gulped and nodded. She nodded to her team mates, and the game resumed. Quickly, Misaki got the ball, passing it to Kuroko. He passed it to Koganei, to nearly drop it.

_'Kuroko's accuracy is dropping! Shit!'_ thought Hyuuga. As Koganei shot the ball, it bounced, however the ball was quickly dunke in the hoop by Kagami.

"Keep it up!" yelled Misaki. Everyone nodded. As she saw everyone was near their limit, Misaki used her Medusa Eye again. The opponents froze. Hyuuga passed the ball to Misaki, as she began to do offense. She shot the ball from the center line, adding 3 points to their score.

The buzzer sounded off, the score 95- 87. Seirin becoming qualified for the semifinal of the Interhigh Preliminaries. Everyone cheered.

Kuroko walked slowly, the pace of the game taking a toll on him. Misaki grabbed his arm, throwing it around her shoulder. She gave him a grin and he blushed slightly. Misaki ignored it and carried Kuroko to the bench.

"Alright! Now onto the Interhigh!" yelled Hyuuga. Everyone yelled.

"HAI!"


	11. Chapter 10:DVD

_Disclaimer;I do not own Kuroko no basuke!_

watch?v=QVujgiCU5D4&feature=g-crec-lik

_I love this song! Espically that the people signing as Kuroko, Aomine, and Midorima sound almost like them in the anime! W_

* * *

_**Chapter 10; DVD **_

The bell rang out, signalling lunch. Immediately Kagami began to dump his mountain of sandwich devouring them. Misaki took out her large lunch box and began to eat.

Kuroko looked over Kagami's shoulder.

"You are always eating well. Kagami looked at him, sipping his milk.

"I'm the one surprised you've got enough with just that." looking at the thinly cut sandwiches "We played two matches yesterday. It's logical to be hungry, right?" Yuki and Mai looked at the two basketball players, as they were eating with Misaki. She continued to eat.

"It's true. I eat more when I use a lot of energy. Sometimes I get really hungry even if I don't eat a lot." Kagami choked a little.

"What the hell is that?" Misaki chewed on her fried chicken. Yuki smirked.

"Still... how can you eat all that? Besides... " she muttered, looking at the size of her lunch box. "How can you eat all of that everyday?! Are you sure this isn't your brother's or your dad's?" Misaki stared at her.

"I'm sure, cause I made it." Kuroko, Mai and Yuki stared at her with shocked faces.

"What?!" they yelled, staring at the beautifully made food.

"My parents are still in America for work and my brother is in HK for university." she explained plainly. They continued to watch her in shock, as Misaki finished her bento.

"Anyway, I do have proper muscle ache." commented Kuroko. Kagami looked at him.

"What the hell's with that 'proper'. Well, me too, but... the two opponents yesterday were the same level as us or inferior, and we barely made it in the end! At this rate..."

" The next two matches will honestly be hard..." finished Misaki as she sipped her tea. She looked up.

"Maybe I should start giving you guys massages... at this rate, it will be bad for your health and for the future matches." stated Misaki. Kagami was about to say something until he was interuppted.

"KAGAMI-KUN!KUROKO-KUN! JUST THE GUYS I NEEDED, COME HERE FOR A SECOND!"Kagami and Kuroko rose an eyebrow as they walk to their coach. Misaki spotted the boxes in coach's hands and sweat-dropped. She pushed her chair away.

"I have to go and help them." Yuki and Mai nodded and waved her good-bye.

"With that muscle pain... are you a demon?!" yelled Kagami.

"Come on, don't feel like helping a pretty girl carrying all that? That's when boys are in the spot light." said Riko, innocently.

"I don't see a pretty girl anywhe- OUCH!" Kagami got cut off by Riko who punched him in the side. Kagami let go the box and was about to drop to the ground, until Misaki grabbed it in her arms. She sighed.

"CDs?" asked Misaki. Riko nodded as they continued to walk.

"DVDs from matches of last year and this year I carried from the clubroom! We're going to review them, and the club room is too small." commented Riko.

"Since we're going to face two kings in a row, we can't afford not to inestigate them." finished Misaki. Riko nodded.

_At Shuutoku High..._

"DVD?" asked Midorima, pushing his glasses up.

"Yup~ our scouts went to get some data of Seihou yesterday. Since we are the only freshmen in the first string, we don't know anything about them yet, right?" said Takao.

"I'm not intrested." stated Midorima.

"Don't say that just because those three are in that team! Actually it's likely this one we're going to face in the finals. We don't have any pratic today, so you're free right now, right?"

"No..."

"Then it's settled!" yelled Takao.

"HEY!" yelled Midorima angrily.

_Back to Seirin..._

Kagami and Misaki began to walk back but Kagami stopped as he remembered something.

"Shoot, I forgot something." Misaki blinked as he began to go back to the boy's basketball room.

"Sorry Audrey, you go on ahead!" she nodded as she plugged her earphones in. She spotted Yuki and Mai walking near the gate. She made a dash for it.

"Hey you guys!" she yelled, pulling one of her ear buds out. They stopped as they looked at her.

"Oh!Misaki-chan!" yelled Mai.

"Hey, not going with Kagami today?" asked Yuki. She shrugged.

"He forgot something so he told me to go on. What are you guys going?" she asked.

"Oh, we're planning to go to a cute shop we found. Wanna come?" she grinned, walking a long aside her friends.

_Meanwhile... _

Kagami opened the door, sighing. "Damn, I forgot my towel." Kagami opened his locker and took out his towel. He closed the door to see a certain blue head boy. He jumped.

"What the hell, since when were you there?!" Kuroko sighed.

"I had forgotten something, and Kagami-kun is the one that entered after me." he said bluntly.

"Say when you're here, it's scary dammit!" yelled Kagami. _'When you're not focusing, you really can't notice him at all... how does Audrey even know he's here all the danm time!?' _thought Kagami. Kuroko pointed.

"It seems... the coach forgot something too..." Kagami rose an eyebrow as they saw a lonely DVD sitting on top of the bench.

"It is the next opponent, right?" asked Kuroko. Kagami picked it up.

"It seems like the coach asked some of her friends to film it. Actually it's perfect, let's give it a look." as both schools watched the DVD, they noticed something.

* * *

"I see... it's no wonder they are called a king. Their defence is especially tough... it's just..." voiced out Midorima.

* * *

"The way these guys move... it's weird..." muttered Kagami. _'They're playing on a different rhythm... what's that weird feeling?'_ thought Kagami.

* * *

"I forgot exactly what it was, but... it seems like the way this team trains is unique. I don't know why, but their mobility is really high, and they're probably the best defence of Tokyo." said Takao to Midorima.

* * *

"Especially that guy with the shaven head, he's really persistent in defence." said Kagami.

"This man... I know him." voiced out Kuroko.

"Huh?"

* * *

"I played against him in middle school. Though you can say Kise-kun didn't have much experience at the time, he was still stopped by this man." explaied Kuroko. Kagami dropped his mouth. Midorima sweat-dropped as both members of the Generation of Miracles remembered.

"To be honest, even I wouldn't want to play against that guy..." voiced Midorima.

"But you know, if we face them, you'll have to midorima. His defence is at the National level... actually he might even be able to stop you." said Takao. As the video ended, Takao looked at Midorima.

"It's over, huh? Seirin can't take down that fortress. It's a shame but it's likely these guys will be our opponents. Think about it well."

"... I know." stated Midorima.

* * *

The next day after school, the basketball team gathered into a classroom where they all watched Seihou playing. Izuki gulped.

"I knew it already, but... honestly, this is going to be hard..."

"Sorry, actually I fell like crying a bit." said Koganei weakly.

"To put it clearly, we'd lose 9 out of 10 against either Seihou or Shuutoku, but we just have to make those matches the ones we win!" yelled Riko. Everyone was silent except for a certain girl player, staring at the screen. They looked at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagami. She leaned back, crossing her arms.

"I think I know how they move..." she muttered. Everyone widened their eyes.

"WHAT?!" she nodded.

"H-how?" asked Hyuuga. She got up doing the same movements as they did. They shivered. She nodded.

"Ya, I think this is how they move..." Riko rose an eyebrow.

"Do you know how they move?" she placed her hand on her hip.

"Well... back in America, I had a friend who was an expert in playing soccer. To kick or to trick her opponents, she did a different way of moving... and I think it's similar to the way that Seihou moves." they gasped or stared at her in wonder. She blinked as a tint of blushing showed.

"Ah, but my observations may not be correct so we should watch all the DVD's first, just to be sure!"

"You know... you can't really call it a plan but... I've got an idea..." said Hyuuga. Everyone stared at him in wonder...


	12. Chapter 11Seihou

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke!_

_Note from me!_

_Hi everyone! I like to thank for the people reviewing my stories and favoriting this story! It means a lot to me! W I've been pretty busy these days, because I kinda failed Math... so I have to study hard for the re-take. -_- Also, I'm losing my will to write, so please excuse me if I don't update for some time. _

_Oh! I also like to thank **Xxdreamergirl95xX , Chuu112, and PiWrite ** for always reviewing this story with positive feedback! W _

_Anyway on with the story!_

* * *

_**Chapter 11; Seihou**_

As Kise and Kasamatsu began to walk towards the stadium, where the basketball matches were going to be held, Kise had his ears plugged. He looked at the Iphone in his hand, listening to the news...however what was happening in the world wasn't the blond's attention. As the weather forcast was finished, he began to listen to the morning's horoscope.

"...? What are you watching?" asked Kasamatsu.

"A recoding of today's morning show." replied Kise. " Because of all the roadwork lately, I've haven't been able to watch it." Kasamatsu sighed, slightly.

"You really became serious lately, before you kept skipping it."

"Well, the training at our school goes to far..." Kasamatsu kicked him.

"Don't get cocky! I'll hit you!" yelled Kise's senpai.

"OUCH!" cried the blond.

"Since when did you start watching the morning show, anyway?" asked Kasamatsu.

"Only today, since Midorimacchi plays better if his horoscope is good." replied Kise.

"Ah.. that guy from Teikou, right? The three pointer. What's his sign by the way?"

"Cancer! For the record, Kurokocchi is an Aquarius!" Kasamatsu sighed as he sweat dropped.

"I haven't asked you that."

'_THE TOP SIGN IS CANCER! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT TODAY!_

_... THE SIGN WITH THE WORST LUCK IS AQUARIUS, IT'S A SHAME BUT YOU SHOULD KEEP A LOW PROFILE TODAY...'_ Kise stopped as he made a sour face.

"Geeh..." Kasamatsu rose an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Kise looked at him.

"This is the worst..."

* * *

As Seirin were warming up for their up-coming match, Misaki was sitting on the bench because Riko told her too.

"Damn... I'm super nervous... we're not playing in a simple school gymnasium like before." commented Fukuda.

"On top of that, we've got two matches in a row against the Kings of the North and the East... not mentioning them being them in a row... winning just one is going to be hard." replied back Kawahara. Misaki blinked as she held her right knee, gripping it tightly. She winced as sparks hit her leg. Riko looked worried as she remembered a certain basketball player. She began to look at the medical reports that she had gotten on the freshmens, and she as worried at a certain player. She turned her attention to Misaki, to ask her something but she saw her half-across the court, walking towards Kagami and the others.

Kagami, Kuroko and Midorima were looking at each other form the corner of their eye until Misaki turned Kagami's head to the other side.

"You're looking at the wrong opponent, moron." said Misaki.

"OUCH!"yelled Kagami. Hyuuga sighed.

"If you get ahead of yourself and we lose in the next match, you'll just be an idiot!" yelled Hyuuga. Kagam rubbed his neck.

"I was just watching them a bit, really! I'm properly focusing on the next opponent." Misaki placed both of her hands on her hips.

"I see..." They both looked at their opponents. _'But what are those guys? It's ture that there's some kind of air about them but... It's completely different than with Shuutoku...!_?' thought Kagami. Misaki looked at them briefly, clutching her hand into a fist.

_'We have to win this...for our senpais... and to get to defeat one of the Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintaro...' _thought Misaki.

"But Seihou... they're more normal than I expected..." said Furihata. "There aren't really tall players there, huh?" Riko looked at him.

"Well yeah, they might have small builds for a team at the National Level. The tallest one is the captain, Iwamura-kun, at 187 cm." she explained.

"About the same as Mitobe-senapi...? That's quite..."

"Fat!? Isn't he huge for this size!? He seems incredibly powerful!" yelled Kawahara.

"And the control tower Kasuga-kun... those two third years are the of the team." finished Riko. Misaki began to watch over Kagami, pointing him through some mistakes and what not. They stopped as someone called for them.

"Aah, you're kagami-kun right?"they looked to see the boy with the shaven head.

"Waah, your hair is really red! Scarryy!" Misaki and Kagami glared at him. He looked and saw Misaki, immediately he began to drool over the sight of her body.

"Hey...what's your name? Want to go out with me?" everyone in Seirin and Seihou looked at him in surprise. Kagami began to get angry as he continued to hit on her.

"Hey, hey, my captain said that Seirin was super weak but it seems they have something else..." everyone in Seirin began to get ticked off.

"Hohoho... what nice things he saying... that shitty brat..." gritted Riko. Kagami glared angrily at the shaven head before Misaki grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down, glaring angrily at him. Everyone shivered, espcesially Kagami and Kuroko; since they knew how violent or strong she is.

"What the hell did you say about my team? Weak, was it?"

Kuroko pulled Misaki away from him, standing right in front of her. Misaki looked ready to kill or scream her head off.

"Stop jumping around, you moron!" yelled his captain as his kouhai.

"Sorry, this guy cant read between lines. He always immediately says what he really thinks." Hyuuga looked at him.

"There's no need for you to apologize, since we'll be the ones winning. If you look down on us like last year, you'll end up crying. Besides... one of my kouhai is pretty angry that you have just insulted us and herself." said Hyuuga, pointing to the angry girl, as she was sitting on Kagami's shoulders to protect her from the idiot.

"That won't happen... and we weren't looking down on you. You were just weak. Only that." said Iwamura.

"Wait...eeh... captain, didn't you guy said it clearly too?" yelled Tsugawa.

"Idiot, I just hate beating around the bush."

When Seihou were in the lockers, Iwamura looked at Kasuga.

"How is it, Kasuga? Your impression about these guys." he looked at him.

"The upper-classmen seemed to have improved, and we might need to be careful about that freshman, Kagami."

"Then since they're both freshmen, we'll leave Kagami to Tsugawa. As you are right now, you can stop anyone, right?" said Iwamura.

"Yay! Great! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Waah, Tsugawa is smiling... actually you could search all over the world, you wouldn't find another guy like you... who's smiling when playing Defense..."

At Seirin's change room, everyone was tense. Misaki began to shuffle some cards with pictures on it. Riko began to think.

'Hm... everyone is a bit tense after all...' Riko looked at them.

"All of you are a bit too psyched up about it... so I've thought of a reward that'll lighten you all up!" everyone stared at her. '_Please not something like after the Kaijo match.'_

"If you win the next match... I'll give all of you a kiss on the cheek! How about that!? Ufu~" everyone just stare her.

"What's with the ufu~?" said Izuki.

"And the star when you're winking, it's no good, you know..." Riko gasped as she began to lie on the ground, dead. Misaki blinked in surprise, dropping her cards.

"Riko-senpai!?"

"Moron, you could at least act happy if you have to force yourselves too! " yelled Hyuuga. Misaki went up cloer to her captain.

"Not that you have a problem with it..." said Misaki, slyly. Hyuuga blushed as he tried to grab Misaki's head.

"FU...fufufu..." everyone turned to their coach. "SO YOU WON'T GET IT IF I DON'T SAY IT CLEARLY, RETARDS! WE'RE HERE TO MAKE THEM PAY FOR LAST YEAR, RIGHT, AAAH!? WITH ONE YEAR OF INTERESTS, THEY OWE US A DAMN A LOT! RAWRRR!" yelled Riko. Kuroko picked up Misaki's cards, to see zodiac signs and other pictures. He tilted his head in confusion as he watched Mitobe and Misaki calm their coach down.

"Sorry, sorry. We know that." said Hyuuga. "... Alright! Before we go, I'll say it again. You'll know it as soon as the match begin, but a year has already passed since then. Seihou is strong. Honestly after our crushing defeat last year, we came to hate basketball. Just a bit more and I would have probably given up." Kuroko and the others looked shocked. They began to become depressed.

"Waah! DOn't be depressed! Recover! Fire up! Actually it's something to be happy about! It definitely won't become the same thing as last year. I'm at the point where I truly believe that, because I have faith that we became stronger!" everyone grinned.

"The only thing left is to win! Let's go!" yelled Hyuuga.

"YEAH!" as they were about to go to the court, Misaki and Kagami stopped to see Kuroko hadn't moved and was looking at the ceiling above.

"Kagami-kun, Misaki-san..."

"...?What's wrong?" asked Kagami.

"Was there a time when you hated basketball?" asked Kuroko.

"Ha...?" the began to think.

"Well... no, I guess not..." said Kagami. Misaki folded her arms and looked down. "One time or two times...yes..." Kagami looked surprise.

"For me...there was a time that I hated basketball..." they blinked in surprise at him. "I think the reason was different, but I understand the feeling... they look cheerful right now, but when you come to hate something you like, it is incredibly painful..." Misaki looked at him.

"When I talked to Midorima-kun, I said that the past and the future were different things, but they are not completely different from each other. I think that this match is an important match for our senpais, so they can overcome their past."said Kuroko as they began to walk to the court. "That is why..."

"_**From now on, the first semi-final of the block A between Seirin High and Seihou High is about to begin..."**_ as both teams began to get ready, Misaki stared on front of her. Both Kagami's and Misaki's thoughts on the same level.

_'I've never hated/hatetd basketbal before, so... I don't undertand/understand everything but... I understand at least the last thing he said...'__**That is why...It made me realize again. I definitely want... to win this match.'**_

The ball was thrown in the air, and both teams jumped to reach it first...


	13. Chapter 12 Emo Defender

_disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke~_

* * *

**Chapter 12; Emo Defender**

As Kasamatsu and kise began to walk into the stadium, his captain hit him in the head.

"Because you were too slow when you went to buy drinks, it's already started!" he yelled. As they went in, Kise blinked. They sweat-dropped at the score.

0-12... Seihou in the lead.

"Hey, are you kidding me?" said Kasmatsu. As Kagami began tried to pass the ball, Tsugawa smiled as he began to guard Kagami.

"Waah! What pressure! What the hell is that guy!?" Kagami began to reach his limt. Izuki ran towards him.

"Kagami, you're carrying the ball too much! Hand it over!" as Kagami handed it to Izuki, he began to do a lay-up, but to be knocked out of his hand.

"What?!"

_'I thought I was free... and that guy showed up suddenly!' _Iwamura looked down at him.

"Weak. You won't be able to break our defense with atttacks of that level." everyone gritted their teeth. Hyuuga began to gritt his teeth in annoyance. ' Their defense is tough! As expected from the strongest defense of tokyo... they won't be shaken by half-baked offenses!'

"Seirin hasn't scored yet! Awesome!" Misaki clenched her fists.

"What the hell are they doing, geez... it was the same thing against us, but I guess Seirin is basically a team that starts slowly. But usually the one who starts accelerating is Kagami, that guy still can't do a thing so the others can't go with the flow." said Kise.

"Tsugawa, being full of spirit is good, but keep some for the second half!" he looked back at his teamate.

"It's alright! He's not as strong as I thought!" Misaki and Kagami twitched in annoyance.

"What the hell did you say!?" the whistle blew as Kagami hit Tsugawa.

"Charging! White, number 10!"

"Wha!?" Riko and Misaki face-palmed.

"That idiot... is blooding getting to his head so easy?" Misaki walked over and looked at her coach.

"Coach, let me switch with him. At this rate, he'll have 4 fouls soon." Riko nodded as she asked for a member change. Misaki tied her hair into a pony tail, patting Kagami's shoulders.

"Don't worry, just focus on calming down." Kagami nodded glumly. As Misaki walked onto the court, Tsugawa eye's began to gleam. She smiled at her teammates, and nodded to her opponents.

As the game continued on, Tsugawa began to mark Misaki. He smirked.

"Well, well... it seems you've gotten on the court." she gave him a small smile.

"Well, my brother seems to have his head full of blood, no thanks to you. You know, you should never annoy a tiger." he blinked as he saw that she had escaped him. Kuroko passed the ball to her as she dunked into the goal. Everyone widened their eyes as they saw how fast she went. Seirin cheered. Through out the few minutes of the game, they began to see how fast Misaki began move, scoring a few points for Seirin.

The current score was now 5-12.

When Tsugawa had the ball, he widened his eyes as he saw Misaki guarding him. Everytime he tried to move Misaki would tilt to the side, blocking every opening. He began to growl in annoyance, as Kagami chuckled. When Tsugawa tried to pass the ball, Misaki changed it's direction to Hyugga as he scored a 3 pointer. Riko and the others looked shocked.

"W-what?!" Kagami looked at them.

"In America, Misaki didn't specialize in offense. She specialized in defending. She was known for her persistence of guarding and pressuring her opponents. Of course she could do offensive play but defending is her specialty." explained Kagami. They gaped as they watched Misaki pressuring her opponents and guarding them, smacking the ball away from their hands into her team mate's hands.

"I never thought she would be good at defending..."said Koganei. Kagami gave a blank face.

"Well... the only reason she was good at defending back then, was because she was too short to play offenseive and she was just lazy for most of the time. She was really...emo-ish? She was reall silent, so she would often make the oppnents jump when she appears in front of them." Seirin nearly lost their balance as they heard that. They began to look back and forth at Kagami and Misaki. Seirin couldn't put the idea of Misaki being a super quiet girl and lazy. They looked at the Misaki who was really insistent.

Kise and Kasamatsu began to silently cheer for the female player.

"Seirin, time-out!" as Seirin began to sit on the bench, Misaki began to catch her breath. Kuroko draped her jacket over her as she drank the bottle of water that Riko gave her. They watched as she drank down, sweat pouring down her skin.

"Seihou is using man to man defense. But this isn't your average one, they're constantly playing like they were about to settle the match, sticking to the oponents and pressuring them. Half-baked moves won't shake them off. They can last this long to the end, because these guys are using Old Martial Arts." said Riko.

"Old Martial arts? Like this? Acho!" Misaki choked on her water and began to laugh. Riko and the other sweat-dropped.

"Not the kicking one that I'm talking about. More exactly they're using are _'Martial Arts Movements.'_." explained Riko. "One of those is called the 'Nanba Run' usually, when you run, you swing your arm forward of your opposite leg, however with the nanba run, you run while swinging forward of the arm on the side on our leg."

"By twisting your body that way, there's less burden on it. That way you lose less stamina that way." finished Kasamatsu. Kise looked at him.

"You sure know your stuff, huh?"

"That's because they're an unsual team. There have been some articiles on them in Monthly Basketball,too." Kise looked down at Seirin's bench.

_'I see, that's why... that guy, Tsugawa... the pressure he puts as a defender is even stronger than last year.'_ thought Kise.

"But these guys aren't going to let themselves be bossed around at this rate, right?" asked Kise. Down at Seirin's bench, Misaki looked at them.

"Other than the Nanba run, they can use their strength even when they aren't steady on their feet, moving faster without losing balance. They're using various basic movements of old martial arts. That's the strength of Seihou." said Misaki. Kagami stared at her.

_"Martial art's movements... so that was what felt out of place...'_ thought Kagami.

"But it's not like they're disappearing or flying. The opponents are High school students, just like you." said Riko, looking at them. "They'll fall for feints and you can destrong their balance by taking them by surprise. They're playing basketball, just like you. As long as you're playing like usual, it'll work. It's not the time to go crazy just yet!" Izuki looked at Misaki.

"Misaki-san.. .why don't you use your Medusa Eye? It'll tip them off for sure." she made a sour face as she crossed her arms, staring at the ceiling.

"Well... I could but... I don't want to." everyone nearly fell off the bench. She looked at them.

"I could use my Medusa Eye for 24 hours without a hitch but I don't want to end up like my cousin. He uses his abilities 24/7. Making everyone fear him." Kuroko stared at her as he knew what she was talking about. She took a deep breath.

"Besides.. it's not like we're going to go against the Generation of Miracles. They're still human and they still have weaknesses." everyone smiled slightly and nodded. Riko turned to Kagami and Misaki.

"Misaki-chan, I'm going to sub you out. Kagami-kun, you're in." they both nodded. As they got back-up, Misaki fist-pumped Kagami and Kuroko. She slid back on her T-shirt and Jacket. Kagami turned to Izuki.

"Izuki-senpai... would you mind giving me the ball?" he turned to him.

"Eh?"

"Let me go against that guy once more." Izuki looked at him, weakly.

"Then it's alright to leave it to you? Do you have some kind of plan?" Kagami began to rotate his arm.

"No... just like what Misaki said. That guy is still human like me, right? I just have... to go faster than the opponent... I guess." Izuki sweat-dropped.

"Woooh, what's with that? Are you sure it'll be ok?" Kuroko and Misaki looked at him.

"He'll be all right." they both said. They both smiled weakly. "He is a man who will do the things he has to do." finished Kuroko.

As the game resumed, Kagami began to go one and one against Tsugawa. He looked at the red-head.

"Oh, one-on-one? Come!"Kagami glared at him.

"Who cares if you're Martial Arts or Whatever. Basketball is basketball, right!" Kagami began to go left then as Tsugawa began to block him, Kagami quickly went right. Tsugawa widened his eyes.

_'A counter attack with a change of pace...!?'_ suddenly everyone saw Kagami behind Tsugawa, on the left side. Everyone was in awe. Even Misaki as she started to grin like crazy.

"FAST!?" a point was made. Misaki jumped up, throwing her fist in the air. Cheering, he grinned at her.

**"Awesome Taiga! whoot!" **yelled Misaki in english.

"Oooh, seriously, that thing now!? LIGHTNING SPEED!" Kasuga looked at him.

"Hee... that's the first time I see someone pass you." Tsugawa began to chuckle.

"No, its starts from now on... it's more fun when it's hard!"


	14. Chapter 13:Revenge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke!_

* * *

**_Chapter 13; Revenge_**

As the battle between Seiho and Seirin continued on, the heat and the frustration was getting slowly getting higher and higher. Seirin were trying to do their best against Seihou but the results weren't very...good.

Seiho kept passing the ball, enabling Seirin to encounter them.

'They barely even keep the ball before throwing it again!' thought Misaki, as she bit her lip.

"MITOBE,GO!" yelled Hyuuga. As Mitobe tried to stop one of Seiho's players, he passed it to Tsugawa, who began to shoot. Kagami jumped to block the ball, but to hit Tsugawa.

"FOUL! White, number 10!" Misaki and the others looked shocked.

'Hey, hey, isn't it the thrid one already!?' they thought.

"Shit..."

as the game resumed on, Tsugawa looked at the points when the went out of bounds.

"9 points, huh..." he felt someone bump into him. "Hm...?" Kuroko looked at him.

"Sorry."

"You're..." he began to point at him. "WHO ARE YOU!? WAIT, YOU WERE PLAYING IN THIS MATCH?! ARE YOU KIDDING, SERIOUSLY?! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE YOUR EXISTENCE!" he yelled.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I was playing." everyone becamed shocked as Misaki fell off the bench, slapping her hand over her eyes.

_'He forgot him even though they played against each other in the past! and he even introduced himself normally!' _they all thought in shock. Misaki got back up on the bench, watching the scene.

"I don't really know but you must be a backup player? then do your best at this rate! Last year it seems that my senpais ended the first quarter 20 points ahead of your school! That's why I'm going to make it 30 this year, you know!" Misaki's anger flared as she began to walk towards him, to be stopped by Taiga, as he lifted her up. So don't be depressed! err... backup guy!" Misaki twitched.

"that 'backup guy' has a name, you know!" she yelled. He looked at her, as he smirked.

"Also, when we win, she'll be my girlfriend." everyone dropped their mouths. Kagami passed her to Mitobe who took her back to the bench, guarding her from Tsugawa. Kuroko remained blank, but inside he was getting annoyed as soon as he said that.

"Understood. I will do my best in order not to be depressed and..." he looked slightly at Misaki. "I also will protect my team_ 'mates'_." As they began to run on the court, Kuroko went to Izuki.

"Izuki-senpai..."

"Hm...?" as the game went on, Seirin was quite in a pickle. Seiho had everyone guarded, allowing little space.

"Seiously, they're completely stuck..." said Furihata.

"It's too troublesome to pass the ball like that,,:

They saw Izuki pass that ball to no one. Suddenly Kuroko appeared and had passed the ball to Mitobe. Everyone in Seiho became shocked.

"What?!" _A pass from the back of the defense...?!_ Mitobe quikly took form and shot the ball. Thus earning Seirin another points. Everyone cheered.

"WHAT WAS THAT PASS JUST NOW!? IT CAME BACK LIKE A BOOMERANG..!?"

"IT DIDN'T GO BACK ON IT'S OWN, SOMEONE CHANGED ITS COURSE!"

"WHO?"

"WHO KNOWS?"

Kise looked down at the court below. "No matter how strong the fortress of Seihou's defense, it seems they've never had to face passes from inside their walls." Misaki crossed her arms.

"Like a spy inside the castle walls." she said.

"Shit..."

"What the hell was that?!"

Kasuga began to dribble the ball as Izuki tried to stop him.

"Now, now, just stay calm..." everyone blinked as they saw Kasuga had passed Izuki.

"Damn...!" _'It's like he didnt use any power at all, but...!?"_ Kasuga began to make a shooting form. As the ball was high in the air, Kagami whacked the ball to Hyuuga.

"WOOOH, A Block! so high!"

"Seirin seems suddenly full of life!" Misaki remained a blank face as she stared at the court.

_**'Taiga's jumping power is getting higher and higher... even more than before!' **_she thought in surprise.

Through out the match, the ball was knocked out of Seiho's hand by Kuroko and Seirin scoring at a slowly pace.

"END OF FIRST QUARTER!" they watched as Seiho's captain, picked up the scruff of Tsugawa's shirt like he was a kitten.

"By the way, it seems like this guy was making fun of you again earlier. Sorry about that." Hyuuga looked at them.

"No...well.. honestly... yeah, it made us remember the trauma last year, but well... we're alright now. We over-came it."

_'Regret, failure, mistakes... are just another hurdle that we will have to jump. We may have to run back a little to jump over-come it, but as you continue to jump more and more, you will be faster and unstoppable.' _thought Misaki, with a serious face.

As each team sat on the benches, Tsugawa stared at the scores.

"Tied...we're tied... what a waste! Wait, is that even possible, aren't we like far away from our goal?"

"Tsugawa! Don't get carried away. Shut up." commanded Iwamura. He sat back down.

"If there is anyone among you thinks even slightly like Tsugawa, let me remind you something. These guys are strong. Don't make the mistake of thinking their inferior." Their coach looked at them.

"Yeah, Iwamura understands it well, huh? Don't be taken off guard. You're ten years too early to be self-conceited. Remember they are in high school, like you. You don't know what can happen in a match until the end. Don't give them the slightest opening. Remember, the match..."

"Is only the beginning!" yelled Riko. "We'll keep the sae formations for both offense and defense! Just one thing you;re getting lured into passing around too much, so take care about that! and also Kagami-kun." he looked at her.

"You're making too many fouls." he slumped as Misaki patted his back.

"Don't get relaxed because we're on par with them or they'll take back the flow of the match." commented Misaki, looking at them.

"The importaint thing is to attack!" finished Riko.

"YEAH!"

"Beginning of the second quarter!"

"Alright!" yelled everyone. Riko turned to Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga-kun, you're still sure about this, right?" she asked. He nodded. Misaki high-fived her captain.

When the second quarter began, it was the same formation from the previous quarter, except it was getting tighter and tighter.

"Awesome, it's even tigher!" yelled someone.

"So that's Tokyo Best Defense at full power?!"

"Here it comes!" gritted Misaki.

"What incredible pressure...!" commented Kise.

"I won't let you pass like before again!" said Tsugawa.

"This bastard.. seriously...I can't pass this guy...! But..." gritted Kagami.

"If it's the two of them!" yelled Misaki. Everyone gaped as they saw the ball returning to Kagami as he passed it through Tsugawa's legs. As Seiho's captain tried to stop Kagami, he passed it to Kuroko as he passed it to Kagami as he dunked it in the hoop. Misaki and Riko high-fived each other, as Misaki began to jump like she was high on sugar. Kise slapped his forehead, sighing slightly.

"Those two are working together even better than before."

"They completely destroyed that defense but... one thing is bothering me. This amount of sweat, it's not something you'd see already in the 2nd quarter." Tsugawa began to smile as he laughed slightly. Kasuga draped a hand over his shoulder.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Ah sorry!"

"Nah, I don't really mind, you know... you're happy because that Number 10 is overheating, right? It means your cover is working well." Tsugawa clenched his fist with a creepy smile.

"It's not enough yet! I have to make it even more painful for him!"

"Oooh, what a reliable sadist."

"On top of that, it's true that the power of those two is impressive, but it;s only one person who's scoring, right?" when the game continued on, Misaki widened her eyes.

"What's that, suddenly... there's no pressure at all... he isn't going to stop Taiga?" she blinked as she realized what his intentions were.

"Wait, don't do it, Kagami/Taiga!" yelled Hyuuga and Misaki.

"OFFENSIVE FOUL! White, Number 10!" everyone gasped it was the fourth one. Misaki glared at Tsugawa.

"That was on purpose!" Riko sighed as she went to ask for a subsitution.

"It's still alright! I just have not to make any more fouls, right? I can do it!" Misaki sighed as did Hyuuga.

"Well, I guess it's as good a time as any. I was planning to have both you and Kuroko pull back anyway."

"Eh?"

"Me as well?" asked Kuroko. Misaki drapped their towels over them, helping them, wipe off their sweat.

"It's something we decided from the start. To let you play on the first half. Well don't worry, we will take down Seihou ourselves." when Kagami was about to say something, she dragged him to the bench, Kuroko following behind.

_**"What the hell, Audrey?!"**_ he yelled at her in English. Despite her being so skinny and tiny, she was very strong.

"Leave it to our senpais. This is the hurdle that they have to overcome." she looked at him, from the corner of her eye. "We all just have to trust them in their power. Besides, you two are the only ones capeable to defeat Midorima Shintaro, when we win this match. I thought you wanted to defeat everyone of the Generation of Miracles. Also, look at them, they have a score to settle with Seihou." Kagami looked at their senpais, to see determination in their eyes.

Misaki let go of Kagami as he stood up. Izuki breathed out a little. "Geez, that's one fine gamble."

"Yeah... been a while since I last played in a match." said Tsuchida.

"Then show them your good sides, Tsucchi!" When they began to pass Kagami and Kuroko, they high-fived each other.

"...I'll play if it gets dangerous." commented Kagami.

"What is the guy with 4 fouls saying! Leave it to us!" replied Koganei. The members of Seihou looked at Koganei and Tsuchida.

"Two of them?"

"They're planning to save both the freshmen?" Tsukawa walked over to Hyuuga.

"Arara! He's not here anymore... well, it won't be much of a challenge but... let's do this!"

Hyuuga sighed. "What's with the freshmen, lately..." he glared at him. "Shut the hell up, you lowly scum. I'm going to teach you the proper way to speak to a senpai, baldy."

"Scu...!?" Misaki began to laugh her head off, when she heard what her captain was saying. Over at the other side, Takao saw Kuroko and Kagami on the bench.

"Hm? Seems like something's happening on the other court. Hey, the two freshmen of Seirin are benched. Are they giving up the match?" Midorima staye silent for a while.

"...No. Actually it's the contrary. Those eyes... they're planning to win." When they were walking back to their side of the court, the captain of Seihou stopped them.

"Ive heard one of your kouhai talking about, that you guys were only saving those two to beat Shuutoku. Then it means you're badly underestimating us."

"Aah, that just for show. Our real reason is the second, but it's no big thing, really. There's no way we can be satisfied if we win our rematch by relying on our freshmen, don't you think?... In other words, this is about our pride as senpais."

Kasuga chuckled lightly. "Your pride as snepais, huh... Ha~n Nice~ I like that kind of stuff~"Tsugawa laughed, while pointing at them.

"You say senpai, but aren't you guys only one year older than me?"

"Seiously shut up already!" yelled one of his teamates, slapping him in the head.

"We accept the challenge. Come!" Hyuuga looked at them.

"Well then, we won't hold back... LET'S DO THIS, SEIHOU!"

As the game resumed, Kagami had a serious face. Riko punched him in the cheek, and began to twist it.

"What's with that serious face! They aren't that weak, it'll be alright! Stop worrying pointlessly and cheer for them."

"...Yes!" when Omuro passed by Kognei with the ball, he jumped to do a lay-up.

"AAh!" yelled Furihata and the others.

"Like Hell!" yelled Hyuuga as he knocked the ball out of his hand.

"OOH, AWESOME! THEY STOPPED SEIHOU!" The ball went into Izuki's hand as he passed into Mitobe's hand.

Iwamura widened his eyes. _"THis posture... could it be that this guy... is a hook shooter?!' _The ball went in. Misaki and the others cheered.

_'He wasn't one last year...quite a bold skill he learned since then.' _He looked at him. "It seems you didn't spend the last year playing around, huh..." Mitobe only nodded. As Kasuga had the ball, Izuki winced.

"So what, you're not there yet!" He threw the ball and it went in. _' A scoop shot...! I've never seen such a gentle throw before.. if Iwamura is a hard type of player, then this guys ia soft one!' _

"So what?!" yelled Kogeni as Mitobe passed him the ball.

"Oooh, Seirin caught up immeditely!"

"Oooh... they're hanging in there way better than I expected." said Kise.

"..Actually how they're playing now is probably the most fitting for them. Kuroko, Kagami, and Misaki's offensive powers are by far above the rest, so they could use them immediately, but... the team with those three exists only since this spring. You could sat it's still in development. Hyuuga's outside shots... Mitone's hook shots... with those at the core of the offenses, this is the other side of Seirin that was deveoped during the last year. They must have trained considerably since their last year, in order to win." explained Kasamatsu. "And... here is one more thing I understood. The keyman of this team right now, is the guy I was matched up against last time."

"...?It's not the captain?" asked Kise.

"Hyuuga is the support pillar on a mental level. The playmaker is the point guard. That guy probably has one more eye."

"Eye...?"

"All right! Let's score this one!" yelled Izuki. As he lowered his eyes, he looked back and forth, passing the ball to Hyuuga, and went around Kasuga. As he was about to chase after Izuki, he bumped into Omura. Hyuuga passed the ball back to Hyuuga, as he did a lay-up. A point was scored.

"WOOH, HE SCORED!"

"AWESOME SEIRIN..."

"THEY'RE NOT LOSING TO THE KING SEIHOU...!"

"Shit, even though we were covering the right side..."

"He used me as a screen."

"Izuki-kun can see it, because he has Eagle Eye." kagami and Kuroko looked at their coach.

"Eagle...eye?" asked Kagami.

"Imagine an eagle in the air. It can pratically see everything from above. Eagel eye doesn't have any physical abilities, but Izuki is able to switch his point of view in his mind. That mean he's able to see things through various perspectives. He can always see the entire court." explained Misaki.

"Seriously?" said Kagami, as Riko and Misaki both smiled, slightly. When Izuki and Hyuuga were running back to their side of the court, Izuki began to make a joke.

"Ut'd be nice if you'd call that a nice shot."

"Do you want to be subbed out already? Go die."

"Die? What?"

"Hyuuga-kn and the others aren't good at everything, but they each have one special skill."

"Our senpai's are really awesome afterall, then Koganei senpai and Tsuhida-senapi too...!?"

"Err...yeah. Joganei-kun can shoot from any range!" the ball bounced off. "But his accuaracy is average."

"Isn't that completely plain!?"

"For the record, Tsuchida-senpai's strong point is rebounds." as the game continued on with 49 to 54, the ball was about to go out, until Koganei caught it. As he threw it, he tripped over and landed behind Seirin's bench.

"Koganei-kun! Are you all..." Misaki and Riko saw his eyes spinning.

"He's not alright! Waah, his eyes are spinning!?" yelled Misaki. She began to check on his condition.

"It's just a light concussion, but there's no other way but to subsitute him.

"Then Let me play!...please!" yelled Kagami.

"What are you talking about, you know you can't." said Hyuuga. "Did you forget already what you need to use this energy for, morono! We'll finish it ourselves so just wait!"

"Still, I can't just stand doing nothing after all! If I can do anything for you senpais..."

"I thinking the same thing too. This is why the person with the four fouls should stay back." said Kuroko and Misaki as they slapped their hands on Kagami's face.

"Bu!"

"What did you say?!" yelled Kagami as he gripped both of their heads.

"Even if you play, Tsuagawa-kun will have you make another foul again and you will be ejected from the court." said Kuroko bluntly.

"I won't! And that's why I need to take my revenge on Tsugawa!"

"Then Misaki will defeat Tsugawa-kun in your stead."

"WHAT...!?" yelled Kagami and Misaki. Hyuuga looked at the score. _'Five minutes left... and six points behind... if it's Misaki, then we can save Kuroko and Kagami for the next match, if we win...'_ he smiled.

"Okay then, Misaki are you ready?" she looked at her teamates and they nodded. She sighed.

"Fine." she took off her t-shirt and tied her hair into a high pony tail. As they went back on the court, Tsugawa pouted.

"Huh...!? I was sure it'd be Kagami who would come back. What it's just you? and I wanted to go against Kagami again. However, you might do." Misaki and the others twitched.

"Is that so? Then get ready for some crying, cause I have come for what seems to be a revenge as his representive." she glared. Medusa Eye began to activate, causing Seihou to shiver at the feeling.

* * *

_Hi everyone! This was kinda hard to type up, because for some reason I didn't have the engergy to type it up. -w- BTW when I was watching Magi, the anime, I realized that Judal's voice sound like the voice actor for Kise. ^^ So I did my research (which I never do...) and I was right! W LOL._

_Anyway thanks for reading this and please review! _


	15. Chapter 14:Shuutoku

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The score was 58 to 64. Seihou in the lead. Less than 5 minutes were on the clock. How is Seirin going to win this? All hopes are now on Misaki.

Tsugawa laughed. "Haha, Kagami's revenge...!?" he turned to Oomura. " Oomura, do you mind letting me mark her?"

"Haa?Why?"

"Well... it seems like something came to ask for a refund!"

When the game resumed, Tsugawa began to mark Misaki.

"I was surpriseit was you and not Kagami, or the back-up player, coming back, but in the end you're still a freshman. I guess Seirin's senpais aren't reliable after all!" Seirin shivered as they heard what Tsugawa said. Misaki dropped her head and began to chuckle. Tsugawa widened his eyes as the temperature in the whole building dropped. Kise and Kasamatsu shivered as they felt really cold. Not just them, so did everyone. _Everyone._ She looked at him and had a creepy face.

"What kind of shit did you say from your fucking mouth?" he gulped. "I was the one that everyone asked me to play And looking back how the match went until now, you shouldn't be thinking that. Just in the same way a senpai has pride, a kouhai has respect. In order to support the senpais I resepect as well, I will crush you." Tsugawa widened his eyes as he legs gave out. Medusa Eye in full drive.

_'What! My legs! They aren't responding!'_ thought Tsugawa. Izuki passed the ball to Audrey as she did a small verision of Kuroko's pass into Hyuuga's hands. Everyone widened their eyes, as they saw that. Hyuuga quickly recovered as he score a three pointer. Kuroko blinked.

Misaki began to fling her wrist and winced. _'Damn! passing like Kuroko does is painful! Got to hand it to, Tetsu.'_ she thought. Kuroko blinked as he thought he heard what Misaki said to him. He smiled slightly. As Misaki got the ball again, she began to dribble across the court. When Tsugawa tried to guard her, he got a weird shiver. She easily went around him without trouble and passed the ball to Hyuuga. Who escaped Iwamura easily. Seihou began to panic as Kuroko widened at how Misaki was playing. Kagami also widened his eyes as he realized how much she had improved.

"Awesome..." they both muttered.

"What, you're just noticing that now? It's always like this!" teased Riko. Kuroko's eyes sparkled.

Tsugawa began to look around. "What the hell is that!?"

"Je...!? Why...!? These guys...they're completely reading our movements." Seihou's coach grumbled.

"They've done it... it's the first time a team has studied us to that extent."

"One of my kouhai collapsed from exhaustion and our DVD player even died for that sake..." commented Hyuuga. Misaki shivered at how long she stared at the TV screen and on her computer.

"It was annoying. Even making a 3D animation of how you guys run and move." she muttered angrily. Tsugawa and Kasuga widened their eyes at the two.

"3D...?!" Misaki nodded.

"What? You think I always have basketball on my mind?" she teased.

"Old martial arts, like the name says, are ancient techniques. They're a completely different way of thinking from our ear of sports science. Seihou's strength is all about using them to move in a unique way...but if it's unique, then there are habits!"

Hyuuga sighed. "Well, I may say that, but we could actually use it only since the beginning of the second half..."

"In practice, these aren't obvious enough to be called habits, anyway. Habits are hard to break."

"Yeah, I know..." said Tsuchida. As the game resumed on, from Audrey using her Medusa eye to pass and score to Seihou's walls crumbling, Seirin caught up to 70 to 69.

"THEY TOOK THE LEAD...!? SERIOUSLY?! SEIRIN CAUGHT UP!...!"

"There's no time left... they definitely can't let them score." Iwamura dunked the ball in the hoop angrily.

"DON'T TAKE THE KING LIGHTLY! IT'S 10 YEARS TOO EARLY FOR BASTARDS LIKE YOU TO WIN AGAINST US!" Everyone gasped as it was a man to man on the whole court!?

"They're not just defending, they want to score another basket...!" as Seihou began to get serios, Misaki grabbed the ball from them and did a shooting range from super far away. Everyone widened their eyes. She shot the ball, as Tsugawa tried to block.

"MISAKI!" She smirked evilly at him. She began to mutter something as the ball went in, just as the buzzer went off.

Everyone gasped. Tsugawa dropped to the floor.

"MATCH OVER!" Kagami and the others cheered. The fire burned down in Misaki's eyes as she stopped using Medusa Eye. She sighed out and as she walked towards her team. They began to cheer as they brought Misaki in, as she laughed.

"We lost..." Tsugawa gritted his teeth. _'You Lose'_ as he remembered what he heard Misaki say to him.

"Wha...WHY?! SEIRIN IS A TEAM THAT JUST FORMED LAST YEAR, RIGHT!? WE DEFINITELY PRATICED A LOT TOO! AND LAST YEAR YOU WEREN'T A MATCH FOR OUR TEAM AT ALL! WE SHOULD DEFINITELY BE THE STRONGEST..." Misaki stepped up.

"You're right. In the normal eyes, you guys should've be stronger. That's why we forced ourself to practice as hard as you do and become stronger than you in order to win." Tsugawa shut up. Iwamura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough, Tsugawa. It's not that the strongest is the team that wins, it's the team that wins is the strongest."

"Yup, that's it~ come one, let's line up~" said Kasuga. "Those guys were stronger. Only that." as they begun to line up, Tsugawa stopped Misaki.

"...Tell me your name!"

"Eh?"

"Your name!" she smirked as she pointed at him, near his forehead, a hand on her hip.

"Before that, do you even know what that _'back-up players'_ name?" he blinked. "You must have remember, since you played his middle school before." he widened his eyes as he remembered. _'That guy... he was in Teiko when we played against his school!_

"Kuroko Tetsuya..." she smirked, as she flicked his forehead. He winced slightly.

"So you do know his name. How can you get revenge against us, if you don't know even their names? " she turned around and began to line up. "By the way, my name is Amaya Misaki."

"Amaya Misaki..." he blushed as he repeated her name. When they lined up, they yelled.

"SEIRIN HIGH WINS 73 TO 71! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" as they walked back, Riko began to tear up a little.

"Awesome, everyone... congratulations." she said out loud. Hyuuga placed a hand on her head.

"Pull yourself together, coach. It's still too early for crying. The tears of joy will be for when we win the next battle." Misaki took the towel that Kuroko held out for her. She began to wipe her face.

"You know Tetsu, I'm repsecting you more and more." he blinked as she gave him, a full grin. "I mean, I knew how hard it was to pass the ball around the court without being noticed but when I tried to do it, it was freaking hard! I don't know how you do this every match, but now I'm respecting even more than I did before!" Kuroko blushed slightly but not enough for everyone to notice.

At Shuutoku's side, everyone began to mutter at the scores. Takao yawned as he stretched his back."We still have a break, now... but aren't you glad? Seirin made it this far."

"You could have tell that just by looking." replied Midorima as he smiled slightly. Kise looked over.

"Seems like it's over on Shuutoku's side. " said Kise.

"So the final is Shuutoku against Seirin, huh? Still, 2 matches in the same day is too crazy... but whether they laugh or cry in the end, in three hours... we'll know who will be qualified for the final league...!"

At Seirin's Change room, Riko began to bark orders.

"Put on your jackets so that your bodies don't cool off! and be careful when you're stretching! Here's some amino acid for the fatigue! and don't forget your energy supplements! I'll be massaging your legs so remove your shoes!" Misaki slumped onto the ground, finish eating two bananas.

"How do you feel?" asked Riko to Hyuuga.

"Thanks. Well... I would like if I said if I wasn't, but... I guess I'll be able to run until the end of the net match with that."

"Hn? Where's Kagami?" asked Koganei.

"Well..." they looked to see Audrey and Kagami sleeping.

"Wha! Hey, Kagami! Misaki! If you sleep your body will be all stiff!"

"Haa... leave him be." said Hyuuga.

"Kagami has been unusally down after the match." said Izuki.

"Because he was benched for his 4 fouls, right? Even he shouldn't mind that..."

"You being replaced at the end was outside our predicitions, though koga.

"Uh..."

"Maybe he's feeling responsible in his way? More than just sleeping, it's like... he wants to be ready for the next match. He wants to save until the last drop of his strength."

"Exuse me, I got to go to the washroom." said Kuroko.

"Ah, I'm going too." said Koganei.

When they were off to the washroom, Riko took a picture of Kagami and Misaki sleeping. When the two finally came back, they began to wait.

"Let's go!" yelled Hyuuga. As both teams got ready to go, Midorima looked at his captain.

"Exuse me, please go ahead."

_'Kuroko... and this guy's new light...Kagami... I didn't miss a shot today. I didn't hold back during training either. I took care of the nails of my left hand as usual. Today's horoscope was the best for Cancer. I have today's lucky item too. I laced my shoes starting from the right. I did everything I could. '_

"Alright..."as Midorima opened the door. Takao whined.

"...You're late! Our senpais already went ahead."

Kuroko walked over to the sleeping duo.

"Kagami-kun. Misaki-san. It's time." they woke up as they got up. Misaki stretching her muscles. Her bones cracked as she did.

"...Let's go!" yelled Kagami.

"Yes." replied Kuroko. As everyone watched intently, both teams started to come out.

"Woooh, both teams are coming out!"

"The defeat of the King of the West was nothing less than an upset. Honestly...there aren't many who expected Seirin to win their way until there. It doesn't change anything for us... but that's it. No matter if the opponent is a rabbit or a tiger, the lion has only one thing to do. Crush it with all its strength! " said Otsubo. "LIKE USUAL, WE WANT NOTHING ELSE THAN VICTORY! "

"YEAH!"

Over at Seirin's side, Hyuuga sighed.

"Haa... I'm tired!" he said. "I've been melancholic since this morning, you know... two matches in ar wo, against kings...when I thought that if we won against Seihou, we'd still have a match after that... but there's only one match left, we don't have to hold back anything. Be hapy, there is one thing to do." he took a deep breath. "WE'LL THROW EVERYTHING AT THEM UNTIL WE TAKE THEM DOWN!"

"YEAH!"

As Misaki watched them go on the court, Hyuuga looked at Kagami. _'Now that I think about it... Kagami is calmer than I expected...'_ he thought.

Midorima and Kuroko looked at each other. "I really didn't expect you to win this far. But it stops there. You think that weak, unknown schools can fight if everyone join their strength, but that's just an illusion. Come. I will teach you how foolish your choice was."

"...Nobody can know for sure if the choice one makes for one's life is right or not. I did not choose for a reason like I will object to something, at the very least, Seirin is not weak. We will not lose. Definitely. " replied Kuroko with a serious voice.

"Will Seirin create a miracle and defeat two kings in a row, or will Shuutoku logically defend its position as the king..." said Misaki softly.

"IT'S THE FINAL!"


	16. Chapter 15 & 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke~_

* * *

_Note From Me:_

_Hi people! I like to thank you guys for reading this story and reviewing them! ^^ I like to ask you guys a quick suggestion. Should I write a story of Misaki and Kagami taking Kuroko to America? :3 It'll be quite ahead of this story (meeting Akashi, Himuro, Alex...). -w- I really want to write it, but do you guys think I should put it up like now or wait for this story to end first? _

_Anyway, back to the story!_

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

As each player began to go to their places, Takao looked at Midorima.

"Hm? Is it alright to only greet Kuroko-kun? What about Kagami..."

"It's unnecessary." replied Midorima. "I have nothing to talk about with someone who played so pitifully his last match. If he has something to say, then he should express it with his plays, not words."

Hyuuga looked at Kagami. "Kagami!"

"I agree... when I remember it, I can't help but being mad at myself. Frustration keeps piling u. So... let's play already." He grinned at Midorima. "I've been piling it up to turn all of it into fighting spirit, in order to defeat you bastard. I just can't hold back any longer."

Midorima, Kuroko, Hyuuga, and Misaki looked at the red-headed player.

"...what did you say?" replied Midorima. "Do what you want...if you can, that is."

The ball was thrown into the air, as both teams jumped for it. Kagami had jumped higher, as the ball went into Mitobe's hand. He quickly passed it to Izuki and was about to move, but he saw no one open.

_They're really fast...! We were planning to quickly score once at the beginning, but..._

Misaki began to bite her thumb.

"Waah..., there's no opening..." said Fukuda.

"Score the first one! but be careful!" yelled Kawahara.

"We can't!" yelled Riko. The team looked at her. "If you take it easy against a stronger opponent, it will only be like giving him the initiative! We have to get the first quarter first! and for that sake..." Shinsuke, the one guarding Kuroko, looked around as he was gone. Izuki passed the ball to his right, into Kuroko's hand.

"As a greeting, go for a storm attack!" grinned Riko. Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami, who began to do an alley-oop.

"Yes, we're the first to score!" yelled the first-years.

"No, we aren't." said Misaki as she sweat-dropped. Everyone widened their eyes at Misaki, as they then saw, Midorima smacking the ball away.

"...how pathetic. Did you really expect something of that level would work?"

Everyone widened their eyes. "Impossible..."

Riko gaped at them. _Is it even possible to block that?_

As Takao was dribbling the ball across the court, he was stopped by Izuki. He gave him a smirk as he passed it to Shinsuke as he was about to do a lay-up.

However, he didn't expect Seirin's captain to appear. Hyuuga jumped as he smacked the ball away, as it bounced off the rim.

"It's out! Both teams aren't yielding!"

As the match continued on for about two minutes, both teams still haven't scored.

"My, my... they're even?" said Kasuga.

"A basketball match lasts for 40 minutes divided in four quarters of 10 minutes each. It means that at the very least, the flow of the game will change three times. However, that means..."

"If the opponent gets the flow of the game, it's hard to get it back during the same quarter. It's been almost two minutes and none of the teams have scored. At this rate, the first quarter will probably be... for the team who scores first...!"

As the ball bounced off the rim, Otsubo caught the ball as he threw it across the court, just as Takao escaped Izuki. Takao caught the ball as he threw it to Midorima who did a three pointer.

As the ball begun to go through the hoop, Kuroko begun to run, yelling to Kagami.

"Please start running." Midorima merely turned around, walking back to their side of the court. Misaki gaped a little.

"**So this is the Generation of Miracles number 1 shooter..."** muttered Misaki. The ball went in.

"Damn it..." muttered Hyuuga.

" They've broken the balance! With this, the flow of the quarter is for Shuutoku...!"

As the ball bounced under Seirin's hoop, Kuroko took hold of the ball. He held it in his hand as he begun to spin around. Midorima turned around, just as Kuroko threw the ball at super speed.

"What!?"

Kagami caught the ball as he dunked the ball. Misaki fell to the floor in surprise. Suprise in her eyes as she kept going looking at Kuroko to Kagami.

**"What in tarnation was that?!"** screamed Misaki in English. She placed a hand on her forehead as she took a seat on the bench. _This isn't good for my heart... forget action movies, this is already plently! Though I already seen these kinds of shots before in middle school…_

"They scored back in an instant!?"

"But the hell was that just now...!? The ball went all the way from one end of the court to the other!?"

Midroim clicked his tongue. "Kuroko...!"

Kuroko looked at him. "I'm sorry. I can't let you take the first quarter that easily."

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

"What the hell... was that Ichirou's laser beam?! It's basketball right!?" everyone stared in shock. Misaki's heart was beating like crazy. _So this is the phantom sixth man's power! If this is just the start... _ she looked at Kuroko, as her heart skipped a beat.

"What in the world..." muttered Otsubo.

"He had a pass like that too?!" said Takao.

_'It's the first time I seen it too... but thanks to that, the flow of the game has changed yet...' _thought Hyuuga. "We can still go."

"The match." said Kuroko. "Only starts from now!" finished Kagami. Midorima glared at them.

As the game resumed on, Kagami stopped Midorima from moving. Midorima began to make a form, until he saw Kuroko near the basket. He quickly passed it to the side.

Kise blinked in surprise "Midorimacchi, you could've made that shot."

"I see." voiced out Kasamatsu.

"Huh?"

At Shuutoku's bench, their coach began to think. "I was already surprised by how little presence he has, but he can pass like that, too." he looked at Kuroko. "They can shut down Midorima that way. What should we do?"

Kise leaned over a little. "Midorimacchi's been shut down?" he looked at his senpai.

"Yeah, with that kid's spinning long distance pass." replied Kasamatsu. "Midorima's team returns to defense during the long hang time of his shots, and that's good for stopping run and gun plays. However, not everyone goes back. Just in case he misses, they leave someone to rebound the ball." explained Kasamatsu. "THat hang times bites them in the ass."

"If Midorima can go back, Kagami can also run back. This way, we can counter Midorima with a super-fast break by running past him." explained Misaki. The first years looked at her. "That's why Midorima can't shoot."

"But the timing and decision to show us that pass... the confidence to get in one shot... it's reaffirming. I can see how he played at Teiko with you. He's a battle-hardened warrior." finished Kasamatsu.

Takao snorted. _We can't have people think this is all it takes to shut us down._ He began to left and right, as he escaped Izuki, dribbling across the court. As Mitobe tried to stop him, Takao smirked. He began to put the ball behind his back, throwing it to the right into Otsubo's hand as he did a quick lay-up.

Misaki blinked in surprise. _That speed... and how did he even know where Otsubo was? He can't have..._

As the ball began to zoom to Kuroko, he stepped back a little as he quickly passed it to Mitobe's hand, as he did a lay-up.

Seirin began to smile.

"Seirin's passes don't make any sense, but they're amazing!"

Shuutoku's coach looked at Kuroko for a while. "This is it." he began to yell to Takao. "Takao, Kimura, change marks. Takao, get on No.11."

Hyuuga blinked a little. "He's marking Kuroko?"

Misaki began to mutter under her breath. "This isn't good." Riko rose an eyebrow.

"It makes no sense." said Furihata.

"He's so invisible, anyone would lose him." said Kawahara. Riko began to think. _They're already taking a direct approach. What are they trying to do?_ As Kuroko was near Seirin's bench, Misaki looked at him.

"Tetsu." she said as Kuroko looked at her. "Don't make too many passes around Takao, he probably has the same ability as Izuki-senpai." Riko and the others blinked at her, as Kuroko nodded.

"What do you mean 'be careful around Takao?' and also having the same ability as Izuki-kun?" asked Riko. Misaki looked at her with the corner of her eye.

"Takao knew where his captain was without turning his head. Besides Otsubo-san was behind him, that would not be able to be seen with any normal vision." she looked at Takao. "It's almost like he can see the whole court."

As the game resumed on, Takao began to dribble the court. Izuki came up and stopped him but Takao quickly passed the ball behind him, into Miyaji's hand.

Another point was scored. Izuki gaped. _That pass! He has it, too!_

As they began to run back, Takao looked at Kuroko. "I knew this would happen. Well, Shin-chan would say it's our fate to fight against each other." Kuroko stared at him as he smiled. "I didn't think we'd face each other so soon. It occurred to me the first time we met. You and I are the same kind of person and we're both first years, too. Passing is our bread and butter, so I guess you could say I hate you because you're like me. I just don't want to lose to you."

Kagami looked at Kuroko then back to Midorima. "What do you think you're doing? No matter how fast Takao is, that's not the way to handle Kuroko."

Midorima faced him. "I am already familiar with Kuroko's abilities. You will see soon enough."

As the ball was about to go into Kuroko's hand, Takao intercepted the pass as he passed it to Kimura. As Izuki tried to stop Kimura from passing, it went into Miyaji's hand as he did a lay-up.

Takao looked at Kuroko. "I've never felt this before, but I think it's because there's something different about you."

Kuroko stared at him as he blinked. "I'm sorry. No one has ever said that to me before, so I don't know what to say."

"What?" said Takao with a bewildered look.

"But I think I have a similar feeling."

Takao chuckled a little. "That's good. We're ready to go." he blinked as he soon saw Kuroko gone.

"Hey, wait! How rude are you to suddenly disappear like that?" he yelled as he soon sneered. "Just kidding."

"Hyuga's free! Go!" as Izuki passed it to Kuroko, he saw Hyuuga. Kuroko began to pass it to him, but it was knocked out of the way by Takao.

Seirin gasped as Misaki began to curse. "I was right! He has Hawk eye!" she yelled as Takao smirked, as another point was made for Shuutoku.

"Hawk eye?" asked Furihata.

"Hawk eye is similar to Eagle eye. However, it has a wider view than Eagle eye. " everyone widened their eyes.

"W-what?" stuttered Riko.

"In other words, Takao can see everyone and everything in the entire court!"

"What!?" they yelled.

"Tetsu's misdirection relies on redirecting the gaze of other players. However, Hawk eye allows him to see everything. He's not only watching Kuroko, but everyone else he is going to pass to. In other words, Kuroko's misdirection doesn't work on Takao. That's why I told him to be careful around Takao."

As the buzzer went off, the referee yelled. "Seirin, time out."

When everyone sat on the benches, Misaki began to pass out drinks and towels with the other first years. Misaki stared at them, glumly. Her head turning.

As Takao took a sip out of his water bottle, he looked at Seirin.

"Uh oh, Seirin's in trouble."

"Do not let your guard down. Kuroko will not go down so easily." said Midorima.

"It's fine. Once you take away his lack of presence, he's worthless."

"Do you know why I don't like him?" asked Midorima. Takao looked at him. "It's because I respect him. He has no physical strengths. He can't do anything by himself. Despite that, he wore the same uniform as the rest of us at Teiko and lead the team to victory. His abilities are nothing like ours. His strengths are of another kind. That is why I don't like him, because a man I respect has chosen to bury himself with a team that cannot fully utilize his abilities."

As Kuroko was staring blankly, Misaki crouched in front of him as Kagami gripped his head.

"Hey, don't tell me you're going to keep letting them get you."

"Well, I suppose I don't like it."

Misaki smiled as Kagami did. "That's the spirit." Kagami looked at his coach.

"Coach! Let us keep going like this, please."

"Like this? You know your misdirection won't work against Takao-kun, right? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not okay. I have a problem." Misaki rose an eyebrow as Riko closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I see... wait what?!" The buzzer went off, signaling the end of the time out. As Kagami stood up, he looked at Kuroko.

"Take care of Takao."

"Okay."

Misaki placed both of her hands on their shoulders as she smirked. "I think it's time to go and say Hi. We've got a new play to give them." they both smiled as they nodded.

As the game went on, Takao looked at Kuroko. "Hey, did you come up with a plan?"

"I'm still thinking." said Kuroko, bluntly.

"You're doing what?"

_'Two games in one day is brutal. I'm already exhausted.'_ thought Hyuuga. _And we're up against the king, Shutoku. If we let them get too far ahead, catching up will be difficult._

As another point was score for Shuutoku, Furihata spoke up. "A-are the upperclassmen already short on breath? It's still only the first quarter."

"It's alright." reassured Riko. "This game definitely depends on Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, who we had on reserve." she looked at her hand as there was a piece of something. They rose an eyebrow. "However, that's not all."

"What is that?" asked Fukuda.

"One I broke before." replied Riko.

"Broke?"

"After we lost last year." said Riko as she began to tell them the story. Misaki was listening to the story as she watched her team mates play.

"Who cares about kings? Go die!" yelled Hyuuga. Everyone just stared at him.

"Though, his personality suffered a little. Hyuuga-kun will always make important shots."

As the game went on, Misaki looked at her coach, sensing Kuroko's desperation.

"Coach...!" she looked at her.

_It isn't like Kurokocchi to repeat his mistakes._ thought Kise.

"What are you doing? We are doing everything we can." said Midorima. "Defend harder." as he caught the ball.

"My shooting range isn't that short." said Midorima as he began to make a form.

"He's shooting from the center line?"

Everyone gasped as it went in.

_The high arc extends his range. This must be that bad feeling I had earlier. _thought Hyuuga.

"If he can shoot from the center line... then he might be able to shoot from a longer distance!" said Misaki.

Midorima ran back to the very back. "As I'm back here. You cannot get behind me with Kuroko's passes." Kuroko and Kagami blinked. "But it's all irrelevant. My shots are three points, and your counter is only two." he push up his glasses. "Even if we do nothing, the gap will grow wider."

Soon Kagami was dribbling the ball in front of Midorima. "You've got something interesting there. But..." Misaki smirked widely as everyone stared at her weirdly.

Kagami shot the ball as Midorima widened his eye. _A three?_ I thought he wasn't good at outside shots.

"GO! Taiga!" yelled Misaki. Kagami begun to run._ If it goes in, that's fine. _The ball bounced off the rim. _If it misses..._

"Just dunk it in!" yelled Misaki. The ball went in as Kagami ran back.

"What was that? A one man alley-oop?" as Misaki jumped in the air doing a fist-pump.

**"GO TAIGA GO!" **

Kise sweated a little. "That guy..."

As Seirin ran back, Izuki and Mitobe patted his back.

"Nice." said Kuroko.

"So nice how nice it was." said Izuki.

"Izuki, seriously, stop."

Riko looked at the score board. _One basket behind. At this rate, we might be able to..._

As Midorima bounced the ball, everyone looked at him. "That was a pretty good shot for you. However..."

everyone began to drop their mouths. "Shooting from that length?!"

"You're kidding!?" said Hyuuga, as Midorima shot the ball.

"I told, it's not that short." said Midorima. "My shooting range is the entire court." The buzzer went off.

"The first quarter is over. Two minute interal!"

As Seirin sat on the benches, Misaki sighed, messing her hair up.

"This is major de ja vu." she said randomly. Seirin looked at her.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I just remembered something like this." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Riko. Misaki sat cross-legged on the floor, looking at everyone.

"In middle school, my basketball team consisted a lot of people. The regulars were all my best friends, so we were in tune so much. However, we like to challenge out limits. " said Misaki. "One of them is like Midorima in a way. She can shoot anywhere on the court. Literally." they widened their eyes.

"Like any part of the court, she would be able to shoot a three. We would play against her, and frankly it was quite annoying." she said, as they laughed at her expression. "But there's a trick to high arcs." they blinked.

"A trick?" said Hyuuga.

Misaki nodded. "You can't stop it when it's in the air but you can stop them in two ways. Right before it's shot in the air, or before it goes in." they rose an eyebrow.

"The first one I get but the second one..." said Izuki as Misaki shrugged.

"Ya, it's not common. Anyway, when shooting high arcs, it takes more time than short shots. It may not feel like it but it's really slow. So the only way to stop Midorima's high shots is to prevent it from happening." she stated.

"Still, Kuroko-kun has he always been able to do that?" asked Riko.

"No, I only knew he could shoot as far as the half line. That's the first time I've seen him shoot from there."

"I've seen videos of NBA players make that shot during practice, trying that in an actual game is ridiculous." said Izuki.

"The Generation of Miracles is ridiculous." commented Hyuga.

"Is it even possible to stop that shot with what Misaki said?" asked Koganei.

"It's possible." everyone jumped as they saw a middle aged man. Misaki jumped up and backed up.

"DAD!?" yelled Kagami and Misaki. They widened their eyes as they went back and forth. They stared at the man. He had short black hair and his skin was darkish a little. He was quite tall and he wore a white dress shirt with a black tie and jean. His face showed the signs of aging but looked quite young. His face had those silly faces that wanted to strangle them because they were always smiling.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you weren't coming back until next week!" yelled Misaki. He rubbed his head as he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, me and your mom didn't want to worry you so we kinda lied." Misaki radiated an evil aura.

"Um..." said Riko. He blinked as he bowed a little.

"Sorry for the late introduction. My name is Amaya Hayato. I'm Misaki's father." Everyone blinked other than Kagami and Misaki.

"Amaya Hayato?! You mean that famous coach?!" exclaimed Hyuuga.

"Eh? Dad, you're famous?" said Misaki. The others turned to her.

"You don't know? You're dad is known for his excellent coaching skills and training ways!" yelled Riko. Kagami and Misaki blinked.

"Really? I thought Dad, you worked as a bussiness man." said Misaki. Kagami nodded. Hayato smiled guiltly.

"Well, I do now. I don't coach or train athletes anymore. I do that from time to time. How else did you think I knew you're mother?" Misaki gave a dead-panned face.

"You told me you met her in University and you were both partners." she said. He smiled thinly.

"Anyway!" said Haytao. "I see you're up against a long-range shooter." he said. Misaki and Kagami nodded.

"Frankly, this is getting annoying." said Kagami. Hayato laughed slighlty and patted Kagami's back.

"I know what you mean." said Hayato. "However, there is a trick to long shots. Misaki has already told you." he looked at the team they were going against and blinked in surprise.

"Nakatani?" he said. Misaki didn't look surprise. "You're up against Nakatani's team? No wonder you're having some trouble!" he said. Misaki snorted. The others rose an eyebrow.

"You know him?" asked Kagami.

"Of course! I was his senpai and we both were in the basketball team!" Misaki merely just stared ahead, plugging her ears.

"WHAT!?" they yelled. Nakatani looked over and blinked.

"Amaya?" Haytao saw him and waved goofly. Nakatani sighed. Shutoku rose an eyebrow as Hayato dragged her daughter along to their bench.

"Hey Nakatani! It's been quite a looong time! Well, we met a couple of years ago though." droned on Hayato. Nakatani sighed.

"It's been quite a while, senpai." Shuutoku blinked in surprise, as Misaki just crossed her arms as her dad did not let go of the collar of her shirt.

Hayato laughed. "Senpai? I haven't heard that in a while! You stop calling me that though." he said. Shuutoku's coach crossed his arms.

"So what are you doing here?" Hayato rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I was here to surprise on my daughter and her team, but who knew she was going against your team!"

"I knew!" she voiced out.

"Your daughter?" Hayato realized he didn't let go of his daughter yet as she got up. She rose a hand.

"Hi, uncle." Nakatani blinked.

"Ah, yes. You're daughter. You've grown so much, I didn't realize who you were." she blinked.

"That's fine. I'm use to it. You look quite well, uncle." Misaki went back to her team as her father continued to talk to his friend. Misaki sighed.

"You know Shuutoku's coach?" asked Kagami. She nodded.

"I met some of my dad's old friends a couple of times before we moved to America. everyone stared at her dumb-founded.

"We really should know you more." said Izuki. The others nodded in agreement.

_Then what about Tetsu/Kuroko?_ thought Kagami and Misaki.

Riko turned her attention to Kuroko. "You have to stop Midorima-kun!"

Kuroko nodded, as the buzzer went off, signaling the start of the game. Misaki's father left because he had something urgent to do, although he didn't want to leave. After a lot of pestering, he finally left. When the game re-began, Takao quickly passed the ball to Midorima. As the green-haired boy tried to move forward, Kuroko quickly stepped in front of him.

Earning a few looks of surprises. "What?"

"You think you can stop me with that?" said Midorima. As he went around Kuroko, Kise twitched a little and smiled. _Their real objective's coming up, Midorimacchi._

Just as Kuroko was about to knock the ball out of Midorima's hands, Takao stepped in behind him, stopping the move.

"Hey, now. Don't do crude stuff like that!" said Takao. Everyone widened their eyes as Misaki gritted her teeth.

"Kuroko-kun's back-tip...!"

Kise widened his eyes. "They saw it coming?" Misaki slapped her forehead as she begun to curse.

"Damn it! I forgot!" everyone looked at her.

"What?" asked Koganei.

"I remember that Takao and Midorima came to the pratice match us aganist Kaijo! So they probably know the tricks we are going to use!" she yelled. Everyone gaped at her and turned to the match.

"If they know..."

"Then we have to do something unexpected..." finished Misaki.  
They watched as Kagami ran up to Midorima and try to stop him. _Damn it, If Kuroko can't do it, I will!_

_Stop me? Impossible. _ thought Midorima. He began to dodge Kagami's guard and quickly shot the ball. It went in.

_He doesn't just shoot threes, he's fast!_ thought Kagami.

As Midorima backed up a little, he looked at Takao. "Don't get in my way, Takao."

"Don't be so shy." replied Takao.

Kagami wiped his face with his jersey. _Damn that monster. _He began to dribble the ball across the court, as Midorima began to stop him. Kagami passed it to his right, where Kuroko directed the ball, to be only stopped by Takao once again.

_This is ridculous! Can't they do anything while Takao is on the court?_ thought Riko. Midorima got the ball and began to do a shooting pose.

_Crap! If he get away from me for even a second..._ thought Kagami. The ball went in.

"There it is! That's two in a row for Midorima!" everyone gritted their teeths.

As Izuki began to dribble the ball, he passed it to Hyuuga who passed it to Mitobe who did a hook shot. The ball went in, with a small bounce on the ring.

Midorima bounced the ball. "No matter how much you score, you cannot stop my shots." as he began to shoot, Kagami yelled.

"No you don't!" he begun to run towards Midorima and jumped as Kagami did. _ It's so high! once it starts, I won't be able to..._

Midorima shot the ball. Everyone stared at the ball.

_At this rate, I'm more worried about my heart than the score. My heart's gonna break!_ thought Hyuuga as the ball went in.

_How are we supposed to stop him? _ thought Riko.

* * *

_**Phew! Two chapters in one! Decided to give something more. -_- Please read and review! w0 **_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke!_**

**_NOTE FROM ME!: Watched this video... nearly had a nosebleed. 0/0 _**

**_ watch?v=lRgtEpE8wRw_**

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

* * *

As the audience watched the match of Seirin and Shuutoku, the clouds were gray, as if they were reflecting the match right now. Rain slolwly falling to the earth below.

It was 27 to 45. Shuutoku in the lead.

"The first half finished with them slowly pulling away. This game's over. Let's go." said one of the audience members.

"If they lose this badly, people will think we're weak." said Tsugawa.

"I don't know what we could've beaten them." said Iwamura.

"How can the addition of a single member change this team so much?" said Kasuga.

Kise looked over to Seihou before putting his head on his hand. "Show some spirit, Seirin." he said, frustrated.

"They are, you idiot. After being shown such a difference in their strength, they're still barely hanging in there. I'd give them props." Kise growled a little as he leaned back with force. His iphone came out as he went to pick it up.

_Next up, Oha Asa Horoscope! Aquariuses should play it quiet today. Cancers will have a great day. As long as you have your lucky item, Shigaraki raccoon, you have nothing to fear!_

"This is simply the result of our abilities. It's not bad, it's also not good. The other side hasn't given up yet. Otsubo, play offensively during the second half. Finish them. That's all." finished Nakatani.

"Yes sir!" Midorima began to inspect his finger nails, as he filed them.

"Hey, what are ou doing?" asked Takao, looking at the green-headed player. "You didn't even listen to the coach."

"As you can see, I'm fixing my nails." replied Midorima. "My shots depend on my nails."

_That's why he always tapes his fingers. _Thought Takao. _This is more than fastidious, it's obsessive._

"OUCH!" yelled Kimura, as he held his foot. "I've been wondering about it the whole time, but what's the deal with this raccoon!?" The door opened as they saw Misaki standing there.

"Misaki, why are you doing here?" asked Nakatani. Misaki held out a card.

"My dad wanted to give you our phone number. He says you guys should hang out sometime, for old times sake." she replied, as he took the card. She looked over to the raccoon.

"What the hell is with that raccoon? I saw it during the whole match, but what do you even have it? It's big, and more like it sticks out like a sore thumb." she said, bluntly.

"That's what I said!" yelled Kimura.

"It is my lucky item." replied Midorima.

"...okay then." she replied.

"It's been on the bench for the first half! It's in the way!" yelled Kimura.

Miyaji placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's break it. We should break it." suggested Miyaji.

"You better not." said Misaki, poping her head through the door. They looked at her.

"Why?"

"If you do that, Fate/Karma will make you lose." she said. "And it does come true. In middle school, one of our opponents broke one of my friends lucky item, and three of their players either broke their arm or leg, from they took a hard tumble." she replied, as she walked away. "Also, you already chipped it!" she yelled.

Everyone started to pale, as they saw a piece of the raccoon statue. Midorima was about to get angry until he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read the words.

_Fate is not only one path. It's the path you choose that leads to your fate. _

_-Amaya Misaki_

In the locker room of Seirin, everyone was quite grim. No one was speaking to each other.

_No one's speaking. _Riko thought._ I have to say something to raise their spirits. What should I..._ Riko began to shake her head. _Focus, focus! Oh where is Misaki when you need her?!_

The door opened just as Riko thought about her. Misaki stepped in and felt the atmosphere.

"Whoah, did someone die, because the sound in here just died." Everyone puffed their cheeks as they began to laugh at her punny joke.

"What? Are you laughing at the fact that you're laughing at my very horrible joke?" everyone started to crack up.

"I have a very bad humour, you know? it might that 'bad' kind of humour or the bad humour." everyone started to roll on their backs as they couldn't stop laughing.

"That lifted the atmosphere here, and I'm not talking about the oxygen here." everyone started to have tears in their eyes. Misaki grinned like a maniac as she achieved everyone's laughs. She gave a bow.

Izuki stopped laughing as he saw Kuroko holding a camera as he tried to stop laughing.

"Kuroko, why do you have a camera in your hand?"

"Someone taped Takao-kun during the first half." he replied.

Izuki blined. "Do you have a plan?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I have thought about winning, but I have never wondered if I can win or not." he looked back at everyone. "Even if we lose by 100 points, there's a chance a meteor will strike the other team's bench in the last second."

Misaki began to laugh, silently. "You're right." said Izuki. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah."

Hyuuga stood up. "Don't give me that! There isn't going to be a meteor. That's a crazy thought."

"But what if they all get stomach aches?" thought Tsuchida.

"Don't get carried away. That won't happen either." said Hyuuga.

Koganei put his hands behind his head. "Well, compared to that, a second half comeback is way more realistic." Mitobe nodded in agreement.

"Let's just keep running and think after the game's over." said Hyuuga. "Alright, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

As everyone went out to leave, Kuroko saw Kagami thinking deeply. Misaki saw this and waved him on. When everyone left, she sat down and placed her head on his shoulder. He jumped back to reality as he saw Misaki silent. He sighed a little and smiled. He rubbed her head with a smile, like a brother would give to his sister. She gave him a grin as they both went back to the court.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Misaki.

Kagami looked ahead. "I'm still thinking... besides I was a little distracted."

Misaki nodded. "You're finally getting the challenge you wanted. Regret it,yet?"

Kagami smirked. "As if." he looked at her with the corner of his eye. "But you have a plan don't you?"

She smirked back. "It's in the process. For now, concentrate on Midorima. Try to prevent him from making any of his shots. " He nodded.

As Kagami went on the court, Riko went over to Koganei, who was still slightly dizzy.

"What is it, coach?" asked Misaki.

"Koganei's light concusion, is still there... Misaki-san, can you take in place for him?"

Misaki blinked as she looked over to the approval of her team mates.

They all nodded, as Kuroko gave her a fist-pump. As she removed her t-shirt, she went on the court.

Kise blinked. "Huh? Kurokocchi's on the bench... and Misakicchi is on the court."

"Well, he can't do anything as long as Takao's there. Anyway, let's hope Amaya might make a difference, but they don't even have a strategy."

Nakatani looked at Seirin's bench and over to the court. Misaki was consvering with her team mates in quiet tones, as they nodded.

_Something... we just need some kind of opening._ thought Riko.

"Unfortuantely, no such opening exists."

Misaki went over to Takao, switching with Izuki. He rose an eyebrow as Misaki gave her team mate a quick grin. He patted her shoulder, in response.

"Hm... it's you."

Misaki nodded. "Nice to see you, Takao-kun."

"I thought your team would try harder."

Misaki twitched. "Do you not see effort when you see it?"

_Their eyes aren't all dead yet, but what is this? This is more than just not giving up._ Thought Midorima. _Well, no matter. I will simply crush him._

As the game started, Mitobe began to dribble the ball across the court. Otsubo chased him as Mitobe passed the ball towards Hyuuga. He caught the ball.

"Hyuuga-senapi, behind you!" yelled Furihata. When Takao was about to smack the ball away, Misaki stopped him. Takao widened his eyes.

_Fast!_ He took a quick look in her eyes and froze.

"Hyuuga-senpai!" he quickly made a three-pointer as it went in. Seirin cheered as they finally had a point. When they began to go on, Midorima had the ball and began to make his long shots. Everyone froze but Misaki began to run towards the ball was. Everyone watched her as she jumped, and stopped the ball from going into the basket.

"WHAT!?"

While Misaki was in the air, she quickly made a shot, going into Kagami's reach with his high-jump. He quickly dribble the ball into the basket.

Misaki was about to have a hard landing until Mitobe caught her. She began to take in deep breaths and gave Mitobe a quick smile. She went onto the floor and went back to the other side.

She looked at Midorima. "You aren't the first that I have encountered. I went through long shots a lot." she said to him.

Kise and Kasamatsu gaped at Misaki. "What... can people even do that?" asked Kise. Kasamatsu didn't respond.

Tsugawa began to have hearts in his eyes. Misaki turned around to face where Kise and Kasamatsu where and gave them a thumbs-up. Kise's face blushed as she turned back to her team.

As Takao was keeping Misaki busy, Midorima began to make a shot. As soon as he was, Kagami jumped in the air. Midorima widened his eyes.

_This bastard! When did he... No more, importaintly..._ Kagami's fingers were nearly touching the ball until Midorima shot it, as it went into the basket.

The scores were now, 33 to 48. Shuutoku was still in the lead, but there was a glimmer of hope.

Misaki went over to Kagami as she led him to their side as he gritted his teeth. _I won't lose! More...more... _

Misaki looked over to Kagami, noticing a differece.

As Izuki dribbled the ball, he passed it behind him into Misaki's hand. As Takao tried to stop her, he accidentally took a look in her eyes. He froze as she passed it to Hyuuga, who did a three-pointer.

Seirin was catching up. Takao unfroze himself as Shuutoku's coach turned over to Misaki. _When she was younger...she was never this good... Hayato must be teaching her more..._

Misaki high-fived her captain and Izuki. Kuroko smiled, just Misaki turned over to him. She gave him a grin and gave him a fist pump. He blinked at her before he felt a little heat rising to his face.

Takao began to dribble the ball as Misaki stared at him with a poker face. She could see him analazying the court. _Otsubo-san is open...but Kagami-kun...you're not guarding Midorima closely enough._

As he bounced the ball, Misaki merely made an opening for him. Takao widened his eyes. _What...?! She allowed me to pass._

_Although I could've stopped that,_ Misaki looked at him. _I'm counting on Taiga more._

The ball went into Midorima's hand as Kagami stopped him. As Midorima began to do his form, Kuroko's words rung in his head.

_I have thought about winning, but I never wondered if I can win or not. said Kuroko._

Misaki looked over to Kagami with a small smile, Takao saw this and rose an eyebrow.

_"You don't give you until the very end. But that means if you give everything you have and still can't do it, you accept the loss." _thought Misaki.

"_Playing against an opponent who's umpossible to beat excites me, but ultimately..." _Kagami jumped. _"There's no point if I don't win!" _He widened his eyes as he yelled, jumping higher. Midorima shot the ball.

As he did, Kagami yelled even higher. His finger tips touching the ball. _Ridiculous, Is this even possible? _Midorima thought. _He's been getting higher and higher all game. _

The ball touched the rim as the ball began to spin in the basket. Everyone gasped as it went in.

"That was close!" said Takao.

"That's the first time I've seen Midorima's shot go in like that."

Riko gaped. _There's our opening!_

Misaki went over to Kagami as they both walked back.

"Hey." they both stopped. "Both of you. What's your sign?"

They turned around. "Huh?"

"I'm a Virgo." replied Misaki.

"Me?I'm a Leo." replied Kagami.

_With your lucky item, Shigaraki raccoon, you have nothing to fear! However, your compatibility with Leo is very poor. You have a good compatibility with Virgo today, but be careful when a Virgo is around with a Leo! _said Osa Asa Horoscope.

Midorima sighed a little. "That horoscope really is always right."

When Misaki got the ball, she quickly passed it Hyuuga who shot a three-pointer. _Don't lose focus. If you do, it's over. _

"He might not be as good as Midorima, but he doesn make a lot of shots." said Iwamura.

"He's one of the few who finished us off." said Kasuga.

"Well done, but our Midorima is even more unstoppable." said Takao. He passed the ball as it went into Midorima's hands. Kagami began to guard him.

Misaki and Izuki widened their eyes. "KAGAMI/TAIGA!"

"A full court box and one?"

"They've got spirit! They haven't given up yet!" yelled someone. Everyone cheered. Kuroko stared at the court.

"This os the only way we can stop Midorima, since he can shoot from anywhere." said Hyuuga.

Midorima tried to move but he couldn't because Kagami was guarding him. Kagami stared at him with hard eyes and began to growl like a tiger.

Misaki sighed as she heard him growl from the other side of the court.

"He's growling... that's not good."

Takao raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh?"

"When he growls, that means his opponent is tough and there is a chance of beating him. I've seen it too many times to lie." she said.

FLASH BACK

_It was pouringrain in a basketball court. A ball bounced off the rim as Misaki watched Kagami play in the rain. She wore a heavy duty rain coat and a see through umbrella. She carried a bag of clothes for Kagami to wear in, after he was done. _

_**"I won my game against Kise, but that was because of Kuroko."**__said Kagami. Misaki merely looked at him. __**"I didn't win by myself. If that's what it takes to win, fine. But if I don't have Kuroko or you? If Kuroko's basketball and yours doesn't work in the future, will I lose?"**_

END OF FLASHBACK

_No! I refuse to lose!_ thought Kagami.

Midorima and Kise looked over to see Takao running. _It's no use, he and Kuroko couldn't stop him the first quarter. Besides..._

Midorima escaped kagami, just as Takao stopped him from Behind. "It's two on one now!"

"I'll still stop you! Thanks to all the times you've showed me, I've finally found your weakness!" yelled Kagami, he escaped Takao with his super fast speed. Misaki ran over and stopped Takao from moving.

"I WON"T LET YOU!"

As Midorima was about to shoot, Kagami jumped. "The longer the shot! The longer it takes to make the shot!" yelled Misaki and Kagami. When Midorima shot the ball, Kagami touched the ball.

Midorima gasped. _He touched it again? Impossible!_

Misaki ran to their hoop as fast as she could, in case it was about to go in.

_Shooting a heavy basketball more than 20 meters is normally impossible. It takes an unusally long time to make the shot. But wait, I got him off with a screen..._

Hyuuga gasped. "This trajectory... could it be?" as Misaki was about to jump, Otsubo did as well. Mitobe stopped him as Misaki grabbed the ball as it bounced off the rim. She shot the ball while in the air, as it went in a long arc. Everyone widened their eyes as they watched the ball go in the basket.

Everyone gaped and everyone nearly fell out of their seats. Izuki caught her before she fell against the metal pole. She gave a long sigh and Izuki helped her stay up.

Kuroko and merely widened their eyes at Misaki as she tried to process what she did. Kuroko's heart skipped a beat.

Hyuuga and the others ran towards her. "What the hell?! Could you've always done that?"

She blinked. "I don't know... did I...?" Kagami gave her a small shake as she spun a little. She gave them a couple of blinks.

Kise and Kasamatsu looked at her and the hoop. Tsugawa had hearts flying out of him.

Shuutoku wa shocked at the fact she was able to shoot the ball in short time and at a long distance.

When Takao passed the ball to Midorima. _He's much closer this time. He won't need as much time, he can make the shot._

As Midorima was about to shoot, Kagami ran towards him.

Kise looked down at the court. _ I caught a glimpse when he made that last alley-oop against me. The strength to stand against the Generation of Miracles, and one of the greatest weapons in basketball. His hidden ability is..._

Kagami jumped. _His intatie jumping!_

"TAIGA!" yelled Misaki, as she was blocking Otsubo. As Midorima shot the ball, it went into Kagami's hand, knocking it down.

"What an amazing block!" Izuki ran.

"There's always a dracwback, no matter how strong the ability. They have another weakness!" said Izuki as he dribbled the ball.

Kasamatsu widened his eyes. "Of course! Since he can shoot from so far away, their own goal is that much closer if they manage to block the shot. It's the perfect opportunity for a counter!"

Izuki did a lay-up as a point was made for Seirin. The points were now, 40 to 53. Seirin slowly catching up.

Kagami began to wipe the sweat off his chin. _I can't just rely on Kuroko and the upperclassmen._

Otsubo yelled towards Takao. "Takao, give me the ball!"

Takao blinked. "Huh? but Otsubo-san, they're double teaming you..."

"it doesn't matter!" Takao passed the ball to Otsubo, as he jumped. Mitobe and Misaki jumped to stop him. Kagami began to run.

_I'll become stronger. Strong enough to win without relying on others! Strong enough to win by myself! _Kagami jumped as he blocked the ball from going into the goal. _S-so high! _thought Otsubo.

_And fast! How did he close the gap so quickly? _thought Midorima.

"Who is he?" the referre blew his whistle. "Foul! Black 10!"

_I'll win! even if I have to do it myself!_ thought Kagami. Misaki tugged his jersey a bit, as he looked at her. She gave him a look.

_If you continue to burden yourself, you'll end up hurting yourself and others. Please let us help you! We're a team remember? _Kagami blinked as he nodded. Misaki gave him a smile.

"Kagami's amazing!" yelled Kawahara. "With him, we could..."

"Are you sure?" said Kuroko. Everyone looked at him.

"Huh?" said Koganei.

"If he continues to do this, I have a bad feeling about what will happen. Misaki-san seems to know what I'm thinking."

The game resumed on, Kagami began to dribble the ball, as Misaki began to guard Takao. Midorima was ready to stop him but Kagami quickly went around him.

_What's this guy's deal? _ thought Miyaji.

_Are you telling a me a guy who just graduated from middle school is pressuring our team?_

As Kagami jumped, Otsubo looked at him. _I've never seen anyone like this in the whole country. What is this extraordinary jumping power? _as Kagami dunked the ball.

"SO HIGH!"

"I don't believe it!"

"He's pressuring Shutoku by himself!"

"Amazing! Nice kagami!" said Koganei from the sideline. As Misaki and Kagami were running next to each other.

"Could you give met the ball more?" asked Kagami.

"Why?" said Misaki.

"I'll do it." said Kagami. Misaki rose an eyebrow before she sighed. She punched his arm playfully.

"I don't mind. However," Kagami looked at her. "Please don't forget that your team mates are here. After all, this is a basketball _team._" she replied. He nodded.

_I can't believe he can stop Midorima by himself. _Thought Takao, _Even if the time it takes for him to shoot is a weakness, I can't believe such a high shot._

_Don't get ahead of yourselves just because you blocked one of Midorima's shots! _thought Miyaji. As Hyuuga and Miyaji jumped, Takao yelled.

"Miyaji-san, wait! That position..." the ball was knocked out of his hands by Kagami.

"He stopped them again!" Hyuuga grabbed the ball, as he passed it Kagami's hands. As Miyaji and Kimura tried to stop him, Kagami jumped.

Kimura tried to stop him. _This is ridiculous! How much longer are you going to keep jumping? _Kagami shot the ball_. And he's got the body balance to straighten up out of a running jump. Even though it's just a normal jump shot, when this guys does it..._ the ball went in. _It's an unblockable unstoppable killer move!_

The crowd was left in awe.

"Seriously? That means..." the crowd began to cheer, as they looked at the score board. The game had resumed on and it was now 47 to 56.

At Shuutoku's side, the coach began to think. _With jumps like that, I can't believe this guy is japanese. Stopping him won't be easy._

One of the side players looked at his coach. "Coach, we have to do something, at this rate..."

"Don't worry." said Shuutoku's coach.

As Midorima began to dribble the ball, Kagami was in front of him.

Midorima smirked at him. "I acknowledfe your strength. However..." he stopped dribbling the ball as he held it in his hands. "You will not close the gap any further."

"What did you say?" yelled Kagami. Misaki got a cold feeling as she felt a pain in her leg. She was about to scream but she held it in. Takao, who would've smiled at it, saw she was in great pain. She made a run for it to the goal, despite the pain in her leg.

_It doesn't hurt! It's healed! It's just in my head! Don't think about it! Keep running!_ thought Misaki in her head.

Midorima jumped as Kagami tried to jump. However, a shock went through his legs, enabling him to jump.

"Kagami!" yelled the others. Misaki jumped just as the ball was about to go into the basket. She knocked it to Mitobe, who passed it to Hyuuga, while the Shuutoku players were confused why Kagami didn't jump.

Everyone widened in surprise, as the ball went into Shuutoku's basket. Riko sighed in relief, slightly but she saw Misaki and Kagami having trouble. Riko began to scan Misaki's legs, and they were fine. However, it seemed Misaki was in pain.

"He's out of gas?" said Kise to his senpai.

"Probably. His body's not strong enough to keep jumping like that." explained Kasamatsu. "He must have overextered himself jumping over the place. One top of that..."

"He was subbed in part way through, but it's still his second game of the day." explained Imawura. "He lost a lot of stamina from Tsugawa's mark."

Tsugawa vein popped. "Why is that idiot letting it get to him now?"

Kasuga placed his hands behind his head. "This doesn't look good, and he's not the only one about to run out of gas." his eyes began to scan over the players.

"Shut up!" Kagami yelled. "I won't lose over this!" he began to dribble the ball as Otsubo and Midorima began to stop him.

Hyuuga looked over. _You're pushing yourself too hard! And it isn't time, yet!_

Misaki made a run for it, the pain gone in her legs. She closed her eyes, while running, as Takao rose an eyebrow. She opened her eyes and Takao nearly fell over. Kise, Kasamatsu, and Seiho gripped the seats, as they felt Medusa Eye's effect on them. She stopped using it, remembering that she didn't want to end up like someone.

She made a dash, she yelled. "**Taiga! Give me the damn ball!"** as she was near the goal.

Kagami's stubborness took over, and tried to dunk the ball into the hoop. Midorima blocked the shot as Otsubo got the ball, quickly passing it over. Misaki made a sharp turn, running quickly. Kimura got the ball, and did a lay-up.

"Damn it." growled Kagami. Misaki stopped and Kuroko stared angrily at Kagami. Misaki looked over to Kuroko who was having the same thought.

The buzzer went off, signaling the end of third quarter. As everyone walked back to the bench, Misaki slid on her t-shirt. She sat down and began to massage her legs. Feeling no twists or injuries, she sighed in relief. _It was my head after all._

"Damn it." grunted Kagami.

"Kagami, you're getting too worked up." commented Izuki. "Pay more attention to your surroundings."

"That's right, and that wasn't the right time to go. You should've passed first to Misaki, who was open." interjected Hyuuga.

"What good would passing the ball around have done?" Misaki and Hyuuga widened their eyes.

"What?"

"I'm the only one who stands a chance against Shuutoku. We don't need team play now. We need me to score now." Misaki anger flared as she got up. Misaki and Kuroko walked over and punched him in the face. Hard. Everyone widened their eyes.

"Misaki! Kuroko!" Kagami fell over and he growled at them. Kagami growled angrily, as he got up and tried to punch them both, but Misaki stopped his punch, and dug her nails into his skin, while holding a pair of scissors near his eyes. Medusa Eye was activated unconciously.

"You can't play Basketball by yourself!" yelled Kuroko.

"As long as we play nice together, you don't care if we lose?! There's no point if we don't win!" yelled Kagami. Misaki threw down her scissors and yelled into Kagami's face.

"There's no point if you win by yourself!" yelled Misaki.

Kagami widened his eyes. "You said you wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles, but you're thinking just like them!" yelled Kuroko and Misaki at the same time.  
Everyone shared the same thought.

"Even if we beat Shutoku as a team, that can't trust each other, no one will be happy." said Misaki. Everyone gasped as they saw a tear fall down her cheek, more began to fall, as Medusa Eye was deactivated. Kagami and Kuroko widened their eyes as they saw Misaki cry.

Kagami began to blame himself more than ever. He began to remember how many times she had cried in the past, swearing he would never make her cry. Now he just broke that oath.

"Misaki-chan?" said Riko as she tried to get her to speak. Kagami looked guilty and Kuroko saw his anger disappate. Kuroko looked over to Misaki, and saw a remanice of himself in Teiko. Except she was not afraid to cry in front of others. Kagami looked gulity as he hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

He looked at the others. "Sorry for me being self-centered... I just want to win."

"It's not as thouhh we want to lose." commented Koganei.

"We're just saying there's no reason for you to do it all yourself." said Izuki.

"Do you have any objections?" said Hyuuga.

"No, but... well..."

Misaki stopped crying and gave Kagami a small smile. Kuroko smiled a bit too, however unoticed by the others.

"What's the point of victory, if you're not happy? No matter how many points you have at the end, that's not victory." said Kurko, looking at Kagami. He took in a sigh and nodded.

"Sorry. Of course I'd rather be happy when we win." everyone smiled.

"Now that Kuroko and Misaki calmed Kagami down, the situation hasn't changed much." siad Hyuuga, as he looked at the board. 50 to 56. "What should we do?"

"Excuse me, there may be one thing we can do." voiced out Kuroko. He took off his t-shirt and Misaki took it, neatly folding it.

"I can only pass the ball, but I can take it up another level."

Everyone widened their eyes. "Another Level?"

* * *

_Note from the Authour:_

_Hey guys, just like to thank you guys for reading this story! _

_Oh my god! I forgot since I last updated a chapter. Does anyone remember since I uploaded the last chapter? I've been so stressed out for a while, so I can't remember much stuff, but this story still hasn't left my mind! W _


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!_

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Excuse me, there may be one thing we can do." voiced out Kuroko. He took off his t-shirt and Misaki took it, neatly folding it. _

_"I can only pass the ball, but I can take it up another level." _

_Everyone widened their eyes. "Another Level?"_

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

"Your new pass?" said Riko.

"Why haven't you said anything before?" asked Hyuuga.

"Only a few people can catch it, however in Kagami-kun's current condition, he may be one of them."

Misaki and Kagami stared at him. She glanced at him _If I remember correctly, that pass is very hard to catch. If Taiga can catch it, he might be closer than we think..._

"However, just passing to Taiga won't work until the end." voiced out Misaki. "We'll have to break free from Takao-kun and use normal passes as well."

"But maybe we can do it." said Izuki. "Besides, my eyes are cramping up."

Koganei looked at him. "What does that mean?"

Kuroko smiled, as the buzzer went off, signaling the fourth quarter. Hyuuga patted Izuki's back. "Go for some shots in the last quarter."

"All right."

"Senpai." said Kagami. Hyuuga looked at him. "Sorry about that." apologized Kagami as he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it." Kagami smiled, however it soon dropped. "That's what I'd like to say. But the way you said that, I'll hit you later."

"Hey, we starting, Hyuga." said Izuki. Misaki began to gently push her captain back to the court.

"We'll do that later. Laugh or cry, we've only got ten more minutes." said Hyuuga. "Let's go!"

"Tetsu. Taiga." Kagami and Kuroko looked at Misaki, as she nodded to them. "Remember the idea I had, if we met someone that could see Tetsu?"

They nodded. "Time to put it in action." she said. Kagami and Kuroko nodded as the three did a fist pump.

"LET THE FOURTH QUARTER BEGIN!"

"Kurokocchi's playing." said Kise.

"What do they think they're doing?" wondered Kasamatsu. "As long as Takao is on the court, the invisible kid's no trump card. Or do they have a plan?"

As the game began to start, Hyuuga began to dribble the ball, being corner by Kimura, he looked over to Kuroko who was being chased by Takao.

_Even if he plays, it'll be just like the first half. No, I can see him even better. _

Hyuuga turned around and passed the ball to Kagami as Midorima began to chase him. Kagami widened his eyes as he saw Otsubo in front of him. He passed it to his left, into Mitobe's hands as he shot the ball.

"Yes!" yelled Riko.

Otsubo held the ball. _He's not charging in by himself like before. _

Midorima had his hand out. _Getting punched by Kuroko and Amaya must have cooled his head. However, you have only a little stamina left. _

Otsubo threw the ball to Midorima, and everyone gasped. "They're quick to restart!" yelled Koganei.

"Kagami!"

Midorima began to shoot. _You cannot stop my shots anymore. _

_I'm almost running on empty, but..._

* * *

_Flash Back_

"Kagami-kun, how many more times can you jump?" asked Riko.

"Jump?"

"You mean those super jumps that stopped Midorima?" asked Hyuuga.

"They push your natural jumping power to the limit, so they're exhausting." explained Misaki.

"On top of that, your body isn't strong enough yet. There's a limit on how many times you can do that in a game. "finished Riko.

"I can still jump! Any number of times."persisted Kagami.

"You don't need to act tough right now!" said Misaki. Riko looked at Kagami's stats.

"Two is your limit." said Riko.

"Two?" said Izuki.

"How are we supposed to stop Midorima with two?" asked Hyuuga.

"Keep one for the deciding moment of the game, and use the other..."

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

Kagami jumped.

_To stop the first shot of the fourth quarter!_

Kagami knocked the ball out of Midorima's hands.

"What? He can still jump?" thought Midorima. _But I know he's nearly out of energy. Doesn't he intend to save anything for the end._

Misaki sat on the bench, staring at the match.

The game kept on going, as Takao began to guard Kuroko.

"It's going to be hard to break free of Takao from Kuroko." said Tsugawa.

"Don't worry." said Misaki. Everyone looked at her. "I have a plan, but we don't have to seperate Takao from Kuroko. We just have to make him continue marking him." Everyone widened their eyes. "I told Tetsu and Taiga just in case, if we met someone like Takao." Riko nodded.

Takao widened his eyes as he realized something, Kuroko had not moved where he was. Misaki smirked at this. _Good._

"What are you thinking about, Misaki?" asked Furihata.

"Since Takao can see the whole court, he can see watch Tetsu. , However, instead of directing attention away from himself, Tetsu is using the opposite misdirection instead. In other words, he is drawing Takao's attention towards himself." explained Misaki.

Takao stared at Kuroko. _He's close. Why is he so close?_

"Tetsu kept passing the ball around, knowing that Takao would stop them. This is all just to get Takao to focus on him." said Misaki. "This way, Takao's focus can be directed somewhere else!"

Takao widened his eyes as he lost Kuroko who was right behind him.

The game continued on, Seirin slowly breaking free of Hawk eye.

_Calm down! I can still see where Kagami is! As Iong as I jump between the ball and Kagami..._Thought Takao.

"You will not get it this time." said Kuroko. "Until now, I have only changed the direction of the pass. This pass..." Misaki widened her eyes as she saw Kuroko make a fist, running towards the ball, punching the ball. The ball zooming towards Kagami's hands. Everyone widened their eyes, gaping at Kuroko. Misaki jumped off the bench and began to jump, throwing her fist.

"**Dang right!"**

_He punched the ball!_ thought Takao. _And catching that couldn't have been easy. I can't believe this._

As Kagami began to go towards the hoop, where Midorima was there to stop him. He began to jump, dunking the ball in.

The crowd cheered.

"He's done it now. He finally blew over Midorima." Kise said. "Not only that, but... that pass was the only pass that the Generation of Miracles could catch during middle school!" he looked over to Kagmai. "Is he going to be all right running on fumes?"

"You could argue that wasn't the time to force a dunk, " said Kasamatsu. "I mean, there's not much point to dunking, anyway."

"He loves to show off." said Kise.

"So do you." twitched Kasamatsu. "But..."

Kagami began to run up to Kuroko. "Kuroko..."

"Hm?"

"It sucks, but the coach was right." said Kagami. "I don't think I can jump anymore. I'm going to have to trick Midorima into thinking I can cover him. I don't really want to say this, but the rest is up to you." said Kagami as he patted him on the shoulder.

Kuroko smiled as did Misaki. "Okay."

Somewhere in another school's gym, there was a blue headed boy resting on the stage. A basketball was spinning on his finger, his voice lazy.

"I don't want to move, maybe I'm getting old. I don't have any energy. I want to eat bread."

"I thought you would be here."

"Huh?" he tilted his head back, the ball bouncing on the floor. "Did you fake being sick to skip another game?"

"We'll win anyway. It's too much work." he replied.

"Sheesh." she pouted. "Anyway, it sounds like Tetsu-kun and Midorin are playing against each other right now!"

"Huh? heh..."

"Maybe Tetsu-kun will win, after all, he's the man I fell in love with." said a pink headed girl, as she took a bite of ice cream.

"We'll see. You never know until the game's over."

"What?"

"They're both strong players. They took the middle school championship title three years in a row. Both Tetsu and Midorima." Replied the blue-headed boy.

Misaki watched as she could feel Takao's confusion, as he tried to watch Kuroko.

As Mitobe shot the ball, another point was scored for Seirin.

"There it is! Two more minutes!"

"It's one goal difference!" The buzzer went off, as Shuutoku asked for a time out.

"I didn't think you would catch up this much." said Midorima.

"Midorima-kun, you once said dunks are shots that can only score two points." said Kuroko. "Your threes certainly are impressive. But I think inspiring dunks, like the one just made, are worth more than the points they score."

"That's the last time out." said Iwamura. "Seirin's got control of the game right now."

"Will Shuutoku break away, or will Seirin overtake them?" said Kasamatsu. "It's deciding time."

Misaki looked over to Shuutoku, as their captain met her eyes.

"Coach." Riko looked at her. "They're coach discover that Taiga can't jump anymore." she began to watch their coach's mouth move.

"Coach, their team is going to get the ball to Midorima, so he can do his threes. We can't let them." Riko and the others nodded.

As the game resumed on, Hyuuga and others were aware of Shuutoku passing the ball to Midorima. As Midorima was about to catch the ball, it was pushed away by Kuroko.

Hyuuga got the ball as he began to dribble the ball. As he was about to do the lay-up, the ball was knocked out of his hand.

"This is kinda creepy." said Kise. "I thought it would get more intense."

"Since Shuutoku dropped their pace, the score's been frozen in place. One more minute. "said Kasamatsu.

As Midorima did a three, Hyuuga did the same,

"There's no time! Get them!" yelled Riko and Misaki.

"Fifteen more seconds." said Kise.

"This is Seirin's last chance."

Riko widened her eyes as Otsubo was blocking Hyuuga. _They're doing everything they can to stop our threes!_

"Seirin has to make a three." said Kasamatsu. "If Hyuga can't make this, it's over."

"I acknowledge your skill. That's why I'll do everything I can to stop you." said Otsubo.

" I don't want to owe you anymore." said Hyuuga. "You just gave me a pretty passionate block." he look over to the bench and saw Seirin cheering for him.

_I've still got a lot of passion myself. _He looked at Misaki, who was cheering very hard. _Also, we got a fan who has been cheering for us, even before she made the team! _He remembered when Misaki got depressed that he told the first-years they lost in the Inter-high. _Last year we face reality when they tripled our score. But because of my love of basketball, I managed to make it this far!_

Kagami stopped Otsubo as Hyuuga began to dribble the ball away from him.

Izuki passed the ball to Hyuuga who was a little bit from the

center line. He shot the ball as it went in, three seconds left.

"Did we win?" asked Kagami.

"Don't think you've won yet." said Takao. He passed the balll to Midorima as he began to do his form.

"Let me tell you why I am determined to shoot from so far away." said Midorima. "It is not simply because my shots are worth three points. It's not unusual for comebacks to happen in the last seconds of a close game. Sometimes, they are the result of desperate shots. I will not leave it up to chance! That is why I end game with a buzzer beater. That is what it means to do everything humanly possible!"

"This isn't good, he caught everyone by surprise!" yelled Riko.

"...not yet." muttered Misaki. She grabbed the ring around her neck and closed her eyes. She brought it to her mouth as Kuroko's surprise was gone as he began to run. Kagami felt a warm feeling in him, knowing what to do. He could feel Misaki go up behind him, and help him move his arms and legs. His legs responded to what he wanted to do.

Midorima started to jump, as Kagami begun to jump.

_No way! He's at his limit! _thought Takao.

_Tetsu... Taiga... _

Midorima began to lower down, Kagami caught off guard.

"I believed in you. I believe that even at your limit, you would overcome it and jump."

"I believe in him as well. I believed Kagami-kun/Taiga would jump." said Misaki and Kuroko. As Kuroko smacked down the ball. Misaki opened her eyes with a small smile.

"And that you, believing that, would lower the ball one more time." finished Kuroko as the buzzer went off.

Everyone jumped in joy as Misaki and Riko held each other hands, jumping.

"WE DID IT! WE REALLY WON THIS TIME!" yelled Tsuchida.

Kagami began to give a grin to Kuroko who was smiling. Misaki wrapped an arm around Riko's shoulder, tears of happiness falling down their eyes.

"You guys did it. You guys really won." said Misaki, her voice choking, as the team she had admired won. Riko looked over to Misaki, their number one fan, and hugged her.

Takao walked up to Midorima. "Let's go line up. Even Oha Asa's gotten be wrong sometimes."

"Shut up." said Midorima.

As everyone lined up, Misaki smiled.

"Eighty-two to eighty-one, Seirin!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

As Kasamatsu and Kise began to walk in the rain, Kise began to think. _It's nearly the championship, that means... it won't be long until they play Aominecchi._

At Seirin's locker, Misaki had changed into her uniform quickly. She dried her tears and smiled at her team.

"Whoops!" said Koganei as he knocked over a water bottle. Misaki saw her tarot cards fall down and widened her eyes.

"Ah! I'm sorry Misaki!" he knelt down and was about to dry her cards but she stopped him. Everyone rose an eyebrow as she watched the bottle rest upon a card. Virgo. The water dripped onto the bottom card, Cancer. She picked up the cards, drying them.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do something real quick. I'll go and find you guys later." everyone rose an eyebrow as she walked out of the locker room. She reached into her bag and brought out a pink umbrella. She went outside and began to follow her gut. She opened the umbrella and found Midorima in the rain. She saw a tear escape his cheek. She walked over and Midorima blinked as a pink handkerchief was brought onto his cheek. The rain stopped falling on his head, as he looked to see Misaki grinning. She grabbed his arm, taking him inside.

"W-what are you doing?!" he protested. Misaki brought him inside, and made him sit onto one of the benches. She closed the umbrella and began to dry his head.

"What's with you and the General of Miracles, soaking your heads? You'll end up sick!" she nagged.

As Misaki dried his hair, Midorima tried to hold in his tears. She knelt down, and stared at him. She left the towel hanging over his head.

"What do you want?" asked Midorima.

"Nothing really." She replied, as Midorima twitched. "However, fate told me to find you."

He snapped his head up, as she brought the two cards. Cancer and Virgo.

"The cards fell down when my senpai accidentally knocked a water bottle over. It so happened that the water bottle was sitting over the Virgo card and the water dripping onto Cancer. So I thought…." She gave him a weak smile. "And here you are."

"I thought you didn't believe in fate." Said Midorima.

"Since when? I follow fate as you do, Midorima. It's just I follow it, in a different way than you." She replied. She smiled at him, taking his left hand. He blushed, slightly.

"Midorima-kun, although you follow fate, it doesn't mean you can ignore the people around you." Said Misaki.

Midorima blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, fate gives us options onto what path we should follow. However, you decided to follow Fate in the wrong way. You think we only have one path, but there are many more. It's just we don't realize it. " explained Misaki. "Fate gave you something in basketball, but you choose to ignore it, and become stubborn. You may have been destined to win, but you chose the path that led you to losing this game. You have to look out what Fate gives you, either would it be a chance or an object. You have to be aware to it." She stood up, drying his tears completely.

"What…" Midorima muttered. "What did fate give me?"

Misaki grinned as he raised his head at her. "A team."

He widened his eyes at her. "Also a super annoying friend." She finished. Midorima scoffed a little before smiling. _That must be Takao._

She smiled and kissed his forehead. He blushed red, and she laughed. She placed her hands in her pockets and smiled at me. "It was fun playing basketball against you. I hope we can be friends off the court, Midorima-kun."

He widened his eyes, as she gave placed a card in his hands.

"Well, I got to go now, my team mates are probably wondering where I am! See ya!" she grinned as she began to sprint back to where her team mates were.

He blinked as he looked at the card in his hands.

* * *

"_Fate gives us opportunities in life,_

_All we have to do and find them." ~ Amaya Misaki._

* * *

Midorima smiled at the card. _Thank you._

His phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Ah! Midorin~ It's great to talk to you again!" _Midorima moved his cellphone away from his ear. _"How was the game!? Did you win? Did you lose? Come on, tell me!" _Midorima closed the phone call with annoyed face. His cellphone rung again, and he picked it up with annoyed voice.

"What's wrong with you? Enough alread-"

"_You sound grouchy." Said a male voice. "I know. You lost, didn't you?_

"Aomine?" said Midorima. "I did lose. You should be careful in the championship league."

"_What are you saying?" said Aomine. "Gross. The only one who can beat me, is me."_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke!**_

* * *

_**Special Chapter.**_

_**January 31st: Phatomns birthday**_

Kuroko began to look at the calendar. It was only a few more weeks until his birthday, but it's not anyone is going to know. Of course, other than his parents and the Generation of Miracles.

He sat at his desk, reading a book. A head appeared on his desk and he looked to see his friend, Amaya Misaki. Her hands were on the table as if a dog placing it's head on the table, begging for food.

She looked at him. "What's wrong, Misaki-san."

"Tetsu, when is your birthday?" she asked.

"January 31st. Why?"

She reached into her pocket and brought out a small leather booklet with a belt on it. She took out her pen from her pocket and began to write it down.

"Yosh. Now I can celebrate Tetsu's birthday!" she grinned. Kuroko smiled.

"Speaking of birthdays, what kind of cake do you like? Vanila? Chocolate... wait, no stupid question. Vanila right?" she said.

He nodded. "Also strawberry shortcake." Misaki began to write furiously in her notebook. It was kinda heartwarming that she was writing everything about her friends. The teacher came in, signalling the start of class.

She got up and went into her seat, nearly falling down.

After school, it was time for basketball pratice. It was the same as usual, Riko's hellish training, Kagami's and Kuroko's coordination and so forth. After pratice, Kuroko and Kagami were about to go to Maji as usual with Misaki. However, Misaki had ran off, saying she had something to do.

Kagami rose an eyebrow at the fact, but Kuroko merely nodded, knowing that she should hanging out with girls like herself.

It had been two weeks since Misaki had asked Kuroko when was his birthday. Misaki didn't come to pratice today, therefore Riko turnign angry at the fact that she didn't come to pratice without an excuse.

"I wonder where did Misaki go to?" wondered Izuki.

"Kagami, do you know?" asked Hyuuga.

Kagami rubbed the back of his head. "No, she didn't tell me."

_Today is my birthday... oh well. _thought Kuroko.

After pratice, everyone began to walk back together until they got a message from Misaki.

"It's from Audrey." said Kagami. They looked at the text message.

_Everyone, come back to the gym. Now. _said Misaki. Everyone rose an eyebrow as they went back to the gym, since she didn't always ask for favours. When they opened the door to the gym, it was pitch black.

"Why is it so dark?" asked Furihata.

"Where's the switch?" said Kuroko.

"Ah, Kurokocchi?" everyone jumped as they saw Kise.

"Kise?! Why are you here?" yelled Kagami.

"You guys aren't the only one." everyone saw Takao and Midorima. Everyone blinked.

"Shuutoku?!" yelled Hyuuga.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Kuroko.

"We got a message from Misaki." said Midorima.

"Me too!" yelled Kise.

"Us too." replied Seirin.

The light switched on the stage, to see Misaki with a pinkish-red guitar. Everyone blinked, as Misaki grinned.

"MISAKI(CHHI)?!" she grinned as she snapped her fingers as a banner fell down, that said:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO!

Kuroko widened her eyes as a song began to play, she smiled.

"This is a birthday song to Kuroko Tetsuya, from a poem that I made!"

She began to strum to the beat, it was slow yet fast. It was mix of pop and rock.

_Everyday I see you, you are always there in the shadows, _

_No one can see you as you watch everything in the background..._

_however, I can not stop my eyes from wandering to you. _

_Your pale skin and soft hair, as the light glistens on you._

_I can not help to recongize you, everywhere I go. _

_I enjoy the days we walk together, the sun going down, but everyday our friendship keeps rising and we look forward to each day. _

_You amaze me so much, no matter what people say. _

_Even though you are a shadow, I always see you as the light in our lives. _

_I hope we will always be together, _

_playing basketball everyday, until we can't play anymore~ _

_Laughing, crying, getting angry, _

_I enjoy everything we share, _

_I hope we will always play together, _

_forever and ever... (repeat it 1 more time)_

The song ended and everyone was shocked that she could play an instrument and sing.

She grinned as she got down onto the stage, and rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly.

"Ya, I'm not good at singing or lyrics."

Kuroko widened his eyes at her but smiled.

"No... it was beautiful." she grinned as the lights turned back on, a table with a birthday cake and some snacks.

"When...?" asked Kuroko.

"I didn't do it alone. Everyone helped out, including Kise-kun and Midorima-kun." Kuroko blinked as he saw everyone holding presents and with a grin.

"It was kinda hard to hide it behind your back." said Kagami. Kuroko blinked as Kise brought him to the cake.

"Let's eat some cake!" everyone cheered as Misaki began to play Happy Birthday on her electric guitar (Metal ver.).

Kuroko soon found out, it was a vanila strawberry short cake. It was incredibly delicious, as everyone saw.

Kuroko began to open his presents. Kise got him a doggy plushie (think of Tetsuya No.2), Midorima got him an aquarius cup, Takao got him a book, Seirin: (you decide), Kagami got him a baby blue and black basketball.  
Kuroko began to open the last one, and it was from Misaki. It was awfully huge.

He opened the box (with the help of the others), and blinked numerously at it.

"What is it, Kurokocchi?" Kuroko took out the object inside and everyone blinked.

"W-what!?" everyone blinked as they saw a giant doll of Kuroko with a dog on his head. A uniform of Seirin's basketball jersey was put on the dog, with Kuroko's number: 11.

"Misaki-san..."

Misaki blinked. "Arigato." smiled Kuroko.

Misaki grinned. "No problem."

As everyone went home, Misaki, Kuroko and Kagami were walking back.

"Misaki-san..."

Kagami and Misaki looked at him as they were eating a burger.

"What is it, Tetsu?"

"What was the song name?" asked Kuroko.

Misaki grinned. " Forever Playing With You." she said in English.

Kuroko realized the words, and smiled.

"Arigato, Misaki-san. Kagami-kun."

Kagami and Misaki blushed red, as they stuffed their burgers in their mouth at the same time. Kuroko smiled as he sipped his vanila shake.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"You haven't changed at all, Aomine." said Midorima. _"Don't you understand? You'll be playing against Kuroko in the championship league."_

"You seem confused, Midorima." said Aomine. "The pass is irrelevant. We're enemies now."

There was no answer from Midorima as Aomine had said that. Aomine sighed a little. "I'm hanging up now."

"_Sure." _Momoi grabbed Aomine's wrist, bringing down her cellphone near her voice.

"Midorin! Sorry to bother you while you're sad!"

Midorima twitched. _"Cheer up!" _she yelled.

"_Shut up!" _yelled Aomine on the other side, as Midorima cancelled the call. He looked over to the side._ Aomine..._

* * *

Misaki had caught up to where her team was, to find out they were still in the locker room.

"Let's go home!" yelled Riko.

"No, wait... sorry... We just played two games against kings." said Hyuuga. Misaki jumped as she saw how bad of a shape they were in.

"Oh, sorry." said Riko. _They look like zombies._

"We'll be fine after we rest for a few minutes, but Kagami..." said Hyuuga looked at Kagami was twitching like crazy. Misaki screamed a little and ran to him. "He pushed himself to hard.

"I can't even stand, let alone move." said Kagami. Misaki began to help him rub his back, hoping to let his muscles relax.

"But we can't stay here forever." said Riko. "Let's go to the closet restuarant."

"Someone carry Kagami-kun." said Riko. Misaki rose her hand up.

"I'll volunteer." everyone jumped.

"Ehhh!? Are you sure?" yelled Izuki. "Does your body even hurt?!"

Misaki merely gave them a smile. "I'm fine! My body does hurt a little, but nothing like a little massage and a hot bath, can't fix!" She picked up her bag and Kagami's, giving them to Kuroko. He took it, and looked at Misaki. She walked over and placed Kagami's arm around her shoulders, holding onto his hand.

"Ready...set...go!" everyone stepped back, as they could watched her holding Kagami with ease. "Let's go! I'm hungry!" Kagami didn't seemed to be faze at all of her strength.

Everyone twitched a little, before following the duo.

At an Okoyamaki Shop, Riko opened the door.

"Excuse me!"

"Welcome! Oh, there's so many of you." said the shop keeper.

Kuroko closed his umbrella and Misaki took her umbrella back, closing it as well. She watched a little nervously, as Kagami began to shake.

"There's 12 of us." said Riko.

"I'm not sure we have enough seats." Misaki looked over as she blinked.

"Kasamatsu-senpai? Kise-kun?" they looked over.

"Hey!~" said Kise.

Soon, everyone was seating down. Kagami and Kuroko were seating down with Kise and Kasamatsu, while Misaki was eating with the rest of them.

"Everyone, do you know what you guys want to drink?" asked Riko.

Misaki was sitting between Riko and Hyuuga, as she looked over to Riko. "Orange soda or cola. I'm fine with either."

"Mitobe, wants (Uwohaei? (I have no idea... I'm listening to the Drama CD one.)) !"

"Koganei wants with Uwohaei?!"yelled Hyuuga after listening to Izuki's joke.

"It's not me, it's Mitobe!"

"If it's Mitobe, he should order it himself!"

"Chee~ I wanted to sound like an American..."

"That ain't American!" yelled Hyuuga and Misaki.

Miskai sighed and looked at Mitobe. "Mitobe-senpai, what do you want to drink?" she said. Mitobe smiled at her before nodding, looking at Riko.

"Mitobe-senpai just wants to drink some water."

"How do you even know what he is saying?!" yelled everyone. Misaki merely stared at them, giving them a chesire grin.

Everyone merely sighed, before smiling. She turned to Koganei. "Koganei-senpai, it's **Water**, not Uwohaei." After ordering their drinks and Koganei's failed attempts to speak water, Riko smiled.

"Alright, Hyuuga-kun, why don't you start us off with a speech?"

"Alright." coughed Hyuuga. "Ah, I just like to congulrate on our victory against the two kings and also let's do our best at the next match!"

"YEAH!"

"Cheers!" yelled Hyuuga.

"Cheers!" as they clanked their glasses. As they began to order what they want, the door opened.

"Excuse me! Sir, do you have two..." Everyone looked at the two who entered with dumb-founded faces. Misaki leaned over and raised her hand in greeting.

"Hey, Midorima-kun. Takao-kun. What are you guys doing here?" said Misaki, in place for someone she knew.

"We lost the upperclassmen whie Shin-chan was crying. " said Takao. Midorima twitched at him.

"Hey!" Misaki merely smirked as Midorima pushed up his glasses, with a blush. Kuroko and Kise saw this and rose an eyebrow. They looked over to Misaki was smirking at him. They sweat-dropped a little. _Ah..._

"We figured we might as well get something to eat." finished Takao.

"We're going somewhere else!" yelled Midorima. Misaki walked over to where Kise and the others were seating.

"I bet they're going to come back in a few seconds." she said with a smile. As Takao closed the door, a heavy wind blew. The door opened to reveal the two soaking wet. Misaki bursted out laughing and tossed them two of her extra towels to them. They took it with thanks as they began to dry themselves.

"Huh?" Are you Kaijo's Kasamatsu-san?" said Takao.

Kasamatsu blinked. "How did you know?"

"I saw you in Basketball Monthly! You're nationally famous as a strong point guard!" said Takao. "Oh wow! As someone who plays the same position, I'd love to hear your stories! Do you mind if we join you? Let's go talk over here."

Soon, everyone watched as Midorima, Kise, Kuroko and Kagami sat at the same table. Misaki bursted out laughing again at their faces.

"That table is ridiculous!" yelled Hyuuga.

"Hey, hey! Isn't this exciting?" yelled Riko, her face smiling.

"You wanted this to happen, didn't you?" said Kasamatsu and Misaki.

"What? Of course not." said Takao.

Misaki face-palmed herself, groaning. She sat between Kagami's legs as the others rose an eyebrow. The people from Seirin were already used to her acts of sibling ways (although they don't know the truth), so they just went back to ordering food.

Kagami didn't mind, but opened the menu.

"Why don't we order something? I'm hungry." voiced out Kuroko.

"I already fine what I have." said Kise.

"I'm surprise you could eat that ****." said Midorima.

"Why would you say that?" yelled Kise.

"Could we get squid balls, pork balls, mixed balls, octopus balls, and pork kimchi balls? Extra portion." said Kagami.

"You're ordering too much!/What sort of incantation is that?" yelled Midorima and Kise. Kagami ignroed them and looked down at Misaki.

"Want anything else?" he asked. Misaki looked at the menu.

"How about some chicken balls too?" Kagami nodded as he told the chef. Midorima and Kise sweat-dropped.

"It's all right. Kagami-kun and Misaki-san will eat all of it themselves." said Kuroko, filling in for the two.

"Are they really human?"

Soon, they were sizzling okoyamaki in front of them.

Midorima had an angry face.

Kise gave him a weak smile. "Come on, I know it sucks to lose, but you know the saying! Yesterday's enemies are todays's friends!"

"I just lost to them!" yelled Midorima. " If anything, I can't believe you have no problem sitting with them. You already lost to them once."

"Well," said Kise. "I'll get my revenge at the Inter-high, of course."

Kagami, Misaki and Kuroko looked at him, in admist of eating their okoyamaki. "I won't lose next time."

Kagami swallowed his food. "Bring it on." Misaki took a napkin, wiping some of the food around his mouth. Misaki set down her napkin, licking some of the sauce on the back of her hand, like a cat.

"We'll see." said Misaki.

Midorima stared at Kise. "Kise, you've changed a little."

"Eh, really?"

"Your eyes... they're strange."

"Strange!?" said Kise as Misaki giggled. "Maybe it's because I've started practicing more since we played against Kurokocchi. Also, it's pretty fun playing basketball with the guys from Kaijo."said Kise as he looked over to Misaki. She gave him a grin, happy that he was enjoying basketball again. As well did, Kuroko.

"It seems I was mistaken." said Midorima. "You have not changed at all. You simply returned to the state before our three conscutive championships."

"But..." said Kuroko. "We were all like that back then."

"How you change is up to you." said Midorima. "However, I am not playing basketball to have fun." Kagami and Kuroko widened their eyes as they felt a quick change. Midorima and Kise looked to see Misaki throwing a fist to Midorima. Kagami quickly dropped his chopsticks and managed to grab her wrist before it made contact to his eyes.

Midorima and the others widened their eyes at Misaki, her finger tip on the glass. An angry face was plasted onto her face.

"Audrey!" yelled Kagami. Misaki clicked her tounge in annoyance.

"Misaki-san. I understand how you feel, but do not resort to violence, please." said Kuroko, trying to persuade her to lower her hand. She looked at Kuroko then to Kagami. She lowered her hand, and sat back down, stuffing her mouth with food. Midorima sighed in relief.

Kagami let out a sigh, lowering his eyes at her. He gotten use to her violent acts whenever she met a person who said they weren't playing basketball for fun, when they were really good at it.

Kagami resumed on eating, fully knowing that Misaki would speak out the same thoughts that he was having.

Misaki looked at Midorima from the corner of her eyes, Medusa eye beginning to activate. Kuroko just began to eat.

"If you're not playing basketball for fun, then why do you play it?" said Misaki. Her voice turned into a much sharper colder voice. Midorima and Kise gulped. _Thank god, I didn't say that to Misakicchi in the first place._ "No one is forcing you to play, so if you're not playing it for fun, then you might as well quit the damn team. You're smart enough to know that right?" Midorima nodded his head shakily at her, as Misaki deactivated Medusa Eye. She began to eat her food, silently.

"You guys really think too much. Of course, we play basketball because it's fun." said Kagami.

"What?" said Midorima. "How dare you speak like you understand when you nothing at all-" Misaki choked on her food, as she quickly took a picture. A okoyamaki landing on the green-headed boy's hair. _I so got to send this to Sei. _

Midorima twitched as he got up. "We can talk about that later." he got out of his seat, walking to Takao.

"Takao, come here."

"Sorry, sorry." apologized Takao. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" A hit had cut him off.

"Kagami-kun and Misaki-san is right." said Kuroko. "That's what I realized during today's games. If it was boring, we never would have gotten this good."

Misaki smiled, as she took out her phone. She began to type a message to Akashi, with the attachment of the picture she took of Midorima.

Kagami rose an eyebrow. "Who are you texting to?"

"Sei, a friend of mine." said Misaki. Kise and Kuroko knew, who Sei was. Their former captain, Akashi Seijuro.

The door opened, and Midorima cama back inside. "Kagami, let me tell you one thing." Kagami rose an eyebrow. "There are two members of the Generation of Miracles in Tokyo. Myself, and a man named Aomine Daiki."

Misaki merely pretended to type in her phone, already aware where this was going on.

"You will face him in the championship league." continued Midorima. "He is the same type of player as you." Kuroko and kise remained silent, as the light-blue headed player looked at Misaki.

_"Hm... He kept contact with me when I was in America through e-mails and our family reunions... he told about everything in Middle school, including some information about the Generation of Miracles..." he nodded as he listened. "also a lot about the 'Shadow' and 'Light' thing." she stated. He widened his eyes..._

Kuroko remembered that Akashi had contacted Misaki about the shadow and light partnership. In his head right now, he didn't know how _much_ she knew.

"What? I don't really get it, but he's pretty strong too, right?" asked Kagami.

"He's strong." said Kuroko. "but his style of basketball... I don't like it." Misaki remained a blank face._ Something's wrong with Tetsu... did something happen between them?_

Midorima merely remained silent as he placed 2000 yen on the table. "Well, do you best." he said, as he carried two bags, walking out.

"Midorima-kun." voiced out Kuroko, getting up. "Let's play again some time."

"Of course we will. I will win the next game when we do."

When the others paid for the food, everyone began to go out.

"All right! On to the championship league!" yelled Hyuuga.

"YEAH!"

"Huh? Where did Kuroko go?" asked Hyuuga. Everyone began to look around.

"Excuse me..." everyone looked.

"Huh? Where did you...?"

"I found this...dog." said Kuroko. Everyone looked to see Kuroko holding a cardboard box with a black and white husky.

"A dog?!" Misaki immediately went over and stared at the dog. She raised her hand near it, as it began to smell her hand. The dog barked as it began to lick her fingers. She giggled, rubbing the dog. Kuroko smiled, as the others took pictures of the two. Misaki took the dog, placing it on top of Kuroko's head. She watched the two as she blinked.

"Wait a min-" said Misaki. "Why do I feel like there's something big here...?"

Hyuuga blinked. "Don't take him with you!"

"You're bothering the neighbors." said Riko as she got outside.

"What are we going to do with that?" yelled Koganei. Riko saw what was on Kuroko's head. Flowers began to bloom as she began to twirl the dog in her hands.

"He's so fluffy! He's so cute!" she squealed. "Where did you come from? You're so cute!"

"Coach, calm down." said Hyuuga.

"Doesn't he look like someone though?" voiced out Misaki. Everyone looked at the dog and at Kuroko, before everyone screamed.

"UWAAHHHH! The eyes! The eyes!" yelled Hyuuga. "Oh crap! He's already become attached!"

"Okay! Your name will be Tetsuya Number 2!" yelled Koganei.

"Don't name him! It'll only make it harder to leave him!" yelled Hyuuga. Misaki began to laugh her head off, again.

"Only in Japan! Only in Japan, can this even happen!" she yelled.

As everyone gathered around the cute dog, Riko and Kuroko's attention were somewhere else.

"Hey, I've been wondering..." said Riko. Misaki stopped laughing as everyone looked to where she was looking. Misaki jumped up and saw Kagami in a fetal position.

"OH GOD DAMNIT! I forgot!" she yelled, running over to Kagami.

"Come on, Taiga! It's not going to bite you!" she yelled, pulling his arm.

"What's the matter with Kagami-kun?"

"He/I really can't handle dogs." said Misaki and Kagami at the same time. Everyone watched in shock.

The next day at school, everyone resumed back to pratice, Kagami still trying to get the dog away. Misaki sighed. The summer heat was catching up, so Misaki was wearing a red tank-top with a white t-shirt over it, with black shorts.

"So...what's with Kagami's problem with dogs?" asked Hyuuga to Misaki. She sighed. "I don't mind telling you, but... Tetsu! Don't try to tease him with the dog! He's going to have a heart attack!" she yelled at Kuroko, who was holding Nigou near Kagami.  
She rubbed her hair, tying it into a pony tail.

"Back in America, we were playing basketball at one of the avaliable areas. One day, when we were having ice cream I think the same day as today, a huge rottweiler bit Taiga's butt out of nowhere." everyone merely blinked. "I had to use Medusa Eye and remove the dog by force, to get the dog off Taiga." she sighed. "Ever since, every time he sees a dog or even hears a dog, he will become... valurable." she finished.

"... It'll be bad for us too, but..." said Riko.

"I see your point." said Kuroko. "Can we keep it, if we manage to convince Kagami-kun?"

Misaki merely looked over to Kagami, who was merely shocked.

"...I'll give you one day. Just don't let this get in the way of our pratice!" warned Riko.

"I'll ensure it doesn't get in the way." promised Kuroko. " Misaki merely patted her brother's shoulder, in reassurance.

"Without further ado! We'll start with jogging!" yelled Hyuuga.

"Captain... can I bring Nigou along?"

"Huh? I don't mind, but why?"

"I think it's a chance to show Nigou around the neighbour hood and Kagami-kun will get used to it..."

"Fine, then... since our coach gave you one day, let it come along! Let's go!"

"Thank you." Riko told Misaki to ride on her bike during this time, and she nodded. As she began to tighten her shoes, she slipped on some leg warmers filled 5 pound weights. _I can't jog as long as everyone else, but... this is a good chance. _

As they begun to run, Misaki began to film the group. _Future memories..._

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SEIRIN-FIGHT!"yelled Hyuuga.

Every time they yelled, Nigou followered behind, barking happily along.

"Oooh?! Nigou yells along with us! Clever doggie!"

"Hey! Training seems more enjoyable with a pet coming along!" yelled Koganei, happily. He turned to look at Kagami. "Right, Kagami? WAIT, are you still running with us?" Misaki sighed as she grabbed Nigou, going back, she tied a leash around his neck with a collar. Nigou began to run, and Kagami picked up the pace.

Back at the gym, everyone time Kuroko passed or someone shot a basket, Nigou barked. Kagami kept a wide distance away from the dog. Everyone jumped.

"Ooh! Nigou, you know how to play basketball?" smiled Hyuuga.

"ARF!"

"You're quite the talker!" said Koganei. Nigou began to step in, and Kagami began to run.

"You really can't handle them?"

"Yes!" yelled Kagami. Misaki sighed as she knelt down. "Nigou!" the dog looker over to Misaki and walked into her hands. She picked him up and set Nigou down.

"Stay." she commanded. Nigou merely nodded, happily, obeying her command. Everyone watched as she took Kagami's hand and brought it near Nigou. He froze as Nigou licked his finger tips, rubbing his head onto Kagami's hand.

Everyone watched in amazement, as Misaki smiled.

"Nigou, you won't bite Taiga, will you?" Nigou merely shook his head.

"You doggy promise?" Nigou barked happily as Misaki held out her hand. Nigou placed his paw on her hand and they shook. She looked over to Kagami, with a grin. Kagami hesistated a little, but rubbed the little dog. Nigou merely barked happily as Kagami laughed, as a pink tounge began to lick his face. Misaki got up with a smile and walked away.

"How-" Misaki merely shrugged and took a photo, commedating this day. Kuroko smiled as the others continued to tease him.

When everyone went Aida Sports Gym, Riko told Misaki to wear something to show less of her breasts. When she came out, she was somewhat wearing the same type of swim suit as Riko, except the bands were a little tighter and it was dark blue. The boys tried not to stare at her breast, or they would be getting the treatment from Kagami and Riko.

As they began to go up and down in the water, everytime Riko blew, Kagami was bored as hell. Since he was recovering from extreme muscle tenstion. The only thing he could do was only one jog.

"Okay, take a one minute break!" yelled Riko.

"These pool exercises are tough." said Izuki.

Misaki looked over to Kuroko, who was sleeping in the water.

"Tetsu, don't sleep! Don't just float there!" she yelled, flipping him over to prevent him from drowning. As they resumed back to do squats, Nigou went up near Kagami.

"What a cute dog." said a voice. Everyone looked and the boys spluttered in the water, as they saw a beautiful girl with pink hair and huge boobs with a girl with short blond hair that reached to her shoulders and deep blues. She was the same height as the pink-headed girl and had the same breast size.

Misaki widened her eyes as did Kuroko. "Momoi-san..."

"You know her?" Misaki got out of the water as she watched the other girl.

"CAPTAIN!" yelled the blond headed girl, as she hugged Misaki.

"C-captain?! Wait, Misaki, you know her?" asked Hyuuga. Momoi seemed surprise as well.

**"S-sophia!? What in the blazes are you doing here?!" **yelled Misaki in English.

"**Well, it's a long story..."**

"**Then make it short."**

"**I came over here because of a 2 month exchange program. I will be going back when Summer ends."**said the blond headed girl.

"Misaki, you know her?" asked Izuki. Misaki nodded.

"Sophia-san, you know her?" asked Momoi. She nodded.

"Yup! After all, we were both in the same team!" she squealed. Misaki sighed.

"HUH!?" yelled everyone.

"Wait, why did you call her captain?" asked Kawahara.

"Because~ Misaki is my former captain." said Sophia, with a smile. Misaki merely looked over to side, wringing the water out of her hair.

"PPPFTTT-what?!" yelled everyone. Misaki sighed as she got her jeans out from her bag on the bench, and put them on.

"So...who are you?" asked Riko to Momoi.

"Um, How should I put this... I'm Tetsu's girlfriend. I couldn't wait for the championship league, so I came here."

"Tet- wait Kuroko?!" yelled Riko. Misaki merely looked over to Kuroko, and felt a little jelous. Sophia caught this and smiled devishly.

"W-wait- WHAT!?" yelled everyone, including Misaki.

"You have a girlfriend?" yelled Fukuda.

"No. She was my manager in middle school."Hyuuga and Riko gaped at her, figuring out something.

"Tetsu-kun! It's good to see you again!" yelled Momoi, as she began to hug him. "I missed you!"

"I can't breath, Momoi-san." everyone began to blush red, feeling jealous of Kuroko.

Misaki merely sighed, lying against the wall. Sophia merely smiled. **"It seems you're happy with your team." **said Sophia.

Misaki nodded. **"Well, ya. After all, this is the team I admired"** she said. Sophia nodded, feeling happy for her former captain.

"DON'T SNEAK GLANCES AT HER!" yelled Riko as she punched Hyuuga into the water.

"CAPTAIN!" yelled Misaki as she checked on her captain.

"You'll kill Hyuga-san!" said Momoi.

"Huh? how do you know my name? asked Hyuuga.

"I know all of you. Seirin basketball club captain and clutch shooter, Hyuga-san. The eagle-eyed point guard, Izuki-san. The silent and hard working hook shooter, Mitobe-san. The power forward with incredible jumping power, Kagami-kun. Also Koganei-san and Tsuchida-san."

"What?"

"That's all?"

"Finally, the barely-B coach, Riko-san." Misaki, Sophia and Riko gaped at her, Misaki activating Medusa Eye, taking offence for her captain. Momoi backed up a little.

"Also... " Momoi looked at Misaki. "Amaya Misaki-san. A power-forward, point-guard, and a defender. " Misaki remained blank, as Momoi blinked. "Wait, aren't you the captain who got into two accidents in the same day?" Misaki froze as everyone else widened their eyes at her. Sophia paled. _Momoi-san, don't!_

"What do you mean?" said Misaki, who was remaining calm. Scratch that, trying to remain calm.

"I mean, are you the famous girl's team captain, who got into a traffic accident and was accused of another's teams heart attacks-" Momoi screamed as she was tackled to the ground, with scissors near her throat.

Kuroko and the others widened their eyes. Sophia cursed and tried to pull her captain away from her.

"CAPTAIN! CALM DOWN! SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT!_"_ yelled Sophia. Misaki had rage written on her face, as her hands began to bleed from holding the scissors too tight. Kagami rushed over and tried to help Sophia hold her back.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS, MOMOI SATSUKI! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BRING IT UP!" yelled Misaki on top of her lungs. Sophia saw no choice, but to tackled her captain into the pool.

Everyone watched in horror, as Sophia had went against her former captain. They watched Misaki kick Sophia away as they both came up for breath. Misaki swam back and glared angrily at Momoi, who was on the bridge of tears. She growled as she got her bag, walking away. A flash of pain struck her legs as she began to scream. Sophia got out and widened her eyes.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHhhh!"

"Captain!/Misaki!" Sophia ran over to her as Misaki began to hold her knees in pain, tears falling down. A memory flashed in some of Seirin's minds.

"Misaki, hold on! Call an ambulance!" yelled Riko. Misaki widened her eyes as she slapped their hands away. She got up and begun to run out.

"Captain!" yelled Sophia.

"_DON'T COME NEAR ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ yelled Misaki. Kagami tried to run after her, but the pain in his legs hurt.

Sophia watched in horror after her captain and glared at Momoi.

"THE HELL MOMOI?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" yelled Sophia, running after Misaki. Kagami glared at Momoi, and began to follow behind.

Sophia and Kagami went seperate ways, trying to find the girl. Kagami didn't know what was wrong, but if it happened the last two years he left from America, he had to know. Sophia had changed into her street clothes, and was now running around.

She soon found her, under a tree, holding her knees in pain. Sophia crounched down.

"**Audrey. It's me, Sophia."** Misaki looked up and Sophia saw her former captain's face, stained with tears. She was still wearing her swimsuit with ,her now, dried jeans.

She crounched down and began to massage her legs, despite her screams of pain. After a few minutes, Misaki had calmed down. Sophia picked up her former captain, and began to take to her apartment. Misaki told er where she lived, and Sophia nodded.

Once they got into her apartment, Sophia had started a hot bath for her, to rid of the chlorine from the pool. After a few minutes of washing and drying, Misaki was dressed into a pastel yellow t-shirt with blue jeans. Sophia gave her a hot drink, despite the hot weather.

"**You... haven't told them yet, have you?" **

"**I-I never got the courage to, actually. I want to tell them, but... everytime I think about it, my leg goes into pain."**

"**It hasn't healed, yet?"**

"**They healed a long time, but... it's just has my mind healed from that day."**

"**C-captain. You weren't responsible on that day. Everyone accepted that, including them. The whole team, coach, the opponents, they accepted that you weren't at fault."**

Misaki kept quiet, un-able to respond. Sophia merely stayed silent. _It's been nearly 3 whole years, and she still blaming herself... _

Sophia had left the apartment a while ago, without checking if Misaki was alright.

Misaki merely sat on the couch, looking at the ceiling. _I got...to apologize..._

She grabbed her redish-pink cellphone, and began to send in a message.

Riko felt a buzz in her pocket as she was with the rest of the team, minus Kagami.

"Ah! It's from Misaki-chan!" yelled Riko. Everyone quickly gathered around.

_I'm sorry over what had happened at the pool today. _

_I wish I could tell you the reason why, but I can't seem to tell you all. _

_Could you guys forgive me and be a little more patient with me? :'( _

The others looked at each other, before nodding.

Misaki quickly recieved a text and she read it.

_Baka! _

Misaki did some fake tears.

_Of course, we forgive you! _

Misaki blinked in surprise.

_and of course we can wait until you're ready to tell us. Make sure you come to pratice though. _

Misaki smiled and type in a reply: _Okay. _

She closed her phone and got into proper wear. She grabbed the clothes she was wearing before and grabbed her bag. She began to run to Seirin.

In one of the outside courts, Kagami was bouncing a basketball. He just recieved a text from his coach, that Misaki was alright. He sighed in relief.

_I just can't sit around anymore. The pain is mostly gone!_ Kagami jumped to shoot, but a flash of pain hit him, the ball bouncing off the rim.

As the ball began to roll, it was stopped by a tanned hand.

"Hey."

Kagami looked around to see a boy with tanned skin.

"You're Kagami Taiga, right?" said Aomine. "Play me. I'll test you."

"What? Who the hell are you?" asked Kagami. " I don't take kindly to guys who tell me to play them without even telling me their names."

"I'm not asking how you feel. If I tell you to play, you play." said Aomine. "I'll tell you my name, at least. It's Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine?" asked Kagami, as he widened his eyes. "I've heard about you, but you can't expect me to just say yes when you talk down to me like..."

Aomine laughed. "I'm not asking. Shut up and play. No one's expecting a real match. I told you, I'm testing you."

Kagami gritted his teeth. "I'm not looking for something that doesn't exist, like a stronger player than myself." continued Aomine. "I just want to know how much you can do to relieve my boredom."

Kagami took in a deep breath, " From Kise to Midorima, the Generation of Miracles is full of guys who piss me off. But you're exceptional even among them. I'll crush you."

Still in the Aida Sports Gym, Kuroko had received a text from his coach, regarding Misaki. He sighed in his head in relief.

"Congratulations to your way to the Championship leauge." said Momoi.

"Momoi-san, aren't you going, too?"

"Huh? DId I already tell you?

" You just said you couldn't wait until the championship league."

Momoi laughed nervously. "Did I?"

"Yes."

"The next time we meet, we'll be on different benches. "

"Yes." replied Kuroko.

"I watched the video of the game against Midorin." said Momoi. "It was a great game. Kagami-kun... he plays just like _he_ used to play."

"Yes..."

"Watching you two play brought back memories." said Momoi.

"Which isn't a surprise to me." the two widened their eyes to see Misaki, leaning at the door way. Her face passive.

"Misaki-san." said Kuroko. Momoi seemed guilty.

Misaki waved her hand back and forth. "It's fine. I'm not angry anymore." said Misaki. Momoi sighed in relief, as Misaki lowered her eyes at her.

"Misaki-san... why are you doing here?" asked Kuroko.

"Well, I remembered that Momoi-san is a child hood friend of Aomine Daiki, so I figured out something."

Momoi widened her eyes at her. "H-how did you know?"

"Akashi told me. We were very close when we were younger. He kept e-mailing about everything, including your backgrounds. Hwever, he stopped contacting me the last year in Teiko, so I have no idea how much they changed." said Misaki.

Momoi nodded, slowly. Misaki tied her hair into a pony tail . "I'm going to find Taiga, Tetsu. I have a bad feeling, that idiot is going to do something." she said, turning around.

Kuroko nodded, as Momoi looked at him. "Who is she?"

"Misaki-san... is Kagami-kun's childhood friend and best friend. Almost like you and Aomine-kun. However... Misaki-san, reminds me of Aomine-kun a little too much."

Momoi widened her eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

"Misaki-san has nearly the same personality as Aomine-kun, but she is also different. Kagami-kun is also like Aomine-kun as well. So it's hard not to...remember." Momoi lowered her eyes in saddness.

At Toou's gym, Sophia went back where the basketball team was. She was only here until they were gone for the summer, so she might as well enjoy it. She sat in the gym, watching people play basketball.

"Hey"

"Hey!" replied the team.

"Huh? Where's Aomine?" asked Imoyashi.

"He went off somewhere." said Wakamatsu. "He's skipping pratice again."

Imaoyashi sighed. "He's incorggiable. Hey Sakurai."

"Huh? Oh, yes! Sorry."

"Huh?"

Before Sakurai could apologize again, Sophia spoke up.

"Aomine went with Momoi-san to visit Seirin." Imaoyashi looked at her, as did Wakamatsu.

"Huh? Seirin?"

Sophia nodded. "Well it doesn't matter to you though, I'm happy that I went." as she leaned back.

"Why?" asked Wakamatsu.

"I got to see my old captain." the others blinked.

"Your old captain? You mean the one from Middle school?" asked Imayoshi.

Sophia nodded. "Amaya Misaki. She got a lot taller."

Imayoshi blinked. "Amaya Misaki?"

Sophia nodded. "Ya, why? You know her?"

"Of course, I knew her when she was really little. I went to the same elementary school with her cousin. Although I havent't met him at all. I wonder how she looks like now?" Sophia showed her a photo of Misaki and Imaoyashi gave a warm smile.

Everyone blinked in surprise. "I see... she grew more beautiful." Imayoshi showed them a photo of them when they were little and Sophia giggled.

The rest of the time, Sophia and Imayoshi began to tell stories of a certain girl.

* * *

Misaki began to follow her instict, and found Kagami playing basketball. She began to curse. "**That stupid idiot! He's not suppose to play basketball!"**

She walked over and saw another person she widned her eyes at him. "That's...Aomine...!" she cursed and ran over, just as Aomine was speeding past him. She slapped the ball out of Aomine's hand and the two looked at her in surprise.

"Audrey!?"

Misaki glared at Kagami, hitting him in the head. **"Are you a fucking idiot! You're still suspened from playing basketball! Riko is going to kill you!" **she yelled in English. Aomine looked at her, and lowered his eyes at her.

"Tch... who the hell are you?"

"Amaya Misaki. 16th Member of Seirin's Basketball team." introduced Misaki. "What are you doing, Aomine Daiki?" Medusa Eye activated as Aomine felt a familar feeling, beginning to step back in fear.

"Tch. I was just testing him. After playing him, I figured out something. " said Aomine.

Misaki merely stared at him. "What is that?"

"His light is too dim."

* * *

_NOTE FROM ME:_

_Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter! I did the okoyamaki part differntly, because everyone knows what happens there, so I put in the scene from the Kuroko no Basuke Drama CD. No there wasn't any english in it, so I had to rely on what I could hear. I barely know any japanese. So...why. _

_For the part of Nigou, I decided to take the part from the manga. It was a lot more intresting than the anime part. -w- I changed it a little, so it's not completely taking it from the anime/manga._

_Any way Read and Review! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke!_

* * *

**_Chapter 20_**

At Touou..

Everyone was taking a lunch break, as Sakurai opened his lunch box, to reveal a very cute bento.

"Thanks for the food!" Wakamatsu looked at Sakurai's lunch box.

"It's cute." said Wakamatsu. " Did you take your little sister's by mistake?"

"Oh sorry." said Sakurai. "but I made it myself, so I don't think I'd..."

"YOU MADE IT YOURSELF?!" yelled Wakamatsu.

"Oh that looks good." said Aomine, taking Sakurai's octo-sasuage.

"AOMINE!" yelled Wakamatsu.

"Hey." said Aomine, lazily.

"Where have you been?" yelled Wakamatsu. "You can't skip pratice for no reason! You're coming to practice this afternoon, right?"

"You can't be seriously, right?" said Aomine, laughing. "Oh, that taste good. Give me them some more."

A whack on the head stopped Aomine from rading Sakurai's bento. Wakamatsu and Sakurai blinked to see Sophia holding her fist out.

"What was that for, bitch?!" yelled Aomine.

"First, you skipped pratice. Second, don't take other people's food!" she yelled. Aomine clicked his tounge and lashed at her. Sophia was about to fall off the stage and land onto the floor, until...

"Oh my god!" Sophia felt someone hold her and she looked to see her former captain, Misaki.

"CAPTAIN!" Misaki merely sighed in relief as she helped her stand on the ground. "Captain, why are you here!?" yelled Sophia.

"Hey, Sophia." said Wakamatu. "Who is she, and why are you calling her 'Captain'?"

"Ah, this is Amaya Misaki. My former captain from Middle school."

Wakamatsu and the others blinked in surprise. "EEEEHHHHH!" Aomine looked kinda pissed.

Misaki merely covered her ears, to prevent further damage. Imayoshi looked at Misaki.

"Misaki?" said Imayoshi. Misaki sapped her head at him and blinked.

"Shoichi-nii?!" yelled Misaki. She ran over, and tackled him into a hug. Everyone jumped.

"Hahahah! It's been so long!" said Imayoshi, messing her head up.

"Stop that, Shoichi-nii!" giggled Misaki. Sophia snapped a picture, flowers blooming around her in happiness. Sophia realized she was wearing her street clothes. She wore a red t-shirt and sandy coloured shorts, a lite purple jacket tied around her hips, with a hip pouch.

"So, Captain." asked Sophia. "Why are you here?"

"Ah..." said Misaki, looking down. "Is Momoi-san here? I came to apologize." Sophia blinked as she nodded. Her captain was never for one for guilt.

"She's not here, right now. Do you want me to tell her?" asked Sophia. Misaki merely shook her head.

"I rather talk to her. Either face to face, or by phone. Even though I hate it to admit it." she said quickly. Sophia nodded, handing her cellphone. Misaki nodded in thanks.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now." said Aomine.

"OI! You can't leave until you have a good reason!" yelled Wakamatsu.

"So noisy. They said they would confiscate my Horikita Mai photo book if I left it here." said Aomine, raising the magazine up. " I just came to get this. So I'm leaving. Pratice hard." walking away.

"Wait Aomine!" yelled Wakamatu, grabbing the front of his shirt. "Enough already! I'm telling you to go to pratice!"

Aomine narrowed his eyes. "I'll forgive you once. Let me go."

"What?!" Before Aomine could kick him in the gut, Misaki kicked him in the side, as she went on her hands twirling around, her legs pushing him away. Everyone gasped as they saw Aomine being pushed back. Misaki went back on her feet, and stared at Aomine, hard.

"Wakamatsu-san. Are you unhurt?" asked Misaki, her eyes not leaving Aomine.

Wakamatsu blinked before nodding.

"Tch, what the hell are you doing?!" yelled Aomine. Sophia and Imayoshi looked at each other.

Misaki pointed her finger at him, Medusa Eye being activated. "You never rasie a fist nor any physical harm against your team mates, just for your selfish desires!" she yelled. Aomine started to back up, as did everyone else.

Aomine clicked his tounge in annoyance as he placed his magazine on the floor, picking up a ball.

"Pratice. Pratice. It's annoying... after all... no one..."

"No one can beat me is me." finsihed Misaki. Everyone looked at her in surprise, as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "You think the only one who can beat you is you, right? Not even Akashi Seijuro, your former captain? He would have tripled...no made your training menu 50 times more harder, if he hadn't realized that. I already heard your crap once from Tetsu. And frankly, my knucles still hurt from punching a hole in the wall." she glared. Aomine remained silent, feeling a similar situtation. "It may be true, that in this time, that no one may be able to defeat you. There are people who are near your level. You'll see."

Aomine dropped his magazine on the floor and picked up a ball. Misaki threw her pouch away to the side. Aomine began to zoom past Misaki to dunk the ball, but he widened his eyes as he saw Misaki jumping to his level, snatching the ball away from him. Aomine grabbed the ball as they both dunked the ball in the hoop.

Everyone gasped as they broke the hoop. They both landed on the floor, glaring each other. Misaki took the hoop away from Aomine, walking to the others, taking the amount of money it would need to get a new one.

"Sorry about that. Here's the money, you need to buy a new one." said Misaki, flatly. Imayoshi merely just gave back her money, shaking his head, as Aomine stared at Misaki. Sophia watched him at the corner of her eye, realizing something.

_Aomine... those eyes... it can't be... he possibly might have feelings for her? It always happens to people like him..._

Aomine merely turned his back against them, walking off with his Horikita Mai book. Misaki turned off Medusa Eye, causing a sigh of relief to be heard.

The words that Misaki said, kept ringing in his head.

'_It may be true, that in this time, that no one may be able to defeat you. There are people who are near your level. You'll see.' _His train of thought was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Everyone looked as Misaki flipped open her phone, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Ah, Misaki-chan?" _

"Coach? What's wrong?"

_"Are you at the hospital yet?" _asked Riko.

"No. I'm at Toou."

_"TOuOU!?"_ yelled Riko, as Misaki made a distance from her ear. _"WHY?"_

"I came to apologize to Momoi-san. Touou's manager. I saw an old friend of mine here too."

_"I see... hurry up to the hospital though. We can't afford having another player injured."_

"I understand. Tell Taiga that I will be giving him a back massage and a leg massage."

_"Okay. Call me if there are any problems with the check-up."_

"Sure will, coach." said Misaki, closing her phone. She sighed as she attached her pouch back on.

"Well I better go now. It's nice seeing you again, Shochi-nii." said Misaki. Imayoshi rubbed her head with a smile.

As Misaki said good bye to Sophia, she began to walk out of Toou, to see Toou's coach. Misaki recongized him as he did.

"Need a ride?" he asked, with a smile. Misaki nodded as he drove her to the hospital. "I never thought you've grown this big, Misaki."

"Well... it's been many years since my dad and you got together. Besides, I came here to apologize to Momoi. Uncle Harasawa."

Harasawa smiled at her. "I see. I heard you were Sophia's former captain in your Middle school's basketball team."

Misaki nodded. "She's a good player. Loves basketball and is very talented. Although her attitude took a huge turn since I was captain."

Harasawa rose an eyebrow as he stopped at a red light. "How so?"

"Before her attitude used to be... unexceptable. I can't really say, but her previous personality is somewhat of the same as Aomine. Uncontrolable. Violent. Ambitious. All of those things. " said Misaki.

Harasawa nodded. "Why are you going to the hosptial?"

"... to check if the injuries from my accidents are back." Harasawa remained silent as he began to turn the corner around. Whatever it was, he was going to ask Hayato what happened.

Misaki waved good-bye to Harasawa as she went into the hospital. She checked in with the receptionist, and was waiting patient in the doctor's office. The door opened as she saw her doctor.

She blinked as she reminded of someone. He had green hair that was slightly dark from age, and was quite tall. He wore black framed glasses with a clipboard in his hand. He wore a mint green dress shirt, with black pants, black leather shoes, and a doctor coat. In his hand was a jar of... green slime?

"Hello Misaki, it's been quite a while." said the doctor.

Misaki rose an eyebrow." Uh..."

He blinked. "Ah, yes. I remember. You don't recall me since I last saw you when you were 3." he sat down in his chair, looking at his clipboard. Misaki looked at the name plate and blinked. _Ah, can't be..._

"Father. One of the nurses need you..." Misaki blinked as she recognized the voice. The door opened as she saw Midorima Shintaro. Misaki jumped and pointed a finger at him, as he did the same.

"MISAKI/MIDORIMA!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" they both yelled. "DON'T REPEAT WHAT I SAID!" angry tick marks appeared. "WHY ARE YOU REPEATING WHAT I SAY!?"

The doctor began to laugh, and they both looked at him. "DON'T LAUGH!"

Midorima sighed and looked at Misaki. "So why are you here?"

"... check up." she said. "You?"

"I came to tell my father something."

Misaki blinked. "Your father?" she slowly began to turn her head to look at the doctor, realizing the similarites. She began to hit her head on the wall.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Midoirma.

"Nothing... I keep bumping into people I know. Fate must really like messing with me." she said. His father coughed to gather his attention. The two both looked at him, as he pushed up his glasses.

``Anyway, Shintaro. I`ll deal whatever you told me to do, after I check on Misaki.`` Midorima nodded, as he stood in the corner of the room. "So Misaki, my name is Midorima Tarou. I've read your... records from America. According to the files, it says you're completely healed. Yet, you need to check on it?"

Misaki nodded. "I've been told it would come back if I thought about it, but it kept happening for a while now." she finished.

Tarou nodded, as he began to nessceary checking. Midorima (Shintaro), watched as his father worked. He helped out his father when he was needed. Tarou sat down in his chair, looking at her.

"It seems you're fine. It's true it's only from your brain, so there is no physical problems. However, you're going to need how much you train. Your body might not be able to handle it, remember? I've given you some medicine, so if there any side effects please tell me." Midorima(shintaro) rose an eyebrow when his father said that. Misaki nodded, as he dismissed her.

"Shintaro." said his father. Midorima merely looked at him. "Go watch over Misaki for a while. I need you to watch for side effects." Midorima merely nodded as held onto his bunny rabbit. His lucky item for the day.  
As Midorima left, he begun to follow Misaki to get her medicine. When she did, they both exited the hospital, as Misaki took in a deep breath.

"I hate hospital smells." she said. She looked over to Midoirma, who was holding the bunny. "Your lucky item for today?"

Midorima merely nodded. "Cool." she said. "Do you have anything to do?"

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Not really. I guess I will hang out with you until it's time for me to go back home."

Misaki nodded. "Fine by me. Let me call my coach though." Midorima merely watched her as she called her coach. After telling her good news, Riko let her spend her day.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Midorima.

"Well... I want to buy some books... you?" asked Misaki.

"I too, need to buy some books. Let's go." said Midorima. Misaki merely followed along as they entered a book store. Misaki began to go to the fiction side of the store while Midorima went for the science and medicine section. Misaki always went to this store for books, because they both had English and Japanese books. She walked over to the place where they had the English books and smiled, as she took out a few, including some japanese ones.

Purchasing them, she found Midorima in the medicine section. She looked over his shoulders and saw him reading the history of medicine.

"Are you aiming to be a doctor?" Midorima jumped, but quickly saw it was Misaki.

"Of course. I have been intrested since I was child, and I shall take over for my father if he retires." said Midorima, as he looked at the bag Misaki was holding. "I see you have already bought some books."

Misaki nodded, looking at them. "Ya. I tend to finish them quickly, so I have to get a lot of them."

"How fast exactly?" asked Midorima.

"If it's like a thick book? About 3 days. A small book? 1 day or 4 hours. Give or take." she said, with a blank face.

"You're just like Kuroko." said Midorima.

"Hey, me and Tetsu are completely different." said Misaki as they walked out of the store.

"Hmph. Why do you call Kuroko, Tetsu?" said Midorima.

"...because I'm not one for formalities, besides Tetsuya is too long! Also we're partners and best friends. " she pouted. Midorima recieved a flash-back.

_FLASH BACK (^W^)_

_"Hey, Kuroko." said Aomine. The others were eating ice cream near a convince store,as Kuroko looked at Aomine._

_"Yes, Aomine-kun?"_

_"Can I call you Tetsu?" asked merely blinked as he drank his vanila milkshake. "I don't mind. Why?"_

_"Well, I don't like formalities much, also your first name is too long. Also, we're partners and best friends, right?"_

_Kuroko merely smiled, nodding. _

_Kise glomped onto Kuroko, with fake tears in his eyes. "That's unfair, Aominecchi! Kurokocchi! If Aominecchi gets to do it, then I want to do it too!"_

_"Oi! Get off Tetsu, Kise!" _

_End of Flash Back_

"Midorima?" asked Misaki. Midorima blinked, sighing slightly.

"You just think like Aomine."said Midorima. Misaki twitched.

"As if! I'm not like the prideful, annoying, idiot, violent, ambitious... AUGh!" yelled Misaki as she threw her hands in the air.

Midorima looked at her. "You met Aomine?"

Misaki merely stayed silent as they both walked to a cafe. They both sat down and they both order what they want. Soon Midorima just got a cup of cold water while Misaki got coke.

"I met Aomine at school." said Misaki. Midorima looked at her.

"You did?"

"Aomine challenged Taiga to a game. His conditions is great yet, so he might not be able to go all out in our match against Toou." she said.

Midorima sipped his drink, as Misaki messed up her hair. "I also met him again when I went to Toou today. I met my former team mate from America there and another old friend of mines."

"Why did you go to Toou?" asked Midorima.

"I kinda...threatened Momoi-san at Aida Sports Gym." said Misaki.

"Threatened? how?"

"I kinda used physical force onto her, when she brought something...forbidden." said Misaki. "Me and Aomine ended up exchanging fists and we broke a hoop."

Midorima blinked at her with open eyes. _She played against Aomine? _

"... I kind of got a hand on Aomine's strength." she said, laughing shakily. "Frankly, I'm a little worried."

Midorima merely nodded, rubbing her head. "Don't worry too much about it. Deal with it when you come up with it." Misaki didn't argue with that.

"Thanks Midorima." said Misaki. "...um Midorima?"

He looked at her. "What is it?"

"Can I call you Shin? It'll get confusing from your dad and you." Midorima merely nodded, some reason, not minding the nickname. Misaki grinned at him.

"By the way..." Midorima said, as he took out his phone. " How did my former captain, receive this picture?"

Misaki merely stared at him. "Ah, Sei? I kind sended him to it, when you were hitting Takao."

"Sei?"

"A nickname I use for Seijuro. You know, Akashi?"

"Akashi? Does he let you?"

Misaki merely smiled at him. "Me and Sei, are child hood friends. We've kept contact with each other, including my trips to Japan in the summer and winter. However..." Misaki looked down. _Which is a lie...mostly._

"However?"

"However, he stopped contacting me when you guys were in your third year...he's keeping contact with me now. Although it's a little awkward." she laughed. Midorima merely stared at her as they paid. Midorima saw Misaki's mood, and went inside a toy shop. Misaki merely blinked as he soon came out, a giant white bunny rabbit in his hands.

Misaki merely blinked as Midorima pushed the plushie into her hands, as Midorima pushed up his glasses. A blush on his face.

"D-Don't misundetand. I thought I would be able to re-pay you after what you did after our match." said Midorima. Misaki merely smiled, hugging the plushie.

"Shin, can you lower down a little?" Midorima merely blinked and did what he was told. She took Midorima's face, placing a kiss on his forehead. Midorima blushed red, as Misaki smiled at him. She placed the plushie's head on her head as she held onto it's arms.

"Well aren't you two having a lovely dovey time?" Midorima widened his eyes as somebody hugged him from behind. Misaki blinked as she saw Takao, with a grin.

"W-what are you talking about?" stuttered Midorima.

"Hello Takao. What brings you here?" asked Misaki.

"Hey Misaki-chan. Has Shin-chan been naughty?" joked Takao. Midorima twitched, as Misaki laughed.

"No Shin has been fine." replied Misaki. Takao rose an eyebrow at the nickname, as he looked at his friend. _Hoho!~ Shin-chan has a crush~_

Takao was snapped out of his thoughts as they heard a yell. They looked to the sound to see Kise running away from a hungry fan group.

"Kise!?" yelled Midorima.

"AGAIN!?" yelled Misaki as she did a face-palm. She began to run to save the blond, as she got in front. She grabbed Kise's collar and dragged him as fast she could. Midorima and Takao quickly followed behind, running for their dear life. Literally. When they finally got rid of the group, Misaki fell onto the ground. Panting.

"D-damn... Kise... do you..." panted Misaki. Takao kneeled down to look at Misaki.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just have horrible stamina." said Misaki.

"Just like Kuroko." said Midorima.

Kise began to apologize heavily, as Misaki waved her back and forth. As Midorima begun to yell at Kise, Misaki begun to laugh her head off, as Takao watched the two in amusement.

Misaki covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing, but it didn't work. The trio watched the girl laughing and rolling on the ground.

When Misaki finally got up, she still was gripping her gut. "Sorry, sorry. Well, I got to go now. Got to have all the energy I'm going to need for the match." said Misaki, as a car pulled up. The car window pulled down to see two passengars. One of them was Hayato and a lady. Misaki began to walk towards the car. "I'm seriously going to need a lot of energy if we're going to defeat Aomine." she said.

Kise and Midorima remained blank as she went in the car. The window rolled down as Misaki started to wave goodbye to them, as she used the bunny's hand to wave goodbye.

"See you later Shin! Ryo! Takao!" yelled Misaki as the car began to drive away.

"Bye Misakicchi!" yelled Kise. Midorima rose an eyebrow at Kise. "Who's Ryo?"

"Ah, Misaki started to call me Ryo, instead of Kise or Ryota. " explained Kise.

"I wonder how Seirin is going to do when they go up against Aomine and his school." said Midorima. Kise looked down, slightly worried for Kuroko and Misaki.

The next day, the alarm went off as soon as it was shut off. Misaki jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. Her parents watched as she went into the bathroom, with happy looks.

_Today is the day._

Hayato looked at his wife as she did the same. She had long crimson red hair and beautiful red orbs.

"She seems very excited today." she said.

Hayato nodded. "Reminds me back in the day. I have a huge breakfast for her today." he said as he made her a super giant breakfast. Misaki took a bath, combed her hair and got dressed into her uniform. She looked at the ring around her neck as she kissed it, smiling. _Wish me luck_. Walking out of the bathroom, she saw Kagami and her parents sitting at the table. Misaki smiled as she sat down at the table. Her parents watched as the two teens scarf down their food.

"Today is the day, isn't it?" said her mom. Misaki and Kagami nodded, as the couple merely ate their breakfast. As Misaki quickly brushed teeth and her mother began to give them their lunches, Haytao looked at Kagami.

"Taiga. Whatever you do, don't push yourself until you have to. Misaki already has given you the nessceary treatment for your legs, however don't push yourself." said Hayato. Kagami nodded as he gripped his hands. _All right! Say your prayers, Aomine. I'm going to win._

Somewhere Kuroko looked at his fist as Nigou began to eat his food. Kuroko petted his head with a smile, than suddenly going serious.

At the stadium, a lot of people begun to walk into the building. Takao smiled at the crowd. "Wow! A lot more people turn out for the championship league."

"Huh?Where's Midorima?" asked Miyaji. Takao merely showed him his phone. _I do not want to._

Miyaji twitched. "Kimura, pineapple!"

"Yeah, I've got a real green one."

"The Meisei verus Senshinkan game should go to Senshinkan." said Otsubo. "The game that will shake the championship league is Seirin versus Touou academy."

At Touou's locker room...

"What? Aomine-kun's not here yet?!" yelled Momoi. Sophie merely watched as she leaned against the wall.

"He won't answer, no matter how many times I call." said Imayoshi.

"That bastard..." said Wakamatsu as he clenched his fist.

"Sorry! Sorry! It's my fault!" apologized Sakurai.

"I'll try calling him!" said Momoi. Sophie merely watched the pink-haired girl call Aomine. Sophie sighed a little, leaning against the wall, looking at the ceiling. _I hope this goes well. Audrey isn't weak. However, Touou isn't weak either. I wonder who will be the victor?_

At Serin's locker...

"It's almost time!" yelled Riko. "Is everybody ready?!"

Everyone looked at their coach, with serious faces. "Only three out of the four schools will be going to the Inter-high! Just like Koganei-kun said, it doesn't seem difficult at first glance. However..."

Mitobe and Izuki began to hold Koganei, as everybody watched. "Huh? What? Hey, wait..." Everyone around them moved out of the way as Riko hit him in the cheek with a paper fan.

"If you think we can lose one because it's a league game, we're finished!" yelled Riko.

"Why me?" yelled Koganei as Misaki gave him a cool towel. "It comes down to now! We will win this game!

"Seirin, fight!"

"HAI!"

At the stadium, everyone watched in anticitpation. As both teams begun to enter in, everyone cheered.

"There they are! It's Seirin and Touou academy!" As Kagami begun to set down his bag, he looked around for Aomine. Misaki dropped her bag, and looked at Imayoshi. She walked over to both Wakamatsu and Imayoshi with Kagami.

"Where's Aomine?" asked Kagami.

"That self-centered bastard is running late." replied Wakamatsu. Kagami and Kuroko blinked.

"Sorry. We're actually in a bind without him, too." said Imayoshi. "He said he'd show up around the second half. I guess you could call us the opening act. Go easy on us."

Misaki laughed as Seirin watched her. "Shochi-nii... I hope you're not mocking me." she said threateningly.

Everyone blinked at two things. 1.) Misaki is going violent. 2. ) Why did she call him Shoichi-nii?

Imayoshi rubbed her hair. "I'm not mocking you."

Misaki shrugged it off, with a glare. "We're enemies on the court, Shoichi-nii. Please don't act friendly with me. That was one of your rules." she said, turning around. Kagami behind her heels. Imayoshi merely smiled. _Right back at you._

"Kagami. You've already Aomine, haven't you?" said Izuki. "Your motivation hasn't dropped, has it?"

"No way. " replied Kagami. "If anything, I'm pissed! If these guys are the opening act, I'll pull so far ahead, they can't catch up and make their star the world's biggest idiot!"

Misaki hit him in the head, she looked at him. "Don't be too sure Taiga. I've played against him too. Frankly, I'm a little worried." Kagami blinked."Besides, you're not much condition to go all out. Rest until Aomine comes in." Kagami was about to retort but the look on her face made him shut up. "If their ace is the main act, than we should have our ace appear in the main act as well, no?" Riko nodded as Kagami nodded.

"I'm counting on you two." said Kagami. They both nodded, as Misaki tied her hair into a pony tail.

"I agree with Kagami-kun." said Kuroko. "Aomine-kun is dangerous. We should score as much as possible while we have the chance. There's no point in getting angry at someone who isn't here. The opponent in front of you is everything."

"All right, you got it." said Hyuuga. "Let's go all out from the start!"

As the ball was thrown in the air, everyone cheered. As the ball was given to Touou, Imayoshi began to dribble the ball. Everyone widened their eyes. _He's fast!_

As Hyuuga went to stop Imayoshi, he quickly passed it to Sakurai. Wakamatsu tried to block Mitobe.

"Sorry!" yelled Sakurai as he shot the ball.

_A three!_ thought Hyuuga.

Everyone clicked their tounges as Hyuuga spoke up. "Calling yourselves the opening act is evil."

"Well, I'm not lying. We're little cute kids compared to him. You'll see when Aomine gets here." said Imayoshi. "After all, we're the opening act." Kuroko watched them, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Then, you guys won't mind if we do our own opening act than?" said Misaki.

Imayoshi smiled. "Not at all."

"Let us get the show on the road than." said Misaki, as Medusa Eye was waiting to be freed.

* * *

_**Note from the Authour:**_

_**Hi, everyone! This week was a little horrible for me. *sigh* **_

_**Sorry guys for the late update... -_- I didn't have much time to work on this chapter and I didn't write the next chapter, so it was kinda hard. Sorry in advance, if this chapter is horrible than the previous ones. =w= **_

_**See you guys later!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

* * *

As the game began to start, Seirin had only 6 while Touou had 8. Seirin was managaing to hold on, because of Misaki's back-up and Kuroko's passes. Kagami looked over to the game, twitching.

As Mitobe tried to get the rebound from Wakamatsu, he threw the ball across the court to Imayoshi. However, Misaki jumped between grabbing the ball, as she begun to zig-zag around her opponents. She passed the ball to Kuroko who passed it to Hyuuga, who did a three pointer.

The crowd cheered. "Good one, Tetsu. How are ya doing?" asked Misaki, as they ran back.

"I'm fine, Misaki-san." replied Kuroko.

Misaki nodded. "Good. Tell any of us, if there any problems. Let's go!" she yelled. Seirin's spirit stayed bright with Misaki's encouraging yells.

Imayoshi had a small flashback when he played against a team. She kept yelling positive feedback, even if the situation was dark. He smiled at the memory.

When the match kept going on, Touou had 13 while Seirin had 9. Riko looked serious. _They're strong! I didn't think they'd be this strong! If Misaki hadn't reacted fast enough or her prediction skills, we may have lost already. If they're this good without Aomine, we're screwed._

_"_This is bad." said Furihata.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagami.

"Look at Touou's prelimary scores."

"108 to 91, 151 to 72, 131 to 81... They're all in the 100s!" yelled Kawahara.

"That's right. They are the oppisite of Seihou. They're a offensive team." explained Riko. They're attention were snapped back as Sakurai shot the ball.

"Sorry!" he yelled. Hyuuga twitched. _Damn it, I can't block him! He's shooting while jumping! And if you're going to apologize don't shoot in the first place!_ thought Hyuuga. As Misaki was near Sakurai, she looked at him.

"Hey."

"Hai?! I'm sorry!"

Misaki nearly lost her balance. "Why are you apologizing? Anyway, don't apologize if you're going to shoot."

Sakurai blinked, as she pointed to her captain. "My captain is going to really annoyed at you. I wonder you apologize so much? Are you trying to make up to something that happened to your past?" She said, as Sakurai blinked. He begun to shake, as Misaki narrowed her eyes at him. "Thought so. Look, apologizing over everything is not going to help. What's done is done. All we can do is just fix it and move on. Remember that." she said, running back to her captain.

Sakurai blinked surprisingly at her. Misaki begun to tell her team mates as they ran back. "They have no coordination at all, and their care for their team mates are minimal. We just have to go with it." she said.

"Work with it? How?" asked Izuki.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling. Anyway their offense and defense is all one- on-one. Basically, it's you get the ball, score yourself. They're firing us with their individual skill!" said Misaki. Kuroko patted her shoulders as she nodded. Sophie looked at the two and then at Momoi, who was slightly angry. Sophie smirked. _This is soooo getting intresting._

"I expectd some of this, but that's your style." said Izuki to Imayoshi.

"That's right. Our team gathered athletes from across the country. The more skilled the player is, the stronger his sense of self." said Imayoshi. "We've been trying all sorts of things in the last few years, though. More than holding hands and playing nice, this way works best. We're both offenseive teams, which makes this game a little more intresting."

As Izuki got the ball, Imayoshi begun to guard him. "I don't know how intresting it will be. I'm not even sure we're the same type. Our style is full team play. " said Izuki as he escaped Imayoshi. As he was trying to chase after Izuki, Misaki got in front of him.

"Sorry, Shoichi-nii. I promised them I would do all I can. After all, we're a team!"

As everyone in Seirin got the ball, they begun to pass back and forth, thus ending it to Hyuuga, who shot a three. Hyuuga turned to Sakurai. "I don't plan on losing this game. Tell your captain, you apologetic mushroom."

"What?Sorry!" yelled Sakurai. _I didn't say anything! and what's an apologetic mushroom?_ Misaki begun to laugh at the apologetic mushroom thing. "Really Captain?!"

As Wakamtasu passed the ball to Imayoshi, he begun to laugh. "I didn't hear what you said, but I understood something.. from your play!" yelled Imayoshi as he threw the ball as Wakamatsu begun to run.

_"Another Long pass!?" _

"Between our individual style and your coordinate style, let's see whose style is better." said Imayoshi.

"I called it team play." said Izuki. "Most people forget."

As Wakatamstu was running, he realized Kuroko was right next to him. _He's fast! No, he's not! He started fast, but... where did this guy come from, anyway!?_

Kuroko jumped to get the ball, as Riko yelled. "He's too low!"

"If you're going to do that, at least tell us!" yelled Misaki as she jumped grabbing the ball.

_Too high! She's way too high! What nationally are you?! _thought Wakamatsu. As Misaki begun to zoom to the hoop, Kuroko stopped Wakamatsu as the others did the same. Misaki jumped as Imayoshi escaped Izuki. They were at the same height.

"MISAKI!" Misaki merely closed her eyes, which earned Imayoshi an eyebrow raise. She snapped them open, Medusa Eye activating for a short time, as Imayoshi fell back to the ground. Misaki slammed the ball into the hoop, earning a point for Seirin. Kagami and the others cheered.

"TCH, she has done it now!" yelled Wakamatsu.

Sophie clapped for her former captain. Momoi stared at Misaki, trying to analyze her patterns, but to no avail. Sophie looked at the pink-headed girl.

"You won't find her pattern." she said. Momoi looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Captain doesn't follow anything. She's like a switch. She turns on and off whatever she feels right. If I don't know her style." she said. Momoi glared at her.

At the top of the stands, Kise entered the building. "I'm late again, and they're losing again." He looked over and saw a certain green-headed person.

"Midorimacchi?"

"Kise?!" yelled Midorima as he jack in the box opened. "How did you know it was me?!"

"What are you, stupid?" said Kise. "Those sunglasses are embarrasing. Please take them off."

"What?"

"What's with the box anyway?" said Kise.

"It's today's lucky item of course."

Kise blinked. "Is that it? You told everyone you didn't want to see the game, but you came anyway?"

"Don't say that! I just happened to be in the area!"

"Your house isn't anywhere near here. So how's the game?"

"Nothing special. Aomine doesn't seem to be here, but they're barely keeping up."

"Aominecchi's not here? Well, those two just scored. They're just getting started."

"Have you forgotten Kise? Touou has Momoi as well." said Midorima. "She is not just a manager. During middle school, she helped us many times. In other words, if she is your opponent, she becomes exceptionally hard to deal with."

"Momocchi, huh? She's know Aominecchi since they were little, hasn't see?" asked Kise. "Wait a minute, didn't she like Kurokocchi? What if she can't play seriously against him?"

"Is that right?" said Midorima.

"What? You didn't know?! She was all over him! What are you a monkey?!"

"What?! What do you mean, a monkey?!" yelled Midorima. "Well, if that's the case, it's all the more, then."

"Huh?"

" She would never wish for Kuroko to slack off in a game. Her role may be different, but her attitude towards basketball is no differenet from an athelete's. She would never intentionally lose a basketball game."

As the others were running back. "So...Momoi is your girlfriend? She's...cute."

Kuroko looked over. "Is that so? Anyway, she isn't my girlfriend. Why?"

"Nothing..." she said. _Just jealous...I think. _

"I can see how they defeat a couple of kings." said Harasawa.

"Coach, should we take a time out?" asked Momoi.

"No, it's fine. They're still making corrections after observing the real thing. Momoi-san, did you already hand those out?

"Yes. They... already know everything." Sophie merely looked at the hands out she was given. She turned to her captain and smirked in her mind._ You may have theirs...however, the ones on captain... aren't even real._

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Momoi-san. Those are the handouts, right?" asked Sophie. _

_Momoi nodded. "Hai. I just need to print these ones out for everyone. I have to do something, so can you print some copies?"_

_"Sure, why not. By the way, are these the only one?"_

_"Yup. I got them typed up and printed it up, but I forgot to save the original file. It would be bad, if I lost these ones! Then I would have to re-do it again!"_

_Sophie merely nodded and smiled as Momoi turned away. She looked down at the originals and smirked. She took her captain's one and burned it, quickly making a false one. _

_"I don't care about the others. However, if it's captain, I will do anything. Even if it's against my own school." she said, getting rid of the evidence. "Besides Momoi typed down the accident. I don't allow such information to be seen!" she gritted, punching a hole in the table. "Whoops."_

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

As Izuki got the ball, he passed it to Misaki, who begun to dribble the ball.

"A dunk!?" yelled Kise.

"I know. I thought you might try that." said Momoi. Sophie merely smirked, her face covered. As someone tried to stop her, she merely looked over to Sophie who was doing a finger signal. Misaki dodged them, Medusa Eye activating. They all fell down to the ground, as she did a three.

Momoi widened her eyes. "W-what!? What was that?! How come it isn't in the data?!"

Someone in the crowd smiled. Her red hair sticking out, as her honey yellowed orbs looked down. Her punk clothing making everyone silent around her. _Even Sophie may have burned Audrey's information on her. It's wrong. I changed the data in everything about her._

Kagami merely looked at the crowds, as he saw the red mop of dyed hair. _She's here... _He looked at the court, where his captain was. _Even though Captain isn't fast, his patterns will change. _

When Hyuuga was about to go around him, Sakurai blocked him, earning gasps. "What?! They got his patterns!? They haven't seen this pattern before!"

_Their height, weight, strengths, weaknesses, personality, habits... I gather all of it and analyze, interpet, and narrow the results. The last trick is..._" A women's intution."

The red headed girl walked up to where Midorima and Kise was smiling evily. "Even though that girl may be able to tell what their moves are, Captain has a better way."

Kise and Midorima looked at her, than at the court.

As Hyuuga passed it to Izuki, he could not move, since there were no openings. Misaki merely looked at her opponent, and blinked blankly. Misaki begun to run, as her opponent did the same. Izuki passed it to her, as she used Medusa Eye. Her opponent fell down, sliding on the floor as she passed it to Kuroko, who passed it to her back when she jumped. Doing an alley-oop.

Touou merely gaped at her as she looked down at them. "Momoi may be able to predict, but I can see the future." she said. Momoi, Kise, Kuroko, and Midorima backed-up as they saw an image of Akashi, shivering, as she was looking down on his opponents. The others snapped out of it, as the game resumed on.

When they did the same thing again, they did something that was not on Momoi's data. As Hyuuga did the same thing, Sakurai felt someone behind him. He looked over to see Kuroko. _When did they set up that screen?!_

"Not even with a woman's intuition." said Riko as she put her hair behind her ear. As Hyuuga was about to be blocked, Hyuuga passed the ball to Misaki who dunked it in the goal. The points were now 21 to 20. Seirin quickly catching up.

Kuroko looked over to Momoi who was shocked. Hyuuga patted Misaki's back. "Good one Misaki."

"Good work as usual, Kuroko!" said Izuki.

_Sheesh! I can never read him._ thought Momoi.

"Damn, this isn't going to be easy." said Harasawa. "Well, it should be expected from Hayato's daughter."

Momoi looked at her clipboard. "Don't worry. I thought this would happen." _Also that's why I love him._

As the buzzer went off, both teams began to sit at their benches. The points were now 25 to 21.

"A four point difference. It should be expected." said Imayoshi.

"With Momoi's data, we can still beat them. We don't need Aomine!" said Wakamatsu.

"No, he'll play." said Harasawa. "Don't make me tell you something as obvious as don't underestimate you opponent. Besides, at the second quarter, they'll probably come at us with those two."

"Yes, without a doubt. Isn't that right, Sophie?" they looked at the blond who was merely staring somewhere.

"I wonder about that."

"Huh?"

Sophie looked at them. "I'm completely useless when Captain is on. Her mind is like an animal. She goes with one plan, than another, than another, and so forth. She creates so many back-up plans, that every team gives up. No doubt, she knows our plan. And look, she already smirking." they looked to see Misaki, smriking at them.

"The more data you have, the more accurate it is. She's been researching the second-years for a whole extra year. However, there's considerably less information about you three and the rest of the first years. Kuroko-kun is difficult to predict, Kagami-kun is still developing, and Misaki is completely random. If there's anyone who can counter Momoi, it's you two."

"Okay, we'll keep Misaki on, until Aomine comes in." Kagami nodded as he gave Misaki and Kuroko a fist-pump.

"Give them hell, rookies!" yelled Riko.

As Izuki smirked, he passed the ball to Kuroko.

_Already? It's just as Momoi predicted..._

Kuroko did an instant pass as it went into Misaki's hands. Momoi gasped. Misaki merely remained blank as she took hold of the ball. She jumped.

As two of Touou's players jumped, they started to widen their eyes as they saw Misaki was still climbing.

"W-what?!" they yelled as Misaki dunked it into the hoop. The two landed with a thud, when Misaki landed with a light landing. She begun to walk back, as she looked at them.

"I've dealt bigger people than you in America. You tend to learn a few tricks when you do." she said. She high-fived Kuroko

"Nice pass, Tetsu!" she yelled as Kagami smirked. _Who gives a crap about data! _"However..." she raised her red hand. "Damn it! I didn't know if it hurts this much!" she yelled. Kuroko merely laughed silently, as Misaki blinked. "Oi! Tetsu! Are you laughing at me!?"

"No. I am not."

"Yes, you were!" Sophie merely laughed at her captain.

"This brings back so much memories!" she yelled. Momoi's face flashed with a look of jealousy.

As Hyuuga begun to shoot the ball, he accidentally moved, causing the ball to rebound. Misaki jumped in front of Wakamatsu as Mitobe smased it into the hoop.

"It seems Seirin is doing better now." said Kise.

"It should be expected. With Misaki's endless energy, she keeps everyone in check. She's like a back-up actor if something goes wrong. She also keeps her team mates spirit burning, and taunting her opponents. After all, a super energetic player does get under people's nerves." said Midorima, looking at Kise.

"What?!" yelled Kise. Sophie looked at the board. It was 38 to 37. Seirin, one point behind.

"Please hang in there, everyone!" yelled Kagami.

"Calm down, Kagami." said Tsuchida. "Have a little more faith in everyone."

" I know!" We'll beat Touou with team play!" Riko merely looked at Misaki's face.

"I'm sorry." everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong, coach."

"The truth is, Misaki wanted one of the first years to go on. However, I didn't want to. I wanted to let you on, however she refused for me to let you go on. It's not like I understimate everybody's strength, I just want to win." said Riko. Kagami merely stared at his coach. He sighed as he reached into Misaki's bag, revealing a pink letter.

"Huh?" said Riko as Kagami gave her the letter.

"Audrey, thought you would say that. So she asked me to give you this letter, if she was on."

Riko took the letter, and begun to read it.

_"Everything gets done with effort and team work. Trust is easy to destroy, hard to build. However, trust is needed in everything. It is understable if you want to win, so does everyone. All you have to do, is trust the players you trained." _read out Riko. She blinked as she looked at Misaki.

"We've been calling it team play, but it's actually a style someone taught me." said Riko.

"Someone?" said Kagami.

"I'm not strong enough to draw out everyone's full potential, so I have to rely on you guys, even though you're injured. My own weakness pisses me off."

"What are you talking about? It's not even like you." said Kagami. The others nodded in agreement. "You make pratice menus, you scout, you gives us instructions on the bench, and even massage and tape us. If anything, you do too much." said Kagami. "You're the coach. You've got to at least come prepared during games. I mean, telling us with an apology hardly amps me up."

The others smiled as Riko looked at them. "You're a brat, you idiot."

Misaki stopped as she felt someone's prescene. "Tetsu. Everyone. He's here." they froze as they saw Aomine Daiki walking into the court. Imayoshi looked and saw what they were looking at. Kagami felt someone's arm around him.

"Oh? You're not on? Are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to entertain me?"

Kagami widened his eyes as he threw Aomine's shoulders away. "You bastard!"

"You're finally here? Hurry up and get ready so you can play!" said Imayoshi.

"What?But you're winning." said Aomine."There's only one minute left in the second quarter, anyway." As he looked at the points. 49 to 48. He narrowed his eyes at the board. _They're close..._

"No, you have to play." said Harasawara.

"Fine." sighed Aomine. " Well then, let's go." smirked Aomine.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke!_

* * *

watch?v=BStjx8FlC7o&list=FLEfK8RSTW5L3R5UR-DmyQg

* * *

**_Chapter 22_**

* * *

Misaki stood with everyone else, as Kagami walked over. Everyone watched Aomine, walk towards them.

_That is Aomine Daiki. _Thought Hyuuga.

_Even normal basketball players like us can tell he's different, even without the coach's special eyes. _Thought Izuki

_I never even met anyone this good in America. Kuroko's middle school's strongest regular, one of the five prodgies, the aec of the Generation of Miracles!_

"Hey, Tetsu. It's nice to see you again." said Aomine. "I was wondering what face you'd make. I like it. You look ready to go."

"Yes. I promised Momoi-san." replied Kuroko.

Aomine laughed. "I more or less understand what you want to say, but you'll have to show me that with your play. Well, either way... say it once you've beaten me."

"Yes."

"That is if you can do it." added Aomine. He looked over to Misaki who was glaring at him.

"Oh? I didn't know you were a player." said Aomine, taking hold of her chin. Kagami and the others tried to reacted however, Misaki merely stopped them with a hand. She took hold of Aomine's wrists, and Aomine quickly pulled away, his wrists imprinted with her nails. Tiny trickles of blood seeped out.

"Aomine Daiki. It seems we meet again. Although, I don't know if I should be grateful for you being late or not, with you lazy, ass attitude." she spoke. Aomine tried to grab her but Imayoshi stopped him.

"Aomine. Don't." he looked over to Misaki as he backed-up when Misaki turned out Medusa Eye. Kuroko and the others blinked at Aomine.

"heh, I've been wondering. Why haven't you used your ability there, for the whole game? You've won by now." said Aomine. Misaki leaned back and laughed.

"Well, then. It wouldn't be interesting if I did, would it? The game would be boring, would it not?"

Misaki motioned for the others to move. Hyuuga glaring at Aomine, no one was going to harm his kouhai, no matter what. He looked at Misaki who looked calm.

"I'll be fine, Captain. However..." Hyuuga and the others blinked. _"I can't let his stupid damn attitude go!" _She growled. Everyone gulped as they saw a dark aura surrounding the girl.

"We'll show him, right away." Replied Kagami. Kuroko merely nodded with the others.

The referee blew his whistle as he gave the ball to one of the members of Touou. He quickly passed the ball to Sakurai as Hyuuga tried to stop him. Sakurai passed it to Imayoshi, as he passed it back to Sakurai.

"What is this?!" said Otsubo.

"Hey, their balance is off." said Takao. "Don't they have too many guys on side?"

"No, they're doing it on purpose."

"Isolation." As Kagami and Aomine stared down each other. "In order to allow special players to move freely, the remaining players gather to one side." said Midorima. "There are several reasons to use this technique, but in this situation, it's exactly what it looks like. As it is, it's a one-on-one between both teams' aces."

As both team stared at each other, Aomine smirked. Kagami and Misaki blinked as they watched Aomine bouncing the ball between his legs and quickly escaping Kagami.

Izuki widened his eyes. _He can break past Kagami that easily?_

As Aomine continued on, Hyuuga quickly got in front of Aomine to be tricked. Hyuuga widened his eyes. _Amazing!_

_"TAIGA!" _yelled Misaki. Just as Aomine was about to dunk the ball in the hoop, he quickly saw Kagami's hand blocking Aomine's shot. Knocking the ball out of Aomine's hands.

Aomine blinked. _He caught up in the second it took to roll?_

"He stopped him!" yelled Riko. Misaki jumped, spouting things in English.

"All right, Kagami!" yelled Koganei.

"So high!" said Midorima.

_How'd he jump so high from that position? _thought Kise.

The girl next to them laughed and whistled. "Wow~ Kagami has gotten stronger than I last saw him." they looked at her.

Sophie merely smirked at Kagami. _Impressive._

"Now! Fast break!" yelled Hyuuga as he passed the ball to Izuki. He stopped as he saw the rest of Touou guarding the hoop.

"They're quick to react!" yelled the three freshman.

" And they know all the upperclassmen`s movements through research!`` yelled Furihata.

``You can take your slow fast break and shove it!" yelled Wakamatsuu

Imayoshi charged at Izuki, who passed it to Kuroko, doing an instant pass.

"What #$%!" yelled Imayoshi, as Izuki smirked. The Touou members dodged the zooming ball, in fear of their bones being broken, as they watched Kagami grab the ball.

"The pass that only Kagami can catch!" yelled Kawahara. "Ignite Pass!"

Kagami jumped to dunk the ball, just as Aomine jumped, knocking it out of his hands.

Everyone gritted their teeths and watched in fear, while Misaki merely glared at Aomine.

_He was off balance and slow to return._ thought Hyuuga.

_He's fast!_ thought Riko.

The buzzer went off. As Aomine snapped out. "Eh? It's over? I was going to score one as a quick warm-up. What is this? Sheesh..."

Kuroko stared t him, as Aomine looked at them. "Pretty good, though. At few points behind, I thought you guys must suck, but you're not bad, are you?"

The crowd began to mutter and talk about Aomine.

"Aominecchi..." said Kise.

"He's completely unbearable." said Midorima. "He's slow, like he has no desire to play."

As they walked back, Wakamatsu went up to Aomine. "Aomine, you bastard, play as hard as you can! You let that guy block you!"

"What?"said Aomine. "I can't play hard. I'm tired."

"You bastard!" yelled Wakamatsu.

"But..." said Aomine. "I might actually try hard in the next half."

"_The second quarter is over. The third quarter will begin after a ten minute interval." _

At Touou's locker room...

"Hey Ryo, did you bring them?" said Aomine.

"Y-yes!" said Sakurai as a lid opened, revealing honey lemons.

Aomine took one, putting one in his mouth. "These are delicious."

"Aomine, what are you eating?!" yelled Wakamatsu. "You haven't played enough to need to replenish yourself!" as he grabbed the container out Sakurai's hands. "And, Sakurai, don't make him food! What are you, his manager?!"

"Sorry..." said Sakurai as he watched Wakamatsu eat the lemons.

"I'm way more tired!"

"Wakamatsu-san!"

"Give me some." said Imayoshi.

"These are delicious!" said Wakamtasu. "There's none left, you idiot!"

"I don't want any more." said Aomine.

"What did you say?!"

"Don't eat all of them." said Imayoshi as he put a hand on his head.

"It's okay. I made some, too." said Momoi.

"Oh thanks." said Imayoshi. As he opened the lid, he choked at the sight of whole lemons.

"Sakurai, do you have any more?" said Imayoshi.

"Sorry, I'm all out." said Sakurai, holding up the container as proof.

"Yeah, Satsuki's cooking is terrible."

"Isn't this a level below cooking?!" said Imayoshi. Sophie sighed as looked at the whole lemons.

"All we have to do is cut them, right?" she said. They looked at her as she looked into her bag.

"Shoot. I forgot to bring my pocket knife." she cursed. The others backed-up.

"A...pocket knife?"

She turned to the door and glared hard at it.

"Hey! Mind letting me borrow your knife!?" everyone jumped as the door opened, a knife embending into the floor. Everyone screamed, as Sophie took the knife, cutting the lemons.

A laugh was heard as they saw a red-headed girl, leaning against the door. **"That was hilarous! Those screams of terror! I could listen to that all day!" **

Sophie cleaned the knife as she gave it back to the girl. The others watched the new-comer uneasily. **"Why are you here... Catherine?" **

She smirked creepily. "Who knows?"

* * *

"Good work in the second half!" said Riko. "I made you these so we can make a comeback in the second!" as she held up a box, smiling. "They'll replenish your energy."

They opened the box, to reveal a box full of honey whole lemons. Misaki choked at the sight.

"Slice them! We're always telling you to slice them!" said Hyuuga.

"I washed them, so you can eat the skin." said Riko. "And you'll be able to eat lots!" Misaki placed a hand on her shoulders, looking down.

"Riko-senpai... HOW CAN WE EAT THEM, IF THEY'RE WHOLE! OUR MOUTHS CAN'T BITE THEM OFF!" she yelled.

"Mitobe, do you have any?" asked Izuki. Mitobe nodded as he pulled out a box, full of honey _sliced _lemons.

Everyone begun to eat some. Misaki took a bite out of them, and drank her special tea. "Mitobe, I'm so glad you're on our team."

Riko sat in the corner, depressed.

"Kuroko, don't you want any?" asked Kagami.

"No, I'm good." he replied.

"Kuroko-kun, you played the whole first quarter, so I'm taking you out for a bit. You have to replenish your nutrients." said Riko.

"Please let me keep playing during the second half." asked Kuroko.

"Huh?"

"It's true, that it will be tought without Kuroko, when Aomine is here." said Hyuuga. "Can we even manage it?"

"Two quarters back to back..."

"Your Misdirection won't work throughtout a whole game, right?" said Hyuuga.

"I don't think we should do it." said Izuki. "I've been watching you using Eagle Eye, but your effetiveness has already dropped quite a bit. You should sit out for a while."

"I can do it. No, I will do it." said Kuroko. Kagami and Misaki stared at him. "I will do anything to beat Aomine-kun."

As Riko begun to think, Kagami and Misaki sighed.

"Coach, could I get those?" asked Kagami.

"What?"

"Tetsu..." Kuroko broke from his angry mode as he looked towards Misaki, to be only have a lemon stuffed into his mouth.

"Just eat those on the bench, you idiot!" yelled Kagami and Misaki, at the same time. "You're the one who said you can't play basketball by yourself! Leave it to us!" they both said, still.

Riko clenched her whistle. _Both choices are risky and I can't reach an answer. If that's the case, I'll have to rely on our ace's enthusiasm._ "Okay! We'll take Kuroko-kun out for a little bit during the second half. Our battle will begin in the fourth quarter! But it's meaningless if we pass the point of no return. Be ready to play any time in case we get close."

Kuroko nodded. "Eat those lemons." Kuroko blinked as he looked at the lemon.

"Tetsu, pass me that lemon." said Misaki. Kuroko rose an eyebrow as he gave her the lemon. She pulled out a paper plate and threw the lemon in the air. Everyone gaped as Misaki took out a pocket knife, and cut the lemon in the air. Perfectly sliced lemons fell onto the paper plate, handing it to Kuroko. "Now you can eat them, properly." Everyone backed up as Misaki begun to clean the knife.

"Their inside is espically strong." said Riko. "We'll put either Tsuchida-kun or Misaki-chan during the third quarter." they both nodded, high-hiving each other. "Mitobe-kun and you guys will guard under the net!" they all nodded.

"Hyuuga-kun and Izuki-kun, keep doing what you did in the first half. keep mark on mushroom no.9 and Glasses no.4. The biggest problem is Aomine, but there's only one guy who can handle him. Kagami-kun, we're counting on you!"

"Got it! Let's go Seirin! FIGHT!"

"YEAH!"

As they all begun to walk back to the court, Kuroko spoke up.

"Kagami-kun..."

"What? Have you calmed down a little?" said Kagami.

"Yes. More importaintly.. I have no seen Aomine's limits since he bloomed. Not only that, but just like Kise-kun and Midorima-kun, he has probably grown. Going forward, he is an unknown value. Be careful."

Kagami laughed a little. "I couldn't ask for more."

As the others begun to get ready, they looked to see Aomine walking forward. "He's here."

They looked to see Aomine pulling the towel off his head. "Bring it on."

_His body is warmed up. He's completely serious now._ thought Hyuuga. As Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him, Kagami and Aomine were staring at each other down. Misaki stood right behind Kagami's back, peeking throught a little. Misaki narrowed her eyes at him. _Aomine Daiki... ace of Teiko... weakness are unknown. Strength... Street ball style. He is the same height as Taiga. So is his arm and leg length, and weight. Almost a splitting image as Taiga._

"Did you finish warming up?" said Kagami.

"Keep fightning until the end." said Aomine. "If you have it in you."

"_Let the third quarter begin."_

As the game begun to go on, Kuroko watched him.

"Kuroko is on the bench? Are they going to be okay?" asked Takao.

"It can't be avoided, but they couldn't afford to sub Kuroko out in the first quarter without Aomine. I don't believe they can endure this." said Midorima.

"Your right." said Kise._ Playing against Aominecchi without Kurokocchi is too hard. But when I consider the rate of his growth, I get the feeling something is going to happen._

As Kagami and Aomine begun to stare down each other, everyone begun to pray to whatever god they could.

As Aomine begun to dribble the ball, he quickly eascaped Kagami, dribbling the ball.

_He's fast! Kagami can't catch him!_ thought Izuki.

_He didn't fke me out, but I still can't keep up! He's unbelieveably fast!_thought Kagami.

Mitobe and Misaki got in front of the hoop, as Aomine begun to get closer.

"That's the help!" yelled Furihata.

"And there's two of them!" yelled Fukuda.

Aomine jumped as he begun to shoot the ball, doing a fade-away. Everyone widened their eyes. Misaki took in a deep breath.

**"OI TAIGA! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HURRY UP!"** yelled Misaki.

Kagami jumped as he tried to knock the ball out Aomine's hands. Aomine widened his eyes, then a yell made them both look to see Misaki still climbing. Aomine and the others widened their eyes as they saw Misaki take the ball in her hands, right before it went in, and threw it across the court. Hyuuga and the others ran towards the oppisite side, but they watched as the ball went in.

Aomine and the others nearly fell over, as Sophie grinned like crazy. Catherine laughed slightly, as she covered her eyes.

Mitobe caught Misaki before she fell down onto the floor. She begun to take in deep breaths, still shaking from the height. Mitobe set her down, waiting for her to calm down. She gave him a high-five as he smiled.

Kagami and Misaki did a hand slap, grinning. **"Sorry, I couldn't stop him from shooting."**

**"It's fine. We got a point, right? Let's just keep on going~" **said Misaki in english.

As they begun to resume, Aomine laughed. "Enough."

"Huh?"

"Honest basketball just isn't for me." said Aomine. Kagami and Misaki backed up a little, sensing the difference in his aura. _He seems different. But I'm starting to get a feel for his speed and rhythm. I'll stop him this time!_

As Kagami begun to chase Aomine, he bounced the ball behind him. They quickly saw Aomine turn around and took the ball back. Kagami t"tried to reach for the ball, as the two aces to go at it. From a far, it may look like they were almost one, but at front, It could give one a headache.

Misaki widened her eyes as she realized what those movements were. Kagami did the same.

_This tricky movements... I've seen it a lot in America... this is..._

_"_Street ball!" yelled Misaki as Kagami fell over on his butt. Aomine merely stopped for a while as everyone gasped. They looked to see Misaki guarding him.

"What is she thinking!?" yelled Riko and Momoi. Kuroko and the others widened their eyes. Aomine merely gave a bored face as he tried to go around her. Misaki caught the movement, blocking his attempts.

Aomine widened his eyes as he begun to use street ball. Everyone gaped as they saw Misaki keeping up with Aomine, her poker face kept on. When Aomine was about to pass the ball through her legs, she smacked the ball as it begun to bounce. Everyone gasped as Misaki slid between his legs, grabbing the ball. As she made a break for it, Aomine got it again. Misaki kept on chasing after the ball, defending like crazy.

"W-what is this?" said Momoi. Sophie merely looked at the display. Catherine merely remained silent. This was no mere joke for the both of them.

As they kept going on forward, Aomine finally jumped to shoot the ball into the hoop.

Mitobe, Hyuuga, and Izuki jumped to block him. "No you don't!"

"Three guys!?" yelled Sakurai. They quickly saw that he was going to pass through the line, as everyone smiled, but it quickly faltered as Aomine threw the ball behind him, as it went over the board, into the hoop.

Misaki merely stared at him, as she used her jersey to wipe the sweat off her chin. She walked over to Kagami, who smiled. "The Generation of Miracles is full of ridiculous guys."

Kuroko stared at Aomine, his brows furrowed.

_The game is just starting!_

* * *

**_Note From Me:_**

**_Hi, you readers! First of all, I like to thank you guys for reading this story and giving great reviews! _**

**_I like to give a heads up first. I have some stress and some importaint things I need to do in school. (projects- grades)_**

**_So, there maybe a chance that the next update or the next few updates may be late or it's quality has dramatically dropped. _**

**_I just like to keep you guys a good heads-up on this, so you guys won't feel like I ditched you guys or anything. That's the last thing I want on my mind. :)_**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing! _**

**_P.S: I have some ideas for some new fanfic stories, that is like a sister story to this story. :3 If you are intrested, I might write it or at least... tell you. Whatever comes first..._**


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!_

* * *

**_Chapter 23_**

The pace was getting to both teams. The speed of Aomine was making everyone tired, even his own team mates.

The only ones who were probably close to matching Aomine, were Kagami and Misaki.

Overall, Misaki kept guarding Aomine, even though she was also stopping another. She kept covering Kagami's shots, or at least slow Touou from blocking his dunks and shots.

Everytime, Aomine did some unexpected, Seirin's spirits started to slowly faltter.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! LET'S PICK UP THE PACE AND PLAY THIS!" yelled Misaki, turning into another person. Seirin kept shaking themselves out of it, and smiled along. She even went along with Izuki's jokes, making Hyuuga hit them both in the heads. All she did was laugh.

A twitch erupted through Touou. Midorima and Kise felt slightly annoyed, as if they were playing in their spot.

As the two aces begun to go against each other, Aomine jumped as he was at the corner. Kagami jumped to block it, for the ball only pass through a little bit pass his finger tips. Everyone gasped as they saw the ball go straight and went into the goal, as it bounced off the board a little.

Misaki merely glared at the shot. _De ja vu._

"What was that shot?" said Kawahara.

"Not a jump shot, but a hook?" said Furihata.

Misaki patted Kagami's shoulder, as he followed her. She stuck her tounge at Aomine, as she went to her team mates. Aomine twitched.

Sophie merely watched a little worriedly. She stopped her foot tapping as she had a very dangerous feeling. _This feeling... it's almost similar to what happened on that day..._

Catherine merely watched angrily at the court, her finger tapping on her arms. _I can't stop worrying. My anger is boiling. Just like that day._

As Aomine did a paralle shoot, Misaki merely wiped the sweat from her face. "This is really tough. Well, I had worse." she said. Kagami nodded with her.

When Aomine had escaped Kagami again, and was up against Hyuuga. he widened his eyes as he saw that the ball was bounced in front of his face as he went right. Hyuuga tried to grab the ball but to be only taken from him.

"AUDREY!" yelled Kagami.

Aomine blinked as he saw Misaki take the ball out of his hands and started to run. Half-way to the goal, Touou went up against her.

She activated Medusa Eye unconciously, as they froze. Their eyes kept darting away from her, as they were having a panic attack. Kagami saw this and started to run.

Misaki saw what she did, and stopped using Medusa Eye as she begun to go around the Touou memebers, shooting the ball into hoop.

Sophie and Catherine widened their eyes as looked worriedly at Misaki. "No... not now!" they both said. Momoi looked at Sophie, worriedly. Kagami and the others realized that Misaki wasn't moving from her spot. The Touou members realized it, as Imayoshi ran towards her.

"Misaki, are you alright?" asked Hyuuga. They gasped slight as they saw her eyes wide in fear, her body shaking. She grabbed her head, and started to shake it. Kagami rubbed her back as she snapped out of it.

"W-what happened?" she said.

"You suddenly froze on the spot. Are you okay? Want a time-out?" asked Izuki. Misaki merely shook her head, and gave them a grin.

"No way, I still feel quite pumped up! Let's start~" she said. The others merely nodded, as Riko started to watch worriedly at her. Kuroko felt the same.

The others watched in amazement, as Seirin's picked up again. They kept jumping as each score was made. It kept on going, as Misaki kept snatching the ball away from them, giving her team mates as much advantage as she could.

When Hyuuga passed the ball to Misaki, she was at the side, near where Touou's basket was, and in front of Touou's bench. Sophie recongized the small back she kept seeing in middle school. Misaki did a high jump, shooting the ball into the basket, casuing a yell.

The score board was now, 99 to 100. Just one point behind. However, Seirin did not relax just yet.

Misaki was still in the air, as the person was marking her, growled in frustration. Misaki looked down as she widened her eyes as she saw a fist coming towards her.

A flash of an incoming truck coming at her, made her freeze. She screamed as the fist made contact her right below her neck, and a little above her chest. Everyone screamed as she flew like a ragdoll, tumbling the bench, as Touou jumped out of the way right into the wall. Blood was coughed out as she landed onto the floor.

The whistle blew, as the referre held up a red card. Signalling the player to be expelled from playing. Kagami and the others screamed her name as they ran towards her. Sophie and Catherine froze on the spot, shaking.

Touou watched at the scene, as all of Seirin rans towards her. Imayoshi ran forward, trying to get the bench off of Misaki.

Kuroko ran towards Misaki before anyone could get there.

"MISAKI-SAN!" he yelled. He held her body, as he felt something wet and sticky on his hands. Kagami got down and tried to get her to open her eyes.

Kuroko looked at his hand as everyone stopped breathing. Red blood trickled from Kuroko's fingers. Catherine ran down the steps and jumping over the rail, causing everyone to blink. She landed onto the high floor, and ran towards her captain.

"Misaki-san?Misaki-san!? WAKE UP!" yelled Kuroko. Everyone who knew Kuroko, froze, as they never heard him raise his voice. He froze all of a sudden.

"Kuroko...what's wrong?" said Izuki, slowly.

"She..." said Kuroko silently. "She isn't breathing..." everyone froze.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" yelled Kagami. Momoi froze as she grabbed her cell. She hesistated, the dark feeling in her stomache. She didn't want to call the ambulance, because she wanted Misaki to die. However, she knew it wasn't right. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to call.

Harasawa grabbed his cell and called the ambulance. He had to call Hayato and his wife, cause he knew Hayato was going to be angry like a demon, while his wife would be torn between mad and crying.

Hyuuga and the others begun to panic as rage filled them. Imayoshi punched one of his team mates in the face. Riko tried to get her to breathe as Kise and Midorima went down. Shuutoku watched in fear at the limp body.

Everyone started to freeze again as they saw her blood begun to drip onto the floor.

The ambulance soon came, as Catherine picked her captain's body. Kuroko refused to let go, until Aomine stopped him. Everyone watched in surprise as Aomine had a genuine look of concern. Sophie and Catherine went with the medics, despite everyone's shout of concern.

Riko caught Misaki's mouth moving into words. _Give it your_ best. Repeatedly.Riko nodded as everyone watched the girl being pulled to the hospital.

Although Seirin was worried, Riko told them they had another reason to win. For Misaki's sake. Kuroko washed the blood off his fingers, even though he wanted to leave them. Just a reminder that she was by his side. Rage filled him, as he held back Kagami from hitting the player senseless.

On the way to the hospital, Kise and Midorima took a taxi. Catherine and Sophie tried to run after the cart where the doctors took Misaki to the emergency room.

Dr. Midorima merely gave them a reassuring squeeze before he went to save one of his old patients. Hayato and his wfe, arrived. Misaki's mother was on the bridge of tears while Hayato's face was red with anger.

Midorima and Kise watched the doors of the room, in worry. They had a feeling she was going to live, but it still shook them. Midorima held his lucky item tightly, praying for fate to be on her side.

They both fully knew that Seirin was going to lose, but it nearly made them believe they would win.

"Misakicchi..." muttered Kise.

Hours passed as Seirin came in. They were about to ask how she was doing, but they looked to see the doors still close and the lights still on.

Touou came in, however it made the mood worse. Everyone in Seirin had stop Kagami from punching them, while Harasawa tried to stop Hayato from going rabid. It was nearly impossible, if Imayoshi and the others didn't help. Sophie tried to stop Catherine from pulling out her knife, reasoning with all of them they were in a hosptial. Aomine merely walked away. Even he knows when he should be there or not. The lights were turned off as everyone saw Misaki come out, wrapped in bandages. An oxgen mask was on her mouth, but even so, it seemed she was having trouble breathing.

"MISAKI!" the nurses stopped them as they took her to a room. came out, as he was covered in blood. You would think that they were trying to save a person who was cut to pieces, but it wasn't.

"Taoru, how is she?" asked Hayato, once he had calmed down. merely looked glum.

"There is bad news and good news. " he said. Midorima merely looked at him.

"What do you mean, father?" asked his son.

sighed, as Kagami started to get impatient. Kuroko and the others started to sweat.

"The bad news is that the place she was punched at, slightly broke her bones. It will make her hard to eat, breathe, and talk. Her vision may be blurry for a few days, due to the large loss of blood. She may not be able to walk due the shock she received. It was dangerous for her lungs to be full of blood, and truthly she could've died choking." Everyone jumped in fear, their eyes widening largely. Kagami looked like he wanted to faint on the spot, Kuroko's face switched from blank to shock, Riko and Momoi wanted to scream, and the rest...well I'll let you imagine it.

"However she managed to live on." explained . Everyone let out a relieved sigh.

"And the good news?" asked Harasawa.

"If she continues to rest and take her medication, she'll be back around next week." said with a smile. "She always has been a little fighter."

Everyone let out another sigh of relief, realizing that they didn't realize they were holding.

Touou were forced to go back home, however Momoi couldn't find Aomine, no matter how many times she called nor looked. Seirin quickly went to buy stuff like flowers and stuff, to bring to their young player. Kise went all out, buying a huge bouquet of flowers, while Midorima bought another giant plushie,a cat this time.

When they opened the door, they found her lying on the the hospital bed. They apparentally made the bed go up, so she was lying and sitting at the same time. A bandage was covered her eyes, an oxygen mask was on her mouth. It was a good thing there was a bandage over her eyes, because she was hooked up to a lot IV and machines.

Hayato and his wife went to their daughter. Misaki turned to the sound of their foot steps and smiled.

"Misaki, are you alright?" asked her father.

Misaki nodded. "Just in pain, but alive."

Her mother gave her a hug. "We were so worried." Misaki nodded again.

"Sorry Okaa-san. Didn't mean it to happen." she replied. The others merely watched, giving the family some space. After some reasurring, her parents finally left. However, they promised they would bring her something other than hospital food.

Misaki begun to look around, trying to find where the others were. Kagami and Kuroko walked over as they both sat down.

"Misaki-san. Are you alright?" asked Kuroko. Misaki turned to his voice, before grinning. "I'm fine. Like I said, I'm hurt all over, but alive. That counts for something, right?" Kuroko smiled a little.

"Misakicchi!~" yelled Kise as he begun to run to hug the girl. Kagami twitched as he stopped Kise with his hand.

"Damn it, Kise! Don't do that!" he yelled. Fake tears appeared on the blonde.

"That's just mean, Kagamicchi! I want to hug, Misakicchi!" he yelled.

"No way! Also, don't call me, Kagamicchi!" yelled Kagami. Misaki giggled. She might not be able to see, but it was funny imaginig the scene in her head.

"We got some flowers for you." said Riko. Misaki tried to grab the bouquet, but to miss. After several attempts, Misaki got the hold on the bouquet. She started to smell the fragerent smell of the bouquet.

Misaki soon felt something soft and fuzzy push in front of her face. Midorima pushed up his glasses as he blushed a little.

"H-here. A get well present. Don't think I just got it because you're in the hospital. I-it just normal." Kise merely pouted at Midorima as Misaki took the fuzzy cat. She begun to feel the plushie before smiling.

"It's a cat, right?" Midorima nodded, but remembered she couldn't see.

"Yes."

Misaki smiled before hugging it. "Arigato, Shin." Midorima merely walked out of the room, out of embarrasement.

"Shin?" asked Kagami, with his eyebrow raised. Misaki merely grinned at him, before he sighed. Kise merely smirked before running after Midorima.

Sophie went up to her captain, touching her shoulder. "Captain..."

Misaki smiled. "Eh heh~ I'm fine Sophie. Geez, do you not trust me?" Sophie merely sighed at her captain's stubborness.

**"Catherine, it's nice to see you again."** said Misaki in english. Catherine jumped in surprise before walking to her captain.

**"It's nice to see you again, Captain."**

**"I wish we could've met on better...circumstances. What brings you here?"**

**"The others were beginning to get anxious, so when I got the chance, I took it. It seems...your team is good for you."** Kagami and Sophie begun to listen on the conversation, while everyone was confused on what they were talking about.

**"Hahahaha~ is that so...? how are the others? Have they gone to seperate schools?"**

**"Yes. Half of us went to different schools, while some of us went to the same. We still keep in touch and hang out though."**

Misaki nodded. After a few talking, Catherine and Sophie decided to leave. The rest of them stayed around, to keep the girl company.

"How was the game?" said Misaki.

Everyone remained silent as they looked down. Misaki gave a weak smile. "We lost...didn't we?"

Riko and the others merely remained silent. "We did, huh?" said Misaki. "Well, there is always the Winter Cup! We'll beat them there! They are in loan right now, so we better take it back than!" she cheered. Everyone merely smiled at the girl before agreeing.

When they were told that visiting hours were over, they wanted to stay over. However, after a little reassuring, they left. When Misaki heard those foot steps disappearing, tears begun to fall down. She moved her knees, close to her face, putting her head down.

"I-I couldn't d...do...anything... it's...frustrating...W...w...WHAAAAAAAAA!" tears begun to fall violently, soaking the fabric. The plushie sat on the bed, also looking sad.

Outside the room, the girl was clueless to the phatom boy standing outside, listening to the girl's screams.

Misaki cried for a few minutes, before falling asleep. Kuroko opened the door, as he walked to the sleeping, hunched girl. He took her shoulders lightly, and set her down on the bed. He also put down her knees and covered the girl with the blankets. Nigou whimpered quietly, looking at the sad look on his master. He looked down on his sleeping team mate, looking at the stains of the bandages.

"I'm sorry... I'll become stronger, somehow. So...none of you guys have to cry." he whispered. He listened to small breathings of the girl, signalling that she was fast asleep. He leaned over, placing a kiss on her lips. He got up and walked out of the room, closing the door, as nigou followed his master.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!_

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

Riko begun to type a message to a certain someone, as she watched Misaki sleep on the hospital bed. There were more flowers added per day, and she didn't know who it was from. She had recently bought some orange jelly for her to eat, but she didn't have the heart to wake the girl. There were less needles pumping into her system, so it made looking at her a bit more easier.

A brown cell phone begun to buzz as a man picked it up. He flipped it open and checked who it was from.

* * *

_From: Aida Riko_

_Sorry. _

_We lost._

* * *

"I see. I didn't make it in time." he said. He begun to type in another message.

* * *

_From: Kiyoshi Teppei_

_Subject:But_

_It's not over yet._

* * *

Riko got up to leave, and Misaki woke up as she heard the door close. She opened her eyes to find it bandaged. She lift the fold a little, but flinching from the light. Ever so slowly, she slowly looked around with one eye. Flowers were everywhere, and gifts as well.

She found her cellphone on the side, and looked at it. There were a bunch of messages, but she found two messages from Catherine and Sophie.

* * *

_From: Sophie_

_Subject: America_

_Sorry. I wish I could say to see you get out of the hospital... but today I have to go back to America. I'll make sure everyone is well and dandy, so...don't worry._

* * *

Misaki smiled as she looked at the one Catherine sent.

* * *

_From:Catherine_

_Subject: ..._

_Hey... Sorry that I can't see you. I had to go back to America, because of some stuff. We'll see each other again. Right now, my fingers are twitching from trying to strangle Touou. Get well soon._

* * *

Misaki giggled as she closed her phone. She looked outside the window, to see a sunny day, with a blue sky. The door opened and she looked to see...Aomine Daiki.

She widned her eyes at him, as he carried a box and some flowers.

"Aomine...why are you here?" she asked. Aomine looked at her and sat on the stool near the bed.

"Nothin really. Wakamatsu kept yelling in my ear and Satsuki kept finding my napping spots so I left. I thought I might as well go and visit you. Here." he gave her the box as she opened it. Inside were some slices of cake. She blinked as he gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"T-thanks..." said Misaki. Aomine snorted a little before rubbing his hair.

"Well... I felt slightly guilty, on that day. So here is my way of apologizing. I better go before someone else comes by." she merely watched the tanned player leave before his cellphone begun to ring. He clicked his tounge in annoyance as he picked it up.

"AOMINE-KUN!" yelled Satsuki. Misaki rose an eyebrow as Aomine begun to rub his ear.

"What the hell Satsuki! What-"

"It's horrible! Akashi-kun just came!" Misaki nearly choked as Aomine made a shocked face.

"Akashi?Why-"

"I don't know! He just came in who just punched Susa-kun (the person who punched Misaki) in the face and kept snipping his scissors at him!"

"Wha-why? Wait is he still-"

"Here? Yes I am, Daiki." Aomine shivered as Misaki merely sighed.

"A-Akashi..."

"I hope you don't mind too much that I punched your.. team mates nose..." said Akashi. "Anyway, if any of you dare hurt Misaki again. I will sure to bring a bigger force."

Aomine gulped as he tried to answer. Misaki took his cellphone and spoke into it. "Damn it, Sei! You did not have to punch that person in the nose!" she screamed. She coughed as she tried to soothe her throat.

Aomine merely looked at her in worry. "Hello Misaki. Are you in the hosptial?"

She scoffed. "What do you think? Yes I am, Sei. "

"I see. Then I'll be sure to come and visit." the phone was cut off, as Misaki handed him back his phone. "You might want to leave before your former captain comes in here." she said to Aomine.

He shook himself, looking at Misaki as she lied back on the bed. "You know Akashi?"

"We're childhood friends. We've kept contact for years except for last year. Now he starts to socialize with me, even though it's a little awkward." she said, sighing. Aomine stared at her.

"By the way, he'll be here in about 10 minutes. Unless you want to be here to be his servant, you might want to go now." Aomine panicked as he left the room. Before he left, he stopped as Misaki spoke. "Oh Aomine? It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up, okay? Until we beat you that is." she smirked.

Aomine widened his eyes before smiling than smirking.

Misaki lied on the numerous pillows as she waited. She saw the jelly in the small fridge as she opened it. She found out it was from Riko and smiled. She opened the container and begun to eat it.

The door opened as she looked out the window.

"Hey Sei." she said. She slowly turned to see Akashi carrying a small box. He smiled warmly as she did the same. He sat down and took her hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She laughed slightly. "I'm fine, Sei. A little bit of Pain but at least I'm alive. That's what counts right?"

Akashi smiled as he opened the box, revealing a bunch of macrons. Misaki's mouth begun to drool. He laughed as he pushed one into her mouth, pouring a cup of tea. She begun to sip and munch on the tea and cookie as Sei did the same.

"I see Daiki came." he spoke. Misaki nodded.

A comfortable silence enveloped them as he cleaned the crumbs off her. He begun to change the water out of the vases and putting the news one in. Misaki begun to comb her hair, finding a small tint of scarlet red in her hair. Akashi saw this and looked at her.

"It's changing huh?" misaki nodded, as she lied back on the bed. She ate her medicine and now sleep sounded really nice. Akashi pulled the blanket over her as her eye lids slowly closed. He rubbed her forehead before kissing it. Soft snores were sounded out as he stood up, leaving. He took out his scissors and started to smirk.

"Now time to give some punishment."

* * *

At Seirin high, Koganei sighed. "Nothing is wore than pratice after losing a game."

"Don't say 'll bring us all down." said Izuki.

"Didn't we mess up the fast breaks during the Seishinkan game?"

"A lot? Maybe two." said Izuki.

"Man, this sucks. I bet we're going to do more three man drills." whined Koganei. "1.5 times, maybe twice as much."

"No..." said Hyuuga.

"Why don't we try three times?" said Riko.

"Th-three times!?" yelled Koganei. "We just finished playing a game!"

"We'll die!" said Izuki.

"Ha? Four?" said Riko. (If you don't guys don't know. Izuki's word We'll die, nearly sounds like the japanese word for four.)

"All right, pratice!" he yelled.

"Let's give it our best!" yelled Hyuuga as they walked back.

"YEAH!"

"Gather round!" yelled Hyuuga. "Huh? Where's Kuroko? Is he skipping?" as he looked for the lite-blue headed player.

"I'm not skipping." said Kuroko. Everyone backed up in surprise.

"Oh, okay! I haven't experinced that in a while." said Hyuuga. "And Number 2!" as Nigou barked.

Koganei put his arm around Tsuchida's shoulder as they both looked at him. "Today's the day!" yelled Koganei.

"We'll stop you, Kuroko!" said Tsuchida, as Kuroko blinked in surprise.

As they continued on, Koganei and Tsuchida begun to point at each other. "Hey! Tsucchi, stop him!"

"Koga, you're the one who said you'd stop him today!"

"No, it was you!"

"Damn it!"

RIko held back a laugh. _I was worried about them, but they seem still to be their old selves. Kuroko-kun seems to be all right too. _

As Kuroko ran to pass the ball, he passed it to the wrong side. _Of course, he isn't._

As Riko got everyone to gather around, she looked at them. "You guys. Do you remember what you said when you joined the team?"

Everyone started to gape at her.

"We're..." said Furhita

"Really going to do that?" said Fukuda.

"You don't want to lose the next one." said Riko. "Know why? Winter's going to be cold.

"Winter?" said Kawahara.

"That's right! The best high school is determined at the summer Inter-high. Then there's the winter championship! The year's biggest and last title to determined the strongest team. The winter cup!" said Riko. "That's where we'll put it all on the line!"

"It's our last chance of the year." said Izuki.

"If we can't win this winter...she'll really make us go naked." said Hyuuga.

"But isn't it the same level as the Inter-high?" said Kawahara.

"This is going to be tough." said Fukuda.

"About that, Hyuuga-kun." siad Riko. "Teppei should be coming home soon."

"What? Seriously?" said Hyuuga.

"We might see a lot happen." said Izuki.

"Uh, who's Teppei-san?" said Furihata.

"Oh right. The first years haven't met him yet. Misaki may already know him but she still hasn't met him yet." said Izuki. "He's No.7, our ace."

When it was time to go home, Izuki opened his locker. "What about Kagami? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's resting, but I told hom to come watch us play." said Hyuuga.

"I haven't seen him in a week." said Koganei.

Hyuuga twitched as a fire begun to burn. "He might be hurt, but he's got some balls to not show up. I'll hit him the next time I see him!"

"Kuroko, you're in his class, aren't you? Do you know anything?" said Koganei.

"No. I haven't spoke to him." he replied.

"You could've asked him something!" yelled Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry." said Kuroko. "Recently, it's been a little difficuly for me to talk to Kagami-kun." he picked up his bag, as he begun to leave. Nigou following behind him. "Good work."

"Is he okay?" asked Izuki.

"He'll be fine." said Hyuuga.

"Not Kagami. I get the feeling that Kuroko has run up against a wall or somethin." said Izuki.

Hyuuga sighed. "It's not surprising. Misaki would've had it resolved already and healed Kagami's legs by now, but..."

everyone looked down. "But isn't she coming back next week or somethin?" said Koganei, as they walked on the streets.

"Ah who is Teppei-san?" said Furihata.

"Ah... "

As Kuroko tried to shoot the ball into the hoop, it bounced off. Nigou begun to run after it, before someone was going to rubb his belly.

"Come here. Good boy." siad a man as he laughed. "Don't you think he looks like you? Just like I heard, you're not much good at anything but passing."

Kuroko glared at him, slightly. "But who cares? I like your basketball." he replied. He threw back the ball to Kuroko. "You're not wrong. You're just inexpereinced. That's all."

"Teppei... is weird." said Hyuuga.

"What?"

"But I owe him. He's the one who encouraged me to play basketball. " finished Hyuuga.

"Want some candy?" asked the man as he ate some.

"No, thank you."

"Really?

"Who are you?"

"Kiyoshi Teppei." he replied.

Misaki opened her eyes as she felt someone enter the hospital room. Since she was moved to her own room, she knew who entered in and out. She looked to see Kagami walking towards her, and sat down on the stool. He placed a hand on the bed and was hesistating. She moved her hand to touch his hand and gave it a squeeze, earning a small jolt from the player.

"What are you doing here? It's not visiting hours anymore." she said. "More ever, how did you get past the people in the front?"

He scoffed. "The people there fell asleep. There was a male nurse, but he was reading porn and fell asleep."

Misaki groaned at the idioticity. She looked at him and gave him a smile. "Well, thanks for coming. Something wrong?" she asked with a yawn.

"Not really. I got worried so... I came over." said Kagami. Misaki merely smiled and slowly closed her eyes, going back to sleep. Kagami merely rubbed her hand and was soothing her hair, making her sleep easier.

_I'll get stronger. I have to get stronger, so I won't lose you... I don't want you to cry... _thought Kagami, rubbing the ring around his neck. His cellphone begun to ring and he picked it up.

_"_Hello?"

_"Kagami? are your legs okay?"_

"Yes..."

"_Pratice! Didn't I tell you to come even if you couldn't play?"_

"Once...my legs heal...I'll be there starting next week. Bye."

"_Hey!"_ yelled Hyuuga.

"We're still in high schoolers. Believe in the potential in yourself more!" said Kiyoshi. Kuroko stared at him. "Never mind. I'm just talking to myself. See you next week, Kuroko-kun."

"Um..." Kiyoshi blinked as he heard something crunch. He begun to mess his hair up as he had stepped on the bag of candy he had just bought. "I just bought these!" he yelled.

When the others were in the gym, Kagami came in with his gym strip on. "Hey."

Everyone looked at Kagami, earning a couple of his and 'there he is!' or 'We were worried about you.'

Hyuuga turned around to look at Kagami with an angry look. "Kagami, you bastard! You really didn't show up after that."

"Sorry." said Kagami as he bowed. Hyuuga sweat-dropped at him. "I-if you're going to apologize, just come in the first place."

"Hey." Riko smiled as she saw Kiysohi walking into the gym...with his jersey on. "Let's pratice."

Everyone stared at him as they all sweat-dropped. "Good to see you , Kiysohi." said Koganei.

"Yeah!"

"Don't give me that!" yelled Hyuuga as he grabbed the front of Kiyoshi's jersey. "Why are you wearing your uniform?"

"I got excited about coming to pratice again." said Kiyoshi with a smile.

"Are you serious? Are you?" yelled Hyuuga.

"Yeah!"

"Are you?" asked Hyuuga again.

"I've been in the hospital since last summer. Because of my surgery and rehab, I've been taking a break." explained Kiysohi. "Kiyoshi Teppei, 193 centimeters, 81 kilos. My position is center. Nice to meet you."

_This is... _thought Kawahara.

_the guy who created the Seirin basketball team?_ thought Fukuda.

"Teppei, youre sure you're okay now?" asked Riko.

"Yeah! I'm completely healed." said Kiyoshi. "I've forgotten some stuff but I wasn't doing nothing in the hosptial."

"Did you learn something?" asked Izuki.

"Yeah Like card games!" he yelled. Everyone fell over on their backs or sweat-dropped dramatically.

"Does that have to do anything with Basketball!?" yelled Hyuuga.

"Also...I'm putting my undefeated three year high school career on the line." said Kiyoshi "I'm serious about doing this. My goal, is of course... where is it?"

A huge question mark appeared on everyone's head. "Huh?"

"Where's the Inter-high being held?" asked Kiysohi.

"It changes every year, and we already lost!" yelled Izuki. "We've got our sighs set on the Winter Cup now!"

"Where is that this year?" asked Kiyoshi.

"In Tokyo, every year!" yelled Hyuuga.

"This is the guy who created the Seirin basketball team... what?" said Kawahara.

"Anyway, if you're going to clumb a mountain, you've got to aim for the top. But let's not forget to enjoy the scenery." said Kiysohi.

As they begun to pratice, the squeaking of the shoes and the sound of the ball, Kagami charged as he dunked the ball in the hoop. Knocking Koganei and Furihata onto the ground.

Riko blew her whistle, yelling. "That's a foul, Kagami-kun. You're too forceful. Pay more attention to your surroundings!" When Kagami begun to walk back, Riko and the others noticed something.

"Doesn't he seem espically on edge?" asked Koganei.

"Yeah, at first I thought it was becaue he's focusing, but I was wrong." said Izuki. "He's acting like he did when he first joined. He doesn't try to rely on anyone else. He's playing basketball by himself."

Kuroko tilted his body to look at Kagami with a look.

_What happened, Kagami-kun?_ thought Riko.

"Hey, Kagami-kun." said Kiyoshi, as Kagami looked at him. "I want to play soon too, but I don't think it's fair for me to ask to play just because I'm an upperclassman. So... why don't we play some one-on-one for the starting position?"

Everyone widened their eyes at Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi..." said Koganei.

Hyuuga sighed. "He hasn't changed. This is why I can't stand the guy. He always plays hard, is obsessed with basketball, acts stupid, and... he's always up to something."

From the Authour:

Hi you guys! :D

So thanks for reading this and to those who keep reviewing this story, thanks so much! W

I'm not feeling so great, since I had/still have a cold. All thanks to my classmate...*grumble, grumnle* anyway, so if there some parts there that might've seem a little bad, that could be why.

Still trying my best to update each chapter each week and if I think that I might not be able to update in the next week or stuff, I will try to let you know in each chapter. I DO NOT want to update notes that I will not be able to update because I hate, hate, hate, hate it when that happens! . So I'll let you guys know or give you a heads-up if I can not update. Ah... what else were there? Hm... - I think that's it... I have to find a way to let my future readers if I suddenly can not update my chapters. :3

Whew...that was long. :D


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

* * *

At a one of Shuutoku's gym, basketball sneakers squeaked along with the sound of a dribbling ball. A dunk was made by Otsubo, sweat clinging to his skin.

When he landed, his attention was turned to Takao. "Ah, Otsubo-san?"

"Huh?"

"Who's Seirin's No.7?" asked Takao.

"No.7?" repeated Otsubo.

"When I went to return some DVDs to our club room, I found an article on Seirin in last year's monthly basketball." explained Takao, as he flipped to some pages in the magazine he was carrying. "There was one guy I didn't recongize."

"Must be him." said Otsubo, looking hard.

"Him?" asked Takao.

"The guy who was Seirin's center last year." said Otsubo. "Their team used to revolve around his and their No.4 Hyuuga's cooperative inside and outside play. For some reason, he didn't show up at the championship league. If he had been there, we probably wouldn't have tripled their score. No, we may even have lost."

Takao widened his eyes in surprise, his mouth slightly gaped. _Last year they didn't have Kuroko, Kagami, or Misaki, and they had only just formed. _Thought Takao. "Hahaha, how much credit are you going to give them?" said Takao as Otsubo returned back to pratice. "Right Shin-chan?"

He looked over just as Midorima had shot the ball into the hoop. "I guess you wouldn't know, huh?" said Takao.

"I know him." said Midorima.

"Huh?"

"From middle school." explained Midorima. "We only played him once, but I remember him. Kuroko had not joined yet, so he likely does not know about him."

"What kind of guy, is he?" asked Takao.

"It was similar to the recent Touou game." said Midorima. "In the face of overhelming loss, just like Kuroko and Misaki, he refused to give up until the very end."

"Hold on. That doesn't make any sense." said Takao.

"Huh?"

"You ended up going to see the championship leauge!" laughed Takao, pointing at his face. " ' I don't want to see it', my ass! "

"I simply live nearby." interjected Midorima.

"You live far away from there!" yelled Takao, laughing his head off. "And in the oppisite direction! I know!"

* * *

At Seirin however, a heated one-on-one match, was beginning to take fold. Kiyoshi was dribbling the ball as Kagami was bracing himself. When Kagami tried to take the ball, Kiyoshi managed to manevuer around him with quick speed. Kagami widened his eyes. _He's bigger than me, but he's pretty fast!_

As Kiyoshi was about to do a lay-up, Kagami jumped, knocking the ball away. Kiysohi widened his eyes. _So High! His jumps really are unbelievable in person. _

"Amazing!" yelled Fukuda.

"Neither one is budging." said Furihata.

"They're evenly matched?" said Kawahara.

"Kiyoshi really is amazing." said Hyuuga. "He hasn't played in a while, but he doing this well against Kagami."

"But Kagami's the one pressuring him." said Izuki. Kuroko watched in amazement.

As Kagami and Kiysohi were both playing against each other, Hyuuga narrowed his eyes at him. _What's this? Kisyoshi's movements... _

Kiyoshi sighed a little as he wiped some of the sweat on his face, with his sleeve. _This is harder than I thought it would be. _

As the two begun to follow each other's movements, Kagami broke past Kiyoshi.

"He broke past!?" yelled Kawahara.

_Crap, I responede too slowly!_ thought Kiysohi. As Kagami jumped, Kiyoshi did as well, trying to block Kagami's shot. Kagami merely went around him and slammed the ball in the hoop. Earning a couple of gasps.

"That's amazing!" yelled Furihata. "He dunked from behind."

"Kagami wins." said Kawahara.

Kiyoshi sighed, smiling at Kagami. "You got me. I lost." he said, as he placed a hand on Kagami's shoulder. "Just like I promised, you can start."

"Okay." said Kagami.

"Hey..." said Riko. Kagami opened the door and begun to walk out. "I'm going home. Good work." The door closed dramatically.

"What are you thinking, Kiyoshi?" asked Izuki. After some silence.

Kiysohi turned around, looking at them. "He really is strong."

A paper fan made contact with Kiyoshi's head as Riko yelled. "And what are we going to do without you?"

Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his head. "I can't help it. Saying I haven't been playing isn't much of an excuse." said Kiyoshi. "This is the best I can do."

"That's not your best!" said Hyuuga. "You're acting too stupid. Look at your feet!" everyone looked to see Kiyoshi was wearing his indoor shoes. Not his sneakers. "Those are your indoor shoes, you moron!"

Everyone gaped at Kiyoshi as Hyuuga sighed while Riko dropped her fan. Everyone's faces were wide open at the player. Even Kuroko was surprised, a strand of his hair popped out.

"Sheesh... don't tell me you lost on purpose." said Hyuuga.

"Oh, crap!" said Kiysoshi. Hyuuga broke. "It wasn't on purpose!?"

"Sheesh!"

Kuroko kept staring at Kiyoshi as if he had grown another head, as Nigou merely wagged his tail and barked at him.

* * *

After everyone had changed, Hyuuga picked up a can of coffee from the vending machine, giving it to Kiyoshi. Who looked dazed.

"Congratulations on your hospital release." said Hyuuga as he gave him the can of coffee.

Kiysohi took it with a smile. "Thanks." As the two walked back, Kiysohi drank from his coffee. "Those two really are interseting."

"Kuroko and Kagami?" asked Hyuuga.

"Yup."

"Kuroko's fine, but Kagami..." said Hyuuga. "His play is a lot like the Generation of Miracles. Something's wrong with him."

"Really? It seemed the other way around to me." said Kiyoshi.

"Kuroko?"

"That's just what it looked like to me." said Kiyoshi as he drank his coffee. "I kind of understand what they're worried about. I've run up against that wall before."

Hyuuga stared at him. "Well, they say fights solidify friendships." said Kiyoshi.

"We're in trouble because their friendship hasn't soldified!" yelled Hyuuga. "Without her, those two can't even make up properly!"

"Her?" asked Kiyoshi, as Hyuuga blinked.

"Oh right. I guess you haven't heard." said Hyuuga. "There's another player in our team and it's a girl. Her name is Amaya Misaki, a first-year."

"Amaya Misaki?" said Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga nodded. "Right. She's hard to describe. All I know she is engertic and kind, also weird... it's kind hard to describe her. You have to meet her to know her personality." explained Hyuuga.

"Is she strong?" asked Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga nodded. "She's really strong. Almost like Kagami, I guess. She's partners with Kuroko and Kagami." explained Hyuuga.

"I wonder why she went to Seirin if she's strong? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I thought the strong schools would've caught her by now." asked Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga smiled. "You're gonna like this. Misaki came to Seirin because she watched us play in the Inter-high from America, so I guess you she's our fan."

Kiyoshi blinked before smiling like an idiot. "I see! I can't wait to meet her." he blinked again before having a confused face. "Why didn't I see her today?"

Hyuuga looked at little worried. "Well, at the Touou game, we were doing pretty well, however she got punched right below her neck, from one of the opposing players. So right now, she's in the hospital. "

"Really?!" yelled Kiyoshi.

"Ya. Riko told us that she'll be back in a few days, though." said Hyuuga.

"Oh...that's good...However... shouldn't you be solidifying Kagami's and Kurko's friendship? After all, isn't it the upperclassmen's responsibility?" asked Kiyoshi, now that thought came to his mind.

An angry tick mark appeared on Hyuuga's face. "Never mind. Give me that back." said Hyuuga, as he tried to grab the can of coffee from Kiyoshi.

"What?I thought this was a gift?" said Kiyoshi.

"I'm starting to get pissed." said Hyuuga.

"What?"

"Give it back. Give it back!" yelled Hyuuga as Kiyoshi begun to make the can far away from Hyuuga's reach. Laughing.

* * *

The next afternoon, at a gym. Seirin were having a pratice match against another school.

Angry looks were on the opposing team's faces. "I don't care if you're one of Tokyo's top four teams. You guys must think we're a joke!"

Small tears begun to form on Furihata's face. "Hey, Furihata..." said Fukuda. "Us first-years want to play in games. We even got our uniforms."

"Yeah." agreed Furihata.

"But isn't this a little too sudden?" asked Kawahara.

"I can't believe all your starters are first-years!" yelled one of the opposing team. I'm seriously pissed! Let's destroy them and send them home!"

"What!"

"Coach. What are you thinking?" asked Izuki.

"He insisted on watching the first-years play." explained Riko.

"Kiyoshi, what is this?" asked Hyuuga.

"Hm...?"

"I know what Kiyoshi is thinking!" said Koganei.

"What?"

When Koganei said his opinion, it was met with a sad reply.

As the game begun to proceed, Riko saw that Kagami wasn't coordinating with Kuroko, than from before. The first-years were doing better than Riko's anticipated.

When Seirin had won, Riko and Kiyoshi were in Maji burger later that night.

"What were you thinking?" asked Riko.

"What?"

"Making only the first-years play... Kagami ended up beating them. What are you planning?" asked Riko, with a smile.

"Why do you guys keep saying such mean things about me?" asked Kiyoshi. "I only challenged him to a one-on-one to see how our abilities compare, seriously."

"Then what about today's game?" asked Riko.

"Well, I guess I did have something in mind." said Kiyoshi.

* * *

At Seirin's gym, a basketball landed straight through the hoop. _Since I didn't play today, I've got extra energy._ thought Hyuug as he rolled his shoulders. _I guess I pratice more than usual._

When Hyuuga was about to shoot another ball, he was soon stopped.

"Um..." Hyuuga looked over to see Kuroko as he freaked out. "AAAAAHHHHh!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air, the ball bouncing off the rim.

" I want Kuroko-kun to know the currents of his basketball." said Kiyoshi.

"Huh? What limits?" asked Hyuuga. "What did you say after that?"

"Going forward, I will do nothing but hold Seirin back. Please make Kiyoshi-senpai one of the starters."

Hyuuga stared at Kuroko.

* * *

"Kuroko-kun's ability only works when his team mates work with his team mates. Other than that, he can't do anything on the court." said Kiyoshi. "Depending who is on the court, he can be strong or weak. The strength of his abilities can only vary, depending each person's strength. In other words, he can be strong and weak. " explained Kiyshoi. "In order to break through this wall, he needs to abandon his style..."

"Abandon?" asked Riko.

"And create a new style of basketball for himself." finished Kiyoshi.

* * *

"You don't often come talk to me, but... don't get ahead of yourself, idiot!" yelled Hyuuga as he slapped Kuroko's head, making him spin.

"Replace you as a starter?" yelled Hyuuga. "Think of the guys on the bench! It's not your place to say that! I'm the one who'll say that!"

"But..."

"I told you no, so no!" yelled Hyuuga.

Kuroko stared at him, as Hyuuga sighed. "When the team first formed, Kiyoshi played a heavy-handed center. He was taller than the rest of us, but he was also the only one of us who could do it." explained Hyuuga. "Kiyoshi was actually best at point guard, a role that utilizes your teammates. He thought it was best for the team for him to play center, but he also felt he was limiting himself by playing a position he wasn't meant to play. Until one day, Koganei rose the question of Kiyoshi playing both. In the end, he ended up doing that. You and Kiyoshi are different, but is that really all you can do?"

Kuroko looked down. "Well, I can't force you to do anything, so I won't say anymore. But if you really don't think you can do it, at least tell Kagami."

Kuroko blinked in surprise. "He believed in you."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Kuroko's always saved me until now, so I want to put some distance between us for a while." said Kagami. "There's no way Kuroko's stopping now, so I need to make myself stronger. Even if it's only a little."_

_End of Flash back._

* * *

"How awkward can he be?" asked Hyuuga as he dribbled the basketball. Kuroko eyes begun to widen and sparkle as he heard that.

"Excuse me. Thank you." thanked Kuroko as he begun to run outside.

"Are you sure that's it?" asked Hyuuga.

"Hai!" As the door opened, Nigou barked as his master begun to leave.

* * *

"Abandon it? But that's the style Kuroko-kun honed through trial and error." said Riko.

"Yeah, that's why Kuroko has to abandon it without throwing away his direction..." as Kiyoshi looked outside, he smiled. "Never mind. He should be fine now." he said with a smile.

"What?" asked Riko as she turned to see Kuroko running, with a smile on his face. She smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Boys are so nice."

* * *

In a nearby basketball court, Kagami was bouncing a ball with his eyes closed. He begun to image today's pratice match, he begun to think how to beat the Generate of Miracles. Flashback of Touou's match begun to play through his mind.

"Kagami-kun!" Kagami snapped out of it, as he turned to see Kuroko panting.

"Kuroko!"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Kuroko.

"What did you need to talk about?" asked Kagami.

"I'm sorry." apologized Kuroko.

"huh?"

"The truth is, I haven't gotten all my thoughts together yet." said Kuroko.

"Hey!"

"I don't know where to start. Please give me a minute." asked Kuroko.

"HEY! For now? Geez!" yelled Kagami. He threw the basketball to Kuroko as he caught it. "I have nothing to do right now, at least play against me. You can think while you play."

As the two played against each other, Kagami did an lay-up.

"All right, my 14th point."

"Um... please go easy on me. I can't think like this." said Kuroko.

"I am going easy on you!" said Kagami. "You're just too weak." Kuroko stared at him, as he smiled slowly. "The first time we played was a lot like this, too. When I first found what you really could do, I was blown away. Not only that, but... also from the promise you made."

Kuroko merely nodded at him. "Hey, I've been wondering about something since then. Why did you choose me?"

"I'm sorry." said Kuroko. "I have to apologize to you. I lied. In middle school, I received a uniform as the team's sixth man."

"I know." said Kagami. "You were the trump card of the Generation of Miracles."

"That's not quite right." said Kuroko. They may have trusted me, but they _did not_ trust me. It may be more accurate to say, they stopped trusting me. When I was a first-year, I was an unremarkable player. I joined the bench as the sixthe man in my second year. Back then, I believe they still trust me. But as their talents began blossoming like Aomine-kun, they lost their faith in me. The Generation of Miracles began placing their trust in themselves over everything else. When we were one point away, and there were only a few seconds left, they didn't pass to me, they had to do it themselves. The truth is, it didn't have to be you. I simply wanted to use you to maje the Generation of Miracles to recognize my style of basketball."

"Geez. I was wondering what you might say." sighed Kagami. "I had a feeling it would be this."

"Huh?"

"I had a feeling about this. So did Audrey. I'm just like the Generation of Miracles. Even though you had supposedly quit the Teiko basketball team because you rejected the style of the Generation of Miracles, I knew why you chose to work with me." said Kagami, as Kuroko continued to look at him. "Everyone plays basketball for their own reasons. I'm not any differ-"

"No!" interjected Kuroko. "Kagami-kun, you are different. In all of our games so far, you trusted me. So did Misaki-san. After our match with Touou, those weren't parting words, but words meant to make us stop relying on each other and become even stronger. So we could combine even greater strength to win. Allow me to correct myself. I'm glad that I went to Seirin. All our seniors are wonderful people, our classmates who work along side us are great, as well, and you trusted me. I'm not Teiko Middle School's sixth man, Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm Seirin High first-year, Kuroko Tetsuya! I don't want make someone else the best player in Japan. With you, and with everyone else, I want to become the best in Japan! That's why I will become even stronger, and defeat the Generation of Miracles!"

Kagami stared at him for a while before smiling. "That's what I've been meaning to do all along. And you got it wrong again!" yelled Kagami as he passed the ball to Kuroko. He threw the ball in the air, as Kagami dunked it in. "You don't want to be the best. We're going to be the best!"

"Yes."

At the hospital bed, Misaki opened her eyes as she smiled to herself. She clutched the ring around her neck and tears begun to fall. _Those two... they've made up... Tetsu... you finally told what you're true intentions are... and now you can see better... what lies ahead now._

As Kagami and Kuroko begun to walk together from the court, Kagami rose a question. "But how are you going to get stronger, anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Oi!"

"But I will find a way by the Winter cup."

"Baka. Don't be stupid." said Kagami as he held out his fist to Kuroko. "I'll become stronger, too. If you take too long, I'll leave you behind. Get stronger faster. This winter, show me your new style of basketball!"

Kuroko nodded as he gave Kagami his fist, as Misaki smiled to herself. Kagami and Kuroko could hear Misaki talking to them.

_We'll all become stronger! We'll show them our style of basketball!_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

* * *

In the hot afternoon at Seirin, there were only a few more days till Summer break. In one of the halls of Seirin, two people from the basketball club, were casually walking through the halls.

"Say, Hyuuga-kun," said Riko. "should we go to the beach during summer vacation?"

"Yeah, the beach is nice." replied Hyuuga with a slight, lazy tone. The two began to walk through the halls together in silence, as five of our favorite senpais came around the corner, noticing the two.

"Or maybe the mountains?" voiced out Riko, happily.

"Yeah, mountains are good, too." replied Hyuuga.

"Hey, are you even listening?" asked Riko, as she slightly pouted.

"Hm?I don't care where we go, as long as we can pratice hard." replied Hyuuga.

_**Don't decide on the hell we're going to like a couple!**_ thought everyone.

"This year for our trainin camp, we'll be taking two trips, to the beach and to the mountains!" yelled Riko.

_They chose both!_

"The qualifiers for the the Winter Cup, start right after summer vacation ends!" yelled Hyuuga "It's importaint we use this vacation as effectively as possible! Let's give it everything we have! Dismissed!"

"Good work!"

"Sorry." said Riko. "I have to go talk to the teachers about our training camps."

"Okay." said Hyuuga as he watched Riko run out of the gym. As Kuroko accidentally bumped the score board into Kagami, he yelled.

"Oi!"

"Sorry."

"That hurt. Look where you're walking!" yelled Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, please don't stagger around like that." said Kuroko, with a blank face.

"It's his fault for hanging around my feet." said Kagami as he swung his foot, to make Nigou get away from him. Nigou barked as he went up to Kagami, as he tried to get Nigou away. "Hey, get away from me!"

"It seems we'll be able to take Nigou with us on our trips." said Kuroko. "The guesthouse will allow it."

"Don't bring him! He's annoying!" yelled Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, you're so mean." said Kuroko.

"Get away from me!" yelled Kagami, as Nigou went to him.

"They've started talking to each other again, but they seem to argue a lot more." said Koganei.

"Will they be okay?" asked Tsuchida.

"They'll be fine." reassured Kiyoshi.

"But they didn't pass to each other during pratice today." said Koganei, as he pointed it out.

"It's just for now." said Kiyoshi. "They'll pass again in the winter." as Kagami and Kuroko continue to argue.

A laugh snapped everyone's attention as they looked to see Misaki at the doors. She wore her street clothes, as everyone realized she just was discharged from the hospital. She wore a black t-shirt with a red hoodie jacket, the sleeves were short. With a pair of shorts and sneakers, as sweat dripped from her skin. In her hand was a baseball cap, with her bag.

"Misaki!" yelled everyone.

"Hahahaha~ Taiga, I thought you already gotten use to Nigou!" joked Miskai.

"Oi! It's not I'm afraid of him, it's just he keeps jumping all over the place!" yelled Kagami.

"He's just a puppy. It's in their nature." said Misaki.

" Tch- Where have you been! The doc said that you were should've been out last week!" yelled Kagami.

"Well, don't blame me! Somebody had adjusted my AC a little bit too cold, so I got sick!" argued Misaki.

"Are you sure you're alright, Misaki-san?" asked Kuroko. Misaki gave him a huge grin, giving him a thumbs up.

"Yup! I feel a lot better! Being cooped up in the hospital bed, I just want to play basketball till I drop!" she yelled. Kuroko gave a smile and sighed in relief.

"Oh! Are you sure you're better?" asked Koganei.

"Yup!" smiled Misaki.

"So... who's that?" asked Kiyoshi to Hyuuga.

"That's the female player I've told you." said Hyuuga. "Amaya Misaki."

"Oh!"

"Hey! Misaki! Come over here!" yelled Hyuuga. Misaki turned her head to where Hyuuga was and gaped when she saw Kiyoshi. She kept on blinking until Mitobe took her to where they were. Mitobe merely chuckled silently, as he saw her dumb-founded face.

"Y-you're Ki-Kiyo-Kiyoshi Teppei!" yelled Misaki, as her eyes sparkled. Kiyoshi grinned at Misaki as he held out his hand.

"You must be Amaya Misaki, that Hyuuga told me about. I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, but you already know that." Misaki eyes let out stars as she shook his hand. After some introductions were done, Misaki began to wonder.

"Ahhhh~ I feel so bliss right now!" screamed Misaki. The seniors smiled at the girl as did everyone else.

Kiyoshi blinked as he happy face all of a sudden. Hyuuga saw this and sweat-dropped. _Oh crap-_

Misaki calmed down and Kiyoshi began to have a conversation with her. They were laughing their heads off as everyone watched.

"It seems... they're already like good friends." said Furihata. Everyone nodded. Everyone jumped as they saw Kiyoshi giving her a hug.

"Awww, you look so cute!" yelled Kiyoshi. Kagami twitched as he grabbed Misaki, carrying her protectively. His brotherly insticts turned on as he stared angrily at Kiyoshi.

"Hey!" protested Misaki.

"Hahahah, did I accidentally make you angry, Kagami?" asked Kiyoshi.

Kagami grunted as Misaki merely sighed as Kiyoshi merely gave them a goofy smile. Kagami twitched in annoyance, as soon as he saw that.

"One more time, everyone! Gather'round!" yelled Hyuuga. Everyone snapped their heads up to where Hyuuga was, in confusion.

When everyone gathered around, Hyuuga looked awfully serious."We're currently facing grave danger." said Hyuuga, as everyone blinked. "In order to make _two _trips, we chose cheap lodgings. We'll have to make our own food, which is where our problem lies." a threatening silence began to happen as Hyuuga begun to sweat more than ever. "Coach... will be cooking for us."

Misaki froze as she felt like throwing up. Hyuuga nodded in with her.

"What?Is that bad?" asked Furihata.

"Of course!" yelled Misaki. "Remember from the Touou game?! The honey soaked lemons?! Not to be rude or anything... but if she does not understand the concept of cutting a _whole_ lemon into slices, what do you think!?" she yelled. "Right?" she said as she turned to Hyuuga who nodded.

"That's not cooking anymore..." said Kiyoshi.

_You mean it's inedible!? thought everyone._

"Why don't we just cook for ourselves?" asked Fukuda.

"I wish we could, but..."

"Pratice is so brutal, no one can move at night." said Izuki as Koganei and Tsuchida nodded, as Mitobe began to clutch his chest with fear in his eyes.

"Just thinking about it..." Koganei covered his mouth with both of his hands, with his head down. An sudden urge to vomit his guts, with the horror of Riko's cooking.

"Koga!" yelled Tsuchida.

Everyone began to shake in fear as Misaki reached into bag to recieve some medicine. _We'll die!_

In the Home Ec room, everyone was on edge as they held onto a knife and fork, as Riko was cutting something.

"A tasting?" asked Furihata.

"We can't just tell her to pratice because she sucks." replied Hyuuga.

"By the way, can you guys cook?" asked Kawahara.

"A little." replied Izuki.

"Pretty much anything." replied Koganei.

"NONE!" replied Hyuuga.

"The best one is probably Mitobe." said Izuki. "How about you , Kuroko-kun?"

"I won't lose at boiling eggs." replied Kuroko.

"How about you, Misaki?" asked Izuki as everyone looked. Misaki looked at them, and rose an eyebrow. Everyone face-palmed themselves as they remember her giant bento. "I can pretty much cook, normally. I can't do fancy stuff unlike-"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Riko. "The first dish is done! It's Curry!"Everyone looked at the dish in front of them, and everyone gaped at the sight.

"CURRY!?" yelled everyone. The curry had a whole carrot sticking out, a bunch of whole vegatables that weren't even cut and there was a whole bulb of garlic.

Misaki and Kagami froze as they made a huge run for it, fully aware of the taste. They got pulled back Hyuuga who made them sit down.

"What was that tapping sound through the whole time!?" yelled Koganei.

"There are just whole vegatables!" yelled Kawahara.

"Just ignore what it looks like." said Riko. "It's simple curry."

Everyone gulped as they took a bite. _It taste gross!_

Everyone realized that Misaki was about to take a bite, and they widened as they saw the girl take a bite. "NOOO!" they yelled.

However, it was too late. Misaki took a gulp and widened her eyes. The spoon dropped as she fell on her back from the chair. Her leg twitched as Kagami saw a familar face. He dropped his spoon as he grabbed Misaki off the floor and made a run for it to where the washrooms were.

"I guess it doesn't...taste good...?" said Riko as she hid her hands behind her back, hiding the bandages on her fingers. Even though everyone couldn't see it, Hyuuga caught this. He shoved the dreaded curry into his mouth, finishing the plate. "Thanks for the food." said Hyuuga as he rose up to leave.

"It was good, but a bit too spicy." replied Hyuuga. "So I'm going to get something to drink." said Hyuuga as he went out.

"It had a unique flavour, but it tasted good." said Kiyoshi. "You put the most importaint thing in cooking. And that's love. But you might have prepared it wrong, could you let me see it again?"

"Yeah..."

_You guys are so manly! _thought everyone.

"Hyuuga!" yelled Izuki as he opened the door. Hyuuga smiled at him before he fell flat on the floor. "_I leave the rest to you..."_

"HYUUUGA!" yelled Izuki as he saw his soul fading away.

Back in the home ec room...

"...so with that, could someone teach her the proper way?"

"Then Mito-HEY KIYOSHI YOU LOOK WEIRD!" yelled Koganei.

"The seconds were too much." replied Kiyoshi

"Mitobe then.."

"MITOBE?!"

"He's gone!" yelled Koganei.

"Then who will teach her? Me or Izuki? I'm not that good..." said Koganei.

Kagami and Misakir returned, however no one knew it. Ther stomaches growled and they sighed.

"Um... Can we use the leftovers here?" asked Kagami. Everyone rose an eyebrow as Riko nodded a little.

Everyone watched as Kagami and Misaki began to cut up some ingredients. Kagami was cutting the meat and Misaki was the vegetables, at the same time she was making a pot of miso.

Kagami tossed in the chopped up ingredients as Misaki began to add in some pork and some spices.

"Kagai!? You can cook!? I know Misaki can cook, but you!?" yelled Koganei.

"Rather than being able to... I'm hungry." replied Kagami as he cooked. Misaki nodded as she began to put a lot of rice in a couple of bowls while frying the porkchops.

Delicious smells filled the room, as they quickly saw a whole meal, and the portions were huge.

"Tetsu, want some?" asked Misaki, as Kuroko nodded. He took a seat as Misaki placed the bowl of rice and miso in front of him.

"Okay finished." annouced Kagami.

"EEH!? Somehow this looks incredibly good!? yelled Koganei.

"HEY...JUST ONE PORTION...!? Wait, this much can feed an army!" yelled Furihata.

"let me have a taste!" as Koganei took a bite, he felt in heaven. "So good! How can you...!?"

"We live alone, Koganei-senpai." replied Misaki. "We would be doomed if we didn't know how to at least cook." as she took a bite out of the huge hill of her rice bowl.

"Kagami-kun. Misaki-chan." yelled Riko. The two looked at her. "Please teach me how to make curry...! I never thought I would ask this of you."

Kagami turned to Misaki as she shrugged. "I don't mind, but we're strict teachers."

After a couple of minutes, everyone shuddered at the sight of the perfected curry.

"WOW THIS LOOKS AWESOME!"

"THIS IS PERFECT CURRY!

"This time, it's good." said Riko, proudly. "Try it!"

"TIME TO DIG IN!" yelled everyone happily. When everyone took a bite, Misaki coughed it out the window.

"WHAT THE HELL!"yelled everyone.

"No way!? Why?! Another faliure?" yelled Riko.

_We don't know either... _thought Koganei.

_What is this? _thought Tsuchida

_The only thing I can say is..._

_**It's disgusting as ever!**_

"Kagami, didn't you make it with her?" asked Koganei.

"I did. Me and Audrey even tasted it." said Kagami as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then why?"

"Coach's inability to cook is beyond human understanding." said Fukuda.

"But it's almost amazing."

Misaki recovered as she began to taste her mouth. She stopped as she felt a powdery-texture. "Huh? Huh?! Taiga, did Riko use any powder?" asked Misaki.

Kagami shook his head. "I don't think so." Misaki scrunched her face as she tried to remember. "Wait a minute... haven't I tasted this before...?"

"It's good." complimented Kuroko.

"Kuroko, that's enough. Don't do anything crazy!" yelled Izuki.

"No, it really is good." insisted Kuroko.

"Did you... Kuroko, did you serve yourself?" asked Kiyoshi as he looked at Kuroko's plate.

"Yes. They forgot about me, so..."

"Riko, could you plate another serving?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Sure... First, you put the rice on the plate. Then, before you add the sauce..."

Misaki blinked as she remembered. She gaped at Riko as she quickly face-palmed herself.

"Has she been putting cheese on there?" said Koganei. "That's some serious cooking...wait! What is that?!"

"What? It's-"

"PROTEIN AND VITAMIN C POWDER!?" yelled Misaki as she shook Riko's shoulders.

Riko nodded, slowly. "Y-yeah. Just curry has no balance."

Misaki twitched as she grabbed the protein bottles and the vitamin C powder. They watched her as she opened the window wider. Everyone gaped as they saw her pitch the two far away.

"MISAKI! What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Izuki. Misaki turned around as everyone gulped.

"Riko-senpai! YOU DO NOT PUT VITAMIN C POWDER AND PROTEIN POWDER TOGETHER IN FOOD! THANK GOD, NO ONE HAS GOTTEN DIAHERA BY NOW! If you wanted Balance, just add a salad!" she screamed. Everyone covered their ears as the glass cups in front of them, cracked.

After cleaning up the water spills, Riko properly placed the curry and rice, everyone took a bite.

"IT TASTE NORMAL-!"

"Hey...you're supposed to say **Delicious!**" yelled Riko.

"Okay, it's done!" yelled Riko as everyone looked. "The second dish is a hotpot!" everyone widened their eyes as she opened the cover. "Okay, eat up!"

"JUST WHY ARE THEY ALL UNCUT!?" yelled everyone.

"Huh?"

**"Good lord! why don't you cut the damn ingredients in food! HOW IN THE WHOLE DAMN UNIVERSE, ARE WE SUPPOSE TO EAT DAMN FOOD THAT ARE UNCUT AND DON'T EVEN TASTE RIGHT!?"** yelled Misaki, as she flipped a table. Kuroko and Kagami took her by the shoulders as they led her out, before she could yell at Riko anymore.

After Misaki furiously teaching her coach how to properly cook, they filled in what she missed. After Riko and the others recovered from Misaki being a demon, Riko told her what to bring and so forth.

That night at her apartment, Kagami sat down on Misaki's bed as he watched her go back and forth, packing her stuff.

"Let see... toiletry, underwear, t-shirts, shorts... " muttered Misaki as she began to look through her stuff. "Do you think we might need a swimsuit?" she asked Kagami.

Kagami looked up from the magazine in his hands, before shrugging his shoulders. She shrugged back and packed her swimsuit. "Let see... I'm going to bring a book, my cellphone, my sketchbook and my pencil case...some first-aid kits..."

"Relax. It's not like we'll be gone for one month or somethin." assured Kagami.

Misaki pouted at him. "But.. I have a feeling that some unplanned training is going to happen."

The two shuddered at the horror planned in front of them. "I hope we live."

The next morning, Misaki waved goodbye to her parents as they dropped her off at the train station, with Kagami. Her parents had to go to Kyoto then they had to go to China and America for bussiness.

They went down to where the others were meeting. "Misaki-san. Kagami-kun. Good morning." Kagami jumped as Misaki grinned, as they both saw Kuroko right behind them.

"Ah! Tetsu! Good morning."

"Damn it, Kuroko! Don't appear out of nowhere!" yelled Kagami.

"I've been here for the whole time." replied Kuroko, with a blank face.

"OI!"

They met the others as they boarded the train. As they sat down, Misaki looked at little green.

"Misaki, are you okay?" asked Izuki.

"A-ah...I'm fine. Just my motion kicking in a little..." she replied. Kagami began to search in her bag as he told Kuroko to open a bottle of water for her.

"I can't believe you have motion sickness, Misaki." commented Furihata. Everyone nodded.

"Well believe it, then!"

After taking some medicine and soon they reached their destination. "Ah..we're here!" annouced Hyuuga. Kuroko watched Misaki get out of the train to only smack against a pole from being dizzy.

"The smell of the beach is...Ah! we have to hurry!" yelled Izuki.

"Where's the coach?" asked Tsuchida.

"There were a lot of things to carry so she took the car." explained Hyuuga. "Also, shut up, Izuki."

"This is a pretty nice place..." commented Fukuda.

"It'll become hell in an instant, though..." commented Koganei.

"IT'S THE SEA!" yelled Koganei.

"Let's swim!"

"This is a training camp, you idiot!" yelled Hyuuga. When the group arrived at the lodge they were staying, everyone squinted at the place.

"Hm... this looks questionable..." commented Koganei.

"It's pretty run-down." agreed Kagami.

"Excuse me, but where's the restroom?" asked Kuroko.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" yelled Hyuuga.

"Well... it's not bad. They might be there, you know." said Kiyoshi.

"They?" asked Misaki.

"Makkuro Kurosuke will...!"

"That's too fictional, Kiyoshi! Don't undertimate high school-" yelled Hyuuga before Kagami and Mitobe covered his mouth. They pointed to Misaki as her eyes dazzled.

"Makkuro Kurosuke!? I hope they are there!" squealed Misaki. "I've watched My neighbour Totoro when I was little! I would always go to abondan buildings to find them~"

Hyuuga and the others kept their mouths shut as Kiyoshi nodded, happily. A car pulled up as Riko got out. "Right on Time! Everyone's here, right?"

"So Riko, It's okay if I leave this over there, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Daddy!"

"Do your best, brats." said Riko's father.

"Good work!"

"Ah, but... If you lay a hand on my daughter...I'll kill you." threatened Riko's dad.

"HAI!"

"So what are those?" asked Izuki, as he pointed to the hoops on the beach.

"My dad brought them here for me." said Riko.

"Don't tell me we're going to..."

"We're going to play basketball on the beach." explained Riko. "I've already told you this, but the goal for this training camp is overcome your weaknesses."

"The thing that Seirin needs right now is... the improvement of all the individual player's abilities." said Misaki.

"...!"

"But don't misunderstand. Even if the team's strength improves substantially, the five people on the team won't become a larger team." explained Misaki.

"We don't have a single strength as a team, so we have to bundle our individual strengths together to become a stronger team." said Riko. "For the sake of winning, we need to be united."

"And then for shots, passes, and dribbles... in order to improve those skills one by one, the very importaint foundation we need to focus on, are you legs." said Misaki. "That's why we're praticing on the beach."

"This is going make us twice as tired." said Kagami. Everyone nodded.

"We'll start by doing three times the normal amount of pratice. However, for Misaki, it'll be a little different. You already did this kind of training, right?" asked Riko. Everyone looked as she nodded.

"Well, ya. Our coach made us go run on beaches before, and sometimes even in the water. It was tough, but it helped us a lot." said Misaki.

"How exactly?" asked Furihata.

Misaki smirked at them. "You'll see."

"But three times?!" yelled Koganei as Riko took off her shirt, revealing a much cooler shirt.

"Let's get this training camp from hell started!" yelled Riko, as she blew her whistle.

As Misaki set up a refreshment side, she watched the others play on the field. Riko didn't want to risk her health to get worse, so she made her sit out.

As everyone ran on the sand, Hyuuga passed the ball to Mitobe, as Kagami tried to block him.

_I can't move at all!_ thought Kagami. Misaki placed on some sunscreen and wore her sun-gear. She changed into a peach-coloured tank top with a lite blue t-shirt over it, with blue shorts that reached to her knees. She placed a bowl of ice cold water for Nigou, since he refused to go under the umbrella. Nigou lapped it up as she watched the others continue to play.

Kuroko got the ball, as he tried to pass the ball, by bouncing it. However, it sunk into the sand, as Kuroko realized his mistake.

"Kuroko, you can't bounce your passes!" yelled Hyuuga.

As Izuki began to run, sweat was pouring down from his face. _Since we can't dribble, we have to make plays by passing!_

When Kagami tried to jump to dunk the ball, it resulted him to be a little over 10 cm away from the hoop, as he face-planted into the sand.

"TAIGA!" yelled Misaki.

"Is dunking the only thing you can do, you moron!?" yelled Hyuuga.

"Are you okay?" asked Riko, as Kiyoshi was catching his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Kiyoshi. "This will be perfect for whipping my body back into shape."

Misaki got the cooler, and began to pass out cold water to her team mates, with their names written on them. She gave a bottle to Kiyoshi with a cold towel. He smiled in thanks as she began to maker sure everyone was hydrated.

When Riko thought everyone was re-hydrated, she made everyone run. Misaki took her shoes off, and began to run with the others. As they were running, everyone gaped as they saw Misaki in front. They looked at her feet, discovering how she was running. Everyone slowed down a little to copy, but after a few attempts, they were running at the same speed.

"Good work!" yelled Riko. "We'll move to the gym in the evening!"

"HAI!"

When Seirin moved to the gym, Hyuuga widened his eyes as he discovered a change in his movements. Kiyoshi caught on the change as Misaki smirked.

Hyuuga widened his eyes. _I can get a way better grip than I usually do._

As Izuki was dribbling the ball, he realized that his legs weren't flopping around. Kagami was about to dunk, but he was going to high, so it ended up as a lay-up.

_Everyone movements have improved! _thought Kiyoshi. _This must have been the real reason we praticied on the beach._

Misaki wrote down on her clipboard, as she began to lift a dumbell. _Movements have improved..._

Later that night, Misaki had changed into a dark blue t-shirt and shorts as she and Riko placed their stuff at their room. The boys were right next door, as they were stretching. Misaki peeked through before looking the door then closed it. Riko was looking through the notes Misaki took, as she took out her laptop. Riko rose an eyebrow than looked over her shoulders. Looking at the screen, she widened her eyes as she read training notes.

"...Misaki-chan...is this..?"

"Ah, this are notes on my middle school training." explained Misaki. "Some of them are the notes that my brother and my father wrote down for me."

"Your brother?"

"Ah. My brother is currently in university but he should be either in America, taking a 3 week coaching apprenticeship in basketball, or coming back to Japan. Soon." explained Misaki.

"Does he play basketball?" asked Riko.

"Oh ya! He's strong. He and Taiga like to play against each other. Frankly, Taiga hasn't won against him at all so far." said Misaki as she continue to look through her notes.

Riko looked shocked. "Never...?!"

"Yup. I don't know if Taiga might win against him, now that he has improved a lot. But, who knows?" laughed Misaki. "I'm gonna check on Taiga and Tetsu now~" said Misaki as she got up. She walked towards where the boys were as Riko became curious. "Feel free to read the notes, coach. I'm gonna take a bath later."

Riko moved the mouse to the pictures folder. She found a bunch of pictures of anime and animals, but she found a folder that said 'Family and Friends'.

She saw a couple of pictures that looked like Kagami and Misaki as she laughed. She rose an eyebrow as she found pictures that had two boys that she didn't recongize. There was one boy that had black hair and bluish-purple? eyes? It was hard to tell, but he was quite prince like. He wore the same ring around his neck like Misaki and Kagami. There was a picture where Misaki and Kagami were standing with the boy. Misaki was in the middle, Kagami was on the left, and the other was on the right. They were joining hands and they were laughing. Riko smiled at the picture.

There was a boy with scarlet red hair and red eyes, and was slightly taller than Misaki. He wore just a white t-shirt with blue shorts as he held a basketball. There was Misaki right beside him, as they both had popsicle sticks in their mouths. She wore a pink t-shirt with cream coloured shorts, her hair was tied back in a pony tail. They were both smiling, as sweat poured down their faces. It was obvious that they just had a heated basketball game, and there was a black board in the back. 100 to 100. It was tie and Riko guess that the loser was supposed to pay for both shares of ice cream, however since it was a tie, they decided to buy it together.

Riko felt that she was going to get caught but she doesn't know much about Misaki. Nor Kuroko or kagami. She clicked the videos file and saw a folder called '_Middle School Basketball'_

She opened it and caught something from her eye. _**/**/20** Girl's Middle School Basketball National Leauge Accident_

The door opened as she jumped.

"What's the matter?" asked Hyuuga and Kiyoshi.

"Oh... it's just you two." sighed Riko.

"What are you doing?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Looking through Misaki's...stuff." said Riko.

"Riko! That's trespassing!" gasped Kiyoshi.

"I know, I know!" yelled Riko. "I'm just curious since we don't know much about Misaki''s past!"

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga merely closed the door and looked at the laptop. They found a spliter and three pairs of earbuds. They plugged it in and placed the buds in the ear, but leaving one out, in case Misaki came back.

While the three were sneaking around, un-prepared for the horrible truth, Misaki watched as Kuroko was pushing Kagami's back.

"Ow, ow!" yelled Kagami. "You're doing it too hard, you idiot!"

"Sorry." said Kuroko, as he eased his strength. Misaki and Kagami looked at him.

"Are you thinking about something?" asked Misaki.

"Is it about your new style?" finished Kagami.

"I'm a litle concerened." confessed Kuroko "I don't have any ideas yet."

Misaki merely stared at him, as she thought about something. "How about this?" the two looked at her.

"How about a pass that does a figure 8?" grinned Misaki.

"That's impossible to do Misaki-san." said Kuroko.

"Then how about a disappearing shot!?"

"But Kuroko can't shoot." said Kagami. Misaki pouted as Kuroko laughed slightly.

"Thanks Misaki-san, but I'll think up a way." said Kuroko. Misaki grinned.

"We'll I'm going to take a bath now." said Misaki as she stood up. Kagami nodded as he went to his bag to get some water. Kuroko looked as Misaki got up, and widened his eyes. He caught her legs having surgery marks and tire marks? Kuroko looked confused as Msiaki went to where the baths were.

As Misaki got into the bath, she looked at the ceiling. _It's nearly been... 3 years... after the incident..._ She raised her legs up and traced the faint surgery lines on her legs. _It doesn't hurt... but it hurts to remember..._

_**"You monster! If you kill our players, I will kill you and send you to hell!" **_ Misaki widened her eyes as she gasped. She hit her head against the wall, as she started to gasp. "Misaki? Are you alright?" asked Kagami, who was outside. He was used to doing this when they were younger. A couple of times, she had fainted in the water due to the heat.

"A-ah, I'm fine Taiga. I just slipped and hit my head against the wall." replied Misaki.

"Wait what?!" yelled Kagami as he unconciously opened the door. Misaki widened her eyes as Kagami realized his mistake.

"Taiga..." said Misaki, slowly. "Thank god, no one else is in here... but right now, I still have to punish you, right?"

Kagami swallowed and nodded.

"ACK!" yelled Kagami as a bath pail hit his face, his body going into slow motion.

"GET OUT!" yelled Misaki, at the top of her voice.

"I feel rejuvenated." said Kiyoshi as he was sitted in a chair massager.

"You sound like an old man." said Riko.

"Hey Riko, have you seen Hyuuga?" asked Kiyoshi.

"He just went outside with a ball." replied Riko.

"Really? He's unbelieveable like that." said Kiyoshi.

"What do you think of this training camp?" asked Riko.

"What do I think?" repeated Kiyoshi as he slouched. "Are you not satisfied with something?"

"No, but..."

"You're doing the right thing." said Kiyoshi. "This pratice will improve everyone's fundamentals. If there's a problem, it'll be with the players." Riko widened her eyes, as Kiyoshi continued on. "If there's something we need to improve the team even more, it's for each player to understand his role. You could call it establishing a style. When you're trying to learn a new technique, you have to understand yourself. " Riko turned around to look at Kiyoshi. "But Kuroko and the other second years haven't managed that yet. Kagami maybe, but Misaki, I can already tell that she is already there."

Riko looked at Kiyoshi with a slight angry face. "I hate how you act like you know everything." she said.

"What?"

"Seriously, why didn't you become the captain?" asked Riko. "I don't have any complaints about Hyuuga-kun, but you're suited to the job, too."

"Hyuuga's a better fit." said Kiyoshi. "You push them, and Hyuuga pulls them. That's the best way. It's the reason I ask him to."

Riko sighed as she titled her head a little. "Anyway, you're saying we can't keep going at this rate, right?"

"If only we had some kind of spark." said Kiyoshi.

_A spark... huh?_

"Well, I'm going to take a bath now." said Riko. As Riko took one step, she and Kiyoshi heard Misaki yell on top of her voice. "GET OUT!"

"ACK!" Riko and Kiyoshi widened their eyes as they saw Kagami fly out and hit the wall, with a pail on the back of his head, a bump emerging out.

The next day, Kagami was brushing his teeth in the hall way as he rubbed the back of his head. _My body hurts so much... _

As Kagami opened the tap water, he began to swish the toothpaste in his mouth. When he spat it out, he did not realize the person next to him. "WAH! Do you do that on purpose?" yelled Kagami.

"Good morning." greeted Kagami.

"And your hair!" yelled Kagami. Kuroko blinked as he tried to tame his messy bedhair.

"This place sure is a dump." whined a person. "Are we really staying here?" the two blinked as they recongized the voice. "I feel like I'm going to see a ghost."

"Shut up, Takao." said Midorima.

The two stopped as Takao looked back, his face shocked. "What?"

Kagami gaped as he saw Midorima, his face copying Kagami.

"Hello." said Kuroko, his hair still messy. "It's good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" yelled Midorima, as he pointed at Kagami.

"Shuutoku has a long tradition of coming here to train together." explained Takao.

"And here you are enjoying your vacation! What's with the tan!?" yelled Midorima.

"We're not on vacation, Shin." Everyone blinked as they saw Misaki behind them.

"Then-" Midorima and Takao dropped their mouths as they saw Misaki. Kagami groaned as a strand of Kuroko's hair jumped up, his face in shock. Misaki yawned as she just wore a dark red tanktop and black shorts that reached a little half of her tight. As they could see, she wasn't wearing a bra, but only a bandage around it her. Misaki tied her hair into a pony tail as she looked at the four. The four just gaped as they realized they could see her tank-top was a little too big for her. Literally.

"What?" she asked. She looked at Kuroko as she started to crack up. "W-What the hell, Tetsu!? What's with your hair!?"

"Ah, this happens." he said. Misaki tried to hold down her giggling fits. She had a small pink bag as she took out a comb and some hair gel. She started to comb Kuroko's hair and apply some hair-gel. Kuroko blushed slightly as he tried not to look at Misaki's chest. This was the first time, he ever felt this feeling before.

"There." said Misaki, as Kuroko looked at his now tamed hair.

"Arigato."

"No problem. Taiga had the same problem once." said Misaki. Kagami blushed as Misaki giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them." she said.

"So... you're not here on vacation?" said Midorima.

"Nope, we're here because-"

"Hey!" they looked back as they saw Riko, who was covered in some mysterious red liquid and the knife she was carrying, wasn't helping. "We're all waiting for you guys in the cafeteria."

Everyone widened their eyes as Kuroko caught Misaki before she hit the floor.

"What is your school, Kuroko!?" yelled Midorima.

"It's Seirin High School." replied Kuroko.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Huh? Shuutoku?" wondered Riko.

"Riko-senpai... please don't tell me that is not blood." said Misaki.

"Oh, this is ketchup." replied Riko.

When Kagami and the others went to the cafeteria, Riko placed a tray with a huge bowl of rice, a place full of bacon, eggs and sasuages, a bowl of miso soup and salad. "Here."

"Um... senpai, this... is a little much." said Furihata.

"Eating is part of training. You gotta eat at least 3 bowls." said Hyuuga.

"Three!?"

"I can't eat so early in the morning, I'll vomit..."

"Actually, can't we just cheat?" asked Fukuda. "I mean the senpai are..."

"Eh?What?" asked Koganei, as the other senpais were having as much trouble.

"Seconds." said Misaki and Kagami. Everyone gaped as they had finished the whole meal. Kagami took her bowl as Misaki took a glance at Riko, who was making more. Misaki got her chopsticks as quickly took some amount of food off from everyone's place. Misaki scarfed it down as she took a gulp of tea. Misaki gave them a wink, as everyone cried in happiness.

_**Arigato, Misaki!**_ thought Everyone.

"Misaki, since you're a girl, you only have to eat two. So after you eat this, you can go." said Riko, who was watching the pan.

"Hai~" said Misaki. She nudged Kuroko, as he took off to the bathroom, as she took some food from Kuroko's plate. Kuroko came back quickly as Riko turned around. Misaki scarfed down her food in a few minutes and sighed in content.

"Thanks for the food~" she said. Everyone gaped as she continued to take bits of food from everyone, her stomache still growling in hunger. Kagami dropped a dark blue t-shirt onto her lap, as she wore it. As she drank another cup of tea, her cellphone rang.

"But to think we would meet Shuutoku here..." said Izuki.

"What's more, we're using the same gym." said Riko.

"For real!?"

"Thanks for the food." said Riko. "Today again, at 9 at the beach."

"You going somewhere?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Mm- a bit."

"...! I had a bad idea again." said Hyuuga.

"Hm?" asked Izuki.

"To just skip it."

"You serious!?" yelled Izuki.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" yelled Misaki. Everyone jumped as they turned to Misaki. She was staring at her phone as everyone blinked.

"What's the matter?" asked Koganei. Misaki twitched as she groaned.

"My...former...coach... is here..." said Misaki.

_**"What?" **_

As everyone ran on the beach, sweat was pouring down on everyone's faces.

"It's tough as always, but..." said Izuki.

"I'm getting kinda used to it." said Hyuuga.

"I thought she had something new in mind, but what is she thinking?" asked Izuki.

"Well..." said Hyuuga. "That will probably come after this..."

At the gym, everyone widened their eyes as they gaped. "Starting today our gym training schedule will change." said Riko.

"We're haing combied training with Shuutoku High School!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" yelled everyone.

Everyone's voices were cut off as they heard a loud, rumbling sound. Everyone rose an eyebrow as they looked around. Misaki froze as the sound fade a little, but was still clearly loud.

Everyone blinked as they saw a girl who was about over 2 meters tall. She had short blond hair that was nearly white and had greenish-yellow eyes. She wore a green t-shirt, with sandy brown shorts that reached to her knees and runners. She looped her hands under Misaki's arm, as she lifted her up.

"Capture, complete~" she said. Everyone gaped at her size, until they saw her being flipped onto her back. However, the girl merely blinked.

"Eh? Captain is still strong as ever." she replied. Misaki merely twitched as she looked at her.

"What the hell are you here, AVA?!" she screeched.

"We are here to capture Misaki, under coaches orders." she replied.

"W-we?" stuttered Misaki. Suddely two other girls appeared, as everyone recongized them. They both took each of Misaki's legs, holding them in a grid lock. Ava stood up as she looped her arms under Misaki' and started to walk away.

"WHAT THE HELL, CATHERINE!? SOPHIE? AVA? **PUT ME DOWN, NOW! HELP! 9-1-1! TAIGA!"** yelled Misaki.

Everyone quickly followed behind, as they reached the beach, they gaped as they saw a helicopter above them. Someone jumped off and picked up Misaki. She picked up Misaki as they went up, and they both went into the ocean water. Everyone ran from the following water, as everyone saw two girls in a wrestle. They both reached the sand, as Misaki screamed on the top of her lungs.

"THE HELL COACH!?"

"Coach?!" everyone looked to see woman who look about in her 20's, and was wearing white t-shirt that reached to half of her waist and a hawaian styled dress around her waist. She wore pink flip-flops. Her skin was tan and her hair was dark purple, her eyes were brown.

She grinned at Misaki. "Well, how is my favorite student doing?!"

"Lets see, you just barged in, nearly kidnapped me, took me on a bunge jump and threw me in the ocean! OH I don't know, the hell!?"

"Great! Now, let's get started." she said.

"Huh?" said everyone "Started on what?" finished Misaki.

"You're training! why do you think I came here?" she said.

"Um... can I ask who you are?" asked Riko. The older woman turned around and grinned at them. "Oh! My name is Coach Akami, I'm was born in Hawaii and I teach basketball in America. Nice to meet you."

"Coach...why are you guys here?" asked Misaki.

"Your brother, a.k.a my boyfriend, was disappointed that he couldn't help you train, so he asked me to help you!" she explained. "So...this is why I brought 'it' here!" she yelled.

"You can't... you mean...!"

"Yup~ Coach asked Daddy to help bring it here." said Ava. A horn made everyone jumped as they saw a boat, dragging a small basketball field. Misaki groaned as everyone blinked.

"Is that...a basketball field?!" yelled everyone. Misaki looked at her coach, as she merely grinned.

"Before you object, your father and your brother asked us to bring it here. Also the whole Akashi residence." she replied.

"A...Akashi?" said Misaki.

"Oh right, the annual meeting with the Akashi residence has changed after the Winter Cup." said Ava.

"After the Winter Cup?" blinked Riko.

"There's a note as well."replied Coach.

"The Akashi Residence says you and Akashi should give it your all and make it to the finals. There, they will determine if either one of you would be allowed to play Basketball." said Akami, sadly.

Everyone widened their eyes as Misaki merely looked down. She let a breath out and stood up. "Then I better start training, let's go!" she yelled. Coach Akami merely nodded, as Ava and Catherine followed her to the tiny basketball field. As Misaki and the others went on, Misaki nearly fell off the field.

Sophie took a basketball and threw it to the field. "W-wait... is she...actually going to play on that field?" asked Kagami.

"Yup. We did this a couple of times. This is supposed to help us to catch balls that are about to be out of bounds. If the ball gets out, you swim after it. Also this promotes balance and speed." replied Sophie. "We'll take after her for just today and tomorrow. You can go back to your match now."

As Sophie followed the others, Takao rose a question. "What does it mean either one of them would be allowed to play basketball?"

Sophie merely stared ahead. "If Misaki or one of the Akashi members does not make it to the finals, they will be forced to drop out of basketball. If they both get to the finals, and one of them wins, the winner gets to play basketball and the loser will be forced to drop basketball forever."

Everyone widened their eyes. Kuroko and Midorima who was that member of the Akashi family, but... drop out?

"Isn't that unfair!?" yelled Kagami.

Sophie sighed. "We think so too, but they are a powerful family. Their decision is final and it will be final. They will probably change when they see the results. Hopefully they let Misaki continue to play."

"What do you mean?" asked Nakatani.

"The chances will probably be slim. Because even if the Akashi loses, Misaki will probably still be forced out, the reason? So she can prepare being the wife of the Akashi residence."

As everyone was going against Shuutoku, Misaki saw Kagami running back and forth, carrying a bag of some sort. Kagami took a glance at Misaki and remembered what Sophie said.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_"An...arranged marriage?" asked Furihata._

_"Yes... even though they would let anyone that Akashi chooses, but... no girl has ever confessed to Akashi. And Akashi has accepted that proposal. Also Misaki, does not have a lover. If this keeps up, the arranged marriage shall proceed. "_

_Before anyone could say anything, she spoke again. "And they wouldn't mind. They knew each other since birth. I wish I can tell you more, but that's all I know." _

_Kuroko clenched his fist as he felt more determine to get stronger. _

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

At that night, Takao sighed in relief. "Fuah- I'm back to life!" as he soaked into the bath.

"How long do you want to sulk?" asked Takao. "It's getting annoying. But Kuroko's normal play is half-assed. Though he has his misdirection move... could he just use that when breaking away? An invisible dribbling would be invincible!"

"That' impossible." said Midorima. "Do you know why Kuroko only does the tap passes?"

"..?"

When Midorima began to explain, Riko had just exit the bath. "Wah~ that felt good."

"Dah- it's over!" yelled Kagami.

"KYAA!"

"Don't Kyaa me! I finished the shopping!"

"Only now!?" yelled Riko.

"It wasnt for the drinks anyway...so yes." replied Kagami. Misaki had gotten out of the bath and saw Kagami sweating.

"Taiga! Did you just come back!?" she yelled, as she threw him a towel. He began to wipe himself off. "Y-ya." Kagami looked at Misaki with a slight concern.

Misaki looked down at the cans and saw the number of them. _This...don't tell me... he bought drinks for Shuutoku?_

_I just wanted him to buuy some for our clubs. _thought Riko. _20...30...more... god, just how many Km did he run?! He clearly did more than I told him too...! It' still a bit afar only result begin to show.. but at this rate... he'll turn into one incredible player...!_

Misaki merely grinned at Kagami as she took some of the energy drinks. "I better give Shuutoku's share then. After this coach, I'm going to sleep. We got a lot training to do." said Misaki, as she began to go down to where Shuutoku was staying.

Riko caught the stats on Misaki's legs and blinked. _Her balance...improve! More ever, her legs are getting stronger and her speed is improving! They're rising faster than I expected! _

Misaki looked at her hand as she clenched it, as she walked. _I'll win... for sure!_

* * *

_**Note From Me!**_

_**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update! I had to go to the temple yesterday and had extra classes... also I was working on my english project over Spring Break... - _- **_

_**My partner just send me her part of the work and she chose a different subject that was completely dfferent that we chose in the first place. **_

_**So...ya... **_

_**thanks for being patience with me!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!

Chapter 27

At the gym, the whistle blew: Signalling the end of the game.

"82 to 91!" yelled the referee. "It's Shuutoku's win!"

"Thank You very much!" yelled both teams.

"We won 3 games out of 3 games." Said Nakatani.

"Maybe they really did win from luck in the prelimenaires." Said Takao.

"I don't think we lost because of luck." Said Nakatani. "Takao, go run."

"Geeck!" yelled Takao.

"You guys who played should know better than anyone. They were stronger this time, than they were when we lost at the preliminaries." Explained Shuutoku's coach. "On top of that, they're that strong without Kagami. At this rate, we'll have to be careful this winter."

as everyone in Seiren went to the back of the inn, they saw Misaki carrying Garbage full of ice. Everyone blinked in confusion.

"What is this?" asked Kuroko.

"It's my special icing technique ." said Riko "It's great for sore muscles and fatigue." As everyone took a deep-breath they tried to enter the bin full of ice. Riko gave Misaki a look andesine nodded. She grabbed everyone and helped them into the ice bins to They screamed /yelled at the cold.

"that's Cold. "yelled Koganei.

"We ended up losing all our games." said Izuki.

"Have we gotten worse?" wondered Koganei.

"Not at all. You've definitely grown." said Kiyoshi. "Have more confidence. We're strong!"

Misaki, Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawhara, sweat dropped as they saw Kiyoshi shaking at the ice. _He can't do it... this guy can never do it. _

_He looks so stupid. _

Late that night, Misaki sat in the parking lot, as she watched Kagami play Basketball by himself. She held a cup of hot tea, blowing at the steam, despite the warm temperature outside.

Misaki heard footsteps as she looked up to see Riko. "You're working hard." said Riko, looking at Kagami.

"Not really." said Kagami. "I was just putting this ball away, so I thought I'd pratice a little first. Actually... I've just been running on the beach for the whole training camp." as a dark aura came out of him.

"What?Really? said Riko. Misaki rolled her eyes at that.

"And the game is always over by the time I get back!" yelled Kagami. "Why did I even come here?"

"What? You still haven't noticed?" said Misaki.

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you then." said Riko. "Try jumping."

"What do you think of Kagami's training." asked Hyuuga.

"Hm?" said Kiyoshi. The two were drinking tea by the window, after Misaki had given them a back massage. They were still sore from the massage, since Misaki had them lie on their front, as she went on their backs with her feet. Truthfully, it was both dead on weird and helpful.

"It's not just strength training, right?" continued on Hyuuga.

"I think that's all he's doing, but... It's probably to draw out his true power." said Kiyoshi.

As Takao was walking while he held a plastic bag, he jumped as he suddenly saw Kagami jump up and hit the board. Takao went down, as he looked over the hedge.

_Seirin's lady coach and Kagami? What are they doing? Wait a minute... _ he looked up at the board as he saw the solid fingerprint on the board. _He easily jumped higher than the hoop. _

"You're tired, so that is all you can manage right now." said Riko. "Try jumping the other way now."

"Huh?" said Kagami as he looekd at Misaki. She merely grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

_The other way?_

"Don't you think his jumps are a little erratic?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Now that you mention it, I guess so." replied Hyuuga.

"Maybe it's because he's good at one handed dunks with his strong right arm, but he tends to jump off his left leg. However, his highest jumps occur when he jumps off his right leg."

"Huh?"

A coin fell off from Takao's pocket, as Misaki heard it fall. She jumped over the hedge, without letting Kagami or Riko know. "Look out!" she rasped. Takao blinked.

"Misa-" she pulled Takao's collar, as she slid onto the ground, just as Kagami jumped.

"Ah!"

"You idiot, you hit it too hard!" yelled Riko.

Takao was about to look, until Misaki got under him, pulling him away from the falling basketball hoop. "In other words... Kagami's strong leg is not his left, but his right!"

Takao opened his eyes as Misaki winced at the ground. "Takao-san? Are you alright?"

Takao blinked as he blushed. He gaped as he realized his head was on Misaki's chest. Takao gulped as he nodded. He got up as he helped Misaki sit up right. He look at the boardand gasped as he saw a new handprint nearly at the top edge of the basketball board.

"Do you understand now?" asked Riko, as Kagami was staring wide eye at the sky. "Your greatest weapon is your jumping power, but you haven't drawn out your full strength. For now, work on preparing yourself physically. After that, it's up to you. Don't forget to stand the hoop back up." finished Riko as she turned back to go back into the inn. "Maybe I gave him too many hints, Well, he is a moron."

Misaki got up as she went over to the fallen basketball stand and lifted it up with ease. Takao blinked at her strength just as Kuroko walked by.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Takao.

"Oh, hey Tetsu." replied Misaki. She lifted the stand back on it's base, with a satisfied drop.

"It's almost time for dinner, so I came to get Kagami-kun and Misaki-san." repleid Kuroko.

"It's that time already?" said Takao. " I guess I should..." Takao widened his eyes as he grabbed Kuroko's and Misaki' head, pulling them down. "Duck!"

"Mm?" Kagami looked up, as he saw Midorima, carrying a can. Angry tick marks appeared, as the two saw each other.

"Keep quiet, this looks like it's about to get interesting." said Takao as he was about to laugh.

"We haven't said anything." replied the two.

"What do you want?" asked Kagami. Misaki shrugged off Takao's arm, as he jumped over the hedge.

"Nothing. I simply went to buy something to drink." replied Midorima.

"A drink?" asked Kagami, as he looked at the can in Midorima's hand. "I'm surprised you can drink that during the summer." Misaki jumped as she slouched onto Kagami's shoulder.

"It's obviously cold(,you fool)." replied Misaki and Midorima.

"Oi!"

"I have lost faith in you." replied Midorima.

"What?"

"After losing to me, you got beaten by Aomine." replied Midorima.

"It won't always be like that. I'll win next time!" yelled Kagami.

Midorima looked at the board and scoffed. "Don't tell me you tend to fight him in the air. Is jumping all you think about, fool?"

"What?" yelled Kagami.

"Simply jumping higher will not change the results. That is only half the answer." Misaki knew what was going to happen, she picked up the ball, as Midorima gave her his can to hold. "It is not the answer. Come. I will correct your simplistic thinking."

Kagami blinked. _He's not just picking a fight. Half the answer?_

_There's something beyond those ridiculous jumps of his?_ thought Takako, as the other three continued to watch the two. Misaki tossed the ball to Kagami.

"We'll play ten tries. You're on offense and I'm on defense. If you score even once, you win."

"What? I don't know what you're thinking, but you really-" before Kagami could finish, Misaki slapped the front of his forehead. Kagami rubbed the spot as Misaki looked at him.

"Don't be too sure of yourself." said Misaki. Kagami merely closed his mouth before staring at Midorima. Before anything could happen, a cell phone rang through the night. Misaki reached into her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

_"Misaki. Where are you?" _ Misaki lowered her eyes as she hang her head back.

"Nice to talk to you too, Sei." Kuroko and Midorima tensed as they heard that nickname. "I'm at the inn. Why?"

"_Come meet me at the train station, in the next 10 minutes. I have something to talk about."_

Misaki merely closed her eyes as she sighed through her nose. "Fine. I'll be there. This better be importaint." she replied as she closed her phone.

"Something came up. I have to meet someone, so please tell the coach and the others. I'll be back soon." replied Misaki.

"Now?" asked Kagami. Misaki nodded as she messed up her hair in annoyance. "Of all the times, why now?" she muttered. Misaki looked at Midorima as he gave a straight face, and she looked at Kuroko. He merely nodded as she left.

On the way, she was passing by the others, who were in the back working on their form. Mitobe saw her as he walked over. Mitobe stared at her, as Misaki smiled. "Don't worry. I have to meet someone, so I'll be back as soon as I can."

"..."

"Don't worry Mitobe-senpai. It's just an old friend of mine."

"..." Mitobe nodded as he rubbed her head. Misaki grinned as she went down to the train station.

"But that stupid Sei. Why now?"

When she arrived at the train station, she saw Sei wearing a red t-shirt, with black jeans. He wore red and golden colour runners with a black coat. He looked at her direction as he smiled. Misaki hugged him and looked at him.

"So?Why did you call me here?" asked Misaki.

"Let's go to the beach first." Misaki merely followed him as he held her hands. "Your hands are cold."

"It has been always cold, Sei. Even in Summer." she replied. Akashi merely led her to a small resturant near the beach. As they sat down at the table, Akashi had order them both japanese dinner. They both drank their tea, from their cups at the same time, and placing them down at the same time.

"So, tell me." she replied.

"I heard your middle school friends and your former coach came over." he said.

"... so? Besides, I have no choice." she sighed.

"Cousin Natsu says he would try to come over." said Akashi. "Also... I think you got the notice."

Misaki looked outside the window. "... I did. Frankly, I thought they would dismiss the idea." she said.

"...Do you like playing basketball, Misaki?" asked Akashi.

"Yes. I love it a lot. You know that, Sei." replied Misaki as their meals were set in front of them.

"Saki." replied Akashi, using Misaki's nick name. "I'll find a way."

"Saki... You haven't used that name, in years. " she said, as she finished her meal.

"... has it?"

"..."

"Saki, I will object to the head family that you don't have to go to the engagement ceremony." insisted Akashi.

"It's fine, Sei. Besides... even though we're cousins, it's not like it's illegal. Besides, if not in Japan, they'll pretty much make us do it somewhere else." replied Misaki.

Akashi remained silent, as he perfectly knew why she agreed to something like this. The Akashi family and those who are related, were never good with romance. Her mother was lucky to fall in love with a man, who completely understood her. There were so many reasons, but Akashi never loved being ordered around. That's why he influenced the head to allow them change the engagement ceremony, if Misaki found a person that loved Misaki and she loved.

"Have you found a persson that intrests you?" asked Akashi.

"...there were a few...but I'm not sure." replied Misaki, who looked dazed.

"Who?" asked Akashi. He felt very relieved. "Is it someone I know?"

"I'm not sure, actually... "

"Tell me."

Misaki blushed a little as she sighed. "I think I like Kuroko Tetsuya."

In the morning, everyone in Seirin got outside of the inn. "Everyone's here." yelled Hyuuga. "Ready, and..."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

As everyone began to leave, Koganei yelled.

"I feel alive!"

"I thought we would die!" yelled Fukuda.

"I want to sleep in my own bed!" yelled Furihata.

"I can't sleep with a different pillow." yelled Kawahara.

"You were sound asleep." yelled Fukuda.

Kuroko opened a bottle water and drank from it, handing it to Misaki. She took a sip, as she handed it back. Kuroko took another sip, then gave it to Kagami who took a gulp. Kuroko capped it, as he put it in his bag.

Misaki looked at the side, a tiny blush forming. _An indirect kiss... _

"Where do you think you're going?" yelled Riko, as they were about to go the left corner.

"What? To the station." replied Hyuuga.

"Why do you think we held our training camp here?" yelled Riko. "This year they're holding the games here!"

"I see." yelled Izuki as he went to grab his phone. He began to type into his phone. "Today's quaterfinal game is between..." Hyuuga and Izuki looked as they jumped.

"Kaijo and Touou!"

Misaki merely looked at Kuroko and Kagami who nodded.

"Let's go and watch the inter-high."

As everyone went on the bus, Kagami stared out the window. Misaki had fallen asleep on his shoulder, due to the heat.

"Kagami-kun." Kagami jumped as he saw Kuroko looking at him, from the front seat.

"AH! What do you want?" yelled Kagami.

"Just before we left, Midorima-kun gave me a message."

"Huh?"

_Flash Back_

_"Thank you." said Kuroko._

_"Don't be ridiculous." replied Midorima. "I did nothing to deserve your gratitude, even a flea can jump." _

End of Flash Back

Kagami twitched in anger. "_ I only taught him a lesson, because he's so stupid."_

"That bastard..."

"Also, don't lose until I beat you, apparentally." finished Kuroko. Kagami blinked before grinning. "Like hell I'll lose! You tell him that!"

When they arrived at the areana, Misaki looked around.

"Wow! So this is the Inter-high!" yelled Koganei.

"Coach, when's the game we're here to see?" asked Hyuuga.

"After this one. It should be soon."

_Kaijou verus Touou. A game between two members of the Generation of Ryota and Aomine Daiki!_

"Kuroko," asked Kagami. "Who do you think will win?"

"I don't know. This is the first time I've seen two generation of miracles play against each other, however, Aomine-kun inspire Kise-kun to play basketball."

"Really?"

"They used to play one-on-one a lot, but Kise-kun has never won."

Misaki and Kagami widened their eyes at Kuroko.

At the Kaijo locker room, everyone was getting ready to play.

"I'm gonnda do it!" yelled Hayakawa. "I'm ready to show the what I've learned in pratice! I'm gonna try real hard! Serioualy, man!"

"What did you say?" asked Kasmatsu.

"I told you, I'm gonna try real hard!" yelled Hayakawa.

"You're too close!" yelled Kasamatsu, as he shoved Hayakawa's face away. "You're crowding me, you're talking too fast to make any sense, and I have no idea what you're saying, you idiot!"

"Sorry, but I..."

"Hey Moriyama! Do something about this idiot!" yelled Kasamatsu, as he pointed at Hayakawa.

"Actually, Kasamatsu... Third Row on the west side, way on the end, did you see them? they're here." replied Moriyama.

Kasamatsu blinked.

"A super cute gir! I'm gonna play for her!"

"Play for us, you moron!"

"Senpai!"

"What?!"

"I've got something from my fans, but it's okay if I eat it, right?" asked Kise. "If there's something in it I..."

A punch to the face made Kise fall over, as Kasamatsu yelled at him. "If you can eat and play, go die! I can't believe all of you. Just let me focus."

The door opened as their coach came in. "Hey, are you guys ready to go? It's almost time to go. Give it everything you have."

Misaki began to walk around and found a snack laying on the ground. She rose an eyebrow as she picked it up. It was a pack of candy. She curiously walked around, until she saw a tall, purple headed person. A person with black hair was standing beside him.

_Yosen..._

She saw the tall giant carrying a bag of snacks and ran towards the two. "Excuse me!" the two looked back as Misaki stopped in her tracks.

"Tatsuya...Nii..." the person widened his eyes at her, a look of surprise crossed over his face.

"Misaki..."

"Eh?~ Muro-chin, you know her?" Misaki looked up, but she fell down just looking up at his face. Himuro caught her before she landed on the floor.

"You're Murasakibara...Atushi." she said.

"You two know each other?" asked Himuro. Misaki shook herself off and stood up. "Never mind, I believe you dropped this." said Misaki as she held out the pack of candy. Murasakibara smiled as he took the pack of candy. "I have been looking for this~"

Misaki looked at himuro, who smiled. He enveloped her into a hug as she did the same. "You've grown." he said. Misaki scoffed. Tears fell down as she smiled.

"Hahaha, you're still taller than me though." Misaki gasped as she remember something, back when she was in America. Himuro sensed something wrong and looked at her.

"Audrey? Are you alright?" Misaki shook herself, as the two blinked. Tears were going down her cheeks as she merely gave them a smile.

"Uh... nothing! Something got in my eye, so I better go. I'll see you later!" Misaki turned around and ran as fast as she could. Himuro tried to reach out to her but he lowered it down.

"Muro-chin?" Himuro merely clenched his fist as he shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's go." he said. Murasakibara merely looked at him, as he followed.

Misaki found the others, as she sat down.

"Misaki, there you are! Where-" before Hyuuga could ask, everyone blinked as they saw tears falling down her face.

"What?" she smiled.

"Your face..."

Misaki touched her face as she realized she was crying more than she should be. "Uh... I don't know.." Kuroko grabbed her hand as Kagami did the same. Before anyone could say anything, the crowd cheered as Touou and kaijo came out.

As the teams were about to get ready, Kise walked over to Aomine.

"I won't lose Aominecchi." said Kise.

"What? You're awfully confident, Kise." replied Aomine. "Have you ever beaten me before?"

"I'll win today." interjected Kise. "I don't feel like losing today."

Kasamatsu and Imayoshi went up to each other and shook hands. "Good Luck."

Imayoshi looked back as Kasamatsu began to discuss with the team._ He's got presence. I wouldn't expect less from such a strong team's captain._

Imayoshi looked over the crowd, until he saw Misaki. He waved as Misaki did the same, despite the odd looks given. Imayoshi lowered his eyes. _She's crying..._

Kise looked around, as he saw Kuroko and Misaki. He waved goofully, as Misaki waved back.

_"Let the second quarterfinal game between Kaijo High School and Touou Academy begin!"_

The crowds cheered as the ball was thrown in the air.

"Which will win, I wonder?"

Note From Me! PLEASE READ!

Hi everyone! I like to thank you guys for reading this and always reviewing this story!

This week has been quite busy for me. I have to write a report for science, work on my english presentation, work on my math; for my extra class and school, work on my friend's birthday and also writing this story!

I was about to do those dreaded notices tht makes everyone jump. I didn't want to do it, but the S button on my laptop broke off. Like I can't put it back. So I've been typing with the white thingy. They said would at least take two weeks to get it repaired, so I might not be able to update for a couple of weeks. .

I will try to continue on writing, but I'm giving you a heads-up.

So for at least 2-4 weeks, I might not be able to update. :(

Sorry You guys! Please continue to support me!


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own KnB! W_

* * *

_Oh My god! So happy to have my laptop back! I nearly lost all motivation to write this fanfiction, and head straight to writing my own stories. (actually I have been planning to write it and do a comic, but that's another story.) First of all, thank you guys for waiting patiently. Two, I will skip the battle between Kaijou and Touou. Before you guys start hating me, I want to hurry up proceed with the story as fast as I can. _

_Anyway on with the story!_

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

_During the Kiseki no Sedai were still unformed and were in Teiko, Kise hadn't joined the basketball team yet. _

_A couple of girls screamed in delight as they watched two male students doing a soccer ball lifting test. _

_"What is this?~" screamed one girl._

_"It's a lifting test." replied one. "Only Kise-kun and Tanaka-kun from the soccer team haven't dropped the ball at all!"_

_"203, 204, 205..." as the teacher counted, Kise looked bored. __**I can already do this after watching someone for a bit. If anything, I can't believe there are guys who can't do this. He said we'd get an A if we lifted more than 100 times, so I guess I'm done. **__thought Kise as he bounced the ball in the air and kicked it into the goal, causing screams of delight._

_As Kise walked through the halls, he jabbed his hands into his pockets. __**Style is okay, athletics are okay, and academics are pretty okay, too. But .I'm so bored. I like sports, but I always master them so quickly. If I play long enough, there's no one left to face me. Anybody, please, light a fire in me. I wonder if there's anyone so amazing, I don't stand a chance against him. He's got to be around here, come on out.**_

_"Just kidding..." said Kise, until a ball hit him in the head. "Agh!" As Kise covered his head, a certain voice got his attention. "Sorry, sorry." _

_"Wait, you're that famous model, Kise." said Aomine. As Kise picked up the basketball, he threw it at Aomine who caught it. _

_"What's your problem?" said Kise._

_"Thanks." said Aomine. As soon as he got the ball, he begun to run back. _

_**Basketball, huh? I haven't tried that one yet.**__Thought Kise. __**Now that I think about it, I heard our school is pretty strong.**_

_As Kise looked at the gym, he widened his eyes at the dazzling display. Aomine began to zip and dart around his opponents and dunking the ball into the goal. _

_**A...amazing! That speed, those movements...Can I do that? It's impossible. No, maybe if I try...Oh man! I found someone amazing!**_

_Aomine turned around to see Kise standing at the doorway. __**I may never catch up to him. But that's just what I want! I want to play basketball against him... someday someday.**_

_Not someday. Today is the day._ thought Kise.

As the ball was thrown into the air, the ball went to Kaijou.

"The game's starting!" said Izuki.

"It's Kaijo's first ball." said Hyuuga.

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked Kagami. Misaki merely stared at the court.

"... we've played against Kaijou and Touou already. Being able to beat Kaijou and being beaten by Touou... I have a feeling that Touou will win. However, with Kise's ability... it might be a close match." said Misaki. Riko looked at Misaki as she nodded. Everyone else looked at Misaki than looked at the game.

"Forget the small stuff." said Kasamatsu. "Our ace is...Kise!" he yelled as he threw the ball to Kise. Immediately Aomine and Kise began to stare down each other.

_Kise verus Aomine! They're already at it! _thought Kagami. Suddenly Kise broke pass Aomine, but the joy in that was soon destroyed. Aomine had smacked the ball down as Kise growled at him. "You're just as weak as you've always been." said Aomine. "You thought you got past me with that?

Imayoshi got the ball as he passed it to Wakamatsu. Being blocked, he quickly passed it to Sakurai, who did a quick release.

As Kaijou went to stop the ball from going in, the ball had already sunk in.

"A three pointer..." said Izuki.

"They already took the first basket." said Kiyoshi. As the game continued on, everyone in Touou gaped as they watched Kise copy Sakurai's shot. As the ball was about to go up, Aomine quickly jumped and made the ball jump off the rim. Imayoshi got the ball as he begun to dribble. Suddenly the ball was stolen by Kasamatsu as he scored a point.

Koganei and Tsuchida cheered. "They're tied!"

"They're both strong..." said Riko. "However..."

"Kaijou may have a player who can copy... he can just copy. Kise has no style of his own. Touou will quickly realise Kise's moves, and Kaijou will fall." said Misaki. Kagami and Kuroko looked at her as she remained blank.

* * *

The battle was tough. Touou kept going in front of Kaijou and Kaijou kept catching up. The battle with the two memebers of the Generation of Miracles was insane, making it unbreathable. Everyone kept leaning in, as the battle grew hotter and hotter.

As the last few seconds ticked by, Aomine jumped as he went to dunk the ball into the goal. Kise jumped with his last remaining energy, as he managed to put his hand on the ball. Aomine widened his eyes and looked at Kise, distastefully.

"I don't mind if we lose, but I can't be the only one to give up!" yelled Kise. "If there's any reason I lost, it's simply I wasn't strong enought yet!"

Aomine looked at him before smiling. "Don't state the obvious." Kise widened his eyes as Aomine started to put more strength into his arm, allowing him to dunk the ball into the hoop.

As the ball hit the ground, the whistle blew. Ending the game.

"GAME OVER!" Cheers sprung out, as almost everyone watched with open mouths. Misaki merely closed her eyes, as both teams lined up.

"98 to 110, Touou wins!"

"Thank you very much!" As Kaijo walked back, Kasamatsu gritted his teeth as he yelled. "Quit moping!" he yelled. "We all gave everything we had! We're still in the country's top eight! Let's go home with our heads held high!" everyone in Kaijou nodded.

In Touou's locker...

"All right! We won the Inter-high quarter-" yelled Wakamatsu, before he got hit with a water bottle, by Imayoshi.

"Do you have to do that everytime?" asked Imayoshi.

"Huh? Where's Aomine-san?" asked Sakurai.

"He already left." said

"What? That was quick." said Sakurai.

"That game was really close!" yelled Wakamatsu. "Why aren't you guys more excited?"

"I guess I was nervous, but in the end we won despite everything that happened." said Imayoshi.

"Even that idiot gave it everything he had!" yelled Wakamatsu.

"I see. You guys don't know." said Imayoshi, as everyone blinked. "Aomine still hasn't shown us everything he can do."

Everyone gasped. "He showed me once before. He has an even higher level. Well, he can't do it all the time. What he didn't do this time, he probably couldn't do. If I were really worried about him, I'd say it's the soft spot left inside him."

"Huh? Where' Kasmatsu-senpai?" asked Kise.

"He told us to go on ahead." said Moriyama.

"I'll go and check on him." said Kise.

"Don't bother." said Moriyama. _He's right... I can't go back now. If I have time for that, I should move forward, even if it's only one step. _Thought Kise, as tears ran down.

As Seirin looked at the field, Misaki stood up. "Let's go. We have to go back." she said.

_It's be reaffirmed. _Thought Kagami. _This is the Generation of Miracles._

_We'll play against these guys again this winter._ Thought Izuki.

_Can we beat them? _

_No, we will win. _

_That said, the difference between us is still too great. _thought Kiyoshi. _We'll have to become stronger._

Riko stood up as she looked at Misaki. They both nodded. "We can't keep brooding forever!" they yelled, as everyone looked.

"Let's go home and start training!" yelled Riko.

"What? we're leaving?" asked Kagami. "Aren't there more guys from the Generation of Miracles playing at this tournament?"

"I wish we could watch until the end!" said Riko.

"There is. One from Yosen." said Misaki. Everyone looked at her, as she looked straight ahead.

"Eh? How do you know?" asked Furihata.

"I met him. Today." said Misaki.

"Who?" asked Kagami.

Misaki remained silent as she started to walk. "Let's go home." she said.

"Hey aren't you interested who will be playing next?" asked Kagami. Misaki stopped as she sighed.

"I was. Until I met one of them, also... there's someone that I don't feel like seeing today." she said. Misaki remained silent, as Hyuuga took in a breath.

"Let's go home and pratice!" yelled Hyuuga. "Winter will be here before you know it!"

"Yeah!" yelled everyone.

"Bark!" yelled Nigou.

"Nigou, shh."

"ARF!"

As Seirin walked back, Riko looked at Kuroko. "You can probably let Nigou out now."

"You're right." said Kuroko as he bent down to let Nigou out.

"Huh? I feel like I've been here before."

Kagami looked at him as he saw how tall he was. _He's huge._ Misaki looked at him but he paid no attention to her. _If he's wearing a jersey, he must be a player._ _He's must be at least 2 meters tall._

"I mean, I don't want to play basketball anyway. It's so tiring. Oh wow. This new flavor's pretty good."

Kuroko widened his eyes, as he looked back. Misaki looked back as well, as she clicked her tounge and turned around.

"What are you doing?" yelled Hyuuga. "We'll leave you behind!"

"What's wrong?" asked Kagami.

"Nothing." said Kuroko. "I just forgot to greet somone."

As everyone got oustide, Hyuuga did a head count.

"Everyone's here!"

"Um..."

"Yes, it's Kuroko, isn't it?" yelled Hyuuga.

"No, actually..."

The sound of a ball being bounced were heard, as Kuroko tried to shoot the ball into the hoop. The ball bounced off the rim, as Kuroko made a troubled face.

"You still suck at everything besides passing." said Kagami. Kuroko turned around to see Misaki and Kagami.

_"_How did you know I was here?" asked Kuroko.

"We thought watching the game, might've have gotten your blood pumping." said Misaki, as she petted Nigou.

"I am heated up." replied Kuroko. Misaki grinned as she stood up.

"If you're heated up, I'm pratically boiling." said Kagami

"Their play has power to do that to people." said Kuroko, as he went to pick up the ball. "It's always been that way."

"Hey. What are the rest of the Generation of Miracles like?" asked Kagami. Misaki merely stared on ahead as Kuroko looked at him.

"I only know what they were like in middle school. Kise-kun, Midorima-kun,and Aomine-kun have all made significant improvements." replied Kuroko. "I'm sure the other two have done the same. Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun..."

"Murasakibara...Akashi..."

"Not even I can imagine what they are like now." said Kuroko. Kagami turned around as he begun to run. Misaki and Kuroko looked, as Kagami held out his hand. Kuroko threw the ball to him. as he jumped to dunk the ball in. Misaki smiled as she saw Kuroko and Kagami's face smile.

"I'll crush them all." said Kagami, as Misaki and Kuroko ran to Kagami. "Let's show them. Our... No, my and your basketball."

"Hai."

"This winter... will be war!" said Misaki.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!_

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

* * *

After watching the loss of Kaijou and the victory of Touou, our favorite team have been working hard as ever. One day, Kagami and the others decided to eat at a family restaurant.

"AAAH!" yelled Kagami, as the broccoli slipped from his chop sticks.

"What's with you since this morning?" asked Fukuda.

"What's he doing?" asked kawahara.

"He says he's practicing his left hand." replied Furihata.

An irritated aura started to come out of Kagami, as everyone watched Misaki using her chopsticks with her left hands.

"By the way, what are you doing this weekend?" asked Furihata. "It's our rare break after all!"

"I usually sleep in." replied Kagami.

"Hah... Uh... what about you Misaki-san?"

"Hm? Ah... I usually wake up at 10, watch some tv and anime, write my novel, draw... play my guitar..." replied Misaki, as she counted her fingers.

"You play a guitar?!" yelled Kawahara and the others.

"Ya. An electric guitar. I didn't always play basketball." said Misaki.

"Oh right! I've got an idea!" yelled Furihata. He reached into his bag and brought out a pamplet. "This: You guys want to join?"

"Street basketball competition... on our precious break from basketball training, we end up going back to the same sport!?" yelled Kagami.

"It takes 30 minutes by train." said Kuroko, as he read the location of the competition.

"Is it too late to sign up now?" asked Kagami.

"It says you can enroll on the same day." said Misaki.

"You three may be regulars, but we do want to play in competitions sometimes!" said Furitata.

"..Ok, let's go!" said kagami.

At Seirin's gym building..

Riko started to walk back from the teachers office, from handing in forms. She begun to walk to the clubs room, and opened the gym door.

"You're here, Hyuuga-kun." said Riko, as she saw Hyuuga shooting hoops. "Why are you... EVERYONE'S HERE?!" yelled Riko as she saw the rest of the others training as well.

"You guys... It's sunday!" yelled Riko.

"We're only here in the morning." replied Hyuuga.

"Hey, none of our juniors are here! Well, they don't have to..." said Riko.

"They went to the Street basketball tournament." replied Hyuuga as he shot a ball.

"All of you... ARE WORKAHOLICS!" yelled Riko.

* * *

Other the other side...

As Kagami and the others arrived at the location, everyone begun to look around.

"The tournament's grander in scale than I thought!" yelled Fukuda.

"Also...Why are you here!?" yelled Kagami, as he looked at Kiyoshi, who was behind them for the whole time.

"Mmm?" said Kiyoshi. "Why not?"

"He means, where's Kawahara?" said Misaki, as she drank some cold orange juice. Misaki wore a redish-pink t-shirt that was a little too big for her that said "USA" with a bunny on it, with a white tank-top underneath. She wore boy shorts that reached to her knees, with her black converse. Kagami placed a pink white basketball cap on her, to prevent her from having heat-stroke.

"He's down with the flu." answered Fukuda.

"Hah..."

"Just relax and enjoy! I've come to back you up!" laughed Kiyoshi.

"Yes..." said Furihata.

"Wait.. You're not playing?" asked Fukuda to Misaki.

"Nope." said Misaki, as she sipped more of her juice. As the others begun to look for the booth, Kagami and Misaki begun to rub the ring around their necks. "This venus feels like the States, huh?" asked Misaki.

Kagami smiled as he nodded.

"Where's the booth?" asked Fukuda.

"Ah- over there!" yelled Furihata. When they were being lined up, Kagami heard some familiar voices.

"Idiot, you wrote it the wrong way again!" As they looked to the side, everyone froze.

"_**SEIHOU/SEIRIN!?"**_ yelled both teams.

* * *

"What a coincidence!"

"You're here! Not practicing, today?" asked Kasuga.

"It's our day off!" replied Kuroko.

"Are you legs fine now?" asked Iwamura.

"Yeah, I guess." replied Kiyoshi.

"And what about your-" before Kagami could finish his sentence, Misaki shoved a bread into his mouth. She smiled at him, which radiated a certain aura. _"Don't finish that sentence" _look.

"**WHAT THE HELL, AUDREY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" **yelled Kagami, in english.

"**Taiga. Tsugawa is still the team, but the seniors have retired already." **replied Misaki.

"**But what about the Winter Cup!? There's still that left!" **yelled Kagami.

"**Seihou is not taking part in the Winter Cup. The two representing our province are chosen amongst the top 8 in the Summer!"**

"**Wha... that means we won't compete against Seihou, again?"**

"**The pair competing in winter are among our Block A of Summer, are just Shuutoku and Seirin." **finished Misaki.

Everyone just watched in fascination as they listened to Misaki and Kagami speak in perfect english. As Seihou and Seirin said their good byes, Seirin began to walk to the courts.

"Man, what a shock!"

"Kiyoshi-senpai, you know them?" asked Furihata.

"Well, he's a reptured center." replied Kiyoshi. "And, we've seen each other in Middle school competitions."

"I think it's almost time to go now... KAGAMI STOP EATING, ALREADY! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" yelled Fuirhata.

"Ah, hah." replied Kagami, as he finished off his sandwhich. Kagami handed Misaki the rest of his food, and they were all rice balls and fruits. Misaki ripped one open and began to munch on it. Misaki began to finger the ring around her neck as she chewed, just as Kagami did the same. Kuroko looked and finally asked them a question.

"What are you thinking, now?" asked Kuroko. Kagami jumped, while Misaki just continued to eat.

"Nothing much, just thinking about the old days at the states." replied Kagami.

"The tournament's air feels the same. Remember, every week we competed for the courts?" said Misaki. Kagami smiled as he nodded.

"Does it have to do something with the ring?" asked Kuroko.

"Huh? Why?" asked Kagami and Misaki.

"You've been fiddling with it!" said Kuroko. "I've noticed that you keep those rings, wherever you go."

"... It's an important gift." replied Misaki.

"This ring was from an important person that we played basketball with, so it's really important to us." replied Kagami.

"You guys must have been close!" said Kuroko.

"He's not dead, by the way!" replied Misaki.

"How can I describe it, you could say we were close, but we just happen to have different temperaments. He taught me basketball, and I taught him as well..." explained Kagami. "He was a person whom I want to play against one more time, but not a second time."

As Seirin begun to make a dash to see Seihou's game, they couldn't get past the huge crowd, due to Kagami getting more food.

"Hey, what's that commotion?" asked kawahara.

Everyone gaped as they saw Seihou had lost, from 32 to 51.

"Someone had managed to defeat Seihou by a wide margin..." muttered Furihata.

"Why is he here...?!" yelled Kagami. Misaki just remembered gaped as the two looked at the mysterious player.

"Misaki-san?" asked Kuroko. Misaki dropped her stuff, as she went through the crowd.

The others watched in surprise, as Misaki jumped into his arms.

"Tatsuya-nii!" yelled Misaki.

"Himuro Tatsuya!" yelled Kagami.

"Taiga! Misaki! **I never expect you guys to be here!" **said Himuro, as he gave a hug to Misaki. "**What a surprise!"**

"**You still don't look surprise. Are you still wearing your poker face?" **asked Kagami.

"**I'm not hiding my feelings. I'm expressing them in my way."** replied Himuro.

"**Oi! Don't forget I'm here!" **replied Misaki.

"**I haven't forgotten."** replied Himuro, as he rubbed her head.

Misaki pouted. **"Liar."** Himuro laughed.

_Kagami... Misaki... you two just spoke in a fluent english conversation! _

"**So... are you ? Kagami's and Misaki's friend?" **asked Kiyoshi, in perfect english.

"Ah, it's okay. Just speak Japanese. I'm just used to speaking English at all times." replied Himuro.

"Oh good, that helps!" said Kiyoshi. Misaki's eyes sparkled.

"Kiyoshi-senpai... you can speak English pretty well!" she yelled. Kiyoshi grinned.

"I'm not their friends. If you must define it...I'd say I'm their older brother." replied Himuro. Everyone gaped as their heard that.

"Yeah..." said Kagami.

Misaki merely laughed her head off as she saw the looks on the others faces. Himuro merely chuckled at her antics as Kagami merely smiled.

"Wait, how?!" asked Fukuda.

"Well.."

* * *

_**Flash Back~**_

_It was a sunny day at the states, and there was a certain red headed boy walking home from a local school._

_'I feel like I'm in trouble! I'm sure my english will get better, but why didn't I manage to make any friends!? Is it because I don't look fun to be with? I don't think I appear that gloomy... I never thought I'd need to think about how to get a friend!' thought out Kagami._

_"Hey." a boy with short black hair, a bit of his hair stretched out covering his eye, so so it seemed like it was, an orange basketball in his hand. A girl with blackish -brown hair and brown eyes stood right next to him, as she wore a lite pink t-shirt with blue overalls, white runners fished her look.. Her hair was tied into pigtails, with character designed clips holding her hair. She remained expressionless. " We're short handed, want to come and join us for a game of basketball?" the boy asked._

_"What?Yeah...Great... You speak japanese?"_

_" I thought you might be Japanese too! I came last year. Your name is...?"_

_" Kagami Taiga..."_

_"I'm Himuro Tatsuya. Nice to meet you!"the girl next to him, pulled on his shirt. Himuro looked at her. " Oh! This is Audrey! but she's japanese as well."_

_" Hello, I'm Amaya Misaki. Audrey is my english name." she smiled. " I've seen you in my class!" she announced. He blinked._

_" You know Basketball?" asked Himuro as he began to spin the ball on his finger, leading Kagami to the courts. " Yeah a little from sports class." Misaki smiled. " Then you'll be fine!"_

_**"Tatsuya! You found someone to join?"**__ yelled one of his friends._

_**"Yeah, his name's Taiga!"**__ he replied back in english._

_**"Great! Taiga will play on Tatsuya's side then!"**__ Misaki retrieved a pink whistle from her front pocket, and ran to the middle.__** " Then I'll referee then! Let's start!"**__ she yelled. The sound of the basketballs and the sound of the running filled the court, as Misaki blew a whistle every time someone scored._

_'He's great at this!' thought out Kagami. Even a beginner like me can tell!'_

_**"Wow Tatsya won again!"**__ Exclaimed someone. 'Besides...' as Kagami watched a pair of people smile at him as he high-fived someone. As they began to walk through the park, Kagami rose a question._

_"You're asking me how to make friends? Why?" asked Himuro. Misaki was running around, enjoying the sunlight._

_"Himuro-kun looks like a brooder and yet everyone hangs out with you!" he exclaimed. Misaki and Himuro looked at him, sweat dropping._

_"That was uncalled for..."_

_"I talked with people, but someone they don't feel like close friends to me! Like there's some distance! Is it because of Radical dis...Ah!?" Himuro laughed._

_" I think it's nothing of that sort!" Misaki jumped up and down, while Himuro began to stop her from tripping._

_" I think you didn't appeal enough."_

_"Appeal?" Misaki stepped right in front of him._

_"What are you good at, what do you like... You need to show something that makes people understand who you are." explained Misaki, as Himuro gave her an orange lolipop._

_"For me, it's basketball!" said Himuro looking at the ball n his hand. " For Audrey, it's drawing." she grinned. " but I play basketball as well." spoke up Misaki._

_" I have nothing of the sorts..." muttered Kagami. "Then how about you try basketball?" rose up Himuro._

_After a couple months had passed, the three of them began to walk on the court, Kagami dribbling the ball as they walked,_

_"Taiga's good at this! I'd never have thought you could master it that fast!"exclaimed Kagami._

_"Even though Taiga never learnt to keep his cool." spoke up Misaki as she slouched on Tatsuya's back._

_"What?" butted in Kagami. Misaki fake-terrored and went onto Tatsuya's side acting scared._

_"You've made friends now; I'm sure you'll do fine here!" exclaimed Tatsuya. Kagami began to laugh._

_"Why? What's with that laugh?"_

_"Well I've never had a brother but if I did, I'm sure he'd be like you!" commented Taiga. Misaki grinned. "Me too! Well even though I already have a brother, Tatsuya is like a brother to me as well!" smiled Misaki, hugging widened his eyes at the two, before walking away. They cocked their heads to the side, confused._

_Soon, a ring was placed in their hands. "Have this?" asked Kagami._

_" What's that?" asked Misaki._

_" I just bought it from the store- not real slilver though." Misaki scoffed. " Of course it isn't."Tatsuya began to put on the ring showing it to them. "This is the proof that shows we're siblings!" they widened their eyes before grinning." Hehehehe!"_

_Misaki blinked. " But...it'll get in the way playing basketball..." she voiced out. Tatsuya realized it. " Ahh... hand it on a necklace or something." Misaki blinked as she produced 3 strings of chain strings. She gave it to each of them." Hang it on these!" they grinned as they wore it around the necks. The proof of their bonds hanging around their necks, showing everyone their bonds as siblings. _

_After three years later, Tatsuya being one year older than them, graduated first. Then Kagami and Misaki graduated next and went to the same middle school somewhere else._

_After one year later-_

"_**You two are terrific! Join our team!" **__said one of the players. __**"You'll be a great help in the competition!" **_

"_**Competition?" asked Kagami.**_

"_**Every week here, there is a compeition with the guys across the street! The winner gets to use the court. Recently, they've gotten a strong guys, and we have been in a losing streak!"**_

"_**A strong guy?" **__asked Kagami, he looked at Misaki as she grinned. "__**Sure, sounds like fun!"**_

"_**Hey, that's the guy!" **_

"_**Tatsuya!" yelled kagami.**_

"_**Taiga, Audrey! You're playing for the other team?"**_

"_**Pull, no putches!" yelled Himuro.**_

"_**YEAH!"**_

_On that day, Kagami and Misaki won against Tatusya for the first time. _

"Man.. you guys have gotten better." said Himuro.

_Ever since, the three kept winning and losing against each other. Until, the day it was 49 wins and 49 losses. _

"_If I lose the next time, I won't call you guys my little brother and sister." said Tatsuya. _

"_Wha-"_

"_If you two win against me, I won't be able to act proudly as your older brother!" explained Tatusya. _

"_But you will always be our brother!" yelled Misaki._

"_I know I'm being williful. But that's how I feel. I've always thought you guys as your older brother." _

_Kagami and Himuro decided Misaki would not play in their final game. For they both felt that she would always be their little sister. As Misaki watched from the sidelines, both teams were a tie. She heard that Tatsuya had hurt his wrist when he stopped some people from fightning each other and she knew the outcome. She knew Himuro would miss and Kagami would be able to win, but he would miss the goal on purpose. And it came true. _

_Himuro gripped his fists as he bought Misaki an ice cream cone. He told her to stay at the bench, as he wanted to talk with Kagami. He rubbed her hair as he gave a smile._

_At the back,_

_Himuro hit Kagami in the face. "YOU FLUNG THE BALL OUT ON PURPOSE! ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME OR SOMETHING?! I TOLD YOU, 'PULL NO PUNCHES!'" yelled Himuro._

"_I never wanted to become an enemy of Tatsuya's... I just wish we could stay this way..." said Kagami._

"_... Is that so? So you plan on not giving your 1000% the next time in future matches as well... in that case!" _

_Misaki begun to walk around, looking for Kagami and Himuro. As she rounded the corner, she wished she hadn't. _

"_NEXT MATCH, WE'LL BET ON THIS RING!" yelled Himuro, as he held out the ring._

"_What...?"_

"_Treat today's match as a draw. But if you lose the next time, you have to hand over your ring, and treat it like it never exisited!" _

_Kagami widened his eyes. _

"_Don't run away. Taiga!" said Himuro. Soon after that, Kagami returned to Japan and never had a chance to face Tatsuya in a match again. _

_Misaki was shocked and she had a game on that day Kagami had left. Kagami never said anything to her, and Himuro kept being Misaki''s older brother, proudly. _

**End in Flash Back**

* * *

Himuro and Kagami were looking down as they remember Misaki. They turned to her, preparing for the worst. "Shit." said Kagami.

"Audrey, I-" before Himuro could finish, Misaki merely gave them a strained smile. Obviously, it was a fake.

"I already knew." she said. The two looked surprise. "You two... tried to keep it away from me... also...you kept being my brothers because you didn't want me to stop being your sister, right?" The two nodded slowly, guilt on their faces.

"It's fine. After that incident..." she muttered. She shook her head and looked at Tatsuya. "You better tell them that you're in Yosen High now."

Kagami widened his eyes. "How did you know?"

"I already knew he was going to Yosen. Also, I already saw him at the match between Kaijou and Touou." she explained. Kuroko looked at Misaki, as her eyes were beginning to strain. Worry filled inside him.

Himuro looked at Misaki, before returning back to the goal at his hand. He would take care of his little sister later, after he dealt with this.

"It's a shame we didn't compete there, but I've sttled back here this year. I'm in Yosen High, now." said Himuro. "I've always wondered when we'll face off again, and there's never a day too early."

Misaki closed her eyes as she sighed through her nose. Fully prepared for what was going to happen.

"I think today's the best time...to fulfill our promise!" said Himuro, as Kagami looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Somewhere no so far, a purple-haired giant crunched onto a pocky stick. "Awwww, hm... this flavor lacks punch! But more importantly... Can I find him here?"

* * *

_**From the Author!**_

_**OMG! That was one of the longest chapters that I have ever done, so far! It's about 7 pages long! (Not including this part...).**_

_**I want to make up for the sucky, short chapter, that I uploaded last week. :P **_

_**I am trying to find my typing groove back on track, so typing won't cause my fingers to cramp. :)**_

_**Thanks for reading you guys, and review when you get the time! W**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!_

1437249

_It would be pretty funny, if I get the chance to put a scene from this picture in this story. Who knew, Himuro had this kind of side._

* * *

_**Chapter 30**_

* * *

"Tatsuya!" yelled Kagami.

"Yes?"

"I..um... to me, you'll always be-" right before Kagami could finish, Nigou swapped his paw at Kagami, as Kuroko held him up. Everyone dropped their mouths, as they saw that.

"NIGOU!?TETSU!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Misaki.

"Ouch... NIGOU!" yelled Kagami.

"Kagami-kum, you do get pretty annoying sometimes." said Kuroko.

"HUH?"

"I think I get what's between you three now. I hope you'll listen- No matter what you felt, it's wrong for a sportsman to lose on purpose!" said Kuroko. Misaki smiled as she sighed through her nose and closed her eyes, just as Himuro smiled a teeny bit.

"But you know what's going to happen if I win...!" yelled Kagami.

"You'll never call Himuro-san your "Big Brother" again, and besides you think it's wrong to call that match the final one when the other party's not even fit. " said Kuroko.

"Besides..." everyone looked at Misaki, as she spoke. "This is the sport that we all love, right? No one can be satisfied when your opponent lost on purpose." Kagami widened his eyes at Misaki, as she merely shrugged. Himuro merely nodded.

"Besides, even if he isn't your big brother anymore, you'll always be important to each other." finished Kuroko.

"Well, maybe." said Kagami. "The reason I like basketball is because I can compete with lots of strong opponent!" Kagami gripped the ring around his neck. "Thanks Kuroko. Misaki. I think today... I've made my mind up now! If we meet in the match, face me like how you'd face the strongest player, Tatsuya!"

"..You bet!" said Himuro, "I'm sure we'll enjoy this, but before that, you... Do I know you?" asked Himuro, to Kuroko.

Misaki sighed as everyone just stared at Himuro. "This is Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuy, Taiga, and I are partners." said Misaki.

"...! You've found an intresting partner, Taiga! Audrey!" said Himuro.

Everyone blinked at him as Kagami hit him with questions. "Wait a minute, Tatsuya! You know, Kuroko!?"

"I've heard about him. An intresting teammate at my place told me about him!" said Himuro.

"You're talking about Murasakibara Atsushi, aren't you?" said Misaki. Himuro looked at Misaki, as Kuroko widened his eyes at Misaki and Himuro.

* * *

At Seirin...

* * *

"What?! Are you for real?!"

"What happened?" asked Koganei.

"We're looking at the Interhigh results." answered Izuki.

"And how did it go?" asked Hyuuga.

"..Like we expected. The top slots are schools where the Generation of Miracles went to. The third was Yosen, the Runner up was Touou Gakuen, and the Champion was..Rakuzan."

"Rakurzan... that was the defending champion from last year's winter cup!" yelled Hyuuga.

"They've gotten a generation of miracles to join as well..."

"Yeah."

"This year, Rakuzan has gotten the captian from the Generation of Miracles!" said Riko.

"And Touou's being made the runner up!?" yelled Koganei. "What monster team is Rakuzan?"

"We don't know... we can't tell for certain. We only know those three are really strong, but don't know who's the strongest." said Riko. "Also, in the finals, none of the Generation of Miracles, played!"

"What? Why?"

"Would Kuroko know?" asked Koganei.

"But he's out playing street basketball."

"Than what about Misaki?" asked Koganei.

"Huh? Why?" asked Izuki.

"Well... I mean... everytime we went up against the Generation of Miracles, Misaki always know a thing or two about them, so... I thought..." explained Koganei.

"Well, we're not sure until we ask. Oh that's right, I heard Kiyoshi is playing Street Basketball too!"

"What? Why?"

"Kuroko and Kagami- and all of the freshmen have gotten on track! They won't lose easily!"

* * *

"_**Finally the match that will determine the champion of today's event! Both are high school teams! Which will turn out to be champion!"**_

_**"Assemble!"**_

As the two teams were getting ready, Misaki merely looked blank. She knew Himuro's power was at the level of the Generation of Miracles. Kagami and Himuro told her stay out of their fight, but if Kagami... it would not only stop Himuro being their older brother. Misaki saw someone huge coming up, and she merely ignored it.

The two teams jumped as the tip off began. Everyone widened their eyes as they saw a cheese dafuku(have no idea what's it called) on the basketball, as someone held it up.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?"

"You're late again, Atsushi!" said Himuro.

"Yeah, my bad I got lost again!"

"It's been a while! Muraskibara-kun." said Kuroko. Kagami widened his eyes as he heard that name.

"Ne, isn't that Kuro-chin? You look dead serious as always...! So serious... It makes me want to crush it!"

As his giant hand was near Kuroko's face, everyone started to sweat buckets. _Wait! What on earth did he want to do to Kuroko!?_

Everyone jumped back as a flying scissor went past Muraskibara's hand, embending itself into the floor. Muraskibara managed to pull back in time, as everyone cowered at a scary aura.

"Eh? Who threw that?" asked Murasakibara. He looked as he saw Misaki, activating Medusa Eye. She calmly walked over, as Muraskibara stepped back a little. Himuro and the others gaped at the sight, as Misaki looked at him.

"If you hurt one of my team mates, I'll kill you." she said. Muraskibara looked at her.

"Aka-chin."

"Huh?"

"You look like Aka-chin." explained Murasakibara. Misaki twitched, as Kuroko started to sweat.

"What, are you angry? Sorry." said Muraskibara.

"I'm angry, because you just interuppted the match!" yelled Misaki.

"Waah~Sorry~" said Muraskibara. "Want some chips?" as he held out the bag of chips.

"No thanks." said Misaki.

"Are you sure?" asked Muraskibara.

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Y-E-S."

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Really?~"

"**YES! GOD DAMN IT, YES"**

"Really?~"

" Bloody lord, for god damn it, YES! Yo-" Himuro placed both of his hands on the two shoulders, to get them to stop.

"I thought you weren't coming!" said Himuro, changing the subject.

"Oh, it's your fault for changing the meeting place all of a sudden! You said you wanted to go sightseeing in Tokyo after being away from Japan for so long.. and then you went straight back to basketball!" said Muraskibara.

"Oh really, It's my fault. It looked intreseting so I came here!"

"Wait...Yosen's in the Interhigh...! Which means you're supposed to have pkayed right until yesterday...! Why are you here?!" asked Furihata.

"Ahh...I didn't play." replied Muraskibara.

"But...why?!" yelled Kagami.

"Who knows...? Perhaps just because Aka-chin said so?"

"Huh?"

"And this..Hah? Aka-chin?" asked Furihata.

"...he's referring to Akashi-kun." explained Kuroko. "He used to be our captain."

"HUH!?"

"Wait, Misaki!" yelled Kagami.

"What?"

"The day on the beach... about after the Winter cup... isn't Akashi they were talking about is the same Akashi that you know?!"

Misaki went silent, as Himuro looked at her. "...Yes..."

"So you know the Generation of Miracles' Captain?!" yelled Fukuda.

"YES! OKAY? I KNOW HIM SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN, SO STOP ASKING ME!" she screamed. Everyone jumped as she slapped her hands on her face, groaning. She shook her head as Kuroko placed a hand on her shoulder, as she shook in stress.

A whistle blew, as the refeere yell at them. "Wait a minute, don't disrupt the match, you're troubling everyone here! What are you thinking? Also, everyone's wearing their team uniform, where's yours?"

"Do I have to?" asked Himuro.

"Well...that's the standard."

"Ahh, you can't!" yelled Murasakibara. "Our school doesn't allow us to go for non-school related competitions! I almost forgot, that's why I stopped you."

"Do we have such a rule? In that case, no choice-"

"Now, Let's go!" yelled Muraskibara as he pushed Himuro.

"Stop, where you are!" yelled Kagami. "You can't just pop up in people's matches and walk away like this! Be my opponent!"

"KAGAMI!"

"I said Stop! It'll be troubled, if you all do this in matches!"

"YES! We're sorry, they're idiots to do that!" yelled Fukuda and Furihata.

"Let's not talk abou that. What's wrong with your eyebrows?" asked Muraskibara as he pulled a hair off his eyebrow.

"OUCH! You wanna pick a fight with me or something?! " yelled Kagami.

"Really? Sorry~ Your eyebrows are long!"

"Dude...! Listen to what I say!"

"But I don't want to!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!?"

"He...he was totally different from what we've thought..." said Furihata.

"He's weird..." said Fukuda.

"When he's not playing basketball, he's basically a kid with a screw loose." explained Kuroko.

_He's totally different in character from the other generation of Miracles, or shall I say childish...? YEAH CHILDISH!_ "You're such a disappointment! What a coward- I never expected you to run away from me like this!" taunted Kagami. Misaki face-palmed herself, as she shook her head.

"Huh? I wasn't running away!" said Muraskibara. Everyone gaped as they saw it worked.

"Don't be hard on yourself, I know you're scared!" said Kagami.

"Say what? I'm not being hard on myself, and I'm not scared of you!" yelled Muraskibara.

"Let me join-"

"I said, Don't get in the way!"

"... Do you have a spare t-shirt for us?" asked Himuro.

"Huh?"

"..I'll explain this to the referree...and he's strong..."

"I'm sorry referre! This is Ishii-kun whose name I've written on the Entry form!" yelled one of the opponents.

_Whaaa?!" How's that possible!? _"Tatusya looks like a serious type, but he sometimes spare no tricks to achieve his goals as well!" explained Misaki and Kagami.

"ARGH, WHO CARES ABOUT THIS NOW! LET's... START! GET INTO POSITION!"

Kagami begun to taunt Muraskibara even more, Misaki just stood in the crowd. She threw her arms in the air, in annoyance and begun to walk around. Standing under the trees, and watching the match unfold, her cellphone rang.

She picked it up and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Misaki. How are you doing?"

"Sei... Is there a reason that you called?" she asked.

"... Not in particular reason. Are you feeling alright?" asked Akashi. His voice worried.

"Nothing. I feel just fine. How did the finals go?" asked Misaki.

"Our school became number 1. Just as I had forseen." said Akashi.

"Why didn't you allow the Generation of Miracles to participate in the finals?" asked Misaki.

"...Where did you hear that?"

"Atsushi." she said.

"..."

"It wouldn't be intresting? Is what you're reason was." she said.

"It seems you know me well, cousin." said Akashi, smirking a bit. Akashi placed a shogi piece on the board.

Misaki scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I've known you since we were infants, Sei. I should at least know this much."

Akashi smirked. Misaki begun to smell the air as it was humid. "It's going to rain. I have to go..." Akashi didn't wait for a good-bye as Misaki hung up.

Akashi closed his phone and looked at the board. "Who was that on the phone, Sei-chan?" asked Mibuchi(Reo).

Akashi smirked, as he looked at the board. "My kawaii, kawaii cousin." he replied.

"Hm...I didn't know you had a cousin, Sei-chan." replied Mibuchi.

"You remind me of her, actually." said Akashi. Mibuchi rose an eyebrow, as Akashi just moved another piece. "The nickname. She would always call me Sei, unless she was angry at me."

"It sounds like you miss her." Mibuchi closed his mouth, quickly. Fearing for his life. Akashi laughed slightly.

Misaki swayed, as she lost her footing. She placed a hand on her forehead, as she coughed. _I'm near my limit..._

A rain drop fell as everyone looked begun to fall, as Misaki took out an umbrella. She opened it and held out a couple more umbrellas.

"_**It's raining! Pause! This match will be stopped for a moment! Participants, please return to the stands!"**_ Misaki walked to the two group as she handed umbrellas and towels to her team mates.

Himuro sighed. "Huh... too bad...our competition nees to be called off!"

"Wait, Tatsuya!"

"I wish to continue, too, but the organizers have the final say." said Himuro. "It's dangerous to play in the train with this slippery ground! I'm sure... you don't want to risk your senpai having his old injuries act up again, right? Or for that matter, Audrey either." Misaki widened her eyes as she dropped her stuff and started to kneel on the ground. Everyone widened their eyes as Misaki started to open her mouth in pain, as she grabbed her knees.

"AUDREY!" yelled Himuro and Kagami. She shook her head. "It's just the weather... it doesn't hurt...I can still play!" she kept muttering. Kuroko ran over as he helped Misaki stand up and held her umbrella for her. Himuro looked at Misaki, as she leaned onto Kuroko. He turned his attention to Kagami, soon.

"It feels bad to end it just like this. Let's show you a souvenir. Something Taiga has never seen from me! Defend if you can!" said Himuro. He begun to do a normal jump shot, as Kagami jumped to block. _Isn't this...just a normal jump shot? I can easily block..._

Misaki merely remained blank as the ball had gone in.

"Wha?!"

"_**It has been decided. The match will be cancelled. Participants, please return to the stand..."**_

"Se e you again. And our next encounter... in the winter."

"And then we'll face each other in our team uniforms!" said Kiyoshi, to Muraskibara.

"I don't get you! I thought I already taught you a lesson!" said Muraskibara.

"...We'll see." said Kiyoshi.

"And bye-bye to Kuro-chin!" said Muraskibara as he placed a hand on Kuroko's head.

Kuroko slapped his hand away. "Please stop now."

"Ah, sorry. Are you angry~?"

"Muraskibara-kun, do you still think Basketball is boring?" asked Kuroko, as Muraskibara looked down at him.

"If you bring this up, again, I'll crush you down even if it's Kuroko-chin. I've never been sure if basketball is fun or not. But I do it because I'm talented! And what's wrong with that? Well, if you want to talk to me out of thinking that, try! At the Winter cup!" said Muraskibara.

As Seirin watched the two walked, Himuro stopped.

"That's right..." said Himuro. He turned around and looked at Kagami. "I have something to say to you."

Kagami blinked at him. "If you had told us, or at least Misaki you were going to leave. She would've gotten into the truck accident." Misaki widened her eyes, as Kagami did the same.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" yelled Kagami.

Himuro lowered her eyes at him. "So you don't know. That day you left-" everyone widened their eyes as they saw Misaki's fist near Himuro's adam's apple.

"Stop it, Tatsuya. I won't hesistate, even if it's you."she threatened. **"I appreciate your concern. But I want to face this myself. Please." **whispered Misaki, in english. Tears fell down as Himuro looked at her. He placed a hand on her head and kissed her forehead.

"Alright." said Himuro.

"Until then, Taiga." said Himuro, as he and Murasakibara begun to walk away from the group. Kuroko looked at her as Kagami tried to understand what was going on.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!_

* * *

_Note from me!_

_Hi, you guys! Thanks for favoriting, reviewing, and reading this story! You guys are awesome! W _

_Okay, I have a question to ask you all. Are you any of you people or anyone you know AoKaga (Aominex Kagami) fans? Because if you are or you do now, go on to Mangafox and search Kuroko no basuke. Scroll down and find "Kuroko No Basuke dj- AK Working Warning". And yes, it's a pairing doujinishi. It's mainly cute fluff and don't ask how I know..._

_Okay, read on folks! :D_

* * *

_**Chapter 31**_

* * *

After the unexpected encounter, everyone begun to dry themselves off at the train station. Everyone was still partially left, but thankfully Misaki had brought _a lot _of umbrellas and towels for them to use.

"Ah, I'm all wet!" whined Furihata.

"Does anyone still have a dry towel?" asked Kagami.

"I hate rainy days, like this!" yelled Fukuda.

"What a surely encounter!" said Kagami, as he tossed Kuroko a dry towel. "You two must be on bad terms!"

"Nothing of that sort!" replied Kuroko, as Misaki helped Kuroko dry his hair.

"Huh?" yelled Kagami.

"I actually like him as a person." said Kuroko. "We just don't happen to maintain agreeable terms as fello basketball players." Kagami and Misaki looked at him, with a serious face. "The main reason being... he doesn't enjoy basketball at all." continued Kuroko. "He started playing by chance, when his peers invited him because he was tall. He has been the same center position since Grade school. Unfortunately... he started playing without trying to like basketball at first and because he was a genius at it. He just keeps getting better even without motiviation, he played it his way and even though basketball fails to grow on him, his talent as a center is overwhelming. Thus he thinks he can be good at things he doesn't like, and those untalented ones that love the game, he dislikes them with passion. That was how he put it." Everyone looked at Kuroko, with certain faces. "Perhaps, just our love for basketball won't make us win. But I think if we give our best to something we love, we'll enjoy the victories from the bottom of our hearts. I love basketball and I love Seirin, where everyone loves basketball." Everyone blushed a little as Kiyoshi closed his eyes, smiling.

A buzz in Misaki's pocket made her snap out of it, as she saw a text from Riko.

"What?" said Misaki.

"What's up, Misaki?" asked Furihata.

"Riko wants us to get back to school." said Misaki.

"But, why!?" asked Kagami. As everyone arrived at Seirin, everyone noticed that the seniors were here.

"YO!" greeted Riko, with an angry look. _Is she angry at us?_ Misaki froze as she saw a certain pink-haired girl.

"TETSU-KUN!" yelled Momoi, as she tackled Kuroko into a hug.

"Momoi-san?"

_Eh? Wha wha wha... what's happening?!_

_Who cares? Die, Kuroko!_

"Coach...what happened while we weren't around!?" asked Furihata.

"Well..."

* * *

_FLASH BACK TIME!_

* * *

_As the seniors were dripping with sweat from Riko's harsh training, they realised that it was raining._

_"EH? Huh? Why're you...escaping the rain here?" Riko looked back as she saw Momoi soaked in the rain._

_"Excuse me, is Tetsu-kun in?" asked Momoi._

_"Well... he's not here at the moment..." replied Hyuuga, who was shocked._

_"What? What happening?" _

_"Something's amiss...?"_

_"THis looks bad! Yeah, what shall we do..." everyone froze as they saw Momoi's bra through her wet blouse. Riko hit the ones who were blushing, two times harder, since Misaki would've killed them by now. _

_"Take this towel." said Riko. "You can use my t-shirt. We'll talk later."_

_"I wonder what's up..." wondered Koganei._

_"Who knows why." _

_"I called Misaki and the other juniors. They say they'll be here in no time." said Riko._

_"Erm. Thanks for the towel and the shirt." said Momoi. "This is a bit tight, though." Hyuuga and the others blushed as they saw the bear on the t-shirt stretched, as if it were mocking them. _

_"ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE, ONE ROUND AROUND THE SCHOOL!" yelled Riko. _

_"Ah!? Hey, you know it's raining!" said Hyuuga._

_"Who cares?! Get out of here!" _

_"NOW?!"_

* * *

_END OF FLASH BACK_

* * *

Momoi blinked in surprise, as she saw a cup of hot coffee right in-front of her. She looked up as she saw Misaki, holding the coffee.

"Here. It`s cold outside, so warm up with this." she said. Momoi took the cup of coffee, and smiled at the flavour. Misaki smiled a bit, as Kuroko did the same.

"Thank you..." said Momoi.

"Anyway, let's hear the rest!" said Riko, as the rest of them sweat dropped. Misaki begun to prepare two pots of hot tea and hot coffee, with a stack of towels next to it.

_They said she's Kuroko's Ex and Aomine's childhood friend. She looks very different from what I expected._ Thought Kagami.

"... is something bothering you?" asked Kuroko.

"...what shall I do, Tetsu-kun?" asked Momoi. "I think...I think...Aomine-kun hates me now!" cried Momoi. Misaki handed Momoi her handkercheif for her to use.

"What did Daiki do?" asked Misaki. Everyone blinked at her, as she had used Aomine's first name. Misaki face-palmed herself, as she shook her head. "Sorry. Habits from America."

"Aomine-kun was absent from this year's Semi-final and final match." said Momoi, just as the seniors came back in soaked. Misaki threw them towels with cups of hot drinks.

"We've heard that...but what happened to him...?" asked Hyuuga.

"He injured his knees..." said Momoi.

"Hm...I do have an idea where he got that. That Quarter final match against Kaijou's Kise, right?" said Riko.

"Yes. But why do you know...? You're just an B cup!" yelled Momoi.

"Little Brat, why did you bring that up!?" yelled Riko. Misaki glared at the two, as they were about to argue. They closed their mouth quickly, fearing for their lifes.

"...If there is something can be a common weak point within the Generation of Miracles, it'll be that they're too powerful." said Kuroko.

"...!?"

"Think it about this way." said Misaki. "They have some sort of talent that no one would expect from a high school boy. However, that's the problem. The generation of Miracles' power is beyond what their present body can take. So, they can't use their full power for long periods of time. "

The others stared at her in amazement, as she had gave them a full explanation.

Kuroko nodded. "If they try to, their body will pay the price."

"It seems like you've gone through this stage." said Izuki.

"I didn't go through that stage, but I saw a lot of people who were. In the end, some of them were so stubborn that they were unable to play forever." replied Misaki. "It's reckless to play than what you're body can handle."

"Yes...Aomine-kun is no exception. " said Momoi. "Against Kise-kun, he did everything he shouldn't. I noticed something was wrong with him and I alerted the coach immediately, ensuring he wouldn't play for the remaining matches. Aomine-kun made a scene when he found out. But the coach ignored him and got him out of the starting line-up."

"So when he found out who gave him away, which was today..." said Misaki. Momoi nodded.

* * *

_Flash back_

* * *

_"SATSUKI! See what've you done?! I'm not even injured! I don't you meedling in whatever I do!" yelled Aomine._

_"But...you know what you'll be facing when you meet Akashi-kun in the finals! You may..." said Momoi, as he tried to reason with Aomine._

_"That's what I meant when I said I don't need your meddling! You're not my guardian or anything! I don't want to see you again! You or your ugly face!" _ _Momoi teared up as she threw the stuff at him._

_"Yeah, I had enough of you already! You and your grotesque face!" yelled Momoi, as she ran crying._

_"Oi, Satsuki!"_

* * *

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

"So that's what happened..." said Momoi.

"I've been wanting to say this... you said You loved Kuroko, right? What are you doing here, coming to whine about Aomine hating yo-" Kagami felt someone hit him in the head as he ducked over and held his head.

"Taiga... that's isn't how you treat a lady." said Misaki, as she had a deadly aura around her.

Before Misaki was able to stop Kagami, Momoi begun to cry. "You're right! But you've got it wrong! Aomine is different from Tetsu-kun...he needs to be taken care of! He gets up to all sort of trouble if I leave him a lone!" cried Momoi.

"Eh!? What, wait...I'm sorry!" yelled Kagami.

"Kagami, you just made a girl cry." said everyone.

"Kagami-kun, you should have dealt with this more delicately!" said Kuroko. Kagami froze as Misaki rubbed her hair in annoyance.

She placed a hand on Momoi's head as she widened her eyes. "It'll be fine, Momoi-san! All childhood friends fight once in a while! Heck, even me and Taiga fought!" said Misaki. Momoi blinked as everyone looked at Kagami and Misaki.

"You two fought with each other?!" yelled Furihata.

"Well...not like Momoi and Aomine. It involved with desk, chairs, scissors, and a couple of fists." said Miskai. Kagami begun to shake in fear as everyone looked at the two.

Kuroko smiled as he placed a hand on Momoi's head, as well. "Aomine-kun said things he didn't mean out of anger! There's no way he'd ever hate you!" said Kuroko.

Momoi looked at Kuroko as Misaki nodded. "He probably got angry because he didn't want you to worry so much about him and have something fun in your life." said Misaki.

Kuroko nodded. "Let's go back. I'm sure Aomine-kun is out there looking for you now!"

"...Tetsu-kun...Misaki-chan... TETSU-KUN!MISAKI-SAN!" she yelled as she hugged the two.

"See Kagami, perfect demo!" said Hyuuga.

"Shut up, I already know!" yelled Kagami.

Momoi blinked as she seperated herself from Misaki and Kuroko.

"Misaki-san..."

"Yes?"

"You feel really warm." said Momoi.

"Now that you mention it, it seems really hot in here." replied Misaki. Momoi placed her hand on Misaki's forehead as she quickly removed it.

"You're burning up!" she screamed. Everyone widened their eyes as Misaki just laughed.

"What are you talking about, Momoi-san? I'm fine..." as Misaki was about to take a step, she begun to waver before falling to the ground.

"MISAKI!" yelled everyone.

* * *

The gang took Misaki to the hospital, because Misaki's temperature was rising rapidly. Conviently was there, so he treated her with the right medicine.

Everyone sat around her bed, which was a private room. "How is she?" asked Kagami, who was holding her hand.

"Her rise in temperature is indeed uncommon, but she has experinced this when she was younger and two years ago. According to these records." said .

"Two years ago?" asked Riko.

"Yes. It seems to be from stress level and her injury in her legs. I have told her to be careful but apparentally she wasn't keeping herself in check." he sighed.

"Injury?" asked Hyuuga. "To her legs?"

"She hasn't told you?" asked . "It's been pretty well-known. Although the name doesn't stand out, it's called the Basketball Truck Accident. Or the Truck Accident in short."

"Himuro-san mention something like that." said Kuroko.

"Now that you mention, I remember something about that." said Riko, as she tried to remember. They heard a groan as they spun their heads as they looked at Misaki, who was looking up.

"Everyone..." She got up as she looked at them. "Why are you guys here?"

"Why? You fainted due to a high fever!" yelled Kagami. "Also what is behind of the Truck incident!?"

Misaki widened her eyes as she was shocked. Kagami widened in surprise and begun to punch himself mentally. She merely looked angry at herself as she looked out the window. An grim face with unemotional eyes.

"I will be taking my leave." said . As he left, he pasued as he saw Hayato in front of him.

"Hayato. You're back from America?" said Midorima.

"I still have bussiness to finish. However, when I got hold that my daughter had suffered a high fever and stress of that incident, I came over here. My wife remains calm but overall she is upset."

"..."

"If somethings worse happens, you won't be left alone that easily." he threatened. He lowered his head before rising it up, with a goofy smile. "I'll trust that, you'll take _good _care of her."

Midorima shivered as Haytao started to walk away, his shoes echoing in the hallways of the hospital.

* * *

In the room, everyone was silent as Misaki stared outside the window."Misaki-san." said Kuroko. "Can you tell us about that incident? We are worried about your health."

Misaki took in a breath and let it out. She looked at them as she gripped the sheets.

"I guess I can't hide it anymore." she said. "You guys might want to sit down for this part. Espically you, Taiga. This mainly happened around you." Kagami went into shock, as he heard it. With some difficutly, he tried to seat down comfortably, as the others did the same.

Everyone looked at Misaki as they got ready to hear her story.

"This happened around two years ago, on the day of my first middle school basketball competition. Also, the day where there were two accidents happened and the day you were leaving for Japan, Taiga."


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!_

* * *

**Chapter 32**

* * *

The air was heavy in that hospital room. Everyone was looking at Misaki, as she was about to tell them her secret.

"This happened around two years ago, on the day of my first middle school basketball competition. Also, the day where there were two accidents happened and the day you were leaving for Japan, Taiga." said Misaki.

"Two accidents?" asked Riko.

"Momoi-san, already knows. Probably from Sophie." said Misaki. Momoi took a swallow and nodded. Everyone blinked as they remembered when Momoi, came to the pool.

"It involved with two heart attacks... in the same game." said Momoi.

"Yes. It was the day of the final championship games for our school. We were the last two and we were on our winning streak." told Misaki. " There were the last few minutes in the game and we were one point ahead. Of course, both teams were going against their limits. I naturally activated my Medusa Eye and that's when it first started..."

* * *

FLASH BACK

_Both teams were sweating bullets as they stood against the opposing team. Misaki stretched her necks and her arms, as they cracked. She took a look at the point board, and they were one point ahead._

_"Hey, Captain." said Catherine. "We're one point ahead, and there is like 6 minutes left."_

_"Ya. We got this in the bag." said Ava._

_"DON'T BE STUPID!" yelled Sophie. "We still have to keep on concentrating! Rest until it's over!" _

_Misaki nodded. "Sophie is right. We can't relax yet. A lot of things can happened in 6 minutes. I know we're tired, but hang on for a few more minutes." said Misaki._

_Her team mates nodded as the game proceeded. Misaki activated her Medusa Eye, as the opposing team shivered. The opponents begun to panic, as they were being watched under Misaki's eye. _

_When it was under the 3 minute mark and Misaki's team had 106 while the other had 100, something went wrong._

_As the teams gathered altogether to stop Misaki from scoring, Misaki glared at them, as the team shivered. They all fell down as Miskai had dunked the ball easily. Suddenly..._

_"HEY! Michelle? Carol?! OI, what's wrong!" yelled one of the opposing team. Miskai blinked as she spun to see two members of the team had fallen onto the ground, unconscious._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

* * *

"It turned out that the two members of the opposing team, suffered heart attacks." said Misaki.

"Heart attacks?" repeated Izuki.

Misaki nodded. "There were two stories. One of them was that I had caused the Heart Attacks, from my Medusa Eye."

"That's why you froze up during the Touou game." said Kagami. As he remember, how strange she went at the Touou game.

"Yes. I was afraid of repeating the same mistake." said Misaki. "The other story was due to the pressure of the game, their blood pressure and heart beat were already pumping high. Due to Medusa Eye, it stopped when someones suddenly appears."

Everyone looked at Kuroko, as they completely knew what she was talking about. "Of course, the public refused the first story, so they went through the second one. Tests were run through and the second story was deemed true."

"After our win, the public were intrested in our story and our victory, thus the second incident was about to put into action. " said Misaki. She looked at Kagami. "Alex and Tatsuya came to our competition and we were unaware of your leave. Or so we thought. When Tatsuya caught Alex talking on the phone with you; when you were about to board the plane, he demanded her to tell what was going on."

Everyone looked at Kagami and Misaki, wondering who was Alex.

Kagami widened his eyes as he remembered calling Alex. "When the game finished, Tatsuya came to me and told me you were leaving..."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Camera flashes were every where as reporters begun to ask questions. Misaki and her team mates answered their questions, until Tatusy bursted through._

_"What's wrong, Tatusya?" asked Misaki._

_"I-it's Taiga." said Himuro._

_"What? Did something happen to Taiga?" asked Misaki, as panic ran through her. _

_"He...he's about to move to Japan!" yelled Himuro. _

_Misaki widened her eyes as she pushed Tatsuya to the side and ran out the arena. Himuro followed behind but Misaki's speed was faster than his. She begun to jump over objects and sliding. She begun to race to the airport, which was very far from where she was. _

_As she was near the air port, she was at the crosswalk. It was red and she begun to run on the spot. Her blood begun to pump through her as the light went green, she ran for it._

_"LOOK OUT!" yelled someone. When Misaki turned, she saw a truck in front of her. The driver was unaware, as he was drinking alchol with a smoke between his lips. He saw Misaki in front and he stomped on the brakes and swirved the truck. The truck started to turn around as the carriage fell down, as it started to skid towards Misaki. She couldn't get away in time, as she made collison. _

_**"AUDREY!"**__ yelled Himuro. Misaki begun to fly through the air, blood splattering against the asphalt. The driver stopped as he nearly a slight collison against a wall. Misaki begun to tumble on the ground as the spare tires went over her legs, crushing it. _

_She screamed so high-pitched, that the glass near her, broke. Himuro pushed through the crowds and ran towards Misaki. People immediately begun to call an ambulance as the truck driver got out._

_"Fuck! I'm so sorry!" yelled the truck driver. Misaki's vision started to become blurry as she could no longer feel anything. Blood begun to leak from her body as Himuro had no idea what to do. He stood up and begun to beat the driver, until a couple of pedestrains stepped in. The ambulance arrived with a couple of police crew. The police started to take off the tires. As they finally managed to take off the remaning heavy weights off, the paramedics braced to take Misaki out. As the Misaki screamed so loud that the paramedics cursed. They immediately took her onto the bed as Himuro followed along. They placed into the ambulance as they rushed her to the hospital. Himuro begun to panic, as blood continued to pour. Her breathing begun to become shallow, but they were able to save her in time._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

* * *

Everyone widened at Misaki, as she showed them her legs. There were faint tire marks and old pink scars.

"They did everything." said Misaki. "Against the odds, I had managed to survive."

Kagami stared at Misaki, with fear and shock. "Tatsuya immediately begun to hate you and started to become violent. He kept saying if you had told us before, this wouldn't have happened."

"I-I didn't know... I'm so sorr-" said Kagami, before he was stopped.

"There is no need. No one would predicited this would happen." said Misaki. "After the incident, it affected me physically and mentally. I was confinded into a wheel chair and I was unable to play Basketball."

Everyone looked at her. "I was healed physically but I couldn't walk, due to the shock."

"I heard of it. Players become mentally unstable and thus abondan the sport." said Riko.

"Yes. I was a near victim. I had managed to walk and function perfectly, but I begun to hate...no despise basketball." said Misaki. Everyone widened their eyes, as Kuroko looked shocked.

"I despised basketball. From the swing of the net and the sound of the ball. I had no heart to play basketball, I was lifeless. The team still left me as a player, believeing I was able to play. " said Misaki. "People encouraged me to play basketball and I kept playing, but I no longer had that will. Until, I saw Seirin play for the first time." she looked at everyone, as the seniors widened their eyes.

"I told the school, I would no longer particpate in the basketball team and I went home. I was looking at the basketball matches in Japan, and I came across Seirin. As I watched you guys play, I suddenly had the urge to play basketball. " she smiled.

"So that's was one of your reasons to go Seirin." said Hyuuga.

"Yes. After watching you guys play, I ran out the door and went back to the school. I told I had changed my mind and I begun to play basketball happily ever since. So when my parents said we were going to move to Japan, I immediately filled an application to Seirin and here I am. So arigato, senpai." smiled Misaki, as she bowed as much as she could. The seniors blushed as they tried to get Misaki to stop bowing.

She grinned as she looked at everyone. "I'm glad that I had joined Seirin. I got to meet Taiga again, I enjoyed meeting Furihata-san, Kawahra-san, Fukuda-san, Tetsu, even the Generation of Miracles, everyone. Thank You." she said. Everyone gaped as they saw Misaki crying and they immedately went to stop her from crying.

Kagami stayed over at the hospital, as they had both fallen asleep. Their hands were entwined as everyone begun to take pictures, smiling at how innocent the two were. The rest of them begun to leave, while Kuroko begun to take Momoi to the station as the rest of them said their good byes.

"I can't believe Misaki went through so much." said Riko.

* * *

"It kinda reminds of me, of that day." said Kiyoshi. Everyone remained silent, completely unaware how to answer.

As Kuroko started to escort Momoi to the station, Kuroko rose up a conversation. "By the way, I met Murasakibara-kun, today."

"Muk-kun?" asked Momoi. "I have an issue with him. I'll never understand what he's thinking! Well, I never understand Tetsu-kun either, but you sure have an air of mystery around you!"

"Huh? I see..." said Kuroko.

"By the way, I've never seen you walking around fiddling with a ball like this!" Momoi pointed out.

"Is that so?" said Kuroko. "I'm training on my new skill!" He looked ahead as he thought of something. "Right, shall we take a different path?"

"Why?" asked Momoi. As they went into an empty basketball court, Kuroko instructed Momoi to follow along.

"I'll show you what I've thought up." said Kuroko.

"Yes?"

"This skill's not complete yet, but if you find it difficult to just go back and talk with Aomine-kun again, please mention this." advised Kuroko.

"Eh?But..."

"It's okay. I don't intend to hide it, and it's not something I can keep it hidden till I face him, anyway." said Kuroko. "Can you play the guarding side?"

"Huh?" yelled Momoi.

"You don't need to do anything. Just stand and watch." said Kuroko. As he begun to dribble the ball, Momoi widened her eyes as she realised that Kuroko was right behind her.

_An...unstoppable drive?!_

"Shall we go?" asked Kuroko.

"Oh, we're almost at the station. I'll go in alone. I'll return the clothes next time." said Momoi. As they both waved good-bye, Kuroko begun to leave.

"Tetsu-kun!" yelled Momoi. He looked back, as Momoi smiled at him. "Let's play basketball again! With everyone!"

"...Sure."

* * *

_Note From Me:_

_Hi everyone! Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing this story! :D_

_So happy news! I have no idea if you heard this, but Kuroko no Basuke season 2, is going to come out in October! At first, it was September, so I have no idea if it's going to come out in September or October. _

_:D _


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!_

* * *

_**Chapter 33**_

* * *

Later that night, the day before the competition was about to begin, Riko was standing outside with Hyuuga.

"What's with this rare occasion? You rarely ask me to come outside suddenly." said Riko. "What? Are you nervous for tomorrow or something?"

"No way in hell!" argued Hyuuga. "Anyway... I realised her hair is longer."

"Mm... I thought I would keep it like that, like a vow." said Riko, as she pulled at the strands of her hair. "I decided to let it stay uncut, until we get to the Nationals." she placed both of her hands on her hips. "In that sense, don't say you're scared! I hate it when it's long!"

"I get it, already!" yelled Hyuuga.

"Anyway, I feel a bit too calm." said Hyuuga. "We've done all we could. What's left is to do our best."

"Yeah..." said Riko. "LET'S DO IT!"

The next day, everyone begun to meet at Seirin. Misaki was right next to Kagami, as she rode her bicycle. Kagami begun to twist and turn the ball, with his left hand, as they walked.

"Oooh, your left hand got a lot better!" said Furihata.

"Ya. It's much easier to use my left hand, even stuff like eating." said Kagami, as his eyes were a little red.

"But you still can't sleep before the day of the compeition." said Furihata.

"It still wasn't enough to knock him out." said Misaki, as she gave a over exaggerated face.

"Oi!" yelled Kagami.

Misaki looked around, as she saw Kiyoshi's face plasted with a grin.

"What's with that grin, Kiyoshi?" said Hyuuga. "You're grossing me out! Even Misaki!"

"Hey, don't pull me into this, Hyuuga-senpai!" yelled Misaki.

"Sorry, sorry~Don't bother." said Kiyoshi.

"Fufu..." laughed Koganei. "I understand, Kiyoshi. It's cause the new uniforms are raising your tension!"

"FOR REAL?" yelled Kiyoshi and Misaki.

"Ah, it's diff- NOTICE IT EARLIER! EVEN YOU, MISAKI!" yelled Koganei.

"Is everyone here?" yelled Riko. "Let's get going!"

"Um, one, two... there's one person missing!" said Riko, as she counted the group. "Ah, Kuroko!"

"Um... I'm here." said Kuroko. Everyone jumped, except Misaki, realised Kuroko was behind them.

"I KNEW IT!" yelled everyone.

"Yes." said Kuroko. "From the start." Misaki rose an eyebrow, as she saw Kuroko let out a hasty breath.

"You're lying, Tetsu. You got here at the last minute!" said Misaki.

Kuroko remained silent, as everyone gaped at him. "SILENCE?!"

"Tsk...anyway everyone's here, right?" said Hyuuga. "WE AREN'T MISSING ANYTHING RIGHT? LET'S GO THEN!"

"What are you talking about, Hyuuga-senpai?" said Misaki. "We're taking that back, right now."

* * *

At Shuutoku High, Midorima begun to finish taping on of his fingers, as he grope his hand, with a serious face.

"He~y Shin-chan! The senpais have gathered already." said Tako, as he rested his arm against the door frame.

"Yeah..." replied Midorima. His cell-phone rang and he picked it up, but to only glare at the message.

* * *

Kise smiled as he had just messaged Midorima and received a reply, soon after. He sweat-dropped as he saw the words on the reply. 'DIE'.

"SENPAI, AS A HUMAN BEING, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT A RESPONSE TO _GOOD LUCK _TO _DIE!_? " yelled Kise.

"I don't quite get it, but it's exactly what it seems!" yelled Kasamatsu.

"HEY, WE'RE RETURNING BACK TO PRACTICE! WE HAVE NO TIME TILL THE WINTER CUP!"

* * *

At Touou...

"Aomine-kun... Aomine-kun!" yelled Momoi, as she tried to get her childhood friend to reply. "You're ditching pratice again!"

"Shut up, Satsuki. It's fine." replied Aomine, with a lazy reply.

"IT'S NOT FINE! TETSU-KUN'S NEW TECHNIQUE IS..."

"That's not something we can with practice, and it's not even necessary!" yelled Aomine. "The only one who can beat me, is me alone! In the first place, Winter cup participation is already decided. No wonder I'm sleepy." as Aomine yawned.

"STUPID!" yelled Momoi.

* * *

At Yosen High...

"Special bracket?" asked Murasakibara, as he had a tube of jelly between his teeth.

"This year's winter cup is some memorial anniversary tournament." explained Himuro. "So the winner and the runner-up of the interhigh are automatically accepted and to balance that out, there'll be more schools participating." said Himuro, as he walked and read Monthly Basketball. "In short, Atsushi's friends Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun are already set to paricipate. Thanks to last week's preliminary, Kise-kun and we are set for the normal bracket."

"Hmm... Muro-chin, you seem pretty heated up..." said Murasakibara.

"Well, I didn't play during the Inter-high." replied Himuro. "Including the match with Taiga, I can't wait to fight Atsushi's friends."

* * *

At Rakuzan High...

Akashi threw a couple of shogi pieces in the air and caught them, with a smile. He looked the one piece in his right hand and there were only two pieces. One was the 'King' and the other...

* * *

Seirin...

As the crowds began to wait for the match, Riko and Misaki begun to update to the team.

"Everyone's ready?" asked Misaki. They all nodded, as Riko nodded.

"I'll once again confirm what we have to do during the Winter Cup Preliminary." said Riko. "There are 8 schools participating in the prelimary. Among these, only two schools can earn the right to paricipate in the Winter cup as Tokyo representatives."

"With today's matches, it will be reduced to four schools." explained Miskai. "The winning four schools will go into a league match, and the top two schools can participate in the Winter cup."

"However, those eight schools are the top 8 schools from the Inter High Preliminaries. In other words, they are all schools that achieved some success during the summer. There are few matches, but on the other hand, all the battles will be against tough opponents."

Misaki took in a deep breath, as she yelled. "TODAY'S OPPONENT IS THE 6TH PLACE, JOSE HIGHSCHOOL! WE WILL DEFINITELY WIN!"

"YEAH!"yelled everyone.

As Seirin begun to walk to the floor, they all sat down, waiting for the annoucement. "Now, we'll begin the match between Seirin High school and Josei high school! Both teams, please line up."

"-TS, LET'S GO!"

"Honestly, what's been up with you, since this morning?" asked Izuki, as he looked at Kiyoshi's grinning face.

"It's my first match in a long time..." said Kiyoshi, "So I can't help my face going loose~"

"Hey, are you okay...?" asked Izuki.

"Hey, I understand that you're happy about the match," said Hyuuga. "But we'll be troubled if you're stuck sightseeing. You came back to win, so I'm entrusting the low post to you."

"Aah... I know..." replied Kiyoshi. Not long after, his face started to grin again, causing everyone to be worried.

"So care-free... is he going to be okay?" asked Kagami.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." answered Kuroko. Misaki nodded, in agreement.

As the opposite team looked at Seirin, their captain widened his eyes. "Wh-why's he there...?!"

"What's wrong?"

"You know about the _Generation of Miracles, _right?" asked Kawase.

"Ya... of course." said Tsubuku.

"During middle school, there were only people other than them that definitely would've called Geniuses if there were born in a different Era. The uncrowned talents shadowed by the absolutes..."

"Why are you so sure?" asked Kagami. Misaki merely looked at him. "Because he's one of them."

"Them?" asked Kagami.

"He's the unwavering soul that will dfend the low post in any situation. One of the Uncrowned generals...Iron Heart, Kiyoshi Teppei." said Misaki. "Besides..."

"If that person's here, I feel calm or rather... I can't think of losing!"

_Here we go!_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

"AT THIS TIME, WINTER CUP REGIONAL PRELIMINARY, THE 4TH MATCH OF THE BEST OF 4 DETERMINATION BATTLE, SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL VS JOSEI HIGH SCHOOL WILL COMMENCE!" yelled the referree. "SALUTE!"

"LET'S HAVE A CLEAN MATCH!"

Everyone was surprise as one of the opposing member cried.

"What's wrong, Narumi?!" yelled their captain.

"You're so mean, Captain. What the heck is that... *sniff*" cried Narumi.

"HUH?!"

"Woman..you said the opponent's coach is a woman..." said narumi. "Can't she be more boring? My tension ain't going up at all...! She has zero sexiness! Bring back my heartbeat!"

Everyone in Seirin started to sweat as Riko had a creepy smile. Josei high school shivered as Mitobe and Koganei had hold back Misaki, from killing Narumi. Medusa Eye begun to spread out, decreasing the temperature. She had her scissors in one of her hands as she glared super angrily at the pervert. Narumi gulped, but saw how big her chest was.

"Oh my god! A beauty!" he yelled. Misaki started to get really angry, as the whole team of Seirin were looking very angry at him. The most was from Kagami (and Kuroko...*cough, cough*). Josei High shivered as they started to sweat.

Kagami and the others looked at Riko and Misaki as they made a common gesture. .Them. 3

Everyone jumped as a creepy, power erupted from Riko and Misaki.

As the referee threw the ball into the air, everyone jumped for it.

* * *

"Ho- they've begun." said Imayoshi, as he was followed by Sakurai.

"Seirin VS Josei... who'll win...?" asked Sakurai.

"Who knows their strengths are equal, but..." pasued Imayoshi. "For Seirin, Josei is their worst mismatch. Seirin's insides is really weak. Other the other hand, Josei's selling point is their powerful inside. Espically their newly arrived 1st year center, he has quite a lot of power. For Seirin, they may be tough opponents..."

Imayoshi and Sakurai jumped as they saw Josei had 13 while Seirin had 5. A scary aura was coming out of Seirin, as Imayoshi saw Misaki, extremely pissed.

The whistle blew as the ball went out of bounds.

"SHIT!" yelled Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, please calm down!" said Kuroko.

"Shut up, I'm completely calm!" replied Kagami. _I can't see even a bit of that from you!"_

"Geez..." said Hyuuga.

_Double teaming on Kagami, huh... we were expecting it, but they're doing it pretty roughly. Thanks to that, our pace is totally messed up... reminds me of the match with Seihou._

"Kagami! Your face is scary! Let's go with more ea~se!" said Kiyoshi, as he kept patting Kagami's head.

"Ouch, Ouch! You're slapping to much!" yelled Kagami.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." apologized Kiyoshi,

"What if it caves in?!" yelled Kagami.

"hahaha, eh? What're you saying, Kagami? People don't cave in so easily." said Kiyoshi.

"I know that!" yelled kagami.

"Anyway, what should we do?" asked Izuki. "They're rougher than we expected. We used Kuroko numerous times, but they're stopping us with a foul."

As Hyuuga begun to yell at Kiyoshi angrily, Kagami realised something.

"Looks like they're a lot easier, than I expected." said Narumi. "This'll be a piece of cake."

"You fool, don't let your guard down!" yelled Kawase. "He won't go down easily."

* * *

Imayoshi realised Misaki was looking in a perticular direction and realised something...or someone.

"What's wrong, Kagami-kun?" asked Kuroko.

"No... it's just that his hand felt really big..." said Kagami.

"Looks liek their something to gain fro coming to watch." said Imayoshi.

"Eh?"

"Pay attention to that No.7." said Imayoshi. "His moves... are unpredicatble."

Sakurai widen his eyes. _Hook...! but this..._

_It's just a simple hook shot! I'll slam it down!_ thought Narumi. Misaki smirked, as Kiyoshi had swung the ball backwards, to Hyuuga, who caught it.

Everyone gaped as Hyuug had made a three pointer. Misaki cheered as she jumped in the air.

"Slow." siad Sakurai. "Isn't it? Abnormally slow..."

"Kiyoshi is an odd-ball center that possess the pass sense of a point guard." explained Imayoshi. "Even though he is a center, he can pass as well as dribble and shoot. The defense had to move by prediciting those moves, think of it as a rock-paper-scissor match. However, by holding the ball with his huge hands, he can change his choice at the timing, which nomrla players would release the ball. In short, rather being unpredicatble, it's meaningless to predict."

"He has the right to change his hands after looking at others; the right of postponement."

Riko looked at Misaki, as she looked amused. Furihata and the others looked at her. For some reason, they had a feeling Misaki knew something was going to happen.

_If he's selecting his hands after looking at my moves, reading his moves is useless. There's no way I can stop him with that...! Then... "SHIT! I'LL GO BRUTE FORCE!"_

"Too bad, Rookie!" said Hyuuga. _From looking at Kiyoshi actively hand out passes, there're people who assume he's just a skill oriented center, but..._

_"_Don't take me lightly, 1st-year kiddo!" said Kiyoshi.

"AS A CENTER, HE'S PLAINLY STRONG!" yelled Misaki. Izuki caught the ball, as Kagami started to run. Izuki threw the ball, as Kuroko did one of his famous passes, passing it to Kagami.

_Thanks to them piling up my fustration... I'm the only one who didn't do anything! I should at least destroy the hoop...! "_I'm gonna smash that down...!" Kagami jumped as everyone watched.

"SO HIGH!"

"TOO HIGH!" yelled Misaki, on the top of her lungs. Everyone jumped in surprise, as the place between Kagami's eyes, made contact with the hoop. As Kagami started to fall down, he had let go of the ball, as it entered the hoop. Misaki face-palmed herself, as she shook her head.

_No, No, not just too high... it ain't real! Are humans even capable of head butting the hoop!? _

"THE FIRST QUARTER IS OVER."

The crowds begun to look at Seirin in amazement.

"AWESOME, SEIRIN!"

"THEY'RE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE SUMMER! UNBELIEVABLE!" the crowds yelled, as they looked at the score.. 29 to 18...Seirin in the lead.

* * *

Misaki walked to the court, as she and Kuroko picked one of Kagami's arms. Misaki got of his arms over her shoulders, as she pulled his up, carrying him easily. Josei high blinked in surprise, as she just carried Kagami, back to the bench.

"Wanna switch?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I'm good." said Misaki.

As the game continued on, the tide had been completely switched. Josei high begun to become pressured from Seirin's stength, with Kiyoshi's rebound. The crowd of the stadium, started to yell in amazement, as they saw how well Seirin was playing. On the other hand, thanks to the persistent double-teaming preventing him from doing anything useful, Kagami's frustration has reached its limits.

"Kagami, hey!" yelled Izuki.

"It's useless; this fool...can't hear anything anymore." said Hyuuga.

"Well... it's good to be somewhat hot-headed." said Kiyoshi.

"But he's way too much." said Riko.

"Oi. Misaki. Kuroko." said Izuki. They both nodded as Kuroko launched his wrist band at Kagami, as Misaki slapped Kagami's head.

"Whaa...KUROKO! AUDREY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" yelled Kagami.

"Get over it already." said the two.

"Ahh!? Don't say things at the same time." yelled Kagami.

"No." they said again.

"Thanks to you drawing the opponent's defense, it's easier for us to attack, and as a result we're leading the match." said Kuroko. "There's no reason for you to be grumpy."

"Urrgh..."

"Also, Taiga. Look over there." said Misaki. He looked, as he saw Touou.

"The contents of today's match should be passed onto Aomine-kun." said Misaki.

"So once, your head's cooled down, make a declaration of war, please." said Kuroko.

"That's not something you do when you're calm. But you can leave it to me, I'll slam it down!" said Kagami.

"Don't hit your head against the hoop, though." said Misaki.

"OI!"

"...They're a pretty nice trio." said Kiyoshi.

"Aww...so cute! Wait, they're a.."

"Izuki. Shut up." said Hyuuga.

As the game resumed on, the double teaming on Kagami started to lose it. As Kagami escaped the double-teaming, Narumi went to stop him.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" yelled Narumi. "THE MATCH ISN'T OVER YET! DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON ALREADY!"

"NARUMI!"

Kagami widened his eyes, as he grinned. "Phew. I'm relieved that there's still someone like you. That's the way it should be! But sorry... the winner is US!"

Misaki felt a shock go through her body as she heard something open. It was something...something that only a few people could here.

"A LANE UP!?" everyone gaped as they saw Kagami jump so high in the air and so far away. "WHHHATTT!" Misaki and Kuroko widened their eyes as everyone cheered.

Aomine looked above him, as he quickly got up, glaring at the sky. Kise widned his eye

* * *

s, as he stopped suddenly; causing everyone to look at him, Murasakibara looked really serious and quiet; as Himuro looked at him. Midorima looked more annoyed and serious, as Takao looked at him. Akashi remained silent, as Misaki nearly fell to the floor.

"MISAKI?!"

* * *

_There's no proof. But they all sensed it. They're all geniuses that appear once in a decade; the "Generation of Miracles". The only one that can counter such overwhelming talent 1-on-1, are the Generation of Miracles alone. Players whore on the same level as them don't exisit, and even if they appear, that'll only be in a very distant future... that's how it's supposed to be. What they heard, was the sound of the gate. The sound of the gate only extraordinary geniuses can enter...being forced open. _

Kagami slammed the ball into the hoop, as he widened his eyes.

"ARGH! My balance is..." Kagami fell over again, and landed on the floor.

"NOT AGAIN!" they yelled.

"END OF MATCH!" the referee yelled. Everybody looked at the score board; 108 to 61. Seirin was the victor.

"Ouch..." said Kagami. Kuroko offered his hand as he helped Kagami back up. "You're flipping over quite often today, Kagami-kun."

"...Shut up." as Kagami, grinned. Everyone cheered, as they had won.

* * *

On the way back, Misaki was silent, as she gripped her head. She was growling in pain, and everyone was looking at her.

She looked at the sky and gave a face. She clicked her tounge, as she slammed her hands into her pockets, walking away.

"Misaki-san." said Kuroko.

She turned around and everyone swallowed.

"Are you okay?" asked Kagami. Misaki blinked at them, before sighing. She took a couple of deep breaths, before responding.

"Sorry... I have an annoying headache." she said. "I just heard something...loud. That's all."

Kagami nodded, as they all started to walk back home. Kiyoshi and the others begun to make fun of Kagami, for hitting against the hoop, while Misaki walked next to Kuroko.

"... You heard it, didn't you?" asked Misaki.

Kuroko looked at her. "What?"

"The sound of the gate, being forced open." she said.

Kuroko widened his eyes at her. "...Yes."

"The storm will arrive soon." said Misaki. "The monsters are starting to come out. They're not happy, that someone has managed to enter their territory."

Kuroko looked ahead, at Kagami's back. "It will happen soon." she said.

"...yes..."

"Do you think, he's really..."

"I wish I could answer your question, Misaki-san... However, I have no idea what to say." replied Kuroko.

"Winter will be very tough." said Misaki.

* * *

Note From Me:

Hi everyone!

As Always, thanks for reading and reviewing this story!

So... um... as you know it's nearly summer... (unless you are at the opposite hemosphere or whatever...) I have provincal exams in two weeks and I have to study.

There will be a HIGH chance, that I will not be able to upload any stories. I have to concentrate on study a lot (my math and science grade is at the very edge). So please don't flip out, if I haven't uploaded anything for a while.

:)


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 35**_

* * *

Misaki laid in her bed, due to the headache pounding her head. Her parents were going to be back late, due to a problem at their work-place, with assitating her brothers' coaching, and the flights being jammed. Kagami took care of her, from cleaning to cooking. Her friends, Mai and Yuki, visited her, from doing her hair and helping her with homework. Misaki's body was beginning to become stiff and she was anxious to get up.

She growled as she swore, when the phone started to ring. Reaching over to the side, she picked it up, putting it near her ear.

"Hello? This is the Amaya residence, wha-"

"_Hello Misaki." _

"Oh... it's you, Sei." said Misaki. "What do you want? I'm not feeling quite well, right now."

"_Are you sick?" _he asked, worry hinting in his voice.

"No... just this headache." she sighed. "I should be able to go back to school, tomorrow."

"_I see."_

"By the way, Sei..." said Misaki. "Did you hear it?"

Akashi went silent, as he knew what she was talking about. However, he was slightly doubtful. It was true, he knew everything. But when it concerned, to his cousin, he would sometimes doubt his knowledge.

"_The gates..." _said Misaki. "_have been forced open."_

Akashi widened his eyes, as he smirked. He knew she would hear it. If Misaki had entered Teiko, she would've ended up as a member of the Generation of Miracles. Her skills were the near level as them, so it was quite possible that she would've become one. However, she knew what his wishes were, and remained in America.

"_Things are going to be interetsing, aren't they?"_ said Misaki. _"Seijuro?"_

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"Hey Taiga, Tetsu." said Misaki. The two looked at Misaki, as she rode on her bicycle. "Wanna go to Maji burger, later? We haven't gone there together, in a while." she said.

"Sure." said Kagami.

"That would be nice." said Kuroko. He looked at Misaki, who was having a small chat with Kagami. He felt relieved that she felt better, but he still had that small growing worry in him. He had no idea why, but he felt he needed to support her more. His thoughts were soon interrupted, by Furihata.

"Like it or not, there are only three matches left... the winter cup preliminary will be over in an instant..." said Furihata.

"What're you saying, Dumbass!" yelled Hyuuga.

"EH?"

"It's the opposite." said Hyuuga. "We're **finally** here." Everyone looked at Hyuuga, with neutral faces.

"Did you forget already?" asked Riko. "The only ones that can participate in the preliminary are the top 8 schools that have survived over 300 schools from the summer competitions."

"So in other words, the winter cup preliminary has started at the same time as the Inter High Preliminary." finished Misaki.

"Therefore, the winter cup preliminary is a tremedous qualifier, that has been going on since summer." said Riko.

"THE FIRST OPPONENT FOR THE FINALS IS SENSHINKAN! WE LOST TO THEM TWICE ALREADY, SO WE'LL HAVE OUR REVENGE AGAINST THEM FOR SURE!"

"_**YEAH!"**_

Kuroko remembered something, as he went closer to Kagami and Misaki. "Misaki-san. Kagami-kun." said Kuroko.

The two looked at him. "Hm?"

"Later, can we mak time for me?" asked Kuroko.

So, the trio begun to go to an empty basketball court. Miskai parked her bicycle to the side, as she stood.

"...so what?" asked Kagami.

"Can you be my practice partner, for my new drive?" asked Kuroko.

"...!? Hey, hey!" yelled Kagami. "It's still not ready, yet?!"

" It's pretty much done, at the pratice stage." said Kuroko.

"...I see." said Kagami.

"Okay, bring it on!" yelled Kagami. Misaki grinned at the sight. She took their stuff, putting it to the side, so it wouldn't interferee with their play.

As the two begun to stare down each other, like one of those cow boy showdowns, they charged at it each other. Misaki and Kagami widened their eyes, as they realised Kuroko was behind him.

_...Amazing! There are a few conditions for this kind of activation, but as long as he does it..._ thought Misaki, with her mouth gaped open.

_It's without doubt an invicible drive! _finished Kagami.

"Oops..." Misaki fell over, as Kuroko had lost his grip on the ball.

"Hmmm?" Kagami gaped at the ball, that ws in front of him. "What do you mean by 'It's pretty much done?!"' yelled Kagami. "You've completely lost the ball!"

"That was a faliure. I lost the ball." said Kuroko.

"That's what I just said!" yelled Kagami.

Misaki widened her eyes, as she picked up the ball. " The cover's wearing off and it barely has any fiiction!" yelled Misaki. "It's gone all smooth and slippery!"

Kagami widened his eyes. _If you dribble a basketball outside, it happens quite often... but he did this with just this summer!? This kid..._

"Looks like it's time to change this ball too. Althought it's a waste." said Kuroko, as he took the ball back. "It would be nice if I could use the gym more often... this is the 6th ball already."

Kagami and Misaki widened their eyes, as they heard it. _6th ball?!_

* * *

The next day at Touou...

Aomine begun to walk to the rooftop of the school, as he yawned.

"Aomine-kun!"

"Satsuki." said Aomine. "Move, I'm about to go to sleep."

"What do you mean move! You said we'll go see the finals league today!" yelled Satsuki.

"What am I supposed to do by looking at the guys I've beaten already... yawn." said Aomine.

"Hey...!"

"Anyway, Satsuki... are those battle panties?" asked Aomine. "Those are pretty bold."

Momoi begun to blush, as she tried to kick Aomine's head, who easily dodged it. "Hentai!"

"Leaving Midorin aside..." said Momoi. "Tetsu's opponent is the monarch of the west?!"

"Monarch?" said Aomine. "That title is complete garbage already. Seirin's going to win, no doubt. Not only are contestants inferior, but I know the results already. There's no way I'll be interested."

"..Eh?"

"If there was anything interesting, it would be Tetsu and Midorima's match." said Aomine, as he begun to lie on the rooftop. "That, or... no. Never mind."

The crowds begun to cheer as they watched the match between Seirin and Senshinkan. The match was easily won, suprising Senshinkan of their new approvaled skills. Everyone begun to cheer as they had won, from 78 to 61. Seirin's win.

On the other side, Shuutoku realised that their opponents were from the second string. The people in the crowds begun to murmur among themselves, as they saw Kirisaki Daiichi's first string among the crowds.

"Our team got destroyed by Shuutoku. It's the second string, so it's only natural, but... the remaming two wins have been decided now."

The match between Shuuoku and Kirisaki Daichi was over, with Shuutoku's win.

"We're leaving Takao." said Midorima.

"Eh?"

"They weren't doing their best." said Midorima. "It was a digusting match." He looked to the side, as he glared at one of the people. "Although he's one of the crownless talents like Kiyoshi, I don't like him at all. It was the same last time I played too."

_**"'Bad Boy, Hanamiya Makoto"' **_

**"**I finished dissecting this one." said Hanamiya, as he looked down.

* * *

_Note from the Authour:_

_Hi everyone!_

_Omg, it's been a while! Thanks you guys for waiting for so long! I would've updated it earlier, but we had to pick up my brother from the airport and we spent some time waiting. (like for 6 hours). I also had my provincals in the afternoon, so ya._


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: I do not KnB!_

* * *

**Chapter 36**

* * *

"Looks like Shuutoku won." said Misaki, as she drank some water from her bottle. She didn't need to turn around, because the sound of the cheering was enough.

_That means...it's finally time._ Thought Kagami.

"We both have one win each, so the winning team will seal it's advacment to the Winter cup and the loser... will be greatly distanced from it." said Misaki.

* * *

The second clash of Seirin high and Shuutoku... have begun.

* * *

"We don't have time to celebrate. Tomorrow will be an extremely tough battle, without a doubt." said Hyuuga.

"But...! We got Kiyoshi-senpai and we're completely different from before." said Fukuda.

"We won last time too..." added Furihata.

"...I don't think so." said Kuroko.

"Eh?"

" I have a feeling the next match will be even tougher, because of that." said Kuroko.

"Looks like Kuroko-kun isn't disillusioned." said Riko. "We won last match by pure luck; in terms of strength, they're much higher."

"But they won't be thinking like that anymore." said Hyuuga. "The opponents who should be looking down on us with authority, are coming at us with everything they've got."

"And may I remind you guys, that Shuutoku has a member of the Generation of Miracles." said Misaki, as everyone swallowed. "What makes it even more tougher, is when a memebr of the Generation of Miracles loses, the first time... the second time, they'll be even more stronger." Everyone shivered as they realized the fact. As they passed by a hallway, Misaki and Kiyoshi caught somone sitting there.

"...Sorry everyone, go ahead before me." said Kiyoshi.

"?, Alright, we'll be waiting." said Koganei. As everyone went on ahead, Misaki looked at Kagami and Kuroko. Kagami got what she was thinking and nodded.

"Good to see you again, Hanamiya." said Kiyoshi.

"Hey...I was dying to see you!" said Hanamiya, as he smiled evilly at Kiyoshi.

* * *

"Kiyoshi-san...did he forget something?" asked Kagami.

"Well it's something like that..." said Hyuuga.

"...You mean that guy sitting in the corner?" asked Kagami.

"Oh, Kagami you noticed?" said Hyuuga.

"I felt that he's pretty capable..." said Kagami. "Besides, Audrey seems to hate that person a lot." Hyuuga and the others knew that Misaki had escaped them and went back to check on Kiyoshi.

"Well... it's nothing to hide." said Hyuuga. "Misaki seems to have done her research, so she knows what'll happen."

* * *

"I saw you during the match. You weren't playing against Shuutoku on purpose." said Kiyoshi.

"Yup, something wrong?" said Hanamiya.

"I don't care if it's right or wrong. I just don't like it." said Kiyoshi.

"..._**Fuhahaha...as usual, your goody-two-shoes act is so lame, Kiyoshi."**_said Hanamiya. "If I try hard and reveal all of my cards today, then all 3 matches will become serious fights, and that will be tiresome. I don't care about the immediate victory. Since in the remaining two, you guys will lose by yourself."

* * *

"If he came by to say Hi, are they close?" asked Furihata.

"It's the opposite. To begin with, he's something of a polar opposite of Kiyoshi." said Hyuuga. "If we were to call Kiyoshi the most honest man in basketball, then he would be the most dis-honest man in basketball."

* * *

"...?what does that mean?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Oops- I said too much." said Hanamiya. "Shuutoku's next, right? Please do your best. I'll be cheering! Please heal your wounds quickly; I'm pretty concerned, you know!" as Hanamiya was about to pat Kiyoshi's shoulder, he stepped back when there was a scissor near his face. Kiyoshi barely blinked as he saw Misaki holding a scissor, glaring threateningly at Hanamiya.

"Oohh... it seems you have a protective underclassmen." said Hanamiya. He stepped back as he started to walk away, giving a lazy wave.

Misaki lowered her scissors, glaring at Hanamiya. Kiyoshi gave a tiny grin as he patted her head. "Were you worried?" he asked.

Misaki gave him a look before sighing. Kiyoshi merely laughed at her expression, as they started to walk back to the others. "Well, thanks for the consideration."

* * *

The next day...

the rain was pouring down from the sky, as Midorima sat in the locker room. "Ah, that's right, last time too, it rained..."

"It's time, let's go." said Takao.

"Yeah..."

"Oooh, here they come! Seirin and Shuutoku! The most anticipated match of the finals league." Kagami-kun...Misaki-san...did you see Midorima-kun's face when he entered?"

"...Yeah." _He looked completely different person from last time..._ thought Kagami.

"It's probably because... he wants to..." said Misaki.

"Destroy them. That's the only thing that is in my mind right now." said Midorima.

"Yeah...me too." said Takao.

"Right. Let's go!" yelled Otsubo.

"Ha- thirsting for victory much?" said Kagami.

"They aren't the only ones who suffered painful losses." said Hyuuga.

"Yeah. You're right." said Kiyoshi.

"Losing once is enough." said Misaki.

"We thirst for victory." said Kagami.

"As well." finished Kuroko.

* * *

Misaki looked ahead as she saw Kagami and Midorima glaring at each other.

"Sorry, but looks like this time, he has no room to care about you." said Takao, to Kuroko. "This time around, he has completely accepted Kagami as a rival. And that's the same for me and my team mates too."

"...That makes me happy...but then even more so, we can't lose...!" said Kuroko.

Riko looked at Shuutoku, as she sighed. "As expected, they don't have a single bit of carelessness. Assuming Shuutoku's strategy is the same as last time, in order for us to win taking care of Midorima-kun is necessary. His super long 3-pointer most likely has a limit to how many times it can be used...!"

"Eh?"

"It's an incredible distance. He would need to put all his force into the ball just to get it into the hoop." explained Riko. "To prove that, when I looked back at the last match, each sucessive shot took slightly longer for him to get ready. Even if we can't stop him completely, if we manage to push him to that extent, his accuracy should drop down drastically!"

"If that's the case... we've got the guy who's fully capable of tormenting Midorima...! And this time, he's fully charged!" said Koganei.

"How naive." everyone snapped their heads, to see Misaki looking infront of her. She was hunched over, with her arms up and her fingers together, as she hid the bottom of her face. "As much as I would like to say, your _theory _is correct, coach... I think you're missing a couple of gaps."

Riko looked shocked. "Gaps?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kawahara.

"Have you ever heard '_people learn from their mistakes_'?" asked Misaki. "In the first place, the generation of Miracles never played with '_teamwork_', as you re-call from Kise and Midorima... they, themselves, never acted with their team mates, instead their team mates placed everything onto their shoulders." said Misaki. Everyone looked at her, as she leaned back. "They're not that stupid to do the same tatics... even more so, to the school who beat them in the first place. Have you ever considered, that they would interacted with their team mates now? If we had problems with just the Generation of Miracles, think about with everyone in their teams."

Everyone froze as they realized what Misaki was telling them. "We're not going against a weak team, if we take out the members of the Generation of Miracles. The Generation of Miracles, except for Kuroko, all went to strong and famous schools. Forgive me for saying this part, you are becoming stupid naive fools!" she hissed. Everyone saw the look in Misaki's eyes, and they realized what Misaki was telling them. "Of course...this is just a simple theory of mine." Riko looked at Misaki, as she begun to think.

_Misaki...she's... acting different than usual... almost as if she's desperate._

_**"AND NOW, WE'LL BEGIN THE WINTER CUP PRELIMINARY, 2ND MATCH OF THE FINALS LEAGUE, THE MATCH BETWEEN SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL AND SHUUTOKU HIGH SCHOOL!"**_

_**"BOW!"**_

**"**_LET'S HAVE A CLEAN MATCH!"_

"Yo. This is our first high school match." said Kiyoshi, to Otsubo.

"Yeah, I won't hold back!"

"Kagami-kun." Kagami turned to look at Kuroko.

"Looks like Midorima-kun is hoping for a one-on-one battle with you." said Kuroko. "In the first place, you're the only one who can match him. So I apolgize, but is it okay if I entrust Midorima-kun to you alone?"

Kagami grinned. "Ha. -F course! I was planning to do just that all along."

Midorima glared at Kagami, as he got ready to go against him. "...Kagami!"

The whistle blew as the ball was thrown into the air, as Kiyoshi and Otsubo jumped. Misaki and the others widened their eyes as they had both touched the ball at the same time and height.

"The ball... A Tie?"

"THE BALL GOES TO SEIRIN!" as Izuki caught the ball, he suddenly felt the ball missing from his hands. Izuki widened his eyes as he realised Takao had hit the ball away from Izuki's hands. "WHAT?"

"Got it! Nice, Takao!" yelled Kimura.

_Shoot!_ thought Hyuuga.

Kimura begun to throw the ball to Miyaji as he yelled. "FIRST BLOOD, HERE IT COMES!"

Seirin widened their eyes as they waited for Kimura to throw the ball, but suddenly they saw the ball being knocked out by Kuroko.

"Yes, Good work!" yelled Riko. Misaki lowered her eyes as she saw the ball bounce on the floor. "BUT THE ONE WHO PICKED UP THE BALL IS... MIDORIMA!" yelled Fuirhata and the others. Midorima picked up the ball and went for a three-pointer. Everyone blinked as they saw the ball being blocked by Kagami, as he slapped it.

"Alright~ Nice block!" yelled Hyuuga. Misaki saw the ball, hit the wall, as the referee blew his whistle. "OUT OF BOUNDS, SHUUTOKU'S BALL!"

The crowds cheered, as Nakatani widened his eyes. _No way... no, although it's only a little, it was definitely higher than last time...! _

"Don't think that you can freely shoot, such slow shots while I'm here!" yelled Kagami. Midorima merely looked at him, before turning around. Kagami rose an eyebrow, as Misaki remained silent.

Everyone gaped as they saw Midorima shoot again but it was knocked away by Kagami.

"So that's his plan. A weak one, but a simple one." said Misaki.

"What?" said Kawahara.

"He plans to keep shooting until, Taiga can't jump anymore." said Misaki. "In other words, a test of endurance."

"...It's strange." said Kuroko.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I can't say for sure..." said Kuroko. "But it's not like Midorima-kun."


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!_

* * *

_Chapter 37_

* * *

As the match between Shuutoku and Seirin dragged on, with the dreary weather, Misaki begun to count how many times Kagami had blocked Midorima's shots. The crowds and some other people, being clueless of the strategy, cheered and gaped at the numerous replays. Riko took a glance at the score board and saw it was 23 to 16. Seirin in the lead.

_Although, I'd like to be celebrating...we wouldn't be troubled if it could end like this...! _thought Hyuuga.

_What are they thinking?_ thought Kiyoshi.

Misaki sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "This is a stupid strategy." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Koganei.

"Well...I'm not completely sure or not..." said Misaki. "But I'm wondering, if they're just letting Midorima shoot as many times, so Taiga will wear down. Once that happens, Shuutoku will be able to attack and Midorima will be able to use his famous shots, without problem. " The others looked at Kagami, as they saw him pant.

"What, you're worn out, already?" said Midorima. "If so, then I'm disappointed."

"No way in hell!" yelled Kagami. "You're the one who should be trying harder!"

_This is a pretty bad situation. Kagami is clearly the one at his limit... if it was last time, Kuroko would've been able to help, but...that point guard...he's a real pain... TAKAO! _thought Izuki.

"I won't let you go to help." said Takao. "Your ability no longer works."

Kuroko only looked at Takao, firmly as he remained silent.

_Last time, we dodged Hawk Eye using the compound effects of misdirection, and Misaki's Medusa Eye...but Kuroko's misdirection only works for a limited time in the first place, so it's barely of any use anymore... It was our mistake. In a re-match against the same opponent, Kuroko's ability drops drastically...!_

As the game went on, everyone watched as Miyaji passed the ball to Midorima who begun to do a shot.

Kagami jumped to stop his shot, but he widened his eyes as Midorima quickly did a fake, as he went around Kagami. "I'm not done yet!" yelled Kagami. He begun to run and jumped again. Everyone hitched their breath as they saw Midorima shoot the ball. Everyone gasped as they saw the ball bounce off the rim, sideways.

"WHAT?!"

_No...! No way, with that timing, he touched it! _thought Midorima.

_What leg power!" _

"The ball is still alive! RUN!" yelled Misaki, at the top of her lungs. Seirin snapped out of it. Everyone widened their eyes as they saw Kuroko catching the ball as he flung the ball, shooting it into a straight line. Izuki caught it as he did a lay-up.

The crowds cheered, as Misaki looked at Riko. She nodded, as she looked at Kiyoshi. "Teppei!" Kiyoshi looked at Riko as he nodded.

As Midorima begun to shoot again, Kagami's leg shook. He jumped to stop the ball, but to be only a fake.

"Taiga is at his limit." said Misaki. "Shuutoku's plan worked." Just as Midorima was about to shoot, Kiyoshi jumped to stop the ball. Midorima widened his eyes as he looked to the side.

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING...FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" yelled Takao, as he caught the ball, that Midorima passed to him. Takao quickly passed the ballt o Miyaji as they raced towards to Seirin's hoop. As a point went towards Shuutok, Misaki sighed and ran her hand, furiously through her hair.

"Damn...I was right. **God damn shit this."** said Misaki.

"Wha-?"

Misaki sighed as she begun to explain. "Until now, Midorima never relied on others. That was one of his weakness and we were able to counter him with team play. However, this time... it's the opposite. Now that Midorima is no fightning alone..Shuutoku has become a true team."

Furihata and the others begun to panic, as Riko yelled. "Don't be flustered~ Shout and cheer properly! We're in a pinch, but-"

"It's just a pinch." said Kiysohi. "It's not like the match is over."

"Last year, he was the one who constantly saved Seirin's crisis." said Koganei. "Kiyoshi's the type who is the most reliable at times like this!"

Kiyoshi took in a breath, as he let it out. "Let's go have fu~n!" Everyone turned to see Misaki's eyes sparkled. Everyone quickly remembered, that Misaki was their favourite fan and they quickly let her be.

"Ah-right! I know that!"

"But what're we gonna do?"

"I can't think of a way to stop the current Shuutoku..."

"That's why we're going to start thinking now, right?" said Kiyoshi.

"YOU'VE GOT NOTHING!" yelled Hyuuga, as he slapped Kiyoshi's head.

"Well, I guess... that hurt by the way." said Kiyoshi, as he rubbed the back of his head. "We'll start by getting rid of Kuroko!"

Kuroko shook and stepped back from shock. "Eh?!"

"He's just a drag if he can't use Misdirection at all."

**STAB!**

"Althought you do seem to be trying pretty hard, if I were to choose between whether you were an asset or liability, I would pick the latter."

**STAB, STAB!**

"Anyway, right now, there's no point in you being here!"

**STAB, STAB, STAB!**

Kagami could only sweat drop, as he watched Kuroko having a cloud loom over his head.

"So that's why..." before Kiyoshi could finish, an annoucement was made for a member change.

"Oh... looks like the coach's thinking the same thing." said Kiyoshi, as she begun to send Mitobe out. Kuroko and Mitobe high-fived each other, as Misaki gave him a bottle of water.

"You're not done yet," said Koganei. "So don't let go of your concentration just yet."

"Don't be anxious. Just leave it to the team for now." said Furihata. Misaki dug out a clean towel, as she draped it over Kuroko's head.

"I'm fine." said Kuroko. "Rather, this'll make it better for me to use my new drive. And... I'm not worried since I believe in them."

* * *

Somewhere, a pink-headed girl begun to run through the halls, as she dashed to the stadium.

"Argh! I knew it! They started already!" Whined Momoi. As Momoi begun to curse at Aomine, she sighed.

"Ah? It's Momocchi!" Momoi widened her eyes as she turned to see Kise.

"You came to watch Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi's match?" asked Kise.

"KI-Chan!" yelled Momoi.

"Can you please stop with that nick-name?" said Kise.

"But Ki-chan is Ki-chan, right? You're alone right?" said Momoi.

"Yup. Even though I asked all my senpais, they all rejected me...It's so disheartening!" whined Kise.

"Ki-chan's the one to say that?" said Momoi. "That's my line..."

"Well, normally it's weird to watch with someone I've lost to, but our winter cup participation are already decided, so let's call a truce for now." said Kise.

"Yeah...you're right." agreed Momoi. "That's right! How's the match!?"

"Well, it's becoming pretty intresting." said Kise.

Momoi widened her eyes as she saw Kagami and Kiyoshi, double-teaming Midorima.

"Anyway, stopping Midorima is a must." said Kiyoshi. "We'll go with double-team by Kagami and me."

"NO! I CAN DO IT BY MYSELF!" yelled Kagami.

"I get your resolve, but it can't be helped if he mixes fakes and passes. We're out if you can no longer jump." explained Kiyoshi.

"But in that case, we're the ones in trouble." said Izuki. "No matter what, Mitobe can't handle the inside alone."

Hyuuga sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Then it looks like...it's all up to _**that.**_"

As the ball bounce and Miyaji score another point for Shuutoku, by doing a lay up, the crowds begun to go to the edge of their seats.

"If we can't stop them, then we just have ti take more than them." said Hyuuga. "LET'S RUN!"

Shuutoku went into a short shock, as the tempo of Seirin rose higher. As Kiyoshi had the ball and was about to dunk it in, Miyaji jumped to block it. Kiyoshi looked to the side, as he passed it to Mitobe, who shot it i.

Momoi gaped at Seirin. _This is...although the shape is completely different..._

_It's the same as Touou.._thought Misaki. Everyone watched as Seirin begun to go back to scoring points.

"So this is the new Seirin!" said Takao.

"No..." interrupted Otsubo. "To be exact, they're back. Seirin's style is offensive team basketball, but Kiyoshi's team last year was much faster."

Takao blinked at Otsubo. "Kiyoshi and Hyuuga's in and out double hightlights, with the five-man footwork and passing... despite having an overwhelming shallow history, the Seirin team managed to specialize in offense. By forcing their opponents into rapid shoot-outs, they succeded in rising up to last year's Tokyo region best 4, thats their strength."

"Run and gun speed basketball." That is Seirin's true fightning style!" said Misaki.

"There are two things that change when Kiyoshi's in the team." said Riko. "First, the inside is stronger. The other is, by cycling the ball they increase the speed of their passing with the help of Izuki-kun. Fast-faced point wards are our specialty!"

_How reliable...No wonder Audrey looks up to them... with this..._thought Kagami.

Just about things were looking bright on Seirin, Kiyoshi widened his eyes as Otsubo caught the ball and passing it to Midorima, who shot it in the goal.

"Why are you dozing off?" said Midorima. "You can't lose focus for even one moments if you want to stop me!"

The crowds begun to watch in amazment, as they went into uproar.

"Alright~ Nice shot, Midorima!" yelled Kimura, as he slapped Midorima's back.

"Don't mind it, Kagami!" yelled Hyuuga. "We'll take it back!" as Kiyoshi rubbed Kagami's head.

* * *

"_**LET'S GO!"**_

* * *

The buzzer went off, as the end of the 2nd quarter was announced. As each team begun to go back to their benches, the crowds begun to yell their disappointment, as they waited eagerly for the 3rd quarter.

"Wow, the crowds are really heated up." said Momoi, as she and Kise looked around. "What do you think will happen in the second half, Ki-chan?"

"Eh?Um... NO CLUE!" said Kise, as a he sparkled.

"Honestly, you're no use..." said Momoi.

"Well, at least the second half will definitely be a point war, but Seirin is the one at a disadvantage." said Kise. "For now, Seirin has no method of stopping SHuutoku. However, it's not like Shuutoku can't stop Seirin at all. The one who'll crumble first will probably be Seirin. Well...that is only if Kurokocchi isn't here."

_There's no way Tetsu, will remain silent..._thought Misaki. _The Phatomn 6th player of the Generation of Miracles, isn't just for show..._ as Misaki and Kuroko both looked at the score board.

45 to 43.

Seirin was in the lead, but Shuutoku was close behind.


	38. urgent message!

*****URGENT MESSAGE*****

Hi everyone! I know I promised myself, and more importaintly you, fellow readers, that I would not do this, unless it was an urgent matter. Which it is.

Me and my family had a major accident in our house and we are not allowed to go inside, because it's too dangerous. There is a high possibilty that my laptop may be fried or destroyed, but I have no idea if it is alright or not. I am currently living in a hotel and I am pretty sure I will not be able to update for a couple of months. Hopefully, for a couple of weeks. I'm typing this with a new laptop, that actually belongs to my brother, so ya...

I will update as soon as possible, either with my old laptop or my new one. (I'm really bored, because I have nothing to listen to...because it ran out of batteries and the cable is connected to my laptop...)

Thank you for your attention


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB! As usual… (Is it nessceray to type this every time? Oh well…)

* * *

Chapter 38

* * *

Misaki begun to give the team, her famous lemon honey tea. She quickly gave them massages and made sure everyone was holding up. She stopped in front of Kagami, as she kneeled down.

"Taiga. Foot. Now." She said. Kagami took off his shoes and made sure to wipe it properly, before showing his foot to Misaki. She begun to turn it around and flex it. She stared intensely at his foot before sighing.

"Taiga… You are at your limit." She said. Kagami and the others look at her. "Please make sure, you don't sprain it or anything, or it'll be like last time." Kagami nodded as he slid back on his shoes. She walked over to Kiyoshi and looked at his leg. Kiyoshi looked at her face and knew she was being torn in deciding what to do. She wanted to check on Kiyoshi's leg. Kiyoshi smiled a little as he extended his leg out. Misaki blinked in surprise. She shook herself out of her shock, before kneeling down to check on Kiyoshi's leg. Misaki widened her eyes as she looked grim. She immediately went over to her bag and brought out a metal canister. She opened it and inside there was small steaming towels. Everyone rose an eyebrow, as she took one out and begun to fold it. She placed it onto Kiyoshi's knee and begun to massage it. She looked at Kiyoshi, as he nodded. Riko looked at her, as she had half of what she was trying to say… or something…

Riko took in a deep breath, "Listen! To be honest, it's extremely difficult for us to stop Shuutoku right now! Our option is to take more points than they do. The second half will be definitely become a point war. Don't ever fall behind!" Everyone nodded, as they got ready to go out to the court.

"Misaki, can you play?" asked Riko. Misaki looked up, as she nodded.

"Hai. I've been ready for a while." She replied. Riko nodded, as Misaki procceded to take off her t-shirt, revealing her uniform. She sat on the bench, as she double-checked her shoes. "Get ready!"

Kuroko looked over to Misaki. "Misaki-san..."

"What is it, Tetsu?"

"Please be careful." he said. Misaki grinned at him. "It'll be alright Tetsu! I'll play with even more effort, now that I have a lot of energy!"

Kuroko smiled at her, as the annoucement came on.

"_**Now the Third Quarter will begin…"**_

_Even with Teppei on our side, it's going to be tough from here on out…Now onl_y we can't stop Shuutoku, but the other side mostly likely studied all our moves even to the last year…Riko thought. _Our only hope is Kuroko-kun's new drive...if they keep up and the gap widens before Kuroko-kun goes out, then we're finished for sure…!_

Everyone watched as they saw Midorima pass the ball to Takao, as he had gotten pass Kiyoshi and Kagami. Everyone gasped, as Takao got ready to move. Izuki begun to go and stop Takao, until Takao smirked. "Just Kiddin' Oops 3" Takao bounced the ball between his legs, "Don't miss!"

"Eh..?"

Izuki widened his eyes as he saw Midorima making a shot, with the ball in his hands. "Improbable. Shut up, you fool."]

"WHAAAAT!?" _A return?! They've got such a pattern too!"_

As everyone begun to watch as the ball left Midorima's hands, some poeple could only stare or look away.

"HYAAAHHH!" everyone widened their eyes as they saw Misaki, floating in the air, as she was near the goal. Everyone gasped as they saw Misaki grab the ball with one hand and quickly did powerful throw, as it begun to go into Shuutoku's goal.

Riko and the others cheered, as Misaki somewhat lightly (not really) onto the ground. Misaki was on all fours, as she hastily rose up. Her face was blank, before she bursted into grins.

"DAMN!" she yelled. "It's been a while, since I've done this!" Kuroko's eyes gleamed slightly, as Seirin cheered. Momoi and Kise widened their eyes, at Misaki's move. Kagami gave her a fist pump, as she braced for Kiyoshi's slap on the back.

"Good job, Misaki. I forgot you could do that." said Hyuuga.

"It's been a while, so I wasn't sure if I could do that again." Misaki said, truthfully.

Midorima and the others glared slightly at her, but they quickly played again, Shuutoku fully gaining a point.

Seirin gritted their teeth, as they saw they were tied.

"...MMM?"

"What's wrong, Koga?" asked Tsuchida.

"No... Didn't Midorima just... although it was just for an instant...he was laughing...?" said Koganei.

"DON'T FALTER! WE'RE TAKING IT BACK!" yelled Hyuuga. Almost instantly, Seirin went into run and gun. As the Misaki threw the ball, Miyaji caught the ball, yelling. "MIDORIMAS' NOT THE ONLY HEAVY WEIGHT IN OUR TEAM! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON US!"

"ARGH!"Miyaji threw the ball to Kimura, as he did an alley-oop. Miyaji begun to yell at Kimura. "You should've done a dunk!"

"No way, it's not like everyone can dunk in a match!" yelled Kimura.

_Sorry, but you can'tus with spirit alone _thought Coach Nakatani. _We're done studying all your favorite patterns. No matter how fast it is, if we know about it, we can stop it...!_

As the game raged on, Midorima looked at Kagami, as he had scored a point.

"Humph...looks like you've finally hit your limit." said Midorima.

"What...did you say...?" panted Kagami. Misaki walked over to Kagami, placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Enough Taiga. Let's reserve your energy, we can talk and argue with each other, after we win." said Misaki.

"Don't be too cocky." said Midorima.

"I would say the same to you, Shin." said Misaki, as she and Kagami went back.

_What a guy...! It's useless even with Kagami and Teppei...!? As expected of the Generation of Miracles...! Although half of the shots, were blocked by Misaki, she can't continously jump and shoot..._

"So strong...!" said Hyuuga.

"Although Seirin's trying hard...the gaps slowly increasing..." said the crowd. Misaki looked at the score board, as it was 70 to 76.

_6 points behind... _thought Misaki.

"You know...he has changed. Midorin, that is." said Momoi.

"Really?" asked Kise.

"Ah, Ki-chan has changed too." said Momoi.

"Huh?! Where?" Kise yelled. He started to think, before sighing. "Well... if that's so... it's no that _we've _changed, it's probably because _he _made us change."

"Damn...are they this different? If Midorima changes.." said Furihata.

_He changed_ thought Takao. _So that's how it looks on the outside- he didn't really change much though...it's not like we got particulary close- we acknowledge him, but he's still a weirdo and he isn't particuluary liked...actually...now that I think about it, he's always floating alone. Once we got back, he'll just start speechlessly shooting all by himself. Just on and on without getting tired, but if we keep watching that, although he's a weirdo and an irritating bastard, we can't bring ourselves to hate him._

"I wonder why.. if you keep fightning that person...you start to think that relying on others is not a sign of weakness but rather...something you can't do without strength.

_but I guess, there's some things that have changed..._ thought Takao. _Although it was quite rare, he started smiling even when we're playing basketball togther, it's probably thanks to him...no probably it was those two..._

* * *

_Flash BACK_

_Takao was walking through the halls, looking for Midorima. The seniors had already left, because the rain was getting really heavy, so he had to find Midorima fast if they didn't want to be drenched; like one of those dogs/cats in a bath. He heard talking and recongized the two voices. He rounded around the corner, but he immediately stepped back. _

_"The cards fell down when my senpai accidentally knocked a water bottle over. It so happened that the water bottle was sitting over the Virgo card and the water dripping onto Cancer. So I thought…."Misaki gave Midorima a weak smile. "And here you are."_

_"I thought you didn't believe in fate." Said Midorima. Takao silently agreed with him._

_"Since when? I follow fate as you do, Midorima. It's just I follow it, in a different way than you." replied Misaki. She smiled at him, taking his left hand. He blushed, slightly. Takao begun to grin, thinking of a way to use it against Midorima._

_"Midorima-kun, although you follow fate, it doesn't mean you can ignore the people around you." Said Misaki._

_Midorima blinked at her. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, fate gives us options onto what path we should follow. However, you decided to follow Fate in the wrong way. You think we only have one path, but there are many more. It's just we don't realize it. " explained Misaki. "Fate gave you something in basketball, but you choose to ignore it, and become stubborn. You may have been destined to win, but you chose the path that led you to losing this game. You have to look out what Fate gives you, either would it be a chance or an object. You have to be aware to it." Misaki stood up, drying his tears completely._

_"What…" Midorima muttered. "What did fate give me?"_

_Misaki grinned as he raised his head at her. "A team." _

_He widened his eyes at her, as Takao did the same. "Also a super annoying friend." She finished. Midorima scoffed a little before smiling. Takao held back a laugh, as soon as he heard that. _

_Takao widened his eyes, as he watched Misaki smile and kissed Midorima's forehead. He blushed red, and she laughed. Misaki placed her hands in her pockets and smiled at Midorima. "It was fun playing basketball against you. I hope we can be friends off the court, Midorima-kun."_

_He widened his eyes, as she gave placed a card in his hands._

_"Well, I got to go now, my team mates are probably wondering where I am! See ya!" she grinned as she began to sprint back to where her team mates were._

_He blinked as he looked at the card in his hands..._

_End Of Flash Back_

* * *

Kuroko watched Misaki and the others, before letting a deep breath. "...Coach...I think..I'll be able to do it now." said Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"The New Drive." said Kuroko, as Riko widened her eyes. The whistle blew as Midorima looked up. "You finally came out." said Midorima.

Everyone watched, as Misaki jogged over to him.

"Please change the tide!" prayed Seirin.

"I've been waiting Kuroko."

"_**Seirin High School's Member Change..."**_

"Thanks for waiting." said Kuroko. Misaki gave him a fist pump, before leaving the court.

"No problem...Tetsu..."

* * *

_Note From The Author!_

_Hi, you guys!_

_I've been sharing one of the laptops with my family and I took every chance I got to write this chapter! I still don't have my own laptop, so I don't know how many chances I can get to write this story. Until then, please make do with this and continue to wait patiently._

**_I like to thank to the people, who gave me such encouraging reviews! W You guys rock! :D_**


	40. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!_

* * *

**Chapter 39**

* * *

"_**SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL'S MEMBER CHANGE."**_

"Thanks for waiting." said Kuroko. Misaki gave him a fist pump, before leaving the court.

"No problem...Tetsu..." said Misaki. She begun to walk back to the bench, as she sat down. She immediately grabbed her t-shirt and kept her eye on the court.

"Kuroko," said Hyuuga. "Can you do it?!"

"Yes." replied Kuroko, with a blank voice.

"That's no question, right?!" said Kagami, as he slapped Kuroko's back. "...More than that, you better pluck their souls out, okay?"

Kuroko turned his head, and looked back at Kagami. "Of course."

"Kuroko at this point?" said Miyaji. "His mis-whatever's already ineffective, right?"

"He can't be driven by desperation." said Kimura.

"It's the opposite." interjected Midorima, as he pushed up his glasses. "There's no way he'll come into this situation, with his hands empty. Since he came out, there must be something...!"

Misaki looked at the clock. _ 43 seconds left... we have about 70 to 76. Can we win enough points to win? No... a tie sounds more reasonable. Not the best, but more reasonable. _

"Shuutoku is keeping a close eye at Kuroko!" said Koganei. "But..."

"This Kuroko is unstoppable! His skill is specifically meant to counter the 'Generation of Miracles." said Riko. "Come on...It's time for the debut!"

Everyone begun to murmur as Seirin were being to slow down their pace. Despite, what they were looking at , Shuutoku knew better. Izuki passed the ball to Hyuuga, who passed it to Kiyoshi, as Takao saw Kuroko in front of him.

_-It's coming!_

Suddenly everyone saw a screen, as everyone widened their eyes. Midorima widened his eyes as he saw Kuroko holding the ball. Kise was equally surprised.

_Catch?! No way... Kuroko shouldn't be able to use Misdiretion when he's holding the ball! _Thought Midorima and Kise.

"BE CAREFUL, MIDORIMA!" yelled Miyaji.

"I'm sorry, but it's not on that level." said Kagami. "It's not something that's fast or skilled."

"Misaki smirked. "That drive, is the only one skill, that Kuroko can completely vanish!" Midorima had an uneasy chill, as he saw Kuroko was no longer in front of him. Shuutoku widened their eyes, as they expressed their surprise, as they realized Kuroko had gotten behind Midorima, like magic.

"DAMN!" yelled Otsubo as he tried to stop Kuroko. He passed the ball to Kiyoshi, as Otsubo blinked. "Nice pass!" yelled Kiyoshi, as he dunked the ball.

Seirin cheered, as Misaki pumped her fist in the air. Kuroko turned and gave a nod to Kagami and turned to Misaki. She beamed at him, as she was jumping up and down, waving her hands. Kuroko could only smile at her cheerfulness.

"Damn you!" yelled Kimura, as he jumped to do a lay-up.

"Don't be impatient, Kumura!" yelled ball bounced off the rim, as Izuki caught it. He passed the ball to Kuroko. "KUROKO!"

"Damn you!"

Kuroko caught the ball, as he did a vanishing drive past Takao. Kuroko passed te ball to Hyuuga, as he shot a three pointer.

"WHoo! A THREE-POINTER!" yelled Furihata.

"CONSECUTIVE SCORING!" yelled Fukuda.

Misaki grinned, as she looked at the point sign. There were only six seconds left, 73 points to 76. The crowds were in awe, at the sudden catch up. Kuroko stopped a pass from Miyaji, as he passed it to Hyuuga, who shot a three-pointer.

The buzzer went off, as the 3rd quarter was over. It was 76 to 76. Seirin and Shuutoku were back to a tie.

Kuroko looked at Midorima. "...We're back to square one."

"Amusing." said Midorima, as he raised his glasses up.

* * *

As both teams sat on the bench, Misaki begun to pass out drinks and towels again. She looked at Kagami, worriedly, as he was panting a lot.

_He's pretty exhausted... _thought Kiyoshi.

_He's been marking Midorima the whole time, so it can't be helped._ Thought Misaki.

"Are you okay, Kagami?" asked Izuki.

"I'm totally fine." said Kagami.

"Hey, want to switch with me?" asked Misaki. "You can go back in at the 5 minute mark." Kagami nodded, as he grinned. "Just give it all, you got!"

"Alright, here we go!" yelled Hyuuga. "These are the last 10 minutes, so we won't stop till the end!"

"SEIRIN FIGHT!"

Misaki gave high-fives as she walked onto the court. Kagami sat down, smiling.

Misaki begun to stretch her arms, as she walked up to Midorima. "...Hmph, I thought Kagami would come up." said Midorima.

"Well, it wouldn't do any good, for him or the team, if he pushes himself too hard, Shin." said Misaki.

Midorima raised his glasses up. "...I have to thank you, though."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"On that day, after we had lost the first time... you told me what had fate gave me and now I realized it." said Midorima.

Misaki scoffed, as she laughed. Midorima rose an eyebrow at her. "It's that it, Shin? It's pretty obvious, so it was surprising that you were thanking me for it. Well, I can't say I'm not happy, though. It's just means, that you finally accept the fact, that basketball is played with a team. Not by oneself."

"THE LAST QUARTER WILL BEGIN..."

"It has started! Wait...what?! They're coming with it right from the start! Seirin's run and gun!"

As Seirin ran forward, Izuki passed the ball to Hyuuga, who passed it to Misaki. Miyaji ran forward, as he tried to stop from Misaki from passing. Seirin widened their eyes, as Misaki smirked.

Miyaji rose an eyebrow, as he saw Misaki bounce the ball underneath him, as she slid undernath him.

"SHOOT!" cursed Takao. Misaki re-grained the ball, as she did twists and turn around Kimura and faced toward Seirin's net. Everyone went into confusion as she ran forward.

"Wait...Why is she going the opposite way?!" yelled Miyaji, voicing what everyone was thinking. Kagami only smirked at her, as Takao tried to grab the ball from her. She smirked as she leaned backwards, passing the ball into a high curve, into Kuroko's reach. Misaki turned around so fast, like a snake striking, and ran forward with so much speed, everyone blinked. She slid as as Kiyoshi caught the ball and passed it to Misaki, who caught it and to jump.

"TWO?!" yelled everyone, as Otsubo and Kimura tried to stop her. However, Otsubo and Kimura begun to fall, as they watched Misaki going higher and higher, as she slammed the ball into the hoop.

Everyone cheered as Seirin begun to pat Misaki's back. Misaki gave a fist pump to Kuroko, as she grinned.

Riko and the others widened at Misaki.

Kagami begun to explain. "That's called the Mongolian maneuver."

The others looked at him. "Huh?"

"I called it "The Mongolian Maneuver" from I think Kangaskhan's battle. He was in war against a tribe, and when they were nearly face to face, Kangaskhan turned his army around, fooling the other tribes, that they had won. Except, Kangaskhan turned back, confusing the enemy and they won." explained Misaki, to her team.

"She used it a couple of times, during in America." explained Kagami. "When we were playing Street ball one day, someone paid her money to betray our team. She did that maneuver to trick the other team, that she was on their side, but she betrayed them back. After we had won the game, she threw the cash back at the team, and threw her hardest punch at them."

Everyone blinked and looked at Misaki.

* * *

As the game went back on, Misaki and Kiyoshi jumped to stop Midorima, as he shot, as it went in.

From that point, the crowds begun to cheer for Seirin and Shuutoku, as both teams were scoring back and forth.

"What atmosphere..." said Momoi, in awe; as she listened to the cheers of the crowd.

_But the ones who are enjoying it the most, are still the players on the court- in this condition, their concentration would've climbed to its peak and everyone gets high...and um... _"AH! I really wanna play basketball, right now!" whined Kise, out of nowhere, scaring Momoi.

AS the game continued on, there were only 36 seconds left...the points were 103 to 102. Seirin in the current lead...but slowly came the termination of the match.

When there were only 26 seconds left, it was 103 to 104. Shuutoku gaining a point. Kimura smacked the ball away from Izuki, as it begun to bounce. Kuroko caught the ball, in the air, as Takao tried to stop him.

"I won't let you through!" yelled Takao.

"If that's the case, I'll force myself through." said Kuroko. Takao widened his eyes, as he did the vanishing drive again. Kuroko passed the ball, as Otsubo tried to stop him.

Misaki begun to stop the other Shuutoku members from helping, as Kiyoshi caught the ball. AS he begun to jump, a pain went through Kiyoshi's leg. Misaki and Hyuuga caught this. As Kiyoshi was about to dunk the ball, Midorima escaped Misaki, as he stopped Kiyoshi.

_**``Shit!`**_ cursed Misaki. The referee blew his whistle, just as the ball bounced off the rim.

``DEFENSE! PUSHING! SHUUTOKU`s NUMBER 6! Free throw, two shots!`` yelled the referee.

The crowd went into uproar, when there were only two seconds left.

Misaki ran up to Kiyoshi, as panic appeared onto her face, when it was clearly visible. Kiyoshi merely placed a hand onto her head, as he gave her a smile that she knew too well from personal experince. _Geez...this isn`t good. Why now, of all times..._

``SECURE THE REBOUND! DON`T LOSE THE SCREEN OUT!``yelled both teams` captains.

``But just in case,`` said Izuki. ``We aren`t telling you to miss.``

`` It`ll be the quickest if you make both of them, so...``said Misaki.

`` Let`s go have fu-n, okay?" said Kuroko and Misaki together. Kiyoshi looked at them, as he took a deep breath. "Then let me do just that."

As the referee gave Kiyoshi the ball, he jumped and shot it in. Everyone cheered.

"...Here... comes the shot of fate." said Kise. The referee gave the ball to Kiyoshi, as Hyuuga caught a certain look from Kiyoshi.

The crowds were silent, as Kiyoshi begun to shoot. As he shot, the ball bounced off the rim. Everyone widened their eyes.

"REBOUND!" yelled Riko, Nakatani, and Misaki. As Otsubo nearly had the ball, Misaki grabbed the ball away from him.

"ALRIGHT, MISAKI!" yelled Seirin. She jumped down, as she tried to shoot from Shuutoku's defense. The buzzer went off, as the crowd went into confusion.

Misaki begun to mutter a string of curses. "IT'S A DRAW!" yelled the crowds.

Kiyoshi looked down the ground. _The last free throw...if only I had made that..._

"Kiyoshi!"

"BFF!" said Kiyoshi, as everyone accidentally slapped him, as he fell to the ground.

"That's tough...! Honestly, I wasn't expecting you guys to blame me this much."

"Eh? Blame you?" said Hyuuga. "Isn't this a high-five?" as everyone had confused faces, with their arms still up.

"Eh?" said Kiyoshi.

"Why are you making a surprised face, dumbass!" said Hyuuga. "We managed to get here thanks to you."

"It's not like you did it on purpose. It isn't anyone's fault." said Izuki.

"Besides, it's not like we've lost. I had already predicted that we would end up in a tie." said Misaki.

"We don't have a single complaint." said Kuroko. Seirin merely smiled at Kiysohi, as he did th same.

"Ah...that's right."

As both team begun to line up, Midorima looked at Misaki. "Don't tell me that your satisfied with this."

"Of course not, Shin. We'll let this sit...for now." said Misaki.

"There aren't any draws in the Winter Cup. I'll definitely stop you next time!" said Takao, as Kuroko looked at him. "Let's settle this in Winter."

"Bring it on." said Kuroko.

"That was incredible...content-wise, it's hard to say that one of them is better... That was a great match!"

Misaki held out a hand to Midorima, as she grinned. "We'll meet again, Shin. At the Winter Cup!"

Midorima merely smirked, as he raised his glasses up. "Of course. However, we won't lose." said Midorima, as he took her hand. The crowd begun to clap as they did, as the other members bowed. "Thanks for the match!"

As they begun to leave, Misaki flashed them a smile, as she re-joined her team.

"Everyone! Are you finished? Let's go back!" yelled RIko, as she bursted in.

"Hey...at least knock!" yelled Hyuuga, as they were taking off their shirts.

"You guys aren't little prepubescent brats." said RIko.

"Shouldn't be more like 'kya-'!?" yelled Hyuuga.

"Then I'll watch." replied Riko.

"Don't watch!" Kagami merely drank his water from his bottle, as he shielded Misaki from the others, who was still changing in the corner. Kuroko tried to ignore and face his back towards her. As Riko was finishing talking, Misaki spoke up.

"Ah...Taiga?" everyone jumped, as they remembered Misaki was in the changing room with them. They turned to see her half naked, with only her lower half covered.

"What?" asked Kagami, who was oblivious to the fact. Kuroko used his low-presence, as he blushed red.

She whispered into his ear, as he brought out a roll of bandages, as Riko kicked every boy out.

After she finished changing, Koganei spoke up.

"Ah, also..."

"Huh?"

…...

* * *

As Midorima had placed a coin into a vending machine, he was about to press a button, until someone pressed the button. "This one, right?" said Momoi. "Long time no see, Midorin~"

Kise yawned. "Well, it wasn't a bad match, right? Right? Huh?"

"...humph." said Midorima, as he grabbed his can of red bean.

"If you win the next match, the Winter cup is just ahead. Don't mess up, okay?" said Kise.

"That's improbable. Stop blabbering, you dumbass."

"That's so mean!" whined Kise.

"If you want to be concerned, then you chose the wrong candidate." said Midorima, as he opened his can. "Seirin's next opponent is Kirisaki Daiichi...it's Hanamiya Makoto."

_One of the crownless Generals...they're up against another tough opponent..._ thought Kise.

"Throughout this finals, they were definitely aiming for the next match with Seirin. They're definitely plotting something. I'm going now. See ya."

"Eh-Already? We just met after such a long time! Ai-wah! What the heck is that?!" asked Kise.

"It's a rick-saw. I make Takao pull..." before Midorima finished, he saw a certain puppy on the rick-saw.

_...A dog? Wait a sec...he looks like someone! _thought Kise.

_What's this..for some reason, the more I looked at him, the more I feel irritated...! _THought Midorima.

_I wonder why...the more I look, not only is he adorable...somehow he`s lovely! _Thought Momoi.

* * *

Somewhere, in Seirin`s locker...

``You brought No.2!`` yelled everyone.

`` Oopsy...``

"Don't give me that!"

Misaki cracked her knuckles, as a threatening aura was starting to come out of her . "You see-when I was feeding him right before the match, he was making such an unhappy face...so..." explained Koganei.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!"

"I had hidden him down here properly, but... seems like he went somewhere." said Koganei.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT AGAIN!" yelled Riko.

Misaki took off, as she went to look for the little dog, just as she caught up to Kuroko.

"I wonder where he came from?" asked Momoi, sparkles coming out of her.

"Calm down, Momocchi." said Kise.

"He PEED on my ricksaw!" yelled Midorima.

"Hand him over, Momoi." said Midorima, angrily.

"Why?!" yelled Momoi.

"I'll shoot...!"

"Where?" yelled Momoi. Suddenly a scissor came out of no-where. Midorima and Momoi jumped, as Nigou escaped Momoi, barking happily as he ran towards two certain people.

"Sorry, that's our dog." said Kuroko, as he picked up Nigou.

"Shin..." muttered Misaki, as threatening aura came out of her. Midorima and the others shivered. "You weren't planning to hurt, Nigou...right?"

"Huh?" said Kuroko, realizing who the three were.

"Kurokocchi, Misakicchi!?" yelled Kise.

"Kuroko?Misaki?"

"Everyone did something happen?" ask Kuroko. Momoi gasped, as she blushed. _Wait a minute... Tetsu-kun and...a dog that looks exactly like Tetsu-kun!? So...SO CUTE!_

"Momoicchi?!" yelled Kise, as Momoi fainted.

"He~y Midorima- wait, huh?" said Takao. _What in the world is going on...!?_ thought Takao, as he watched the four decide what to do.

"So pointless. I'm going now." said Midorima.

"Huh!? You're going?!" yelled Kise.

"She'll wake up soon." said Midorima. "Let's go, Takao."

"Eh, hey, Are you sure?" asked Takao.

"...Kuroko...let's meet again, at the Winter Cup." said Midorima. Kuroko widened his eyes, as he smiled.

"...Yes..."

As Kise waved good-bye to Kuroko, as he carried Momoi on his back, Misaki and Kuroko begun to walk together. Nigou barking happily.

"Hey, Tetsu..."

"What is it, Misaki-san?" asked Kuroko.

"It's just.. you seem to be smiling a lot more, than I first met you." grinned Misaki. Kuroko widened his eyes, before smiling at her.

"Is that so..." said Kuroko.

"Ah, Tetsu! You smiled again~" laughed Misaki. Kuroko had no idea how to respond to that.

* * *

Somewhere, in Seirin's locker, Kiyoshi begun to scream his pain. He begun to grip his knee.

"Geez, you're so reckless..." said Hyuuga. "It's unusual for you to miss in that situtation. Your routine was off too."

"So...you noticed, huh?" said Kiyoshi.

"I had my suspicions, but...Kiyoshi, don't play in the next match against Kirisaki Daiichi." said Hyuuga. "If you do any worse, Misaki will be even more worried than she already is. After all, she knew you were nearly at your limit."

Kagami begun to walk in the halls to the locker room, as he held his cellphone. _I better report that we found No.2_

* * *

_TO: Kagami Taiga_

_From: Audrey_

_**We found Nigou! W We'll wait at the front, for you guys~**_

* * *

"No way in hell...are you telling me to retire at the preliminaries, like last year?!" yelled Kiyoshi.

"This year is most likely my last chance... I'll play even if this knee gets broken!"

Kagami widened his eyes as he heard that, stopping where he was. _What?_


End file.
